Ayudame a recordame
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Draco ha llorado por cinco años un amor que cree muerto, pero llega de Alemania alguien que parece ser aquel ser perdido... Slash
1. Prologo

Ayúdame a recordarme 

Draco se cambió de bando sólo por amor, sin embargo, al terminar la guerra, no le había confesado a la persona a la que amaba lo que sentía y cuando desapareció, decidió tomar sus sueños como suyos y entró a la Academia de Aurores, pese a la oposición de su familia y es uno de los mejores, pero su vida sentimental es un completo fracaso, nadie ha podido llenar ese vacío que le ha quedado desde que terminó la guerra y le perdió.

Prólogo 

Amanecía, hacía ya cinco largos años desde que el mundo mágico se vio liberado para siempre del malvado Lord Voldemort, sin embargo, en este triunfo se había tenido que pagar un alto precio, las vidas de muchos de los aurores habían sido arrebatadas aquella noche, pero una en especial dolía más que las otras.

Draco se sentó junto a la ventana viendo como la noche le cedía el paso a la luz del amanecer, pero en su corazón la oscuridad había querido perpetuarse, en especial porque él había sido el último en ver con vida a su amor aquella terrible madrugada, pero no se lo había dicho, quería esperar que estuviera contento del triunfo para tener mejores posibilidades de que aceptara sus atenciones, que no le rechazara, pero el tiempo se había encargado de arrebatarle esa oportunidad.

- Te has levantado temprano, Malfoy – se burló su compañero.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Keller? – dijo sin apartar la mirada del paisaje.

Ian Keller era un muchacho castaño, de aspecto un tanto tosco y de baja estatura, sin embargo, era uno de los mejores novatos. Era más bajo que el propio Draco y de complexión más gruesa, lo que lo hacía parecer un tanto torpe, pero el rubio sabía que no era así, por algo había conseguido terminar con honores la academia, cosa de las que no muchos podían presumir.

- Bueno, desde que te conozco que este día lo amaneces sentado junto a una ventana con la vista perdida en el horizonte, deberías dormir, es un día festivo, al menos para el mundo mágico.

- No puedo hacerlo, tengo pesadillas – suspiró volviendo la mirada.

- Bueno, si no puedes dormir, quizás podamos hacer algo divertido hoy.

- Keller, no estoy de humor – le dijo volviendo a su posición original – para mí este día no es de alegría, al contrario, en este día le perdí.

- No hablas nunca de eso ¿Es cierto que tu viste morir a quién tu sabes?

- Fue una terrible pelea, sus varitas se conectaron, desconozco el motivo, pero Potter obligó a la del malvado a escupir en orden inverso sus encantamientos, vi las sombras de aquellos que habían muerto por su causa y luego rompió el contacto – suspiró – Voldemort le lanzó una maldición, pero Potter fue más rápido y le lanzó un hechizo, no recuerdo cual, sólo sé que este hizo que él se convirtiera en cenizas, pero quedó cubierto de graves heridas, vi la luz que le rodeaba mientras su sangre seguía brotando, quise ir por él, pero su varita me lanzó lejos y sentí una horrible explosión. Cuando al fin pude levantarme, sólo había una enorme mancha de sangre y pedazos de su desgarrada túnica.

- Con razón tienes pesadillas – dijo asombrado.

- Y para colmo los primeros en encontrarme no fueron precisamente nuestros aliados, fueron los últimos mortifagos, así que me vi obligado a luchar por mi vida y nunca supimos en realidad que fue del Salvador del mundo mágico, pero todos aseguraron que estaba muerto pues no había rastros de él en kilómetros a la redonda, con excepción de las manchas de sangre.

- Así que perteneces al grupo que honra su memoria.

- Bueno, los Weasley eran casi su familia, se hicieron sus amigos aún antes de entrar a Hogwarts, los podías ver a su lado siempre, apoyándolo, ayudándolo y compartiendo sus problemas, otros eran sus amigos y le apreciaban mucho, así que es doloroso para mí, ya que no fui ni lo uno ni lo otro – cerró los ojos, un Malfoy jamás lloraba, pero era en ese día que se lo permitía – lo amaba más que a mi vida, pero tontamente me hice su enemigo, busqué por todos los métodos desacreditarlo ante todos, hasta caí en las creencias de mi padre con tal de llamar su atención y me convertí en espía para estar con él.

- He escuchado decir muchas cosas de ti...

- ¿Qué tengo la marca de los mortifagos?

- Si, y que por eso no nadie quería hacer las veces de tu compañero de labores.

- Es cierto que tengo la famosa marca – se tocó el brazo izquierdo – incluso me vi obligado a traicionarle para poder entrar en las bases de Voldemort ¿sabes que, cuando fui a juicio, consideraron encerrarme en Azkaban?

- Muchos dicen que eres el más temible de nosotros.

- Ser auror era su sueño, lo sé, lo otro habría sido ser el mejor buscador del mundo, lo hubieses visto montado en una escoba. Recuerdo la primera clase de vuelo, nunca había estado sobre una escoba y volaba como los mejores, fue el buscador más joven del colegio en 100 años.

- Así que te adueñaste de sus sueños y los has cumplido.

- Es lo único que pude hacer por él – se bajó de la ventana – aunque me hubiese gustado poder decirle lo que sentía por él y saber si tenía alguna oportunidad.

- Entiendo, así que este es el día en que te permites sufrir.

- Y por eso es que prefiero estar a solas – le dijo y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

"Es el día de la melancolía y el llanto" se dijo en silencio cerrando la puerta de su cuarto con un hechizo de bloqueo y de silencio, nadie sabría qué pasaba en su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y tomó el álbum de fotos, comenzando a recorrerlas una a una, en ellas estaba siempre su amado, en las primeras volando y atrapando la esquiva snitch, era de un chiquillo pequeño de once años, pero de hermosos ojos verdes, pasó a la siguiente, era del partido en segundo año cuando la buggler loca le quebró el brazo, bastante le había costado arrebatársela a Creevey ese año, la de tercer año alzando la copa, la de cuarto año esquivando al cola cuerno húngaro, en quinto año recorriendo los jardines con su escoba al hombro, de allí las fotografías comenzaban a repetirse, varias de ellas se las había quitado a los hermanos Creevey y a otros de sus admiradores cuando estaba en la patrulla inquisidora, su Harry había comenzado a florecer y su obsesión porque él lo mirara había comenzado a multiplicarse.

- Que hermoso eras, Harry – dijo comenzando a dejar caer las lágrimas al pasar a la siguiente hoja ¿por qué la tenía? No lo sabía, pero allí estaba su querido Harry besando a la tonta de Cho Chang en San Valentín. Trató de sonreír, esa relación había sido un rotundo fracaso de principio a fin, así que no debía sentir celos, pero las siguientes le dolían mucho más. Esas las consiguió en sexto año, un año fatal para todas sus pretensiones. Voldemort lo había llamado a su servicio y no pudo oponerse, su familia corría peligro, y su misión era la matar a Dumbledore, el máximo protector de Harry, al principio se había sentido orgulloso y honrado, se había sentido en las nubes cuando descubrió que Harry lo vigilaba y que no le prestaba más atención que a él a nadie, pero poco a poco comenzó a volverse su pesadilla, se enteró que Harry le daba toda su lealtad al anciano director, así que si lograba su objetivo, él le odiaría a morir. Miró las fotografías, Harry en el entrenamiento con el grado de capitán de su equipo, corriendo por los pasillos haciéndole un gesto a la cámara, sentado en la sala común haciendo algún trabajo, echado sobre la cama leyendo un libro, saliendo de la ducha envuelto apenas en una toalla (esa era su favorita), y la mejor de todas, dormido profundamente acostado sobre el sofá de su sala común con el gato de Granger.

- ¡Oh, Harry! ¿Qué sería de nosotros sí siguieras aquí? – dijo apartando las fotografías abriendo el cajón junto a su cama, sacó un estuche y se recostó en la cama – es lo que me quedó de ti ¿por qué te fuiste sin mí? – abrió la cajita y miró los anteojos manchados de sangre, su sangre – me dejaste sólo el dolor.

Y comenzó a sollozar suavemente hasta que el dolor hizo presa de su alma y las lágrimas corrieron como ríos por su cara.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando al fin salió de su habitación, se había bañado, afeitado y perfumado para estar presentable para esa noche, había sido su promesa a Harry, ir a ponerle flores a la tumba de sus padres cada año y prefería hacerlo ese día, no para el 31 de octubre como hacía Weasley y su señora, primero que nada para no tener que toparse con ellos y segundo, porque sentía que ellos le podían hacer llegar sus mensajes a Harry en el otro mundo.

- Veo que vas a salir – le dijo Keller – recuerda que esta noche hay cena de recibimiento para los aurores extranjeros en el ministerio.

- Lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo – suspiró – como si estuviera de humor para asistir a una de esas fiestas esta noche.

- ¿Cómo sabes si encuentras a quien haga latir tu corazón?

- Nadie ocupará jamás el lugar de Harry – le dijo molesto y salió del departamento.

Keller era un buen muchacho, lo admitía, pero a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas, quizás lo soportaba porque le habría gustado tener un hermano o alguien tan cercano, pero él no parecía entenderlo. Y era su compañero única y exclusivamente porque nadie más quería serlo, gracias a Ronald Weasley, quién se graduó un año antes que él en la academia porque tuvo que tomar nivelación para poder entrar, odiaba a la comadreja desde un principio y nadie se lo iba a quitar jamás, que había divulgado que había sido mortifago.

Caminó un par de cuadras lejos del edificio en que vivían los aurores recién recibidos, ahora eran apenas cuatro ya que los estudios eran muy complicados y pocos de los que entraban terminaban sus estudios, muchos tiraban la esponja antes de conseguirlo, antes de concentrarse y desaparecer.

Apareció en la entrada del cementerio y miró las flores que traía, le hubiese gustado poder dárselas a Harry, pero como no hubo cuerpo, tampoco hubo una tumba, sólo una placa en la de sus padres recordando su sacrificio. Se agachó limpiando las flores viejas con su varita.

- Sé que Harry no está aquí, vaya a saber dónde esté, pero espero que le puedan traspasar mis mensajes – empezó colocando las flores en un jarrón – le echo tanto de menos, quizás al principio creí ilusamente que con el tiempo superaría el dolor de haberlo perdido antes de poder decirle que lo amaba, pero me he dado cuenta que no lo consigo, el dolor es cada vez peor – suspiró sentándose en el suelo – quisiera volver a verle, decirle lo que siento, aunque sé que jamás me podrá dar lo que quiero, si pudiera amarme – sollozó.

Las lágrimas corrieron en silencio una vez más, pero las limpió con un puño bruscamente.

- Harry hoy cumpliría los 22 años, de seguro sería un joven muy guapo, pero al parecer los Potter fueron malditos y las dos últimas generaciones no alcanzaron esa edad – dijo sin dejar de llorar – sólo quisiera desearle un cumpleaños feliz y que donde esté, sea donde sea, piense en los que quedaron aquí ¿se lo podrían decir? Yo le amo y le amaré siempre – dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie – volveré el año próximo, igual que siempre – se despidió y se sacudió la ropa antes de retirarse del campo santo.

No le gustaba la idea de ir a una fiesta, era cierto que le alegraba que lo recibieran bien, pero ¿era necesario hacer ostentación? Se paseó por la habitación del hotel, le dijeron que era de gala, así que había tenido que ir al callejón Diagon a comprarse una túnica adecuada, como si su sueldo le diera como para realizar tales gastos.

Heinrich se había graduado apenas el año anterior como auror, así que su sueldo apenas y le alcanzaba para vivir, en especial porque le mandaba a su madre una parte del mismo, pero desde que su padre falleció no tenía otra entrada. Y la mayor parte del dinero que ellos tenían antes ahorrado se había ido en recuperar sus facciones luego del terrible accidente que había tenido cuando cumplió los 17 años, el mismo en el que perdió su memoria.

Suspiró sentándose en la cama, debía de esperar que un automóvil del ministerio llegase a buscarlo, no sabía a donde debía ir y no quería perderse, aunque tenía la ligera impresión que conocía Londres.

Recordaba su primera visita al ministerio, todo el mundo lo había mirado con curiosidad, le seguían con la mirada por todos lados, tanto que lo habían puesto nervioso. Se había topado son un funcionario del mismo y le dijo que era asombroso, el color de sus ojos, que no había visto ese color desde hacía bastante tiempo.

- "Tienes los ojos de Lily" – le pareció recordar a alguien diciéndoselo, pero no recordaba a quien se lo dijo y no sabía quién era la tal Lily.

Pero no le preocupaba mucho, ojalá que pudiera encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera trabajar a gusto, alguien que no lo mirara extraño, que no se asustara si lo escuchaba hablar parsel, que no se pusiera envidioso si le mostraba la escoba de carreras o demostraba ser mejor haciendo magia.

- Joven Töpfer – le dijo un hombre mayor, era el mesero del caldero chorreante – el auto del ministerio lo espera.

- Gracias – le dijo y se levantó poniendo su varita en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, incluso ella llamaba la atención y no sabía por qué.

Draco había tenido que lavarse bien la cara otra vez, no era común que saliera en ese día, pero no podía faltar a una de las fiestas programadas por el ministerio, en especial cuando eran del departamento al que pertenecía, pero si hubiese podido, habría dado su brazo derecho para no ir.

- Anímate, Malfoy, dicen que viene a integrarse a nuestro grupo un auror extranjero, creo que alemán ¿crees que se fije en mí?

- Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría – le replicó.

- Por eso te quiero tanto – le dijo un tanto molesto – siempre me levantas la moral.

- Keller ¿a cuántas y a cuántos les has pedido que sean tus novios y te han rechazado? – le recordó – no es por ser pesimista, pero, pon los pies en la tierra, sé que eres especial, pero nadie se da el tiempo para conocerte.

- Tienes razón – suspiró – pero me gustaría conocer esa persona especial.

- Paciencia, ya llegará – sonrió a medias – y no lo dejes escapar.

- Sigues triste ¿verdad?

- Hoy estaría de cumpleaños, si apenas y tenía la mayoría de edad, no terminó ni la escuela – suspiró fuerte – no me hagas pensar más en él ¿quieres?

- De acuerdo – suspiró – pero me gustaría que me hicieras gancho con alguna chica, siempre llamas la atención de ellas.

- ¿Con Weasley presente para decirles que fui mortifago? No te hagas ilusiones.

- A mí me parece que el pelirrojo no es tan mala tela – le dijo.

- Lo conozco de la escuela – le replicó – era uno de sus mejores amigos ¿sabes?

- Con más razón deberías apreciarlo, él le conoció muy bien.

- Nunca podré hacerlo, por su culpa Harry despreció mi amistad y no puedo perdonárselo – entraron en el salón donde era la fiesta – y él le dice a todo el mundo que fui un despreciable mortifago y que debí ir a Azkaban, por mucho que yo haya limpiado mi nombre y convertido en auror. Además, por si no lo has escuchado, suele culparme de su muerte, como si yo hubiese querido perderlo.

- Lo dice sólo porque no sabe lo que tú sentías por él – le dijo.

- Ni quiero que se entere jamás – lo amenazó – si llega a saberlo...

- No te enfades, era sólo una idea, quizás te dejara en paz.

- Se burlaría de mí el resto de mis días – negó con la cabeza – prefiero que me odie a tener que soportar que me refriegue que él sí fue alguien en la vida de Harry y que yo no – suspiró – parece que ya empezaron.

- Quiero darle la bienvenida a los cuatro nuevos aurores – decía el jefe del departamento – que hoy se unen a nuestras fuerzas, y en especial a nuestro integrante extranjero, Heinrich Töpfer – hizo una seña y el joven se puso junto a su superior.

Draco lo miró extrañado, tenía los ojos más verdes y llamativos que no había visto nunca desde... desde la noche en que Harry desapareció, tenía el cabello moreno un tanto desordenado, pero largo por la espalda sujeto en una coleta, era casi tan alto como Weasley, según pudo apreciar, pero era diferente, un chico guapo, debía admitir, pero nada en comparación al guapo moreno de ojos verdes que se adueñó sin saberlo de su corazón.

- Guten Nach – sonrió – buenas noches, gusto conocerles.

- Que sonrisa se gasta – suspiró Keller – ¿con quién se estará quedando?

- Töpfer será asignado al grupo que sale de los novatos y como aún no tiene su propio hogar, se quedará en los departamentos a cargo de Draco Malfoy.

Draco se quedó de una pieza mientras Keller le hacía una seña al alemán señalándolo como la persona a quien mencionara el jefe.

- ¿Ustedes son? – preguntó sonriendo aún más ampliamente mientras Keller se ruborizaba profundamente.

- Draco Malfoy – le dijo el rubio con frialdad – y mi compañero, Ian Keller – sacudió al castaño – es un buen elemento, cuando deja de hacer de idiota.

- Malfoy – le reclamó saliendo de su estupor.

- Mucho gusto – les sonrió a ambos – ¿De casualidad no nos hemos visto antes?

- No lo creo – le dijo el rubio con frialdad.

- Todo el mundo le coquetea a Malfoy – se quejó Keller.

- No le estoy coqueteando – le dijo el moreno muy serio – hace cinco años tuve un accidente y perdí la memoria, no recuerdo a nadie de mi pasado, los conjuros, hechizos y maldiciones, sí, pero dónde, cuándo y quien me enseñó, no lo sé.

- Pues cualquiera pensaría que lo coqueteas, es un chico guapo.

- Bueno, creo que tú también lo eres – le dijo malicioso y el castaño se ruborizó.

Draco se atragantó, ese muchacho sí era coqueto, pero a él no lo iba a conseguir, su corazón sólo le había pertenecido a Harry y no iba a cambiar eso por mucho que este muchacho tuviese los ojos muy parecidos a los suyos. Sin embargo, lo observó alejarse presentándose con todos los demás miembros del departamento y apretó los dientes al verlo junto a Weasley, pero no dijo nada.

El moreno apretó la mano del pelirrojo y le sonrió a su esposa.

- Mucho gusto – les dijo.

- Me extraña que te dejaran con Malfoy, es un tipo peligroso – le dijo Weasley.

- Si, ya me lo han dicho – sonrió – no se preocupen, lo mismo dicen de mí, en casa la mayor parte de mis compañeros se alejan de mí, dicen que soy peligroso.

- ¿Sí? – le dijo ella mirándolo atentamente, no sabía por qué, pero le recordaba a alguien, su mirada, su actitud, su sonrisa.

- En fin, dudo que me suceda algo malo, si puedo repeler a un dementor con facilidad, perfectamente puedo repeler otro mago ¿no?

- ¿Puedes repeler a los dementores? – le dijo Keller poniéndose a su lado.

- Sí, mi patronus es lo bastante fuerte para rechazar a varios de ellos – sonrió – vieras la cara que puso mi jefe cuando lo hice.

Draco estaba aburrido, estaba cansado ya que la noche anterior no había podido dormir nada, así que le hizo una seña a Keller y a Töpfer para que se fueran a casa a descansar. Hubiese querido no prestarle mayor atención al moreno, pero no pudo dejar de notar que llamaba mucho la atención, sabía más que cualquiera de ellos de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pese a que apenas y llevaba un año siendo auror. Y lo otro era que aquel tenía un patronus corpóreo.

- Este es nuestro departamento por el momento – le dijo Draco – sólo vivimos cinco personas en el edificio, así que compartirás el departamento con nosotros, ya que nos queda una habitación y el resto de los departamentos están en pésimo estado, te tomaría mucho tiempo ponerlo habitable.

- De acuerdo – asintió – dime cuál será mi habitación y solicitaré que me manden mis cosas de inmediato.

- ¿Dónde estás alojado? – le dijo Keller.

- En el Caldero Chorreante, Her Keller – le respondió.

- Comprenderás que no tenemos servicio doméstico aquí – le dijo Draco – y tendrás que perdonar el desorden.

- No se preocupe, her Malfoy – le respondió – me puedo hacer cargo de las tareas domésticas – sonrió.

- ¿Te gusta ordenar? – le dijo Keller.

- Mein Mutter dice que tengo complejo de elfo doméstico, her Keller.

- Así que también debes saber cocinar.

- Ella dice que no sabe dónde lo aprendí – sonrió divertido – pero debo decir que son comidas demasiado muggles.

- No importará mucho, después de todo ni Keller ni yo sabemos hacerlo y la comida del casino no es muy buena que digamos, ni nos alcanza el dinero como para comprarlas preparadas – le dijo Draco.

- Bueno, no esperen comidas de gourmet ni nada parecido, sé cocinar, pero no soy un genio de la cocina ¿eh?

- ¿Los Weasley no te dijeron nada de Malfoy?

- Bueno, sólo que era peligroso, pero yo les dije que también me consideran así – se encogió de hombros – por eso me enviaron a mí de Alemania, nadie quería trabajar conmigo porque me tienen miedo.

- ¿Quién le tendría miedo a un chico tan guapo como tú?

- Porque hablo parsel – le dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala ordenando los cojines – y muchos recuerdan que él lo hablaba.

- Harry Potter también lo hablaba – le dijo Draco – no es algo tan terrible.

- Pues deberías decírselo a ellos, cada vez que nos topábamos con alguna y me detenía a hablar con ella, empezaban a gritar como locos que yo era el sucesor del lord oscuro – hizo un gesto.

- Es que el parsel es el idioma de los descendientes de Slytherin – le dijo Keller.

- Lo sé, pero yo no soy descendiente de él, si bien mis padres eran magos, ambos lo eran de segunda y tercera generación, por lo tanto, no puedo serlo ¿nicht Wahr? Dicen que él estaba obsesionado con la pureza de sangre.

- Y sus descendientes también lo estaban – dijo Draco – así como sus seguidores, aunque hubo quien manchó su sangre por allí.

- Gut, espero que no les molesto, les aviso por si nos encontramos alguna vez.

- Me encantaría tener algún don en particular – suspiró Keller.

- Los dones traen problemas, her Keller – le dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno, es hora de dormir – les ordenó Draco molesto – ya mañana podrán contarse otras cosas.

El moreno sonrió conteniendo un bostezo y se acercó a la chimenea, sacó del bolsillo un saco de polvos flú y desapareció entre las llamas verdes, ya se aparecería en su nueva casa en la mañana.

Draco se despertó más descansado esa mañana, pero le seguía rondando aquello del nuevo, tenía los ojos verdes, hacía un patronus corpóreo y, para terminar, podía hablar parsél tal como su querido Harry, no podía ser simple coincidencia ¿verdad? Pero no se le parecía en nada más que en unas cuantas cosas, no era el mismo rostro, ni la misma voz, era más alto y musculoso. No, no se le parecía en nada a su amado. Se sentó en la cama y se desperezó antes que sus sentidos fueran asaltados por un rico olorcito que venía de la cocina.

Se vistió a la carrera y de inmediato encontró a Töpfer preparando el desayuno tan concentrado que lo pudo observar a sus anchas, antes había notado que era alto y delgado, pero ahora, sin la túnica, podía ver sus hombros anchos y sus caderas estrechas, sus brazos musculosos y sus piernas bien formadas ¿practicaría algún deporte? Porque tenía muy buenos músculos.

- Gutter morguen, her Malfoy – le dijo volviéndose hacia él con una sartén con huevos revueltos con jamón – espero que le guste el desayuno.

- Generalmente no desayuno – le dijo él sentándose a la mesa mirando a su alrededor – has limpiado todo ¿a qué hora te levantaste?

- Estoy acostumbrado a levantarme de madrugada, así que decidí matar el tiempo limpiando un poco – sonrió – sólo me falta lavar la ropa, excepto que no queda jabón ni el resto de la mercadería, esto lo compré en la panadería hace un rato, pero van a tener que ir de compras y abastecer la cocina.

- Ni Keller ni yo sabríamos qué comprar – le dijo sirviéndose un poco de lo que el moreno había preparado – esto está delicioso.

- ¿Has preparado el desayuno? – dijo Keller mirando ansioso la mesa.

- Sírvase, her Keller – le sonrió.

Los tres comieron en silencio cuando una lechuza golpeó con el pico la ventana y el moreno le abrió y tomó el mensaje que esta traía.

- Es del ministerio, tenemos un caso de un mago que está causando estragos en un centro comercial muggle – les dijo.

- Pensé que esos tiempos habían quedado atrás – se quejó Keller.

- Aún hay magos que encuentran divertido atormentar a los muggles – le dijo Draco – no piensan que ellos no se pueden defender de la magia.

- Los muggles han llamado a la policía – les dijo Heinrich – debemos irnos.

- Pero deja de llamarme her Keller – le dijo este – llámame Ian.

- Gut, her Ian – le respondió y este movió la cabeza – ¿le puedo llamar her Draco?

- De acuerdo – le dijo el rubio sin inmutarse – vamos andando.

El centro comercial era una auténtica locura, las escaleras mecánicas subían y bajaban sin ton ni son, las puertas de los ascensores se abrían y cerraban en el momento menos esperado e inoportuno, las ropas salían disparadas de las tiendas y muchos artefactos saltaban por todos lados.

- Lo que nos faltaba – dijo Draco acercándose a una de las escaleras – debemos revertir los hechizos y llamar al equipo desmemorizante.

- Un encantamiento confundidor – dijo el moreno poniendo su varita en el mecanismo de la escalera y las escaleras comenzaron a funcionar correctamente – en una persona, este hará que no sepa dónde dirigirse, pero en las máquinas muggles hace que funcionen sin control – señaló el ascensor – tendremos que acercarnos a él y encontrar el mecanismo que lo controla.

- ¿Y cómo acabaremos con el desparramo de cosas? – señaló Keller mirando suspicaz la escalera mecánica.

- Se nota que algo fue hechizado para que lanzara las cosas – dijo Draco – tú entra en las tiendas y deshaz magia intentando que los muggles no te vean, yo me haré cargo de los artefactos muggles mientras Töpfer se hace cargo de los ascensores – les dijo – aunque debería ser el departamento de uso indebido de artefactos muggles quienes se encargaran.

- No hay tiempo que perder – dijo Heinrich – podría ocurrir un accidente y debemos descubrir quien causó todo esto.

- Vaya trabajo para los aurores – dijo Keller molesto y cumplió la orden.

Al poco rato los tres estaban en la planta más alta del centro comercial, la magia venía desde allí, así que la siguieron hacia allí con mucho cuidado.

- Está usando una poderosa magia negra – dijo Heinrich sacando su varita – manténganse alerta, podría ser peligroso.

Abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta y apenas consiguió esquivar un rayo de luz que le rozó la cara apenas dejando un delgado corte.

- Mm, una maldición rebanadora – dijo Draco mirando el rostro del moreno – entraré yo, usaré un hechizo escudo.

Draco se agachó y abrió la puerta de nuevo entrando en el escondite del malvado esquivando por los pelos el hechizo, detrás de él, Heinrich echó otro.

- Rictus sempra – dijo y dio de lleno en el atacante que se dobló de la risa debido a las cosquillas, lo que le permitió al rubio desarmarlo y aturdirlo.

- Pero ese es un maleficio de cosquillas – dijo Keller preocupado.

- Pensé que podía darle a Her Draco – le dijo – y fue muy útil ¿nicht Wahr?

- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar en alemán? – le dijo el rubio molesto. Conocía ese ataque ¿no había sido el mismo que Harry le lanzó en segundo año en el club de duelo? Y eso que tenía sólo doce años y había sido muy efectivo. ¿Cómo era posible que ese muchacho conociera las mismas cosas que Harry? Esto ya no parecía una coincidencia – este ¿no te hizo un corte en la cara?

- Ah, sí, pero tengo un conjuro reparador desde el accidente, al principio tomó mucho tiempo para que surtiera efecto, pero ahora es automático.

- ¿Cuál accidente?

- No lo recuerdo, sólo sé que fue cuando cumplí los 17 años, desperté dos días más tarde en el hospital y no recordaba nada, mi cara y gran parte de mi cuerpo eran sólo una masa de huesos rotos, el resto del cuerpo se recuperó con las pociones que me dieron, pero mi rostro... era una masa informe, así que debieron reconstruírmela con cientos de hechizos, cada cual más doloroso que el anterior, lo único bueno de eso es que me mejoré de la miopía.

"Por Merlín" gimió Draco en silencio, eso ya era mucho, ¿sería posible que ese muchacho fuera Harry Potter y que simplemente, por haber olvidado quién era, una familia lo adoptase y estuviera tan diferente?

Continuará... 

Bueno, es sólo el prólogo, por eso tan cortito, espero que les guste y voy a tratar que use menos expresiones del otro idioma, no es que no me guste, pero casi no lo hablo y detesto pegarme al diccionario ya que no sé si están bien usadas las expresiones. En fin, se hace lo que se puede.

Algunas de las palabras en alemán

Töpfer: Alfarero (Recuerden que eso significa Potter en inglés)

Guten Nach: buenas noches

Her: señor, don.

Mein Mutter mi madre

¿nicht Wahr: ¿Verdad?

Gut: Bueno.

Gutten morguen: buenos días.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic y me dejen comentarios y me posteén en mi fotolog: Chang.


	2. Demasiadas coincidencias

Ayúdame a recordarme 

Estaba leyendo un reportaje a Stephen King y vi que le pedía a JK que no matara a Harry, sin embargo, ella ha dicho que no promete nada al respecto y sólo ha dicho que dos de los personajes morirán y que otro será absuelto. Yo no quiero que ella mate a Harry, por eso he dado esta alternativa, sin embargo, habrá que esperar que publique el séptimo libro para saberlo ¿no?

Demasiadas coincidencias 

Draco estaba sentado frente al escritorio del jefe del departamento mientras este revisaba el informe que Keller le había entregado. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la loca idea que el moreno era Harry Potter, quien no recordaba su pasado, ya eran muchas las coincidencias ¿cómo era posible que, siendo alemán, tuviese una varita de la manufactura Ollivander, con madera de acebo y núcleo de pluma de fénix? Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos, debía de haber alguna forma de comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas ¿no?

- Her Draco, aprovecharé que estamos en el centro para comprar provisiones – le dijo Heinrich – ¿desearía comer algo especial?

- No, en realidad – le dijo y este asintió saliendo de la oficina sin tomarle el parecer a Keller, quien lo siguió con la mirada.

- ¿Adónde va el chico lindo? – le dijo el castaño.

- Dijo que aprovecharía para comprar víveres, sabes que tenemos vacía la nevera.

- Pero algo más te dijo, Malfoy, lo sé – insistió.

- Bueno, sólo me preguntó si quería comer algo especial y le dije que no, es todo.

- A mí ni siquiera me preguntó – se quejó – se nota que tú le gustas.

- No digas ridiculeces, Keller – le dijo tratando de controlar el sonrojo que le subía al rostro, si era quien sospechaba que era ¡tenía una oportunidad! Pero trató de calmarse, podía ser sólo coincidencia – sólo sabe quien manda.

- Ja, no me hagas reír, Malfoy – dijo una voz sarcástica entrando en la oficina – hemos capturado a un tipo que dice ser "señor de la magia negra" – le dijo al jefe mirándolos con desprecio.

- Maldita comadreja – dijo el rubio – vamos, Keller, ayudemos a Töpfer.

- Por cierto, su amigo salió a caminar por barrios muggles, creo que deberían ir por él antes que se les pierda – se burló.

Draco se controló a duras penas y sacó a Keller de la oficina ¿nunca se cansaría Weasley de molestarlo? Seguramente no, pero si él sospechara siquiera que el supuesto alemán era... No, no debía hacerse de ilusiones antes de tiempo. Apuró el paso y caminó hacia donde creía que Töpfer se había dirigido.

- Nunca he entrado en una tienda muggle – dijo Keller.

- Esta mañana lo hiciste, cabeza hueca – le dijo Draco buscando con la mirada lo que los muggles llamaban supermercado.

- Si, pero me refiero a comprar.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido este alemán?

- ¿Podemos vitrinear un poco?

- Debemos buscar a Töpfer – le dijo molesto.

Heinrich caminaba con el carrito por los pasillos de supermercado luego de haber pasado a Gringotts a cambiar unos pocos galeones que tenía por libras esterlinas, hubiese podido comprar las cosas en el mismo callejón, pero en las tiendas muggles era mucho más barato.

El carrito llevaba ya varias cosas, aunque le faltaban algunos ingredientes para las salsas y aderezos, aunque dudaba que el dinero que tenía le alcanzara para mucho más. Sonrió, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a estirar al máximo su escaso presupuesto y por lo mismo había aprendido a comprar lo mejor al menor precio, claro que aquí el presupuesto sería un poco más elevado, pero no por ello podía caer en excesos ¿verdad? Sacó un paquete con pastas y comenzó a hacer una lista mental de lo que tenía y de lo que le faltaba, calculando más o menos el gasto que estaba haciendo.

- No me va a alcanzar para comprar carne – se lamentó mirando el refrigerador con las carnes y sus precios.

- ¡Töpfer! – lo llamó una voz y se volvió hacia quien lo llamaba, no era la primera vez que Her Ian lo llamaba junto a Her Draco, pero sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza al ver al rubio, era casi como si lo reconociera de otra vida.

- Ah, vinieron a buscarme – sonrió tratando de calmarse – ya casi termino, sólo que creo que no me va a alcanzar el dinero para comprar la carne para lo que tenía planeado hacer de comer hoy – suspiró.

- Yo tengo ocho libras – le dijo Keller sacándolas del bolsillo.

- Yo tengo doce – le dijo Draco y se las entregó también, después de todo, a ellos también los iba a alimentar ¿no?

- Con eso me alcanza – les dijo – vengan – les pidió y sacó tres bandejas con carne de la vitrina – estamos listos – les sonrió y luego notó la cara de Draco – parece molesto, her Draco.

- Un poco – admitió después de un rato de caminar hacia la caja – hay gente que lo pone de mal humor a uno ¿sabes?

- Una buena comida le cambiará el genio, Her Draco – le sonrió.

- Heinrich, creo que me voy a ofender contigo – le dijo el castaño.

- ¿Por qué, her Ian? – lo miró preocupado.

- Le prestas demasiada atención a Malfoy y a mí ni me miras.

- Her Ian, no se enfade, es sólo que pensé que her Draco se podía enfadar si las cosas no se hacían a su gusto ¿Warh?

- Ya te dije que dejaras de hablar en alemán.

- Perdón, her Draco, no se me quita la costumbre de mezclar los idiomas.

- Miren – los interrumpió Keller – un pastel de cumpleaños, Malfoy estuvo de cumpleaños hace un mes ¿cuándo lo estás tú, Heinrich?

- El 31 de julio – le dijo – pero no me gustan mucho las fiestas de cumpleaños, pasé mis anteriores 4 cumpleaños encerrado, primero en el hospital y luego en la academia.

Draco lo miró sorprendido ¿cómo era posible que estuviera el mismo día de cumpleaños? No, debía ser otra coincidencia, muchos niños nacen en una misma fecha, eso no significaba nada en absoluto.

- ¿Y usted, her Ian, cuándo lo está? – siguió el moreno sin notar la turbación del rubio que trataba de tranquilizarse.

- Yo no lo estaré hasta noviembre – le dijo suspirando – pero me encantan esos pasteles, de ser por mí, me los comería todos los días del año.

- Y lograrías ser más ancho que alto – se rió el moreno.

- Posiblemente, y también estaría en la ruina – rió también.

- Mejor vayamos a casa – dijo Draco exasperado, no estaba muy seguro que le gustara la forma de ser de ese muchacho, aunque quizás Harry había sido así en su círculo de amigos, que iba a saber ¿no? Nunca se contó entre ellos.

- Ha puesto cara de melancolía, Her Draco – le dijo Heinrich – como la noche en que llegué – le rozó la mejilla con los dedos.

- Olvídalo, no suelo contarle mis problemas a nadie – le apartó la mano y se colocó en la fila para pagar lo que llevaban.

Heinrich resultó tener verdaderamente espíritu de elfo doméstico, según el propio Draco pudo constatar en los días siguientes, la casa estaba pulcramente arreglada, la ropa de todos limpia, incluso hasta les hacía las camas y ellos ni cuenta se daban de cuando hacía esas cosas. El departamento había cambiado el aspecto triste que había tenido por dos años y hasta los vidrios se veían transparentes, había bajado, lavado, almidonado, planchado y vuelto a colocar las cortinas, eso parecía un verdadero hogar.

- Me pregunto ¿cómo haces todo sin que nos demos ni cuenta? – le dijo Keller.

- Lieber Ian – le sonrió divertido mientras le servía el desayuno – un buen elfo no se hace notar, por eso es que mi madre dice que tengo complejo de uno.

- Pero es que no nos damos cuenta ni del momento.

- Heinrich es un pájaro madrugador – le dijo Draco – a diferencia tuya, y de seguro sabe hacer muy bien el hechizo silenciador como para que no nos demos cuenta de cuando está haciendo las cosas y despertarnos ¿me equivoco?

- Nicht, lieber Draco – sonrió – es uno de los hechizos que mejor me sale. Además, tengo esto – les mostró un pequeño relojito – y suelo hacer sus habitaciones cuando se están bañando.

- Por eso siempre hay ropa limpia sobre mi cama cuando salgo – dijo Keller.

- Un gira tiempo – dijo Draco – esa cosa ¿está autorizada por el ministerio?

- Supongo que no, pero ellos creen que es un simple reloj colgante – se encogió de hombros – es lo único que conservo de mi padre y no pienso entregarlo.

- Eres un sentimental – le dijo Keller estirándose – hoy es domingo ¿qué haremos? – miró al rubio y luego al moreno – podría invitarte a ver un partido de quidditch – le dijo a este último.

- Hace mucho que no voy a un partido – dijo este – y no he tenido tiempo siquiera para entrenar un poco, mi escoba se va a cubrir de polvo ¿no tienen ustedes equipo en su departamento? En Zurich yo participaba del equipo, era el mejor buscador de la liga amateur de Alemania.

"Otra coincidencia" se volvió a insistir Draco tratando de nos prestarle mayor atención, cosa que se le hacía difícil.

- Mis colores son el rojo y el dorado – le dijo suspirando – pero aquí es todo verde y plata ¿algún motivo en especial?

- A Malfoy le gustan y como él llegó primero, decoró el lugar a su gusto.

- Entonces es a él a quien debo preguntarle si puedo hacer un cambio de decoración ¿verdad?

"Demasiadas coincidencias", se dijo Draco poniéndose de pie, sólo faltaba que tuviera una saeta de fuego y una capa de invisibilidad, se dijo molesto, sólo que esas cosas las había recuperado tres años atrás de un basurero muggle en la calle donde antes viviera Harry, había sentido curiosidad por el lugar donde este había crecido y se sorprendió al verlo ¡excesivamente muggle! Y de la peor clase, según vio, odiaban todo lo que saliera de lo común, así que probablemente hubiesen odiado a su Harry de la misma manera.

- Me hubiese gustado tener el dinero suficiente para comprarme una escoba de carreras de primera mano – suspiró – sin embargo, mi tratamiento y la posterior muerte de mi padre no me permitieron darme ese lujo.

- ¿Qué clase de escoba tienes? – le dijo Draco.

- Una Nimbus 2000 – miró el cielo – me gustaría tener una escoba mejor, la mía ya está viejita y maltratada, pero la quiero mucho porque fue un regalo de cuando entré en la academia de aurores en Berlín.

- Yo tengo guardada una escoba – le dijo sin pensar – pero es un recuerdo.

- ¿En serio? ¿De quién? – dijo Keller con curiosidad.

- Si hubieses entrado en Hogwarts, habrías sido Gryffindor, de seguro – le dijo Draco – eres como un gato de curioso.

- Lieber, si no quiere contar, no lo haga – le dijo Heinrich – usted debió amar mucho a esa persona que guarda sus cosas como tesoros.

- Y él nunca supo cuanto – le dijo saliendo del comedor dando un portazo.

- Y yo que quería tener una oportunidad de enamorarlo – suspiró el moreno – de todas maneras, no me voy a dar por vencido.

- Es un caso perdido, Heinrich, él no va a olvidar el pasado ¿por qué no...?

- Her Draco va a ser mío a como dé lugar – le dijo decidido – pero tú y yo podemos salir de todas maneras ¿quién juega?

Draco bajó al sótano y abrió el baúl que decía con letras labradas "Harry Potter". Allí estaban todas las cosas que pudo rescatar de su amado Harry, la capa de invisibilidad, la escoba de carreras, los libros de estudios, sus apuntes, plumas y tinteros vacíos o secos, allí estaba también un cuaderno de fotografías, esas no las había mirado nunca, no quería conocer los secretos de Harry, porque pensaba que allí estaban las fotografías de sus novias o algo parecido, pero ahora quería verlo. Y cuál sería su sorpresa al ver por primera vez la imagen de los padres de Harry con este en brazos siendo un bebé.

- Que tierno era – suspiró pasando las hojas, todas las fotografías que allí había eran de Harry con sus padres, de sus padres solos, de la boda de ellos, el padrino de Harry y una que otra fotografía que Harry había agregado, la primera vez que ganó un partido con la snitch en la mano, sentado a la entrada de la casa del semigigante con el perro jabalinero a su lado, con sus amigos, en segundo año con una espada llena de rubíes al hombro con la túnica toda manchada de sangre, en tercer año sentado con sus compañeros de grado alrededor de Remus Lupin. Se detuvo junto a esta última ya que tenía una leyenda: "uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres", rezaba. Cambió de nuevo la hoja y vio a Harry sentado junto al portón de la casa de los gritos con un perro negro apoyado en su regazo, aquella también tenía una leyenda. "Mi padrino me quiere mucho y no le importa arriesgarse con tal de que yo esté bien". Frunció el ceño ¿su padrino? Ahora recordaba que su padre había dicho algo sobre el perro de Harry que él no había comprendido bien, así como las palabras de Severus "ese pulgoso de Black", entonces, este era un animago no registrado que se transformaba en perro. Pero allí también estaban algunos recortes de periódicos, las fotos que el desquiciado de Creevey le había tomado en el torneo de los tres magos, del famoso baile de navidad. Pero había otra, una que estaba en una hoja manchada, era un hombre alto, de cabellos negros, el padrino de Harry abrazando por los hombros a su ahijado con el árbol de navidad a sus espaldas, ambos parecían verdaderamente felices. Dio vuelta la hoja y descubrió que ya no había más, al parecer la muerte de su padrino había marcado el carácter de Harry.

Suspiró y dejó a un lado el álbum de fotos, quizás hubiese sido mejor no abrir el baúl, allí estaban los recuerdos que había mantenido encerrados por cinco largos años, allí estaba todo lo que había hecho feliz a Harry. Fue a cerrar la tapa y notó la existencia de un compartimiento secreto, con cuidado, lo abrió y se asombró al ver su contenido, allí había otro álbum de fotos. "A quienes amo", decía la portada y lo abrió. En la primera hoja estaba una fotografía de sus padres vestidos con el uniforme del colegio, después estaba la fotografía de su padrino con Remus Lupin de la misma forma, en la siguiente estaba el profesor Dumbledore, después estaba su lechuza en pleno vuelo, el famoso hipogrifo que lo atacó, los Weasley en pleno, Hermione Granger (ahora Weasley), y, para su asombro, una fotografía suya de sexto año ¿en qué momento se la sacó? Se veía pálido, pero era claro que esta tenía una especial dedicación.

- Esto quiere decir que él sentía algo por mí – dijo golpeándose la cabeza, al más puro estilo Dobby, contra la tapa del baúl – por Merlín ¡fui tan idiota! – cerró la caja y se enderezó – siempre tuve esperanzas y no lo vi.

Salió del sótano y entró en la silenciosa casa ¿dónde estaban esos dos? Se dijo molesto y vio la nota pegada con un imán a las puertas de los muebles de cocina, una cosa muggle bastante útil, debía admitir.

/Fuimos a ver un partido de quidditch entre los Chudley Cannons y las Avispas de no sé donde, no le entendí bien a her Ian, si quiere se nos puede unir en el estadio o esperarnos en casa, espero llegar temprano a preparar la cena.

Su Heinrich./

- ¿Desde cuando este se considera mío? – dijo molesto y tomó el boleto que el moreno le dejara – tendrá que ser, no me voy a quedar en casa pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue, quizás mi padre me haya negado como su hijo, pero sigo teniendo el orgullo de los Malfoy y eso no me lo puede quitar ¿verdad?

Decidido, subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, no podía ir al estadio vestido así y menos lleno de polvo y telas de araña, era algo que tampoco se le había quitado, lo pretencioso.

- Deben ser las Avispas de Wimbourne – suspiró saliendo de la casa cerrando con llave la puerta, por mucho que vivieran en un departamento del ministerio no quería arriesgarse a un robo, nadie respondería por ello – espero que no tardemos mucho, por mucho que me guste el quidditch, detesto los partidos largos.

Casi en la entrada del edificio, se desapareció apareciendo luego en la entrada del estadio presentándole su boleto al encargado. Caminó por las tribunas recordando las pocas veces que su padre lo llevó a ver un partido, siempre estaban en la tribuna de honor, con el ministro u otro personaje importante.

- Vaya, Her Draco, vino de todas maneras – le sonrió el moreno tomándolo de la mano – se ve más tranquilo ahora.

- Mejor se hubiese quedado en casa – gruñó por lo bajo Keller.

- Aún no empieza el partido, no han dicho qué sucede – lo ignoró Heinrich.

- Mm, normalmente son muy puntuales – le dijo pensativo sentándose en junto al moreno – ya nos dirán que pasa y comenzará el partido.

- Tiene un chichón en la frente – dijo el moreno mirándolo de más cerca – como si se hubiese estrellado con algo – se lo tocó con suavidad y Draco hizo una mueca.

- Una idiotez, si me lo preguntas – le dijo suspirando – pero creo que me calmé, no puedo culparme siempre de lo que pasó.

- Me alegro que le haya cambiado el ánimo, lieber Draco.

- ¿Qué significa lieber? – le dijo inseguro de querer saber el significado de la palabrita esa que le aplicaba el alemán.

- Querido – le dijo sonriendo – pero si no le gusta...

- A mí si me gusta que me llames así – le dijo Keller mirando con malos ojos a Draco – me puedes llamar así cuando quieras.

- Her Ian – le sonrió Heinrich divertido – ¿le gustaría ser mi liebhaber?

Ian lo miraba totalmente rojo, mientras Draco apretaba los puños ¿qué pretendía el moreno haciendo esas cosas? Y era tan tonto que se ponía celoso.

- Uno no se puede acostar con un compañero – dijo entre dientes.

- No te pongas celoso, Malfoy, que él me prefiera a mí y no a ti.

- Sueña – le dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina y Heinrich los miró extrañado.

"Lamentamos la demora, el partido se iniciará de inmediato", dijo una voz amplificada por medio de la magia. "Por un descuido, no llegó la snitch al estadio"

- Inútiles – dijo Draco entre dientes observando por medio de los omnibulares a los equipos que salían a la cancha – espero que no sea muy largo.

- El partido depende de los buscadores – le dijo Keller.

- Si lo sabré yo – le dijo Draco molesto – fui buscador de mi casa seis años, recuerdo una vez, cuando estaba en primer año con un partido record – sonrió – Harry atrapó a Snitch a los cinco minutos de haberse iniciado el partido y todo porque temían que el árbitro no fuese imparcial.

- Yo tengo un record también – le dijo Heinrich – atrapé la snitch a los tres minutos de iniciado el partido, sólo que me caí de la escoba.

- Nunca serás mejor que Harry – le dijo volviendo a mirar a los jugadores.

- No pretendo ser mejor que él – le dijo acariciando su cuello con los dedos – solo pretendo llenar el vacío que tiene en su alma, her Draco.

- ¿Por qué no mejor te olvidas del amargado de Malfoy y...?

- ¡¡Un dementor! – fue el grito que se escuchó de la galería y Heinrich sintió como el hielo le recorría la espalda, no podía evitar sentir miedo ante la escalofriante presencia de uno de esos seres, pero él era "valiente como un león" y se enfrentaría a él como un auror. Se puso de pie y notó que Draco lo seguía en silencio, fue en ese momento que notó lo extraño de la situación, eso no era un dementor, estaba delante de ellos en medio de la luz.

- ¡Ridikkulo! – gritó y vio como el boggart desaparecía en una voluta de humo plateado – que miedo – suspiró bajando su varita – no me gusta mucho invocar mi patronus – le explicó guardando la varita en su bolsillo.

- ¿Qué sientes cuando hay un dementor cerca? – le dijo Keller.

- Una voz así como satánica – dijo bajito, pero Draco y Keller lo escuchaban atentamente – no sé que es, pero me dice que debo morir para cumplir la profecía.

- ¡¿Morir para cumplir la profecía! – gimió Draco asustado.

- Y luego siento miles de gotas como de agua, pero que cortan mi piel llegando hasta los huesos, los rompen, tratan de desmembrarme, creo que es un recuerdo del accidente, no lo sé – siguió sin prestar atención a Draco.

"Por Merlín, no puede ser" gimió Draco en silencio, pero ¿a quién preguntarle la manera de comprobar si él era realmente Harry Potter? Ni de chiste se lo iba a preguntar ni a Weasley ni a su señora, no iba a perderlo, pero debía de haber otra persona que fuera igual de cercana a él.

- Bueno, creo que debemos regresar a ver el resto del partido – dijo tratando de recuperar su aplomo – después de todo, a eso vinimos ¿no?

Heinrich había pasado casi un mes con ellos, su vida era bastante tranquila, excepto que siempre encontraba algún detalle del moreno y su presencia en su habitación cuando se estaba bañando, bien había aprendido este a notar sus mañas y que se ponía celoso cuando le coqueteaba a Keller o a cualquier otro, pero siempre se cuidaba de evitar que otros le tomaran en serio.

Suspiró recostándose sobre la cama, Heinrich se había preocupado de dejar perfumadas sus sábanas con ese suave toque a lavanda que tanto le gustaba, era casi como si conociera todos sus gustos, y no era porque Ian lo ayudara (había accedido a llamar así a su compañero para que Heinrich dejara de llamarlo querido en alemán, sin embargo, había comenzado a decirle así en su idioma y no sabía qué era peor), ya que el castaño estaba interesado en el moreno, que no le prestaba atención más que cuando pretendía celarlo.

- Debería intentar descubrir otras cosas de él – suspiró en voz alta y se asustó al sentir algo pesado sobre su pecho – ¿qué...?

- Her Ian estaba molesto y salió del departamento dando un portazo – le dijo el moreno apoyado en su pecho – estamos solitos ¿sabe?

- Y tú tienes malas intenciones conmigo ¿no es así?

- No precisamente, her Draco – le sonrió – preparé un postre para la cena, pero parece que her Ian no nos va a acompañar, no sé por qué estaba tan enojado.

- A Ian le gustas – le dijo le acarició el cabello casi sin darse cuenta.

- Si, pero ese no es motivo para que bote el departamento cuando salga ¿verdad?

- Quiero preguntarte algo, esta mañana, cuando fuimos a cobrar nuestros sueldos, guardaste la mitad en un sobre ¿estás juntando dinero?

- No, se lo mando a mi madre, ella no tiene más sustento que yo ¿sabe?

- Eres un chico muy dulce ¿sabes? – le dio un beso en la frente – por cierto ¿ya es hora de cenar? – lo miró.

- Si – le sonrió – sólo que yo andaba merodeando por los departamentos vacíos y descubrí que alguien se oculta en el piso superior, pero no creo que sea alguien malo – le dijo – ¿le gustaría convertirse en un merodeador conmigo, her Draco?

"Los merodeadores eran el padre de Harry y sus amigos" recordó.

/Un día de estos voy a pillar a Potter merodeando por el castillo a deshora y voy a hacer que lo expulsen, es demasiado parecido al padre./

Sí, podía escuchar a Severus Snape reclamando por las libertades que el moreno se tomaba, que se paseaba por el castillo a sus anchas, que era curioso como el gato que era, que si no era esto era lo otro. De todas maneras nunca lo calló, le agradaba saber que su amor siempre se salía con la suya.

De repente, se dio un golpe con el puño en la frente ¿cómo pudo olvidarse del último de los merodeadores? Remus Lupin había sido profesor de DCAO cuando estaba en tercer año, había estado hasta el final con su Harry seguramente entrenándolo, él debía conocer la manera de comprobar si Heinrich era quien pensaba que era. El problema era ¿dónde encontrarlo? Porque era un hombre lobo y estos eran perseguidos con la orden de ser muertos por el ministerio.

- Se ha vuelto a golpear la cabeza, her Draco – le dijo divertido.

- Si, ya le di cuenta – dijo sobándose los nudillos – recordé algo en lo que no había pensado antes, es todo ¿bajamos a cenar?

- No quiere que haga preguntas ¿verdad? – le dio un beso en los labios y se retiró – quizás debiéramos ir a ver al hombre que se esconde en los departamentos, quizás tenga hambre y frío, me pareció notar que faltaban los vidrios de las ventanas.

- Mm, está bien – accedió y juntos dejaron el departamento.

Draco se había echado la capa en los hombros, Heinrich mantenía templado el departamento, así que de seguro hacía frío afuera. También notó que el moreno llevaba su capa y una frazada ¿y si el hombre era peligroso? Al parecer el moreno no lo pensaba así, aunque podía notar que había sacado su varita iluminando el camino que comenzaba a ponerse oscuro.

Heinrich caminó en silencio con la frazada firmemente sujeta bajo el brazo izquierdo mientras avanzaba con la varita en alto iluminando el camino, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, algo había vislumbrado del pobre hombre, algo en él le hacía recordar cosas, nada lo bastante claro como para comprenderlo, pero lo suficiente como para saber que había conocido a ese hombre en alguna parte.

Pero el hombre era bastante escurridizo, al parecer había descubierto que ellos lo buscaban y se había retirado hacia los rincones más apartados del edificio obstruyéndoles el paso con hechizos bastante simples pero efectivos.

- Es demasiado astuto – dijo Draco molesto – mejor le dejas la frazada en alguna parte para que la tome y nos regresamos al departamento.

- No, her Draco, debemos saber quién es – dijo obstinadamente.

- De acuerdo – suspiró siguiéndolo rompiendo uno a uno los hechizos hasta llegar a la última habitación, sólo por complacerlo.

A medida que avanzaban los hechizos se iban debilitando, como si la magia de aquel hombre se fuera agotando poco a poco ¡se estaba dejando morir! Heinrich no podía permitirlo y sin pensarlo hizo aquel hechizo que anulaba la magia de cualquiera a su alrededor, apagando de paso la luz de Draco que se sujetó de su brazo siguiéndolo hasta el fondo, allí el hombre estaba arrinconado tratando de ocultarse de ellos. En ese momento, Draco lo reconoció ¡Remus Lupin!

Heinrich se agachó frente a él y tomó sus manos para ver su rostro, estaba bastante demacrado, sus ropas totalmente raídas, la cara maltratada, sin afeitar, sucio y lleno de cicatrices poco profundas.

- Es un licántropo – le dijo Draco – retira tu hechizo para que pueda hacer magia.

Heinrich agitó levemente su varita y retiró el conjuro con lo que Draco pudo traer un poco más de luz a la oscura y helada habitación. Pero el hombre no miraba nada más que al moreno que estaba frente a él como quien ve una aparición, luego le echó los brazos al cuello llorando y dijo en voz muy baja:

- ¡Harry, muchacho, estás vivo! – para luego desmayarse.

- Los licántropos han sido perseguidos hasta estar a punto de extinguirse – le dijo Draco viendo como el moreno no comprendía – la gran mayoría de ello estaba del lado de Voldemort cuando sobrevino la segunda guerra.

- Entonces ¿por qué se está ocultando en un edificio de aurores?

- No lo sé, quizás porque sabía que sería el último lugar en donde lo buscarían.

- Entonces ¿lo conoce? – le dijo con curiosidad cubriéndolo con la frazada.

- Es Remus Lupin, fue mi profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts cuando estaba en tercer año – contestó pensativo – el mejor que tuvimos en esos siete años, pero como Severus nos dijo lo que era, "accidentalmente", un hombre lobo, renunció. Según sé, es el último de los merodeadores.

- Lunático, Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano – dijo y lo miró extrañado – ¿cómo sé eso? – agregó sorprendido.

- Ni idea – suspiró – es mejor que lo llevemos al departamento, está muy mal para dejarlo aquí – lo ayudó a levantarlo.

- ¿No cree que Her Ian se pueda enfadar?

- Él ya estaba enfadado cuando salió – le recordó – y no creo que regrese pronto.

- Pero hay otros habitantes en el edificio, de seguro se extrañarían de verlo, aunque no sepan quién es él o que es un licántropo.

- Entonces espera aquí con él. Iré por algo que nos ayudará a llevarlo a casa – le dijo dejándolos solos.

Heinrich recostó al hombre en su regazo con cuidado, no acertaba a comprender lo que sentía, era casi como si lo hubiese conocido, aunque no fuese la misma sensación que tenía con Draco. Podía ver el cabello ahora casi gris y le parecía haberlo visto en mucho mejores condiciones, cuando aún era dorado con delgados toques grises, sus ojos, ahora opacos, eran castaños y sonrientes, su bigote bien cuidado y una sonrisa amable bailaba en sus labios. "Te pareces mucho a James, pero tienes los ojos de Lily", las palabras acudieron a la carrera a su cabeza dejándolo confundido ¿él le había dicho eso? ¿Quiénes eran el tal James y la tal Lily?

- Bien, pongámoslo en la camilla y lo cubriremos con esto – le mostró la capa.

- ¿Una capa de invisibilidad? – le dijo asombrado.

- No es mía – colocó al hombre sobre la camilla con todo y frazada, en su pecho había un fuerte asomo de celos – le perteneció a Harry.

- Tu antiguo amor, pero él me llamó así ¿le conocía?

- Era muy amigo del padre de Harry – le dijo levantándolo – vamos, no creo que Ian esté toda la noche afuera.

- ¿El padre de Harry se llamaba James y se le parecía mucho?

- Eso todo el mundo lo sabe – miró para todos lados – y su madre se llamaba Lily.

- De quien heredó los ojos ¿verdad? Todo el mundo se lo decía.

- Supongo que sí, no sé mucho al respecto – dijo un tanto asombrado ¿cómo sabía eso? Él lo había notado viendo las fotografías que tenía Harry de ellos.

Entraron en el departamento en silencio sin haberse topado con nadie, tal vez los otros aurores anduvieran en alguna misión de poca monta, tal como pasaba siempre, era raro que a alguno le dieran un verdadero caso, en especial porque "no tenían experiencia" ¿cómo se suponía que la iban a tener si no los dejaban obtenerla? Era molesto y humillante.

- Parece molesto, her Draco – le dijo – ¿dónde lo colocaremos?

- No podemos dejarlo en la sala, Ian podría entrar en algún momento, meter ruido y vaya a saber qué desastre provocar – suspiró – y debemos mantenerlo vigilado ¿sabes en qué ciclo está la luna?

- Eh, creo que en luna nueva – dijo pensativo.

- Bien, eso nos da alrededor de 20 días para encontrar un lugar seguro para él – se paseó por la sala – Ian se va a enfadar, pero es lo mejor, que se quede en la habitación de alguno de nosotros y compartiremos la del otro.

- Bien, que sea la mía, tengo menos cosas que usted, her Draco.

Lo dejaron en la habitación de Heinrich y luego fueron a cenar.

- Creo que tengo algunas pociones reconstitutivas en mis cosas, espero que sean útiles, al parecer su magia se estaba extinguiendo.

La noche había sido bastante tranquila, pese a que a Draco le había costado quedarse dormido ante la cercanía de aquel que podía ser su amado Harry, sin embargo, al despertar no lo había encontrado a su lado, algo que le dolió bastante, debía admitir, pero era lo mejor, si Ian se daba cuenta que él compartía su habitación, vaya a saber que escenita les montaba.

- Her Draco ¿qué prefiere para el desayuno, café con leche, cortado o capuchino? – le dijo el moreno asomándose por la puerta.

- ¿Cuál es le diferencia entre ellos?

- El primero lleva leche normal, el otro lleva crema batida y el último se prepara con leche evaporada, crema batida y chocolate.

- Creo que el último – dijo relamiéndose – pero ¿a qué debemos ese desayuno?

- Mm, estoy contento, es todo, y quise preparar un desayuno especial – se encogió de hombros – por cierto, her Ian no llegó en toda la noche.

- No puede ser que se haya enfadado tanto para que salga así – frunció las cejas.

- No se moleste con él, ya debe estar por llegar, sabe como le encanta comer todo lo que yo preparo – le sonrió.

- Si, lo sé – suspiró sentándose en la cama – por cierto ¿nuestro invitado?

- Parece estar mejor, pero no se ha despertado, aunque debe de haberlo hecho durante la noche ya que se tomó las medicinas y se comió todo lo que le dejé.

- Quisiera saber cómo es que siendo un hombre tan íntegro llegó a semejante condición – dijo bajando las piernas de la cama.

- Ya nos contará su historia él mismo, her Draco, ahora tome una ducha y venga a desayunar – le ordenó cerrando la puerta.

Draco suspiró molesto ¿por qué se tenía que sentir así? Agitó la cabeza, mejor le hacía caso, nunca le había gustado pensar con el estómago vacío.

Heinrich estaba terminando de servir el desayuno cuando Ian entró como una tromba en la cocina poniendo frente al moreno un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y doradas junto a un brillante paquete a franjas de los mismos colores.

- Hasta que aparece, her Ian, estaba preocupado por usted – le sonrió – son ¿para mí? – dijo tomando el ramo y el paquete.

- Claro que sí, espero que te gusten – dijo sonrojado.

- Vaya, parece que trasnochaste buscando un regalo para Heinrich – le dijo Draco sentándose a la mesa – pero él tenía razón ¿verdad, lieber?

- ¡A ti no te gusta que te diga así, así que no se lo digas a él!

- A mí no me molesta, her Ian, es más me gusta mucho.

- No deberías fijarte en él – dijo el castaño tratando de recuperar su aplomo – ha estado llorando un amor perdido hace cinco años y dudo que trate siquiera de superarlo ¿por qué vas a sufrir por él?

- Gracias por su preocupación, her Ian – le dijo – pero eso ya lo sabía – miró las rosas una vez más – son muy bellas, gracias, las pondré en la sala.

- Estas tratando de meterte en mi camino, Malfoy y...

- Cálmate, Ian, sólo te dejas en ridículo delante de él – le dijo – además, en demasiadas ocasiones él te ha hecho notar que soy yo quien le gusta, quizás tenga alguna fijación con los rubios platinados – suspiró – y tengo la ligera sospecha que es la persona que he estado llorando hace cinco años.

- Así que lo encuentras parecido a Harry Potter y por eso quieres quitármelo.

- Primero que nada, él no es un objeto y segundo, nunca ha sido tuyo como para que digas que lo estoy quitando ¿estamos?

- Perece que andan agresivos hoy – les sonrió Heinrich – le preparé su capuchino, her Draco ¿qué prefiere usted, her Ian?

- ¿Qué me ofreces? – le dijo coquetamente.

- Café con leche, cortado o capuchino – le dijo ignorando sus palabras – lo mismo que a Her Draco le ofrecí ¿sabe?

- No beberé lo que él tome – dijo molesto – dame un cortado.

- Bien – se acercó a la mesada y sirvió el café – yo también beberé capuchino – se sentó junto a Draco luego de servirle a Ian poniendo sobre la bandeja de pasteles frente a ellos con su varita y luego la bandeja con emparedados.

- Siempre te sientas a su lado – se quejó Ian – aquí también hay lugar para ti.

- Pero a mí me da la impresión que usted pretende que yo forme parte de su desayuno – le dijo inocentemente.

- Ja, ja, ja – se rió Draco divertido casi atragantado al ver la cara que ponía el castaño – te pillaron ¿eh? – se siguió riendo.

- Te voy a matar – le dijo poniéndose de pie levantando su varita.

- Her Ian, no le haga daño a her Draco, no vale la pena.

- ¿Cómo dices? – dijo Draco perdiendo la risa como por encanto.

- Es que no quiero que se peleen por mí, no lo valgo, no quiero que dejen de ser amigos por mi causa, si es así, mejor me voy.

- ¡Ni de broma! – dijeron los dos a coro.

- Bien, entonces hagan las paces mientras yo voy a ver si nuestro invitado se ha despertado y quiere comer algo – le dijo saliendo de la cocina.

- ¿Invitado? – interrogó al rubio.

- Si – suspiró – creo que es mejor que lo sepas, estamos ocultándolo de las autoridades, es Reamus Lupin, fue mi profesor en el colegio, pero también es un licántropo y está durmiendo en la habitación de Heinrich.

- Ah, o sea que a ti también te quitaron el novio.

- No seas ridículo, Ian ¿acaso no escuchaste toda la información? Un hombre lobo. Además, Heinrich durmió conmigo anoche.

- ¡¿Qué! – chilló escandalizado, aunque Draco sospechaba que era más por lo último que por su visitante inesperado – no pueden hacer eso, si nos descubren estaremos metidos en un montón de problemas, recuerda que nosotros somos autoridad ¿acaso no tienes cabeza? Porque Heinrich no tendría por qué saberlo.

- Ian, él no es como los otros hombres lobos – suspiró – además, es el último nexo que tengo con Harry, era uno de los mejores amigos de su padre ¿cómo crees que lo voy a entregar al ministerio para que lo maten?

- Insisto en que están locos, si lo pilla la luna llena, los demás sabrán de su presencia en el edificio y estaremos metidos hasta el cuello.

- Tenemos por lo menos veinte días para encontrar un buen lugar para él – le dijo fastidiado por su intransigencia – además, Heinrich parece haberse encariñado con él ¿qué pensaría de nosotros si lo dejásemos abandonado a su suerte? El hombre está enfermo, Ian, y nuestro moreno es un alma compasiva.

- Por Merlín, Draco, esto no entra en mis labores de auror ¿sabes?

- Ian, es la clase de gestos que habría hecho Harry por otra persona, así era él, compasivo, amable, cariñoso, dulce como el chocolate y ello lo hacía más bello a los ojos de cualquiera.

- Sea, pero lo hago por Heinrich, pero si nos descubre te echaré toda la culpa a ti.

- No te pido que lo hagas de otra manera – le dijo – no me gustaría que Heinrich fuera a Azkaban por nada del mundo, allí se toparía con los dementores y quien sabe que pasara por su pobre cabeza sin una varita para defenderse.

- Así que has comenzado a sucumbir a sus encantos también – suspiró.

Heinrich vio salir del edificio a Draco y a Ian al poco rato de haber terminado de desayunar y sonrió para sí, al parecer comenzaba a avanzar en el campo minado que era el corazón del rubio, quien a rato parecía reticente a cualquier cosa que viniera de él, pero luego se derretía ante sus atenciones. Se volvió hacia el hombre mayor que descansaba sobre su cama y se sorprendió al verlo despierto.

- Buenos días, her Lupin – le sonrió abriendo por completo las cortinas – espero que hoy se sienta mucho mejor.

El licántropo lo siguió con la mirada sin decir nada, aquel muchacho no podía ser otro que Harry Potter, estaba seguro, su aroma y su esencia mágica así se lo decían, pero lo que veían sus ojos era otra cosa muy distinta. Sí, aquel guapo chico que hablaba con leve acento alemán, tenía el cabello oscuro y despeinado como todo los Potter que conoció cuando era un chiquillo compañero de James, era tan alto como aquel lo fue antes de morir, tenía los mismos ojos verdes de Lily, pero su cara, su cara era otra.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo al fin tratando de descubrir qué pasaba allí.

- Heinrich Töpfer – le sonrió – her Draco y yo le encontramos anoche y decidimos que era mejor que lo cuidáramos nosotros hasta que esté en condiciones de buscar un lugar mejor para ocultarse.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? – dijo asombrado – deberé darle las gracias.

- Fueron con her Ian a buscar unas cuantas cosas para preparar una poción fortificante y energizante – le sonrió – pronto conseguiré que ese rubio esquivo sea mío para siempre – suspiró – en fin ¿desea comer algo?

- Bueno, cualquier cosa estaría bien ¿eres tú quien cocina? Porque no veo a Malfoy preparando algo de comer.

- Ni a her Ian, ambos son buenos en pociones y no entiendo cómo no se las apañan con una simple comida – sonrió – pero, dígame ¿cómo es que llegó a estar así? Her Draco me dijo que el ministerio los perseguía, pero me parece que usted no es como los otros o él ya lo habría entregado.

- Desde que Severus Snape le hizo saber a sus alumnos lo que soy, nunca he podido encontrar un empleo decente en el mundo mágico, y los pocos que he conseguido fuera de él, apenas y me dan para comer – suspiró – y no siempre tengo a mi alcance la poción matalobos, así que sé que soy un peligro.

- Ese hombre debe de odiarle mucho ¿verdad?

- Ese año Severus pudo haberse vengado de uno de sus peores rivales de la escuela, pero el ahijado de este no se lo permitió, es más, ayudó a que no pudiera ser capturado y lo dejó como idiota ante el mundo. Como él también era amigo mío, me echó la culpa y se vengó así, aunque tuve que soportarlo tres años más – cerró los ojos – estoy seguro que si Harry estuviera aquí, nos podríamos ir de este lugar a vivir a lugares más gratos.

- ¿Dónde le gustaría vivir, her Lupin?

- Llamame Remus, me haces parecer más viejo de lo que soy – suspiró – si mis amigos estuvieran vivos, seríamos aún lo merodeadores.

- Lunático, Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano – dijo el moreno.

- Heinrich, ¿qué edad tienes?

- El 31 de julio cumplí los 22, pero desde hace cinco años que no los celebró.

- Para algunos de nosotros fue un día fatídico – asintió – dime, ¿de casualidad puedes hacer un patronus corpóreo? – el muchacho asintió intrigado – sólo por curiosidad ¿me podrías decir qué forma tiene?

- Claro, desde la primera vez que es un ciervo – dijo caminando por la habitación – siempre que enviste un dementor regresa a mí como esperando que lo felicite y lo llamo Cornamenta, es divertido verlo en acción.

Remus sonrió más ampliamente, había algunas cosas que cualquier mago podría copiar, pero el patronus era algo que ni con haber bebido la poción multijugos puedes imitar, igual que el aura mágica, pero esta última era más difícil de detectar y menos vistosa.

- Heinrich, puedes decirme ¿qué pasó hace cinco años que no quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños? – dijo esperando su respuesta.

- Tuve un extraño accidente, al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron en el hospital, mis padres me encontraron más muerto que vivo, cuatro costillas rotas, ambos brazos fracturados en tres partes, lleno de profundos cortes y la cara irreconocible, dicen que por los ojos verdes me reconocieron.

- Pero debe haber algo que recuerdes con claridad de esa noche.

- Nada, excepto esa risa diabólica que me repite que debo morir para terminar de cumplir la profecía y algo así como una lluvia ácida que rompe mi piel – se estremeció – lo otro que recuerdo es que me dice: "puedes vencerme ahora, pero iras a conocer a tus padres muy pronto".

- Pequeño, ¿alguna vez te han mostrado de cómo eras antes del accidente?

- Los médicos me dijeron que era lo más parecido que podía quedar a como era antes del accidente – dijo sentándose junto a la cama – pero no sé como era.

- Yo tengo una fotografía de uno de mis pupilos más queridos, era el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos, supongo que has de haber oído de Harry Potter – tomó su varita y la amplió, allí estaba un muchacho moreno, de cabellos revueltos como los suyos, con lentes de marco redondo, una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente, con los ojos verdes iguales a los suyos, haciéndole cosquillas a un perro negro junto a un enorme árbol de navidad – el chico es Harry, el perro es su padrino, mi amigo Sirius Black, nunca pudo madurar.

Una extraña nostalgia llenó de golpe el corazón de Heinrich y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro sin remedio y sin que las comprendiera, allí dentro de su mente algo se debatía con fuerzas, desesperado por salir a la superficie, pero el moreno se llevó la mano a la frente y se puso de pie.

- Le traeré algo de comer, her Remus – le dijo devolviéndole la fotografía, estaba confundido ¿por qué de repente le vino a la memoria la imagen de aquel hombre que se transformaba en perro y lo amaba como un hijo? ¿Es que acaso no era quien por cinco años le habían dicho que era?

Draco estaba sentado frente al escritorio de su superior escuchando su perorata acerca de la persecución a los licántropos y se preguntó por qué Weasley no defendía a aquel a quien Harry tanto quería ¿no era amigo de ellos también? Por lo visto los humos se le habían subido a la cabeza al pelirrojo.

- Pero ¿cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar a ese peligroso fugitivo? – dijo uno de los novatos mirando a su jefe – se le ha escapado a aurores más experimentados en muchas ocasiones ¿no es verdad?

Pero Draco sabía que era porque ellos no habían querido capturarlo, alguna vez lucharon codo con codo contra el señor oscuro y sus seguidores, no era algo que se pudiera pasar por alto con facilidad, más cuando Tonks estaba enamorada de él y Kinsley lo consideraba un gran amigo, porque él lo ayudó a estudiar para ingresar a la academia varios años atrás.

- Pues existe una gran recompensa por su captura – dijo Weasley y Draco comprendió donde se había perdido el amigo de Harry, en la ambición, por eso, quizás, era que estaba apartado de su familia de la misma manera en que lo había hecho Percy Weasley cuando estaban en quinto año – sería un gran logro en mi carrera – dijo sentándose sin fijarse en la fea mirada de su esposa.

- Me extraña que persigas a una de las personas más queridas de Potter – le dijo haciéndose el desentendido – a mi no me interesa ese pobre licántropo, de seguro debe andarse muriendo de hambre por allí, si ya antes, cuando no le perseguían, andaba con las ropas hechas un desastre, vaya a saber en qué condiciones está ahora, si no se ha muerto.

- Eres un... – dijo Hermione molesta.

- El joven Töpfer no vino a la reunión – dijo el pelirrojo mirando el lugar – que, ¿acaso ya lo mataste? – se burló.

- Heinrich no fue invitado a esta reunión – le dijo Ian molesto – y dijo que era mejor así, que tenía cosas mejores en las que entretenerse.

- Ya, y ahora lo llamas por su nombre – siguió en el mismo tono.

- ¿Y desde cuando es que te importa lo que nos pasa, comadreja? – le dijo Draco fastidiado – perdone, jefe, pero no nos interesa la reunión ¿nos podemos retirar?

- Muy bien, Malfoy, Keller, pueden irse.

Al pasar una mujer de cabellos rosa chicle los detuvo.

- Narcisa dijo que iría a verte a tu casa cualquier día de estos – le dijo a Draco.

Draco apretó los puños y asintió, su madre era la única que aceptaba su decisión.

- Me pregunto de Heinrich ya habrá preparado la comida y que será – dijo Ian caminado por los pasillos hacia la salida – si ellos llegan a sospechar...

- Creo que deberíamos ir a comprar algo para el postre para evitarle más trabajo – lo interrumpió – él siempre se preocupa por complacernos.

- ¿Complacernos? – dijo sarcástico – de complacerte a ti, porque es al que más mira cuando estamos comiendo – se quejó – creo que me voy a teñir de rubio a ver si me mira aunque sea una vez.

- Claro, pero creo que más que nada lograrías hacerlo reírse.

- Siempre levantándole la moral a tu compañero – le dijo molesto.

- Por cierto, no se te ocurra ni mencionar estando en las dependencias del ministerio lo de nuestro visitante, querrán saber de quien se trata y estaremos metidos en qué soberano lío y nos despedirán.

- E iremos a Azkaban – asintió – de acuerdo, no lo olvidaré.

Heinrich estaba terminando de recoger la sala cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta, se preguntó quien sería, ya que desde que llegara al departamento que nadie parecía visitar ni al rubio ni al castaño, ni siquiera otros aurores, así que se arregló lo mejor que pudo, olvidado de su magia, antes de abrir. Le sorprendió verla, era casi como ver un fantasma del pasado, pero sólo fueron unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

- Adelante, Sra. Malfoy – recordaba quien era ella, la madre de Draco, pero ¿cómo era que lo sabía? Quizás era cierto que él era Harry Potter.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – dijo la mujer educadamente.

- No creo – le sonrió – soy Heinrich Töpfer, nuevo compañero de her Draco.

- Entonces ¿cómo sabes quién soy? – le dijo molesta.

- Her Draco se le parece mucho – dijo al fin buscando una excusa – sé que él no tiene hermanos, así que tenía que ser su madre, aunque parece que usted lo fue muy joven, casi juraría que es su hermana, quizás un par de años mayor.

- Que galante – sonrió ella complacida – ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

- Poco más de un mes – le sonrió – her Draco y her Ian deben de estar por llegar, quizás quiera servirse alguna bebida y unos pastelillos.

- Gracias – aceptó – quizás un poco de hidromiel – le sonrió.

Heinrich fue y volvió de la cocina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aprovechando el uso de su humilde giratiempo, así que también aprovechó de avisarle a su visitante de la presencia de la dama, y por la cara que el licántropo había puesto, había hecho bien en advertirle, vagamente recordaba algo relacionado con el padre de Draco aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué.

- Lamento lo humilde de mi recibimiento – le sonrió – pero comprenderá que apenas comienzo a trabajar aquí, creo que no me gusta mucho el sistema de trabajo de los aurores aquí, eso de "ganar incentivos" casi nos convierte en mercenarios, en Alemania trabajábamos con un sueldo fijo.

- Oh, yo creo que eso es culpa del ayudante del ministro, dijo que de esa manera se fomentaría el trabajo de los aurores y el interés de los jóvenes en servir a tan importante departamento del ministerio.

- Pero nos ha vuelto poco más que simples mercenarios al servicio del Ministerio.

- Bueno, no creo que a ellos les importe demasiado mientras cumplan sus metas.

- Yo no debería aburrir tan bella presencia con asuntos de trabajo, menos con aquellos que no tienen solución – le sonrió sentándose frente a ella.

En eso escuchó abrir la puerta y vieron aparecer a Draco y a Ian que los miraron asombrados. El rubio vio el suave rubor en las mejillas de su madre y sintió que la bilis le subía por la garganta antes de lograr controlar los celos.

- No me digas, Heinrich, que le has estado coqueteando a mi madre – le dijo el rubio y el moreno desvió la mirada – te voy a...

- ¿Es tu madre? – lo interrumpió Ian asombrado – Mucho gusto señora, nunca pensé que tuviera una madre tan hermosa.

- Ian – le advirtió, pero ya no estaba tan enfadado – por lo visto Heinrich te ha recibido muy bien, madre.

- Es un chico muy atento – dijo ella divertida, había visto los celos en su hijo.

- Frau Malfoy ¿se quedará a comer con nosotros? – le sonrió.

- Oh, lo siento, pero Lucius me espera en un restaurante para comer – se disculpó sonriendo también – ese hombre es terrible cuando quiere.

- ¿Lucius? – dijo Ian intrigado.

- Mi padre – le dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos – tú no viniste a hacerme sólo una visita social ¿verdad, madre?

- Igual que el padre – suspiró divertida sabiendo que eso lo haría enfadar.

- A mí no me hace gracia que me compares con él – replicó.

- Pues a mí se me hace que debe ser un hombre muy guapo – intervino Heinrich.

- Si, lo es – dijo ella – y Draco tiene razón, le traje un regalo a mi hijo querido – le tendió un paquete – y tenía curiosidad por conocer a tus compañeros y saber cómo vivía una auror soltero que nunca supo hacer labores domésticas.

- Pues, como podrás ver – le dijo señalando el lugar – muy bien, y no quiero regalos de tu parte, menos si Lucius...

- El ni siquiera sabe que vine a verte – le dijo – si llegase a enterarse se enfadaría mucho – se encogió de hombros – igual que Severus, sabes que ninguno de los dos quería que fueras auror.

- Pues entonces es mejor que te vayas, no lo hagas enfadar – le dijo sarcástico.

Narcisa miró a su hijo un segundo, pero luego se encogió de hombros, se puso de pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ian y otro a Heinrich y salió del departamento.

- ¿Se puede saber que diablos pretendías conseguir coqueteándole de esa manera a mi madre? – prácticamente le gritó el rubio furioso – y más encima la invitas a comer con nosotros como si te olvidaras de nuestro invitado.

- No tiene por qué enfadarse tanto, her Draco – le sonrió – yo sólo pensé que si la conquistaba a ella, me ayudaría a conquistarlo más rápido.

- Estás loco – le replicó sin perder la furia de su mirada – tú no me gustas.

- Si, como no – intervino Ian – estás celoso hasta los huesos.

- ¡Cállate, Keller! – lo amenazó perdiendo la paciencia.

- Estuve hablando con Her Remus – le dijo el moreno divertido – me estaba contando de uno de sus alumnos favoritos, nos parecemos mucho ¿saben? Los mismos ojos, el cabello rebelde y el mismo patronus ¿no es extraño?

- No existen dos patronus iguales, es como la huella digital de un mago – le dijo Ian extrañado – es imposible.

- Pues el mío es un ciervo al que llamo Cornamenta.

Draco lo miró asombrado, recordaba claramente el patronus de Harry yendo hacia él estando él sobre los hombros de Goyle disfrazados de dementores, el siervo los embistió y los hizo caer, ellos les mereció un castigo de 20 puntos menos por cada uno, cosa que enfureció a Severus Snape, que los dejó sin salidas a Hogsmeade más por el hecho de perder puntos que por el truquito en sí.

- Además, recordé a un enorme perro negro que me miraba desde el patio de una calle, en eso llegó un autobús y me caí de espaldas y... – se tomó la cabeza – pero él murió tres años después, en el ministerio de magia – comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Cómo iba a morir un perro en el ministerio de magia? – dijo Ian.

- No seas idiota – le dijo Draco sentándose junto a Heinrich, abrazándolo hacia sí – no era un animal, era un animago llamado Sirius Black – le acarició el cabello al moreno – tranquilo, pequeño, no fue tu culpa.

- ¡Claro que lo fue, si yo no hubiese sido tan idiota, no habría caído, arrastrando a mis amigos, en la trampa de Voldemort y él no habría corrido a rescatarme y no estaría muerto! – le dijo apartándose y tanto Draco como Ian vieron que el moreno había cambiado, allí estaba Harry Potter tal como debía ser.

- Harry, no fue tu culpa – insistió Draco con el corazón en la garganta, allí, saliendo al fin a la superficie, estaba aquel al que había llorado por muerto por cinco años – él te amaba, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados...

- ¡Y después perdí a mi último defensor! La única persona a quien quiero se esconde como fugitivo de la ley, peor que Sirius, porque él al menos se podía hacer pasar por perro ¡Todos a los que amé están muertos!

- ¡Aún me tienes a mí! – lo abrazó el rubio tratando de clamarlo.

De pronto todo se llenó de una bruma dorada y el moreno se desmayó en los brazos de Draco. Cuando al fin se disipó, los dos aurores se miraron asombrados y luego al moreno, este había vuelto a la "normalidad"...

Continuará... 

Vaya a saber cómo voy a terminar esta historia, pero ciertamente he tenido más inspiración para él que para otros fics, pero voy a seguir.

Shio Chang (me gustan las historias rosa y espero que esta lo termine siendo)


	3. Entre dos mundos

Ayúdame a recordarme 

Quiero darles las gracias por todos sus comentarios, en realidad esta historia la hice solo para mi y sin darme cuenta la puse en línea, pensaba tenerla un poco más avanzada antes de subirla, quizás hasta modificar un resto la trama inicial, o quizás dejarla de lado, pero vuestro entusiasmo me ha hecho recapacitar y seguir escribiendo.

Por cierto, quisiera explicar algunas cosas, quizás no fui clara, pero lo que se borró de Harry fueron sólo los recuerdos, su magia está intacta, por eso fue que Remus lo reconoció, hay cosas que un mago no puede perder, eso hasta Rowling lo afirma en el tercer libro. El resto de sus interrogantes se irán respondiendo por sí solas en lo que sigue del fic, al menos eso espero.

Entre dos mundos 

Draco recostó con mucho cuidado a Heinrich en el sillón mientras miraba a su compañero preocupado ¿qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué luego de recordar, al desmayarse había regresado a ser Heinrich? Porque no le cabía duda alguna ya que ese no era otro que Harry Potter, el mismo que todos habían creído muerto, pero había demasiadas incógnitas a su alrededor por resolver.

- Quizás nuestro invitado nos pueda explicar algunas cosas – le dijo Ian un tanto preocupado – fue por él que comenzó a recordar.

- Cuida a bien Harry – le ordenó y fue al cuarto donde el licántropo descansaba – buenos días, señor Lupin.

- Buenos días, Draco ¿ha pasado algo malo? – lo miró el hombre lobo.

- Heinrich es Harry y usted lo sabía ¿verdad? – le dijo molesto.

- Bueno, sentí su aroma y su aura, quizás no se parezca ahora a James tanto como cuando le conocí, pero bajo la superficie está Harry Potter, estoy seguro.

- Esta mañana, durante unos instantes, se ha manifestado como la persona que verdaderamente es – suspiró convocando una silla – recordó a su padrino y a Dumbledore y se puso a llorar por sus seres queridos, en ese momento era tal como debe ser, pero se desmayó y volvió a ser Heinrich Töpper – se sentó.

- Debe ser su propia magia la que quiere evitarse el dolor de todo lo que sufrió en ese tiempo, pero ella tampoco puede luchar contra sus emociones, quiere recordar los momentos felices, quizás hasta ayudarme, tal como lo habría hecho James o Sirius, no sería de extrañar – le explicó sin sorprenderse.

- Pero él nos contó que estaba en Alemania y que sus padres lo reconocieron por los ojos. Además, yo fui el último que vio a Harry con vida, vi aquella lluvia que lo rodeaba, traté de ayudarlo, pero me lanzó lejos y cuando al fin pude reaccionar, una llamarada lo rodeó y quedaron solo jirones de su túnica y sus anteojos.

- Sólo encontramos los restos de su túnica en tus manos cuando llegamos hasta ustedes – le recordó Remus mirándolo con extrañeza.

- Los había ocultado para que no se rompieran – admitió – quería conservar algo suyo para los momentos difíciles que se venían encima para mí.

- Harry me había pedido que tratara de sacarte del campo de batalla antes que llegaran del ministerio a reducir a los mortifagos – le dijo.

- Hasta hace poco yo no tenía ni la más remota idea que le gustaba, le amé todos esos años en silencio esperando que llegara el momento en que yo pudiera declararme sin que él me rechazara y cuando le creí perdido, lo único que pude hacer fue llorar y ahora que él está a mi alcance, medio enamorado de mí con su nueva personalidad, no tengo cabeza para pensar en nada – se cubrió el rostro con las manos – no sé que hacer para amarle.

- Draco, debemos ayudarlo, si su yo interior está luchando con su yo exterior, de seguro tendrá problemas, ha estado viviendo la vida de alguien más por cinco largos años, le va a costar mucho asumir quien es en realidad.

- Mi pobre Harry – suspiró – siempre metido en líos terribles.

El moreno abrió los ojos y pestañeó antes de reconocer el lugar como la sala del departamento que compartía con Draco e Ian. Se sentó en el sofá y notó la mirada atenta de Ian ¿Qué diablo habría pasado? Porque recordaba haber caído en los brazos del rubio luego de tener un extraño estado de trance.

- ¿Y her Draco? – le dijo buscando al rubio con la mirada – no sé que me pasó.

- Tuviste un extraño recuerdo – le dijo el castaño, entre el moreno que había vislumbrado y el que acababa de despertar había mucho de parecido, pero también un mar de diferencia – ¿recuerdas lo que pasó antes que te desmayaras en los brazos de Draco? – y se auto castigó ¿por qué se lo dijo?

- Me hubiese gustado despertar en ellos – suspiró – no recuerdo mucho, sólo que recordé a un hombre al que quise como un padre y que perdí cuando apenas nos estábamos acostumbrando a tenernos – dijo un tanto dolido.

- Heinrich, en ese momento no eras como ahora ¿sabes por qué?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le dijo extrañado – no entiendo.

- Tu rostro no era igual, tus facciones eran distintas – le explicó preocupado – tus ojos seguían iguales, pero eras muy diferente, hasta Draco se asustó.

- No lo sé, me duele la cabeza cuando pienso en eso – admitió – como si el sacar esos recuerdos del lugar donde están fuera demasiado para mí – suspiró.

- Quizás lo mejor es que lo dejáramos pasar por ahora y fuéramos a comer.

- ¿Pensando con el estómago otra vez, Ian? – dijo Draco – pero tienes razón, no sacamos nada con darle vueltas al asunto con el estómago vacío.

- Her Draco, yo quisiera que me perdonara... – empezó a disculparse.

- Olvídalo – le dijo – hablaremos más tarde de ello – le acarició la mejilla – mejor hacemos lo que Ian propuso – le dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

- Y dice que yo pienso con el estómago – dijo este molesto.

- Por cierto, tardaron bastante en regresar – los regañó.

- Bueno, es que nos encontramos con una lechuza del ministerio llamándonos a una reunión urgente, así que fuimos a eso antes de ir de compras – le explicó Ian.

- Y no me avisaron – le dijo molesto, odiaba que lo ignoraran así.

- Bueno, te excusamos – le dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

- Era una de esas reuniones en que te dicen que hay una jugosa recompensa por atrapar a tal o cual fugitivo – siguió Ian ignorando al rubio – algunas recompensas suben bastante con el tiempo, como era el caso del personaje que están buscando en la actualidad, pero que se les ha escabullido muchas veces.

- ¿Y de quién se trata? – le dijo el moreno intrigado.

- De nuestro invitado – le dijo Draco.

- Pero her Remus no le ha hecho daño a nadie ¿verdad? – dijo preocupado

- Por supuesto que no, sé muy bien que él luchó del lado de la luz siempre, pese a ser un licántropo, es por eso que los aurores mayores no lo tratan de capturar, recuerdo que a Kingsley lo ayudó a entrar en la academia y Nyphandora Tonks está enamorada de él, ¿cómo lo van a entregar al ministerio para que lo maten?

- Por supuesto – dijo Ian – a algunos de los nuevos les interesa atraparlo por el precio que tiene su cabeza, pero corre el rumor que es muy astuto.

- ¿Qué pasaría si ellos descubren que lo ocultamos aquí? – los miró.

- Estaríamos metidos en soberano lío – admitió Draco sentándose a la mesa mientras con su varita sacaba los platos y acercaba las fuentes con la comida – de seguro nos mandarían a Azkaban para siempre por encubridores, por lo menos.

- Pero los Malfoy tienen muchas influencias, de seguro tu padre... – dijo Ian.

- Mi padre me diría que me está bien empleado, no le gusta que sea auror y si no me ha desheredado es única y exclusivamente porque no tiene más herederos.

- Creo que debemos buscar la manera de librarlo sin meternos en más problemas – le dijo el moreno sentándose junto a Draco – esto es muy injusto, en especial si el hombre no ha hecho nada malo y lucho siempre por el bando de la luz.

- Desde que el ayudante del Ministro se le ocurrió "incentivar" a los aurores de esa forma que nuestra profesión ha perdido el valor que tenía – le dijo Ian – somos poco más que mercenarios, aunque recibamos un salario fijo.

- ¿El ayudante del ministro sigue siendo Percy Weasley? – dijo Heinrich.

- ¿Lo conoces? – dijo Ian asombrado, aunque quizás eran recuerdos del pasado.

- Tonto – le dijo Draco – sigue siendo él, claro que ahora no es un ayudante menor del ministerio, le falta muy poco para llegar a ser la mano derecha del ministro.

- ¿Quién fue el ocurrente que comenzó a perseguir a los hombres lobo?

- El mismo Percy, dice que es en venganza por lo que le ocurrió a su hermano Bill, pero a mí me parece que es sólo una excusa que usan para acabarlos.

- Y parece que el querido Ronald le sigue los pasos muy de cerca – dijo Ian – hablaba que capturar a Remus Lupin sería un gran logro en su carrera.

- No entiendo cómo es que se perdió tanto – dijo Draco sirviéndose del guiso que Heinrich había preparado para ellos – era uno de los mejores amigos del "niño que vivió", siempre luchaba a su lado, quizás lo más lógico fuera que tratase de proteger al último de los amigos del padre de este, pero está resultando tan ambicioso como el propio Percy, quizás su partida le hizo muy mal, no lo sé.

- A algunos los grandes dolores los hacen cambiar demasiado, y no de forma adecuada – le dijo el moreno pensativo – algunos se pueden traumar.

- Quisiera que me sacaran de la duda ¿cómo es que sabes...? – empezó Ian.

- Percy Weasley era ayudante menor del ministro cuando estaba en quinto año – le dijo Draco – mi padre dijo que para espiar a la orden del Fénix, pero este era ambicioso y se separó de su familia cuando ellos insistieron en que Harry decía la verdad acerca del regreso de Voldemort, y cuando este demostró que era cierto, no fue capaz de regresar, sin embargo, el nuevo ministro pensó que le sería de utilidad, aunque no pudiese infiltrarlo, y lo ascendió para poder poner un ojo en la única familia más cercana a Harry Potter que había en el mundo mágico.

- Pero él nunca habla de su familia, es como si no la tuviera.

- Es más fácil perdonar los errores de los otros que aceptar que has cometido un error y pedir disculpas – le dijo el moreno sin pensar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le dijo Ian asombrado.

- Que es más fácil perdonar a los otros que admitir que haz estado equivocado.

- Percy Weasley era Prefecto cuando nosotros entramos en Hogwarts, de Gryffindor, específicamente, y era el tercero de su familia, recuerdo que era muy quisquilloso en cuanto al cumplimiento de las normas, si alguien no las cumplía, les restaba puntos, aunque fueran de su propia casa o sus mismos hermanos.

- Ya veo, entonces si él es... – pero vio el gesto del rubio – ¿qué pasa?

- Es la lechuza de Weasley – señaló la ventana – no creo que la nota sea suya, debe ser de su mujer ¿qué diantre querrá? – se acercó a la lechuza y sacó la nota, con lo que el ave se alejó de inmediato – es extraño.

/Señores Malfoy, Keller y Töpper:

Creo que es mi deber pedirles, en recuerdo del que alguna vez fuera el más querido de mis amigos, que no persigan a Remus Lupin, él, pese a ser un hombre lobo, es una gran persona y dudo que Harry hubiese querido que el sufriera lo que está sufriendo. Si por casualidad llegasen a encontrarse con él ¿me harían el favor de ocultarlo por un tiempo? Sé que es un poco difícil para ustedes, en especial para Malfoy, por todo el rencor que le tenía a Harry, pero él no se merece lo que le está pasando, siempre ha procurado no dañar a nadie, ni siquiera es su culpa ser lo que es, digan lo que digan al respecto.

Ojalá Harry estuviera aquí, de seguro él podría interceder ante el ministerio para que dejaran en paz a Remus, pero desde que lo perdimos, Ron ha cambiado demasiado, quiere venganza y ya no es lo que siempre fue.

Perdonen que los haya molestado, pero han sido ustedes los únicos en quienes puedo confiar no entregarán a un hombre íntegro por muchos que sean los galeones que les ofrezca el ministerio.

Hermione Weasley./

- Ella siempre fue más madura que Ron – dijo Heinrich – en cuarto año él se creyó que yo había hecho trampa para entrar en el torneo de los tres magos y sólo después de la primera prueba me creyó que yo no había tenido nada que ver.

- ¿Sólo después que engañaste al colacuerno húngaro? Un gran vuelo.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – dijo Ian mirando a uno y otro alternativamente.

- Recuerdos de la escuela – le dijo Draco – recuerda que te dije que íbamos en el mismo grado aunque pertenecíamos a diferentes casas.

- No me hagas recordar más, me duele la cabeza – se quejó el moreno.

- De acuerdo – suspiró – pero vas a tener que hacerlo, haz estado guardando bajo llave todo aquello, quizás cuando estabas en Alemania no pasaba nada porque no había nada que te hiciera recordar todo lo que viviste antes de la guerra, con excepción de los dementores, pero aquí habemos muchos que formamos parte de ese pasado y te guste o no, saldrá flote en cualquier momento.

- Pero es que no me cuadra, por cinco años he vivido creyendo que era Heinrich Töpper, y ahora resulta que soy otra persona, y no una cualquiera, sino que el "niño que vivió", soy ¡Harry Potter! – se quejó.

- Bueno, siempre te has quejado que no querías fama – le sonrió – pero desde que te conozco que andas llamando la atención – le acarició la frente – y ahora no tienes esa fea cicatriz en tu cara ni usas esos feos anteojos.

- ¿Ahora sí le gusto, her Draco? – le dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas.

- Siempre me has gustado – lo atrajo hacia él e iba a besarlo en los labios cuando escucharon una carraspera violenta.

- Basta de arrumacos ustedes dos – les dijo Ian – quiero comer tranquilo.

- Ya se piso celoso, her Ian – sonrió el moreno apartándose de Draco – le apuesto que si fuera usted a quien besase, se desmaya ¿verdad?

- Y yo lo castro – dijo el rubio entre dientes comenzando a comer.

- No se ponga celoso, her Draco, sabe que lo quiero a usted – le sonrió divertido.

- Más me gustaría que me lo demostraras – le dijo malicioso y Heinrich se sonrojó completamente mientras Ian tosía atragantado.

- Bueno, cuando se dé la oportunidad, her Draco – le replicó aún ruborizado.

- ¡Basta! – chilló Ian, no sabía si reírse de la cara de ambos o enojarse porque lo ignoraban de esa forma.

Los días se arrastraban con relativa calma, pese a que Heinrich ahora sabía quien era en verdad, no había tenido otros episodios como el de esa mañana, claro que ahora estaba mucho más calmado que entonces, aunque todavía saltaba cuando alguno de los otros aurores los visitaba, quizás deberían ayudar a Remus a salir del país, pero se les complicaba todo dado que el pobre licántropo estaba enfermo de gripe mágica, es decir, su magia iba y venía sin control y sería peligroso sacarlo de allí, cualquiera podría detectar su magia e irían ellos tres directamente a Azkaban y él, al patíbulo, se estremecía de sólo pensarlo.

- No creo que sea buena idea celebrar el segundo aniversario de nuestra graduación en ese lugar – dijo Ian paseándose por la sala – ¿qué pasaría si la magia de Remus se descontrola mientras no estamos? Eso llamaría la atención de los otros aurores y descubrirían todo el pastel.

El moreno miró a su compañero pensativo, desde hacía dos semanas que Remus vivía con ellos y sólo desde hace un par de días que se había podido levantar solo un par de horas y había convencido a los otros para que lo llamasen por su nombre. Era lógico que se preocuparan por él, era un hombre muy agradable, pero tampoco podían dejar de salir esa noche, eso también llamaría la atención.

- Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos en casa – le señaló Draco sentado en el sofá – sería como pregonar que hay cosas que nos retienen aquí y allí despertaríamos mayor curiosidad dado que todos los demás saldrán.

- Y por ello no será peligroso si la magia de her Remus se llegase a descontrolar, la magia de aquí no la detectan en el ministerio – le recordó el moreno.

- Pero podríamos haber ido a un lugar más barato – insistió el castaño.

- Es cierto que lo que vamos a gastar esta noche es lo mismo que Heinrich gasta en nuestra alimentación de un mes – admitió Draco, no llamaría a Harry por su nombre hasta que este se manifestara tal como debía ser permanentemente – pero es que Weasley estaba fastidiando con el lugar al que pretendía ir a celebrar que no pude evitar mencionar aquel lugar que él, bajo ninguna circunstancia, puede costear – se defendió.

- Y por tu orgullo comeremos verduras el mes entero – lo regañó molesto.

- Ni tanto, her Ian – sonrió el moreno sentándose en el brazo del sillón donde estaba Draco – suelo guardar unos pocos galeones para casos de emergencia y creo que tengo la mitad del presupuesto del mes – sonrió – quizás no podré hacer grandes comidas, pero podemos ahorrar por aquí y por allá y lo pasaremos.

- Mm, pero no tendríamos que hacerlo si este arrogante no hubiese dicho que iríamos a ese lugar, lugar en el que tuvimos que pagar la mitad del consumo por adelantado para tener una reservación – se quejó.

- No ibas a esperar que me quedara callado, un Malfoy no hace ese tipo de cosas, menos con una comadreja como esa – dijo el rubio molesto.

- Es mejor que vayan a cambiarse – les dijo el moreno divertido – ¿cómo saben si esta es nuestra noche de suerte? – le guiñó un ojo a Draco.

- Está bien, pero espero que el gasto valga la pena – dijo el castaño y se levantó yendo hacia su habitación.

- Veo que tú ya estás listo – le dijo Draco divertido – no te preocupa gastar ¿eh?

- En realidad, sí, pero her Remus me dijo que él tenía cien galeones guardados y que, dado que lo estamos cuidando, quiere aportarlos para las comidas. Yo no los hubiese aceptado, pero como no tenemos más, ni modo.

- Lamento que mi orgullo nos haga apretarnos el cinturón, Heinrich.

- No se preocupe, her Draco, nadie se muere por estar a dieta un tiempo y quizás a her Ian le haga bien perder un par de kilitos ¿cómo sabe si le sale novio?

- Quizás – sonrió – iré a cambiarme – le dio un suave beso y entró en la habitación en silencio, era grato que él al menos no lo culpara.

El restorán que Draco había elegido era excesivamente exclusivo, tanto así que si no fuera porque este era un Malfoy nunca hubiesen podido entrar, según el moreno pudo apreciar. Le parecía que ese era el tipo de lugares en que los magos de "sangre pura" más estirados del mundo mágico solían visitar, si es que podían costear los costosos menús que allí se daban.

- Una mesa para tres personas a nombre de Draco Malfoy – repitió el Metrê – su mesa está lista, si me hacen el favor de seguirnos – les dijo y los guió hacia el segundo piso por un muy adornado pasillo.

- Guau, nunca había estado en un lugar así antes – señaló Ian.

- Y así como vamos, será la única – le dijo Heinrich en voz baja, pero se calló bruscamente al ver a alguien que surgía de su pasado, alguien a quien había odiado casi con la misma intensidad con la que odió a Lord Voldemort ¿cómo podía estar libre el asesino de Dumbledore? Eso no podía perdonárselo.

- Heinrich ¿pasa algo malo? – le dijo el castaño sorprendido al ver que se había detenido a mirar a alguien dentro del restorán.

- Snape – escupió dejando escapar su rabia.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Draco volteándose hacia sus compañeros y vio a quien el moreno miraba – diablos, si él está aquí, significa que mis padres también – dijo molesto y tomó al moreno del brazo – apuremos el paso, no quiero verme con mi padre.

- Tu padre debe ser un hombre muy guapo – dijo Ian.

- Y se aprovecha de ello – le aseguró – siempre lo hará.

- ¿Crees que si le coqueteo un poco nos pague la cena? – le guiñó un ojo.

- Tú que te atreves y yo que te mato – le dijo el rubio muy, muy molesto.

- No se ponga celoso, her Draco, no es para tanto – se rió y se apuraron.

Una vez en la meza, el mesero les entregó los menús y se dedicaron a revisarlos de punta a cabo ¡todo era muy caro! Y no se decidían a nada por lo mismo.

- Así si que no nos van a alcanzar ni los fondos de emergencia – dijo el moreno revisando las listas de precios – no nos alcanza ni para el vino.

- Y yo que pensé que era la mitad del consumo – agregó Ian asombrado.

- Cállense los dos, que van a pensar que somos – les dijo Draco por un colmillo.

- Vaya, vaya, Severus dijo que le parecía haberte visto subir – dijo una voz que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca a Draco, era la persona que menos quería ver – por lo visto el ministerio le está pagando mejor a su gente ¿o te vas a morir de hambre el resto del año?

Heinrich vio como el rubio enrojecía levemente por las palabras de su padre y se decidió a salvarlo, no podía hacer gran cosa, pero ciertamente podría distraerlo de su hijo ¿no? Porque si algo recordaba de Lucius Malfoy era que le gustaba la adulación. Sonriendo coquetamente, le echó una mirada apreciativa mientras ponía su mano en el brazo de Draco que no atinaba a reaccionar.

- Vaya ¿no nos va a presentar a esta belleza, Her Draco? – le dijo mirando con su cara más inocente al rubio – veo que no – suspiró como lamentándolo – soy Heinrich Töpper – se presentó – para servirle.

- Lucius Malfoy – le dijo complacido, no todos los días un muchacho tan joven lo miraba con esa apreciación, menos uno de la edad de su propio hijo.

- ¿Es el padre de her Draco? – dijo fingiendo un asombro infinito – hubiese pensado que era su hermano si no hubiese sabido que él no los tiene y no hubiese mencionado como se llamaba su padre – siguió sonriendo – si tiene dos padres tan guapos ¿cómo no iba a serlo él también? – suspiró exageradamente.

- Vaya, alguien que sabe qué es bueno y lo que quiere – le sonrió Lucius con un gesto depredador – pero ¿has visto a Narcisa?

- No la conozco en persona, pero la veo a la distancia en la mesa que usted antes estaba, her Malfoy – le dijo inocentemente.

- Guapo y observador – sonrió – los invitaría a mi mesa, pero dudo que Severus lo acepte, de por sí no quería venir esta noche.

- Pues debió quedarse en casa – dijo Draco molesto.

- Por cierto, no me has presentado a tu otro amigo – miró al castaño.

- Ian Keller, señor Malfoy – se presentó este casi sin voz y el rubio mayor le sonrió.

- Vaya, así que tienes muy buena compañía – le dijo a Draco y sonrió para sí al ver en sus ojos lo que reconoció eran celos – espero que disfruten su cena – agregó divertido y se retiró.

- Mi padre dando buenos deseos – dijo Draco asombrado a final de cuentas – pero estoy furioso contigo, Heinrich ¿no que estabas enamorado de mí?

- Por supuesto que sí – le tomó la mano – pero pensé que su padre le dejaría en paz si le distraía de lo que venía a hacer – le besó los dedos – no es necesario que no sea tan celoso ¿sabe?

- La próxima vez que le coquetees a alguien te voy a sacar los ojos a ti – lo amenazó pero se sentía contento de saber que lo protegía.

Severus vio la sonrisa complacida de Lucius al regresar a la mesa y se quedó vigilando al rubio que hablaba con el mesero que atendía a los aurores ¿qué era lo que pretendía ese rubio loco ahora? Se había imaginado que iba a armar la tremenda pelea con su hijo, una del mismo tipo que tenían cada vez que coincidían en algún lugar, pero resultaba que el rubio había regresado con una sonrisa complacida, no podía ser que hubiese ganado una batalla contra su hijo, no debía ser algo más, pero ¿qué?

- Creo que me gusta el chico nuevo de Draco – dijo sentándose mirando hacia la mesa donde su hijo y el moreno estaban tomados de las manos – es toda una belleza y sabe muy bien hacer las cosas.

- Así que te has prendado de un chico bonito ¿eh? – se burló – y de la edad de tu hijo, estás como las cabras ¿sabes?

- No me he prendado de él ¿cómo crees? – le dijo divertido – es sólo que no todos los días un muchacho me dice que soy un hombre guapo y que me veo joven – suspiró – puede que lo haya hecho por distraerme de Draco, pero me hizo sentir...

- ¿Especial? – dijo Narcisa interviniendo.

- Supongo que sí – volvió a suspirar – ese chico le hará bien a Draco.

- Pues hay algo en él que no me gusta – dijo Severus mirándolo – es extraño, cuando lo vi hace un rato sentí su mirada cargada de odio, como si yo le hubiese hecho algo, pero no le conozco.

- Sev, querido – se rió Narcisa – estás como las cabras.

- No creo que un chico como él pudiese odiarte sin conocerte, Severus – agregó Lucius divertido también – les gustará mi regalo.

- ¿Y qué les has enviado? – dijo Narcisa curiosa.

- Ya verás, querida mía – sonrió – espero que no se enfaden.

- Siendo tu hijo como es, seguramente te lo mandará de regreso.

- Ese muchacho no se lo va a permitir – sonrió – creo que lo hará olvidar a aquella persona por la que abandonó sus propios ideales.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Severus alzando las cejas.

El mesero les llevó una botella del vino más caro de la casa y les dijo que era un regalo de parte de Lucius Malfoy, Draco le iba a replicar algo antes de mandarlo de regreso, pero el moreno ya había aceptado el regalo.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le dijo al borde de un ataque de ira.

- Tranquilo, her Draco, pero eso nos abaratará el costo de la cena ¿sabe?

- Heinrich tiene razón – intervino Ian – además, es el vino más caro y fino de la carta ¿por qué no aprovecharlo? Es un regalo.

- Pero es que viene de mi padre – dijo justificándose.

- Quizás ahora comience a aceptar lo que es, her Draco – le sonrió Heinrich – eso nos permite optar por algo ¿no creen? – señaló uno de los menús – descontando el vino nos ha de alcanzar sin hacer mucho daño en el presupuesto.

- Está bien – dio su brazo a torcer – pero sólo por eso ¿entiendes?

- No pretendía que fuese de otra manera – le sonrió y le dijo al mesero lo que se iban a servir – quizás después podamos ir a bailar un rato.

- Mm, yo preferiría guardar las calorías para cuando tengamos que pasar hambre – le dijo Ian divertido – pero si tú quieres, podría ir a infierno ¿sabes?

- De seguro her Draco le mandará allí si le respondo – se rió.

- Puedes bailar con quien se te ocurra – le replicó este molesto.

- Mm, te gusta demasiado tener la exclusividad de Heinrich – le dijo Ian – me gustaría tener un novio como él, pero lo veo difícil, menos con mi sueldo.

- Las cosas siempre pueden mejorar, her Ian – le dijo el moreno.

Al poco rato regresó el mesero con la comida para los tres, todos asintieron y se dedicaron a degustar los alimentos.

- Realmente vale la pena lo que se gasta aquí – dijo Ian mientras comía – está delicioso, casi podría decir que Heinrich lo cocinó.

- Yo no podría preparar algo igual ni aunque tuviera la receta.

- Pues no sé – siguió – lo encuentro igual de exquisito – le sonrió.

- Deja de coquetearle de una buena vez, es mío ¿recuerdas? – lo amenazó el rubio celoso apuntándolo con un cochillo..

- Pues que yo sepa, en ninguna parte tiene una marca tuya – le replicó.

- Claro que la tiene, sólo que no está en un lugar visible – le replicó amoscado.

- Je, je, no sigan – se rió el moreno – parece que estoy en medio de una pelea de perros en celo y que yo soy la perra de premio.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijeron a la vez.

- Entonces, disfruten de la comida y dejen de pelear ¿les parece?

Siguieron comiendo en silencio disfrutando de la comida, que por cierto era más abundante de lo que esperaban, así que luego de degustar el postre bajaron al salón de baile. Draco había agarrado firmemente la mano derecha de Heinrich mientras bajaban y lo arrastró a la pista al primer tema lento que se escuchó, le gustaba abrazarlo así, en silencio.

- No debería ser tan celoso, her Draco – le dijo este acomodándose contra su hombro – le hará mal a sus nervios.

- Mal me hace tenerte cerca y no poder hacer algo al respecto – le susurró al oído mientras se mecían al compás de la música.

- En eso sí que estoy de acuerdo con usted – le acarició la cintura – me gustaría no sólo dormir en sus brazos cada noche, pero ni con todos los hechizos aislantes del mundo conseguiríamos silenciarnos – sonrió – ¿por qué habrán hecho tan delgadas esas paredes?

- Seguramente para evitar que los aurores solteros se encamaran con alguien.

- Pues deberíamos demandar al arquitecto – gruñó.

- Bueno, cuando tengamos algún dinero extra podremos ir a hacerlo a un lugar especial a solas – le ofreció divertido.

- Mm, her Ian se daría cuenta de todas maneras.

- Tal vez, pero al menos no lo habremos hecho bajo sus narices ¿no? – sonrió y caminaron fuera de la pista al terminarse la melodía, allí, trago en mano, estaba Ian – oye, no puedes estar bebiendo – lo regañó.

- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? – le dijo molesto – ¿verlos bailar así, tan acarameladitos? – agregó perdiendo la paciencia.

Heinrich sintió que algo frío caminaba por la pista de baile y puso una mano en los hombros de cada compañero mientras todas las personas dentro del restaurante quedaban paralizadas de miedo a causa de la magia negra que se arrastraba por el lugar, era una magia terrible, de la que sólo usaban los...

- Mortifagos – dijo Draco preocupado buscando de donde provenía la magia.

"La hora ha llegado, con tanta magia podemos hacer lo que queramos" fue lo que el moreno entendió entre los siseos que se escuchaban por el piso, no era una serpiente real lo que se arrastraba por el piso, sino una magia muy especial y maligna que solo esos animales, teniendo un amo muy malo, eran capaces de emitir, como había sido el caso de Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, o el basilisco de la cámara de los secretos que había dejado Slytherin dentro del colegio.

- Vengan, al centro de la pista – les dijo obligándolos a avanzar – tenemos que detener esta magia, pretende robar la magia de los presentes.

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – dijo Ian intrigado pero obedeciendo.

- Eso no importa ahora – le dijo Draco – debemos detenerla pronto.

- Tengo el conjuro correcto – dijo Heinrich, pero Draco notó algo diferente en su forma de hablar, ya no tenía en ella el acento alemán, quizás Harry empezaba a manifestarse de nuevo – pero necesito la ayuda de ambos.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – dijo Ian.

- Varitas en alto – le dijo apuntando hacia el techo – únanlas en el mismo punto con la mía y digan: "magic blanc, cuore magique, ¡desperta!"

Las tres varitas se unieron en la misma frase y una luz blanca subió hacia el techo haciendo un cerco de bruma plateada alrededor de todos los presentes recorriendo con ansias todo el recinto buscando a aquella persona que había emitido aquella energía maligna que se había llevado la luz mágica del lugar. Pero el efecto de los conjuros realizados comenzaba a debilitar al moreno, que se sujetó del brazo de Draco para no caer, de por sí había sido difícil liberarlos del conjuro paralizante de la magia negra, así que hacer aquel hechizo había agotado sus fuerzas hasta un punto mínimo.

- ¿Harry? – fue el susurro de Draco al ver que este apretaba con desesperación su brazo para no caer. Sus ojos se encontraron y Draco comprendió lo que estaba pasando, su amado estaba dispersando su magia buscando al autor de aquella magia negra ayudado por ellos mientras los protegía de la misma – no te preocupes por nosotros, atrapa al malvado – le sonrió y Harry asintió retirando su magia de ellos solo unos instantes antes que la barrera de la magia negra cayera al atrapar a su dueño.

- Lo tengo – le sonrió bajando su varita y ellos lo imitaron siguiéndolo en la penumbra hacia donde estaba aquella persona atrapada por la magia blanca.

- Veamos de quien se trata – dijo Draco ocultando a Harry en su sombra, no quería que lo reconocieran – lumos – dijo y la luz dio de lleno en tres personas quedando de una pieza – pero ¿son ustedes? – dejó salir.

- Si, traidor, nosotros – le replicó una voz femenina.

- Parkinson, Crable y Goyle, pensé que Voldemort los había matado, nadie los había visto desde entonces – dijo asombrado.

- Ciertamente el Lord nos creyó cuando le dijimos que nada teníamos que ver con tu traición – le dijo ella despectiva – debiste morir esa noche junto con Potter, pensar que esperaba convertirme en tu esposa, que tonta fui.

- Y lo seguirás siendo en Azkaban – le dijo Ian molesto, no iba a permitir que esa bruja insultara a sus compañeros – cerbelus – dijo y de inmediato aparecieron dos carceleros que se llevaron a los tres – que uno no pueda disfrutar tranquilo una noche – dijo molesto.

- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo Draco a Harry que estaba apoyado en su hombro aferrándose a su cintura desesperadamente y lo sintió negar con la cabeza – fue demasiado para ti, pobrecito – le dijo volteándose hacia él para poder abrazarlo y que este se apoyara mejor – paguemos la cuenta y regresemos a casa a descansar ¿les parece?

- ¡Gracias a Merlin que estaban ustedes aquí! – dijo una voz masculina.

- Y eso que andamos fuera de servicio – dijo Ian – y nos tocó trabajar igual.

- Es extraño que los mortifagos que quedan ataquen un lugar que es famoso por albergar a la flor y la nata de la sociedad mágica – dijo Draco ocultando el rostro de Harry contra su pecho – cualquiera pensaría que atacarían un lugar con medios sangres o hijos de muggles, pero no donde hay casi puros sangre puras.

- Andaban en pos de grandes cantidades de magia – susurró el moreno agotado.

- Hubiese sido un desastre terrible – dijo el hombre – oh, perdonen, soy el dueño de este restaurante, Guy Laponte – se presentó – estoy muy agradecido por lo que han hecho por mi negocio y por todos mis parroquianos, así que les voy a perdonar la cuenta y ofrecer otra cena para el sábado próximo ¿qué les parece?

- Nosotros pagamos un anticipo – dijo Draco.

- Ah, se los devolveremos, cómo les vamos a cobrar a nuestros héroes – dijo y sacó una chequera mágica luego de hacer que la luz volviera a iluminar todo – tengan, vuelvan cuando gusten – se lo entregó a Ian y los tres salieron del local caminando hacia el lugar de transporte de regreso a casa.

- Oye, nos ha dado más del doble de lo que pagamos – dijo Ian asombrado mientras entraban al departamento que estaba en silencio.

- Olvídate de eso – le gruñó sentando a Harry en el sofá – ¿cómo te sientes?

- Me siento como un ajo en el mortero, machacado – le dijo – quiero dormir.

- Bien, te llevaré a la cama, mañana arreglaremos este lío, supongo que tendremos que ir temprano a rendir cuentas al ministerio de esta "afortunada" captura – suspiró levantándolo entre sus brazos – Ian, ve a dormir también.

- Es que el cheque es más grande que mi sueldo completo.

- Mira, el tipo ese está como las cabras, así olvídalo y descansa.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – suspiró y guardó el cheque antes de irse a dormir.

Draco había acostado a Harry, porque seguía teniendo esa apariencia, en la cama luego de ayudarlo a ponerse el pijama y tan pronto este puso la cabeza en la almohada, se durmió profundamente. Suspiró, ni así había recuperado los rasgos del alemán ¿Se quedaría así para siempre? Sería un problema explicar cómo era que Harry Potter estaba vivo, aunque solucionaría unas cuantas cosas, o sea, el héroe del mundo mágico estaba vivo y él podía reclamar el puesto de ministro (era lo que le habían ofrecido al que fuese capaz de vencer a Voldemort), los aurores recuperarían su importancia y tendría acceso a sus cuentas bancarias ¡podrían vivir de una manera más decente! Y estaba el hecho que podría evitar que mataran a Remus Lupin, el único amigo de su padre que a Harry le quedaba.

- He sentido algo extraño – le dijo Remus apoyado en el marco de la puerta – una magia que no había sentido en años.

- Harry ha usado uno de sus conjuros especiales esta noche – le dijo – y se ha quedado con su verdadera apariencia – se lo mostró cubriendo su cuerpo con las frazadas, este sólo se acomodó mejor y siguió durmiendo – no entiendo.

- Es que aquel conjuro era de una potente magia blanca, seguramente, y como la suya salió con tanta intensidad, anuló el hechizo que lo hace tener la apariencia de Heinrich Töpper – dijo Remus pensativo – quizás debiésemos investigar acerca de Heinrich antes del supuesto accidente, nosotros conocemos bien la historia de este lado del mar, pero ¿qué pasó allá que lo dejó irreconocible y lo confundieron?

- Ya mandé a pedir un informe al respecto, él mismo sabe que lo hice, no quisiera que se ofendiera por eso – suspiró – pero debe de haber algo más, sino ¿cómo fue a parar a Alemania? Algo o alguien lo llevó allá para salvarlo.

- O para anular su magia – suspiró el licántropo acercándose a la cama – se parece tanto a James, así dormido, mi amigo era uno de los chicos más cotizados del colegio, era famoso porque era el mejor buscador de ese tiempo, era muy bueno en todas las materias y era rico ¿qué mejor partido? Pero él tenía ojos solo para Lily, generalmente hacía estupideces para llamar su atención, pero sólo conseguía enfadarla, en especial cuando molestaba a Snape.

- ¿Sabe por qué Severus lo odiaba tanto?

- Porque él quiso hacerse pasar por sangre limpia, James no hubiese dicho nada pero él insultó a Lily con esa palabra que tú solías usar, así que lo levantó del cuello de la túnica en un puño y le dijo: "No te atrevas a decirle así media sangre" y lo dejo caer, ella estaba asombrada, nunca pensó que él no fuese de sangre limpia dado a todas esas maldiciones de magia negra que conocía, pero James le dijo, una vez que se hubo calmado, que el padre de Snape era muggle y su madre era bruja, al menos eso había leído en algunos diarios. Creo que es por eso que él lo odiaba, por descubrir su secreto. Y está el hecho que James le salvó la vida en sexto año, cuando averiguo que yo era lo que soy.

- Lo escuché decir que él había intentado matarlo pero que luego se arrepintió.

- James no tenía nada que ver con lo que le hizo Sirius – suspiró – ellos nunca lo quisieron porque siempre andaba detrás nuestro intentando hacer que nos expulsaran, por eso Sirius le dijo cómo controlar el sauce boxeador, sin embargo James no lo dejó hacerlo, resultando ambos golpeados violentamente por el sauce, aunque él me vio transformándome. Si Snape hubiese llegado hasta donde yo estaba, lo menos que hubiese pasado es que lo hubiese matado o transformado en otro hombre lobo. Dijo que habíamos intentado matarlo, pero el director le creyó a James que sólo intentaba protegerlo y no nos castigó. Estaba furioso y entonces creó una maldición muy poderosa y con ella atacó a James, pero él usó un conjuro especial, nunca supimos cual porque se llevó a la tumba el secreto, y Snape quedó cubierto de lodo y hollín.

- Pero Severus ha puesto ese odio en Harry ¿verdad?

- Creo que a Severus le gustaba James – sonrió – si, ya sé que aparentaba odio, pero bien podrían ser celos porque este no le prestaba ni la más remota atención ¿no era lo que hacía para que Harry te mirara sólo a ti?

- Pero es diferente, a mí me gusta Harry y no podía decírselo ¿se imagina lo que habría dicho mi padre? Ya sé que ha renunciado a eso de los mortifagos, pero en ese tiempo eran enemigos declarados, dudo que hubiese permitido siquiera que tuviese la idea de formar pareja con él.

- Bueno, puede que sea diferente – admitió – pero era a quien más molestaba, aunque, claro, de todas maneras nos fastidiaba a todos cuando nos veía. ¿Sabes que una vez, en plana clase de encantamientos, trató de decir que yo era un hombre lobo? Sirius estaba furioso y le pegó la lengua al paladar, y cada vez que lo intentaba le pasaba lo mismo, ojalá se hubiese quedado callado.

- Mi padrino nunca mencionó que en parte era su culpa lo que le pasó.

- Es más fácil echarle la culpa a los demás que admitir que estabas equivocado – le dijo sonriendo – es mejor que duermas ahora.

- Capturamos tres mortifagos esta noche, de seguro tendremos que ir los tres a rendir cuentas al ministerio ¿cómo explicaremos todo esto?

- Quizás para mañana Harry haya vuelto a ser Heinrich, una vez que su magia se haya recobrado y el conjuro que lo mantiene oculto vuelva a funcionar.

- Ojalá así sea, no quisiera que me lo arrebataran.

- Lo veo un poco difícil, de todas maneras – le sonrió alentador y salió de la habitación, ahora que su magia estaba más estable quizás pudiese ayudar a Harry a recobrar lo que alguna vez había sido.

Harry se despertó abrazado a una e las personas que más amaba en su vida y una de las pocas que le quedaban vivas, su querido Draco. Suspirando, se apartó un poco de él, le hubiese encantado hacerle algo, de seguro el rubio estaría dispuesto a participar del juego, pero las paredes eran demasiado delgadas, si el encantamiento silenciador más poderoso evitaría que en el resto de edificio se enteraran de sus actividades a no ser...

- Realmente me estoy poniendo idiota – sonrió maliciosamente y tomó su varita del velador, era un hechizo bastante simple el que debía hacer para que nadie supiera lo que hacían, el propio Sirius se lo había enseñada para que no supieran que estaba haciendo detrás de las cortinas de su cama en el dormitorio de gryffindor, de seguro era igual de efectivo con las paredes que eran más gruesas que las rojas cortinas de seda – veamos...

- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo Draco abriendo los ojos al sentir que se había retirado de su pecho, pensó que ya había amanecido, pero aún estaba muy oscuro para que el moreno se levantara a preparar el desayuno.

- Mi padrino me enseñó un hechizo especial cuando estaba en cuarto año – sonrió y Draco se asombró de ver esos ojos verdes brillando de lujuria – dijo que era para evitar que otros supieran lo que hacía detrás de las cortinas de mi cama, claro que no con la intención que yo las usaba – le dijo malicioso.

- ¿Y da resultado? – le dijo comprendiendo las intenciones del moreno.

- ¿Alguna vez alguien me escuchó? – sonrió.

- ¿Y a cuantos metiste en tu cama en gryffindor? – dijo celoso.

- Ninguno – se rió – sólo usaba el hechizo para que nadie supiera en quien estaba pensando cuando me masturbaba – se volvió hacia él dejando la varita sobre el velador – el hechizo hace el lugar totalmente imperturbable, es decir, nadie podrá escuchar nada desde afuera – se subió sobre él – ¿qué te parece mi idea?

- Muy pervertida – le sonrió echándole los brazos al cuello – pero podemos aprovechar ¿no? – le ofreció la boca que de inmediato fue tomada en un beso hambriento que los dejó sin aire – Harry, te amo.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes que terminara la guerra? – le reclamó mientras comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa del pijama.

- Bueno... – dudó un momento – tenía miedo.

- Siempre supe que eras un cobarde – se burló divertido – pero ¿de qué?

- Que me rechazaras del mismo modo que rechazaste mi amistad.

- Ah – dijo dándole un beso en el cuello mientras apartaba la ropa para acariciarle el pecho con los dedos – me recordaste la actitud de mi primo – lo miró a los ojos – eras tan creído de tu importancia por ser un mago de sangre pura, que me hiciste sentir que te creías por encima de todo, como si por ser Harry Potter tu amigo, serías el dueño del mundo – cerró los ojos – mejor olvidemos el pasado, hay cosas mucho mejores que hacer que recordar cosas dolorosas ¿no crees? – tomó sus manos y las llevó a su pecho – anda, muéstrame de qué estás hecho.

- Los Slytherin somos los más pervertidos que hay – le advirtió y comenzó a desnudarlo – pero estoy seguro que te sentirás complacido de mis actos.

- Eso espero, dragón – le dijo divertido comenzando a trazar círculos en el pecho de Draco que se contraía al roce de sus dedos, pero no se distraía de su labor, dejándolo pronto totalmente desnudo – espera – lo detuvo y lo ayudó as quitarse el pantalón también – conozcamos nuestros cuerpos primero ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien, echemos a suerte quien... empieza – pero Harry ya estaba recorriendo su cuello con los labios – sea – accedió recostándose en la cama con Harry encima.

La habitación se llenó de suspiros de placer, Draco no podía evitar gemir cada vez que Harry le recorría la piel con la lengua o cuando le daba pequeñas mordiditas en el cuello, pero el placer lo sorprendió cuando este atrapó uno de sus pezones entre los dientes y lo comenzó a torturar con la lengua.

- ¡Harry! – chilló cuando este soltó el pezón y se dirigió al otro dando besos mientras una mano traviesa comenzaba a descender hacia su hombría rozando la piel caliente de su estómago – ¡ah! – dejó salir cuando Harry consiguió su objetivo y comenzó a masturbarlo un poco – ¡Harry!

El moreno sonrió malicioso, y comenzó a bajar por su pecho rumbo a donde su mano jugaba, cuantas veces siendo estudiante se había imaginado tener a Draco Malfoy a su merced tal como lo tenía ahora, pero nunca se pudo imaginar el verdadero sabor que tenía su piel. Se detuvo unos segundos en el ombligo y lo acarició suavemente con la lengua escuchando deleitado los gemidos de Draco que comenzaban a subir de tono, así que siguió hacia abajo ¿de donde le salían las agallas para hacer todo eso? Se preguntó de repente, pero ignoró sus alarmas, Draco al fin iba a ser suyo ¿qué importaba lo demás? Y comenzó a acariciar con su lengua el pene de su amante como si fuese un helado.

- ¡Harry! – dijo sorprendido mirándolo con sus ojos muy abiertos, más de alguna vez se había imaginado al moreno haciéndole ese tipo de cosas, pero jamás se imaginó el placer que ello podría proporcionarle, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando este se lo introdujo de lleno en la boca – ¡Ah! – gritó arqueando la espalda mientras sus manos agarraban del cabello a Harry que solo sonrió y siguió con su labor mientras sus dedos acariciaban el interior de los muslos de Draco que no podía dejar de retorcerse ante el placer de sus caricias. Lentamente introdujo un dedo de forma juguetona dentro del ano del rubio que volvió a abrir los ojos al sentir la intrusión – duele – se quejó, pero la succión y el roce de la lengua en la punta de su miembro lo hicieron olvidarse de lo que Harry le hacía por detrás y este se aventuró a introducir un segundo dedo topando algo dentro de Draco que lo hizo gritar de placer, así que introdujo un tercero y rozar cada vez más rápido aquel punto que al rubio lo volvía loco, hasta que sintió que comenzaba a apretarse, clara señal de su cercano orgasmo y dejó de acariciarlo – no – se quejó, no quería que se detuviera.

- Tranquilo, ya estás listo – le sonrió subiéndose sobre él mientras acomodaba sus piernas totalmente abiertas en torno a sus caderas – ¿quieres? – pero Draco lo hizo adentrarse en él de un solo envión empujándolo con sus tobillos hacia él – no, debes disfrutarlo – le dijo tratando de detenerlo.

- Lo hago – le dijo casi sin voz comenzando a mecer sus caderas, dentro de él aquel punto acababa de ser rozado con fuerza por el miembro de Harry – mucho.

Eñ moreno sonrió y comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras disfrutaba de los besos y caricias que el rubio dejaba en sus labios, en su cuello, sus manos frotando los pezones con intensidad y el fuerte roce en las paredes de su dragón, que a ratos lo apretaban más.

- ¡Ah, Harry! – gimió – estoy que acabo – le dijo sintiendo como la mano de su moreno lo frotaba con la misma intensidad de sus arremetidas en su interior – ¡ah!

- ¡Ah! – repitió Harry dejándose ir en su interior mientras el rubio se derramaba en su mano – ¿estás... bien? – dijo en apenas un susurro sin voz.

- Si, te amo – le sonrió besándolo con suavidad en la boca mientras sentía que el moreno se salía con delicadeza de su interior – fue... genial.

- Y será mejor – dijo bostezando acomodándose a su lado.

- Claro, amor, descansa – sonrió y ambos volvieron a dormirse.

Draco se despertó solo en la cama, al parecer el elfo se había levantado ya, dado que la habitación estaba ordenada y su ropa estaba sobre la silla a la espera que se duchara y se vistiera para ir a desayunar. Se sentó en la cama y un gemido se escapó de sus labios, aunque el dolor lo había sorprendido más por su aparición que por su intensidad, siempre había sido su intención tomar a Harry, ser él quien mandara en la relación, pero el moreno se le había adelantado y no había sido capaz de oponerse al placer que este le daba. En fin, lo hecho, hecho estaba, se dijo bajándose de la cama entrando al baño. Se miró en el espejo en busca de señales que delataran la noche de placer, pero no notó nada extraño, sólo el nuevo brillo de sus ojos.

- ¿Quién estará preparando el desayuno, Harry o habrá vuelto a ser Heinrich? – se dijo mientras se vestía, al parecer ya se había pasado por allí, la cama estaba hecha con sábanas limpias – parece que...

- Buenos días, Draco – le dijo Ian – Remus está en la cocina tratando de calmar a Harry, me temo que está un poco histérico el día de hoy.

El rubio lo miró preocupado y terminó de vestirse antes de ir a la cocina, allí se encontró una escena que no se le hubiese ocurrido, Harry Potter abrazado del licántropo llorando a lágrima viva, como si hubiese pasado un gran desastre ¿dónde estaba su león pervertido de anoche?

- ¿Por qué llora? – le preguntó a Ian preocupado y celoso.

- No lo sé, vio a Remus luego de echar la ropa a lavar y se echó a llorar como Magdalena sin motivo aparente, porque él no le ha dicho nada.

- Harry – le dijo acercándose a él y este cambió de brazos derribando a Draco y echándose a llorar contra su pecho como si el mundo se fuese a acabar – no llores, todo va a estar bien, claro que sí – intentó calmarlo.

- No, porque no puedo prepararles el desayuno ¿cómo voy a salir a comprar para el desayuno con esta cara tan fea que tengo? – le dijo – así tampoco me querrá, her Draco – le dijo y el rubio sonrió, al parecer la magia del moreno estaba un tanto confundida y era a medias Harry Potter y a medias Heinrich Töpper, aunque este último predominara.

- No seas tonto, eres guapo de todas maneras – le sonrió – es solo que tu magia está algo loquita, ya te normalizarás.

- Mientras, quizás Ian pueda ir a comprar lo que hace falta para el desayuno – le dijo el lobo divertido también, al parecer su magia inestable también había dejado sus emociones en ese estado.

- Claro que si – dijo Ian en un intento que el moreno se calmara – me dices que necesitas y lo traeré de inmediato.

- Lamento comportarme así – les dijo y los tres sonrieron al ver que, al calmarse, sus facciones eran las de Heinrich – no sé que me pasa.

- No importa, ya estás bien – le dijo Draco acariciando su mejilla y se puso de pie para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo – no hay daño ¿ves?

- ¿Estás seguro que no hay daño? – le dijo malicioso volviendo a ser Harry.

- Y si lo hubiera no te lo diría – le dijo entre dientes con un ligero rubor en las mejillas – recuerda con quien estás hablando.

- ¿Me quieres decir qué es lo que tengo que comprar? – los interrumpió Ian molesto – recuerden que tenemos que ir al ministerio a rendir cuentas.

- Es verdad – dijo Heinrich volviendo a la normalidad y se acercó a la alacena tomando una corta lista que estaba pegada en la puerta – es lo que necesito para el desayuno, no deje que le den otra cosa que no sea lo que dice ¿le parece?

- De acuerdo, ya regreso – le dijo saliendo.

- Ustedes estuvieron haciendo algo malo anoche ¿verdad? – les dijo Remus y el moreno se puso rojo hasta las orejas – lo sospeché.

- ¿Somos demasiado evidentes? – le dijo Draco preocupado.

- Recuerda lo que soy – le dijo el hombre sonriendo – además, le vi la cara de felicidad a Harry mientras hacía las cosas, como suspiraba complacido y lo rojo que se puso mirando las sábanas de tu cama, no hacía falta mucho más, sólo me lo confirmó cuando te preguntó si no tenías daño – se encogió de hombros.

- El único problema es que esto de estar cambiando de persona no puedo controlarlo – dijo Heinrich – no puedo presentarme así en el ministerio, quedaría la escoba si vuelvo a cambiar de forma delante de todo el mundo.

- Tendremos que trabajar un poco en eso – dijo Remus asintiendo – quizás de momento podamos ponerte un conjuro fijador de apariencia, pero luego vas a tener que controlarte, esos conjuros duran un tiempo y luego pierden el efecto, no importa quién te lo haya puesto.

- ¿Harry es un mago metamórfico? – dijo Ian volviendo de las compras, no se había tardado nada porque le había dicho la vendedora que era lo que Heinrich siempre llevaba en las mañanas.

- No, ese tipo de magos puede transformarse a su antojo en cualquier cosa, en cambio él sólo puede pasar de una persona a otra y es sólo porque le impusieron esa apariencia a punta de hechizos.

- Lo que quiere decir... – dijo el moreno.

- Que llegará el momento en que tu magia rompa todos esos hechizos y te devuelva definitivamente tu verdadera apariencia, mientras tanto, estarás pasando de una persona a otra sin control, lo que significará una inestabilidad emocional parecida a la que tienen las mujeres embarazadas.

- Pero sin los hijos – dijo Draco divertido ante la idea.

- Sin embargo, esta inestabilidad no se manifestará sólo en lágrimas – continuó el licántropo divertido por la perspectiva de lo que se avecinaba.

- ¿No? – dijeron los aurores asombrados.

- Por supuesto, lo que nos llevará a un problema mucho más complicado de sobre llevar, en especial para Draco – y sonrió al ver que había conseguido que este se pusiera rojo como tomate – posiblemente haya un incremento en la libido sexual, que si no se los complaces podría desencadenar hasta la infidelidad, seguramente habrá períodos en los que no quiera ni verte y otros en los que quiera que tomes la iniciativa, en esos casos sabrás qué es lo que quiere porque será juguetón.

- Nunca pensé que lo de anoche fuera por eso – dejó escapar el rubio.

- ¡¿Lo de anoche! – chilló Ian furioso.

- Es que me encontré con un león lujurioso esta madrugada y no me dio tiempo ni de pensar si quería estar arriba o abajo, así que terminé en donde él me quería tener – dijo muy rojo.

- Pero bien que te gustó mientras te lo hacía – le dijo el moreno un tanto enfadado.

- No me estoy quejando, me la pasé muy bien – replicó – es sólo que me hubiese gustado devolverte la mano, pero te quedaste dormido de inmediato y cuando me volví a despertar andabas con complejo de elfo doméstico.

- Por favor, no quiero más detalles – dijo Ian – mejor es que prepares el desayuno, Heinrich, no quiero irme a esa reunión con el estómago vacío, de por sí me enferma tener que ver al ayudante del ministro, como para estar hambriento frente a él – dijo sentándose a la mesa.

- De acuerdo, esperen un poco, en un instante les tengo todo listo – dijo y se dedicó a cocinar bajo las miradas atentas de los tres.

¿Qué iba a ser ahora de todo este lío? Porque si bien a Draco le agradaba la idea de tener placer todas las noches con Harry, no estaba tan seguro si este siempre tuviese esa apariencia y le daba un no sé qué imaginarse haciéndolo con Heinrich, como si le fuese infiel aunque se tratase de la misma persona.

- Espero que pronto podamos saber por qué está pasando todo esto – dijo el moreno poniendo frente a ellos el desayuno ya listo – siento como si tuviera dos personas viviendo dentro de mí.

Remus asintió en silencio pensativo, quizás allí estuviera el verdadero problema...

Continuará... 

Lamento la tardanza, no había querido demorar tanto en este capítulo, pero es que estaba un tanto bloqueada con el lemon, espero que haya sido de su agrado, es la primera vez que hago uno dentro de un fic de estos, sólo lo puse porque me lo pidieron, lo hubiese dado por sobre entendido, pero se comprenderá lo que pasa en los siguientes capítulos.

Quiero darles las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado comentarios, intentaré apurarme un poco con el otro fic también, es sólo que no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera y las ideas a veces se me escapan antes que pueda atraparlas y ponerlas por escrito.

Me dicen que le ponga una pareja slash a Rem, no sé, a mí me gusta con Sirius, pero en esta historia está muerto hace demasiado tiempo como para revivirlo, ¿con quien creen que deba ponerlo? ¿Un personaje en especial o le creo un novio especialmente para él?

Espero sus comentarios con ansias, por favor dejen muchos ¿Ok?

Shio Chang.


	4. Algo extraño

Ayúdame a recordarme

Veamos que sale de aquí, normalmente sabría qué va a pasar en mis fic pero este va saliendo como quiere salir de mi mente y a veces se me arranca hacia mares oscuros que me dejan confundida. En fin, espero que lo disfruten.  
Por cierto, creo que señalé que no hablo el alemán, aunque lo conozca, así que deben perdonar aquellos errores gramaticales que pueda tener. Además, no creo que tengan gran relevancia ¿o sí? Simplemente ocupo algunas palabras para enriquecer la historia, no para dármela de entendida ni mucho menos.

Algo extraño

Remus había colocado un conjuro fijador sobre la apariencia de Heinrich, sólo si este manifestaba en demasía su magia blanca este se rompería provocando la aparición de su verdadero yo, aunque confiaba en que el moreno no tuviese que hacerlo en un buen tiempo.  
Cuando ellos iban saliendo habían recibido una lechuza del ministerio, Draco cogió el escrito y lo leyó.  
- En el ministerio sólo hay idiotas - les dijo señalando la nota - como si nosotros no fuésemos a ir a rendir cuentas sobre la captura de esos tres anoche.  
- Quizás sólo quieren asegurarse que vamos a hacerlo - dijo Heinrich divertido.  
- Querido mío - le dijo Ian - si uno no rinde cuentas de una captura, no te pagan la recompensa por muchos testigos que haya habido de tu hazaña ¿sabías? - miró a Draco - una idiotez, si me lo preguntas, aunque con ello evitas que alguien más cobre por ti - suspiró.  
- También nos señalan cuanto va a ser nuestro pago y que esta se dividirá por tres, como si nosotros no fuésemos a repartirla - gruñó el rubio - mejor nos apuramos, dice que el ayudante del ministro nos espera en la oficina del jefe de los aurores, con lo que me agrada verlo - agregó fastidiado.  
- Percy siempre ha sido un tanto antipático, era el que menos me gustaba de los Weasley - le dijo el moreno caminando hacia la sala de las apariciones - no sé, quizás porque era demasiado estirado y quisquilloso con todo.  
- Pues yo preferiría no tener que verlo nunca - dijo Ian - desde el día que nos graduamos que me mira demasiado y me hace insinuaciones, me dijo que podía darme una mejor asignación si quería, pero tendría que pagarle de alguna manera y como le dije que no, me asignó con Draco porque, según sus palabras, con él me iba a arrepentir de haberlo rechazado, cosa que aún no hago - agregó.  
- Y se queja que nadie le mira cuando yo estoy presente - se burló el rubio.  
- Será porque yo no quiero esa clase de atenciones, no voy a pagar favores con mi cuerpo, sea quien sea que me lo pida - le replicó el castaño.  
- No te enfades, Weasley no sería mi mejor elección - le dijo - vamos - ordenó y juntos tomaron el trasladador que los dejó en el hall del ministerio - pasa algo raro - dijo acercándose a uno de los guardias al ver la aglomeración de gente en torno a la oficina del jefe de los aurores - ¿qué sucede?  
- Uno de los mortifagos atrapados anoche jura haber visto a Harry Potter y el mismo ministro quiere hablar con los aurores que los atraparon - le dijo.  
- Por Merlín - dijo Heinrich siguiendo a Draco y a Ian que se echaron a correr rumbo a la oficina de su jefe.  
- Así que fueron ustedes tres los héroes de anoche - dijo el Ministro al verlos entrar apresuradamente sin fijase mucho en los presentes.  
- Vinimos apenas pudimos - dijo Draco - veníamos saliendo cuando nos llegó la lechuza - informó mirando al ministro directamente.  
Heinrich miró de medio lado al ministro, había personas a las que recordaba de antes de la guerra, pero aquel hombre con aspecto de león viejo no era una de ellas precisamente, por lo que habían hablado con Remus sabía que era ministro desde un año antes que Voldemort cayera definitivamente, pero no lo recordaba.  
- Uno de los mortifagos que capturaron anoche jura - dijo el jefe de los carceleros de Azkaban que estaba allí sentado en uno de los inmaculados sillones de cuero de la oficina - que vio a Harry Potter lanzar el hechizo que los capturó.  
Draco miró a Ian y a Heinrich preocupado sin saber que responder, él se había preocupado de evitar que Parkinson lo viera, pero eso fue luego que los capturaron ¿cómo iba a saber que ya lo habían visto?  
- Perdón, her Stuart - dijo el moreno - pero quizás el hechizo que les lancé le hizo confundirse, porque el hechizo lo lancé yo, pregúntele a los testigos.  
- Todos coinciden en que fue un moreno de ojos verdes - dijo Tonks desde las sombras de la oficina, pero ella miraba con atención al moreno - pero también dicen que él escuchó el siseo de la neblina antes de tomar a sus compañeros y frenar la magia negra - les informó.  
- En mi curriculum sale que yo hablo parsel - le dijo el moreno - fue por eso que me mandaron aquí, porque me tenían miedo, Frau Tonks.  
- Es extraño - dijo Percy Weasley sentado junto al jefe del departamento - tiene los ojos muy parecidos a los de Harry, una varita similar a la suya y, además, habla parsel, cuando los que hablan ese idioma son escasísimos.  
- Pero no vinimos a hablar de mis capacidades - dijo Heinrich tratando de mantener la calma - ustedes querían saber de la captura de esos tres mortifagos ¿Nein? - miró a su jefe y este asintió - Her Draco dijo que eran Vincent Crable, Gregory Goyle y Pansy Parkinson ¿Wart?  
- Así es - dijo este comprendiendo que cambiaba el tema - eran los mortifagos más jóvenes al servicio del malvado lord - explicó - estaban demasiado convencidos que él estaba en lo correcto para razonar por sí mismos.  
- Y ellos eran parte de tu pandilla en el colegio - le dijo Percy.  
- Eso no tiene nada que ver - dijo el rubio molesto, pero contenido por la mano de Heinrich - nos separamos cuando nuestros ideales cambiaron.  
- Pero es extraño que precisamente ustedes los hayan atrapado y en un lugar donde va la flor y la nata de la sociedad mágica - insistió el pelirrojo - cuando ustedes son los que menos trabajan en el ministerio.  
- Creo que esa no es la cuestión que nos reúne, her Weasley - le dijo Heinrich - ni siquiera puede cuestionar la integridad de her Draco ¿sabe? Y si no nos quieren pagar por nuestro trabajo, me importa un bledo, soy un auror no un mercenario que caza enemigos por dinero, no estuve tres años en la academia para eso - tomó del brazo a Ian - vámonos, no nos rebajaremos a todo esto.  
- Bravo - le dijo el ministro sarcástico - hasta en eso te le pareces ¿sabías?  
"El hombre de Dumbledore y para Dumbledore ¿verdad?" Recordó el moreno con rapidez y se negó a volver la cabeza, había olvidado que él había sido auror y jefe del mismo departamento, dos veces había intentado convencerlo de actuar contra el viejo director antes e la batalla final, pero él era leal hasta el final y, aún después de muerto, supo guardar sus secretos y cumplir sus deseos.  
- Un hombre debe ser integro hasta el final, her ministro - replicó saliendo de allí.  
- Buena la haz hecho - le regañó Ian molesto - era una suma que nos habría permitido vivir con soltura medio año.  
- Habla como mercenario - le dijo este molesto - y si nos quedamos un minuto más, me habría manifestado como lo que verdaderamente soy, que era lo que ellos esperaban - gruñó entre dientes.  
- Vamos, regresemos a casa, creo que tengo ganas de vomitar - dijo Draco y los tres salieron del ministerio.

Remus vio a Heinrich muy molesto y sonrió, la última vez que lo vio con esa cara fue cuando al fin se lo llevaron a la base de la orden, poco antes que se pusiera a gritar por lo aislado que lo habían mantenido ese verano, casi la misma cara que ponía Sirius cuando lo obligaban a quedarse encerrado sin poder ayudar a su ahijado en su lucha contra Voldemort.  
- Tranquilo, cachorro - le dijo obligándolo a sentarse - ¿qué ha pasado?  
- Uno de esos idiotas me reconoció y en el ministerio ahora sospechan la verdad.  
- Debemos andar con pies de plomo - dijo Draco sentándose a su lado - quizás al ministerio no le agrade tu regreso.  
- Scrimgeour no es como Fudge - le dijo Remus - fue jefe del departamento de aurores por una década antes que lo nombraran ministro, él no está ansioso por mantener la cartera que ostenta, como lo hacía el otro.  
- Pero debe recordar la promesa que se hizo en ese tiempo, quien fuera capaz de detener a Lord Voldemort, ya fuese vivo o muerto, sería el siguiente ministro y Harry es el único con derecho a tener semejante puesto - dijo Draco - quizás al ministro actual no le moleste, pero ¿quién dice a su camarilla no?  
- Ciertamente Percy es muy ambicioso - dijo Heinrich - si fue capaz de dejar a su familia de lado, seguramente le va a molestar la posibilidad de perder su puesto.  
- De todas maneras, creo que ellos sólo sospechan - insistió Remus.  
- Antes anduvieron totalmente acertados, aunque nunca se los confirmé.  
- Deberíamos buscar la forma de hacerles creer que Harry está vivo, pero no aquí disfrazado de Heinrich - dijo Ian pensativo - quizás si ellos lo vieran en algún poblado lleno de muggles sin querer regresar al mundo mágico.  
- Quizás esa sea nuestra mejor opción por el momento - dijo Remus - Harry siempre ha odiado la notoriedad que Voldemort le dio cuando mató a sus padres, sería lógico que una vez vengados ellos no quisiera volver a saber de los magos.  
- Pero si Harry aparece, todo el mundo mágico se verá revolucionado - dijo Draco - todo el mundo querrá verlo, obligarlo a volver, convencerlo de hacerse ministro, que sé yo, siempre ha sido así con él.  
- ¿Qué piensas, Heinrich?  
- Quizás debiéramos sopesar los pro y los contra - dijo el moreno - si aparezco, como propone her Ian, en un pueblito alejado de todo, rodeado de Muggles, ciertamente el poblado obtendría una notoriedad insospechada, al menos entre los magos, todos querrían saber por qué me fingí muerto, me comenzarían a acosar tal como pasaba antes, pero también podría protegerle, Her Remus, ellos no pueden perseguir para matar al único amigo de mi padre que tengo.  
- Parece que alguien del ministerio viene - dijo Ian que se había parado frente a la ventana - es Tonks - dijo al reconocer su cabello rosa chicle.  
- Bien, dejemos esto para más tarde, no podemos ponernos en aprietos ahora.  
Remus entró en su habitación luego de cerciorarse que no hubiese señas de su presencia mientras Heinrich ordenaba un poco la sala. Draco se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió antes que su prima golpease.  
- Adelante - le dijo dejándola pasar.  
- Chicos, el ministerio les envía su premio - les dijo imitando a su jefe cambiando su aspecto y los tres jóvenes se rieron - en realidad, Töpper, pienso que estás actuando un poco fuera de los límites que nos permite la ley ¿sabías? Y faltarle el respeto al ministro es y podría ser la causa para tu despido.  
- Pues me importa poco - le dijo - no me voy a rebajar a ser una mera marioneta.  
- Bueno, chicos, no es de eso de lo que quería hablarles - suspiró.  
- Toma asiento, Nyphandora - le dijo Draco sabiendo que ella se iba a enfadar.  
- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? - dijo molesta sentándose.  
- Pero es el nombre que te dio tu padre - le recordó.  
- Si tu padre fuera un muggle idiota como el mío.  
- Tengo uno peor ¿recuerdas? Un ex mortifago - le dijo Draco molesto.  
- Por favor, no discutan - les dijo Heinrich - iré a preparar la comida.  
- Heinrich está demasiado sensible ahora - suspiró Ian.  
- Bueno, a lo que venía es a pedirles ayuda - sacó un sobre de su bolsillo - ustedes son los aurores más íntegros que hay entre los jóvenes, por lo mismo Kingsley y yo hemos pensado que son los adecuados para realizar el trabajo que quiere el departamento de aurores de Escocia - suspiró - han tenido muchos problemas allá dado que se han ocultado muchos mortifagos en los bosques y las cavernas de la zona. Hace unos días - abrió la carpeta - la policía muggle encontró a una pareja muerta sin ningún daño aparente, pero en sus caras estaba pintada el terror, por lo que sospechamos que se trata de la maldición asesina.  
- ¿Y quienes creen que podrían ser? - dijo Ian preocupado.  
- Bueno, muchos creen haber visto a tres personas en esa zona, una de ellas es una mujer que tiene una risa demoníaca y que se hace llamar a sí misma Lady.  
- Es Bellatrix Lestrange, seguramente - dijo Draco - me parece que es de las pocas mujeres que pertenecían al círculo principal de Mortifagos.  
Un ruido de platos quebrándose los hizo volverse hacia la cocina, Draco corrió hacia allá y encontró al moreno agachado con las manos en los oídos con la cara oculta bajo el mueble de los platos y los pedazos de estos todos dispersos a su alrededor. Se agachó a su lado y lo abrazó contra él tratando de calmarlo.  
- Draco ¿le pasa algo malo a Heinrich? - dijo Ian mirándolos preocupado.  
- No lo sé, pero no está herido - le dijo cubriendo el rostro del moreno por si acaso, no quería que su prima descubriera su secreto hasta que ellos hubiesen averiguado cómo había llegado a Alemania con vida.  
- Por lo que yo recuerdo, antes que Töpper se les uniera ustedes no se llamaban por sus nombres - dijo Tonks.  
- Desde que él llegó, somos amigos - le dijo Ian - además, él es novio de Draco.  
- Apenas lleva unos meses aquí y ya son novios - dijo sorprendida - trabajan rápido ¿verdad? Pero eres un Malfoy a final de cuentas.  
- Me temo que la cosa fue al revés - le dijo este.  
- Bueno, les dejo la carpeta para que vean si quieren el trabajo - suspiró - espero que no sea cierto que vieron a Remus del otro lado de Londres, está casi todo el departamento tras él, no quiero que lo capturen.  
- Dicen que él es muy astuto, de seguro sólo se dejó ver para no llamar la atención sobre su escondite - dijo Ian confiado acompañándola hasta la puerta.  
- ¿Estás bien? - le dijo Draco al oído al moreno que se aferraba con fuerza a su cintura tratando de controlar su respiración y su temperamento.  
.- Esa desgraciada sigue viva - dijo con los dientes apretados - ella mató a mi padrino, uso contra mí el cruciatus y me lanzó el hechizo que hizo que mi cuerpo quedara irreconocible, tiene que pagar muy caro el daño hecho.  
- Harry, tranquilo, tenemos ocasión de hacerlo - le besó la frente - pero cálmate.  
- Cachorro - le dijo Remus tomándolo de los hombros para que le mirara luego de haberse cerciorado que Tonks se había ido - cálmate, estás generando un exceso de magia que podría ser descubierto por el ministerio.  
- ¿Por qué esa mujer sigue con vida y mi padrino no? - gimió abrazándose a él.  
- Dicen que la gente buena muere primero para que no sufran - le dijo al oído - venga, a Sirius no le hubiese gustado verte en semejante estado ¿sabes?  
- Lo siento - se apartó - reparo - dijo sacando su varita y recogiendo todo - pero saber que esa mujer aún anda libre me ha alterado mucho.  
- A cualquiera lo altera - le dijo este - pero tienen la oportunidad de atraparla.  
- Menos mal que el edificio evita que la magia salga de aquí - dijo Draco sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina - y que Tonks estaba afuera, no sé cómo habríamos explicado el exceso de energía mágica.  
- ¿Qué nos vas a preparar de comer... Y esas caras? - dijo Ian.  
- Podrías terminar de hacer una pregunta antes de hacer otra - lo regañó el rubio.  
- Bueno, es que son dos preguntas en una - le replicó - pero tienen cara de funeral, así que no habrá comida - dijo dramático.  
- Nein, her Ian - le dijo Heinrich - habrá de comer, no se preocupe por eso.

El encargo de Tonks les había venido de perillas, así podrían sacar a Remus del edificio de los aurores, irían a un lugar en donde nadie sospechara nada y no tendrían que preocuparse de que Harry se apareciera en cualquier momento.  
Pero viajar a escocia no había resultado tan sencillo como ellos habían pensado en un principio, el ministerio sospechaba de ellos y había pretendido que un cuarto auror les acompañara en su investigación, gracias a Merlín, nadie quiso aceptar y arriesgarse a ir con ellos, en especial después de escuchar que el alemán hablaba parsel y era novio de Draco.  
Viajaban en un vagón especial del expreso nocturno de Londres a Edimburgo, sacar a Remus del departamento había sido más bien complicado dado que todos los otros habitantes del edificio estaban al pendiente de ellos, quizás por órdenes del ministerio, no estaban seguros, pero ello no auguraba nada bueno.  
- Creo que vamos a tener que comenzar a buscar un nuevo hogar - dijo Ian dejándose caer en su asiento junto a la ventana, viajaban muy a lo muggle para no llamar la atención - a este paso vamos a terminar en Azkaban si no tenemos cuidado - se quejó mirando por la ventana, pero nada se veía de la campiña, estaba muy nublado - se ha helado mucho de repente.  
- Son los dementores - le dijo Remus - siempre pasa esto.  
- Si siente el hielo que te cala hasta los huesos - dijo Heinrich arrebujándose mejor con su capa - espero que no se nos acerquen demasiado.  
- ¿Serán de los que controla el ministerio o serán de los que andan sueltos?  
- Parece que son de los últimos - dijo Remus sintiendo frío.  
Heinrich había palidecido notoriamente mientras apretaba con fuerza los brazos a su alrededor, el hielo le llegaba a los huesos, pero no era el frío lo que más le molestaba, sentía como miles de cortes herían su carne, parecía como ácido cayendo sobre él, un fuego terrible que quería consumirlo.  
"¡No permitiré que Harry muera!" Dijo una voz extrañamente familiar, sintió que un fuego blanco atenuaba el dolor y luego... sólo oscuridad.  
- Los expulsaré - dijo Remus abriendo la puerta con su varita en la mano y el dementor retrocedió abandonando el expreso ocultándose entre las sombras de la noche. Regresó al vagón y le dio una tableta de chocolate al moreno.  
Harry levantó su mirada verde al único amigo de su padre antes de tomar el chocolate, cuando estaba en tercer año pasó casi lo mismo, sólo que en aquella ocasión escuchó la muerte de sus padres, la voz de su mamá.  
- Remus, ha pasado algo extraño, he recordado algo de esa noche - le dijo.  
Los dos aurores y el licántropo lo miraron entre asombrados y preocupados mientras volvían a sentarse junto al moreno que apenas tuvo a Draco a su lado se acomodó en su hombro buscando su calor.  
- Fue mi padre quien me protegió del último hechizo de Voldemort y de la maldición de Bellatrix - informó y les contó del recuerdo que había tenido, en especial la voz que antes no pudo identificar pero que ahora reconocía.  
- Pero tu padre llevaba casi dieciséis años muerto - dijo Ian asombrado.  
- La magia de mi madre me protegió de la muerte y la de mi padre habita en mí, es por eso que mi patronus es tan fuerte, se trata de él - suspiró - siempre está allí para defenderme y cuidarme.  
- Pero ahora me tienes a mí para hacerlo - le dijo el rubio acariciando su cabello.  
Harry asintió abrazándose a su cintura, era agradable volver a contar con una persona que lo quisiera tanto, pero tenía miedo, en cuantos había puesto el amor habían muerto por protegerlo. Respiró profundo, no iba a permitir que a Draco le pasara algo así, de eso se iba a encargar el mismo.  
- La magia de James debe haber sido muy fuerte en su amor hacia ti para que haya sido capaz de manifestarse apareciéndote en Alemania.  
- Pero ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó al verdadero Heinrich? - dijo Ian.  
- Ya nos llegará el informe de Berlín y sabremos aquello, al menos una incógnita se ha despejado - le dijo Draco - y quizás debamos dormir, no creo que podamos hacerlo cuando estemos en Escocia.  
El resto del viaje había sido muy tranquilo, pero Harry no podía dormirse, las voces dentro de su cabeza parecían querer hablarle todas a la vez, pero había una que perecía alzarse por encima de todas las demás. Suspiró pensando en cuántas personas habitaban en su interior. Sus padres, en especial James que tenía la fuerza necesaria para manifestarse a su lado y protegerlo, su madre, que lo hizo intocable para el mal; y quien sabe quienes más, porque dentro de él luchaban otras voces pidiéndole liberar por completo la magia que los mantenía cautivos en su interior, pero ¿qué significaba aquello?  
- Relájate, cachorro - le dijo Remus en voz baja - no llames la atención con tu magia, menos en un tren lleno de muggles.  
Harry respiró profundamente y poco a poco consiguió relajarse lo suficiente para volver a ser Heinrich y conciliar el sueño recostado contra el pecho de Draco.

Un fuerte pitazo los despertó sobresaltados, era la señal de la última estación, habían arribado a Escocia con puntualidad y habían podido dormir durante el trayecto, aunque no muy cómodos, se quejó Ian que sentía todos los músculos entumidos y los huesos adoloridos, aunque Draco admitía que había tenido mejores sueños, pero no se quejaba de tener a su moreno recostado en su pecho, pero siempre prefería una cama.  
- El informe decía que dos aurores locales nos esperarían en la estación - recordó Remus - espero que el disfraz resulte - dijo mirando su reflejo en la empañada ventana - no quisiera que los enviaran a Azkaban por mi culpa.  
- No se preocupe, her Remus, primero me descubren a mí que a usted.  
- Vamos - les dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie sacando del maletero su bolso de viaje entregándole a los demás los suyos - no hay tiempo que perder.  
- Me pregunto si nos darán desayuno - dijo Ian.  
- Her Ian piensa primero en el estómago - sonrió Heinrich divertido.  
- Lo que pasa es que él tiene el cerebro en el estómago - se sonrió Draco - por cierto, diremos que Remus es un investigador privado de parte de la familia Lungsmille, quienes buscan a uno de sus desaparecidos nietos y que saben que los Lestrange fueron los que los arrastraron al lado oscuro - les recordó.  
- ¿Quiénes se supone que son esa familia? - dijo Heinrich intrigado.  
- Son descendientes de Ravenclaw, creo que por línea directa, aunque muchos sospechan que no es cierto ya que ninguno de ellos ha estado jamás en Hogwarts desde que aparecen como familia de magos.  
- Pues tampoco los Gaunt fueron antes de Voldemort y ellos eran herederos directos de Salazar Slytherin - le dijo Heinrich - claro que él se había peleado con los otros fundadores por eso de la sangre pura de los magos.  
- ¿Los Gaunt? - dijo Ian - pero ese no era el nombre de.  
- No, se llamaba Tom Riddle, pero su madre era una Gaunt, creo que se llamaba Merophe - dijo tratando de hacer memoria - la investigamos con Dumbledore - de repente se detuvo y miró al hombre lobo - ¿por qué Snape anda suelto?  
- No pudimos acusarlo de nada cuando desapareciste, sólo había dos testigos de oculares de lo que ocurrió esa noche y Draco no podía declarar en su contra porque es su ahijado, y el otro eras tú, pero te creíamos muerto.  
- Me vengaré primero de la bruja malvada esa y luego lo haré ver burros negros.  
- ¿Burros negros? No existen, que yo sepa - dijo Ian.  
- Es una expresión muggle - dijo Remus divertido, como Harry se había criado entre ellos era lógico que usara sus expresiones - y porque no existen es que precisamente se los hace ver cuando torturas a alguien.  
- ¿Y que haces ver cuando lo haces feliz? - dijo el castaño intrigado mirando tanto al licántropo como al moreno.  
- ¡Fuegos artificiales! Y tras los párpados cerrados - agregó el moreno recobrando la calma - lo conseguí la otra noche ¿verdad, her Draco? - le preguntó coqueto pero este desvió la mirada totalmente rojo al recordar aquello.  
- Ya te había dicho que no quería conocer los detalles - le dijo Ian.  
- ¿Los señores Malfoy, Keller y Töpper? - les dijo una mujer extrañamente vestida de muggle a su lado y ellos asintieron - nos avisaron que venían tres aurores de Londres, no cuatro - dijo ella mirando a Remus.  
- Oh, él no es auror - le dijo Heinrich - él es Regulus Blach, es detective privado.  
- Y nos hemos topado con él en el tren - agregó Ian - por eso no saben de él.  
- Muy bien - dijo la escocesa - los dejaré en el hotel para que se acomoden y los pasaré a buscar más tarde para ir al lugar donde avistaron a los mortifagos.  
Caminaron a lo largo de la estación en silencio mientras seguían a la mujer que no parecía muy dispuesta a ayudarlos, había un rictus extraño en su rostro que a Heinrich le llamó mucho la atención, recordaba haber visto esa expresión antes, cuando... se detuvo un segundo, no debía dejar salir su magia, menos delante de extraños, ya informaría a los demás lo que había descubierto.  
- ¿Estás bien, Heinrich? - le dijo Ian preocupado.  
- No se preocupe, her Ian - le sonrió - ya se me pasará cuando haya desayunado.  
- Otro que piensa con el estómago - murmuró Draco divertido tomándolo de la mano - creo que te hacen falta las calorías, lieber.  
La estación de Edimburgo era muy distinta a la de Londres, demasiado muggle, según pudieron apreciar, estaba llena de tiendas de regalos de todo tipo, se notaba que en torno a ella había todo un centro comercial, pero había una tienda en la que nadie parecía reparar, al menos no los muggles que pasaban de largo casi sin verla. En ella había un letrero que decía "Caldero Manchado", por lo que debía ser muy parecido al Caldero Chorreante en Londres, si no hubiese sido porque sabía como se ocultaban los magos, habría pasado de largo.  
- Aquí podrán hospedarse antes que nos marchemos a.  
- Gracias - la interrumpió Heinrich - ¿a qué hora pasaran a buscarnos?  
- Mc vendrá a buscarlos después de la comida, hemos tenido problemas en la comandancia - les dijo ella y se retiró sin despedirse.  
- Venga, desayunemos que tengo algo que decirles - los empujó el moreno y los cuatro entraron en el destartalado local, pero luego de traspasar el umbral las cosas cambiaron por arte de magia y un hombre largo y flaco, de nariz sobresaliente como la de un buitre se les acercó.  
- ¿Se les ofrece algo a los señores? - dijo con voz aflautada y Heinrich tuvo que tragarse la risa fingiendo que se acomodaba la capa.  
- Venimos de Londres y queremos habitaciones para un par de días y el desayuno antes que unos pierdan la cordura - le dijo Draco y el hombre asintió.  
- Tengo, lamentablemente, sólo tres habitaciones disponibles, pero una de ellas es doble - le dijo luego de atraer con su varita el libro de registro.  
- Bien, Heinrich y yo compartiremos esa y Regulus e Ian pueden tomar las otras - le dijo Draco y el hombre les hizo firmar el libro.  
- Soy el administrador, Buich Bikker, para servirles - les dijo luego de guardar el libro - y nuestro elfo les traerá el desayuno en una quince minutos, si me siguen al comedor - les informó y Heinrich se colgó del brazo de Draco tratando de no reírse del hombre ¿de donde se le habría salido toda esa hilaridad?  
- Córtala, Heinrich, qué van a pensar que somos - le regañó Remus por lo bajo.  
- Lo siento - le respondió mientras caminaban por entre las mesas hacia la suya, todos los miraban de reojo, tal vez por la forma tan muggle de vestir.  
El lugar era bastante amplio, de altos techos con gruesas vigas de roble inglés adornadas con lámparas de velas multicolores, casi lo hacía pensar en una disco muggle de esas que más de una vez visitó en Berlín cuando estaba en la academia. Las paredes, pintadas de un extraño color ocre, estaban llenas de cuadros de los ilustres visitantes, se notaba que el lugar existía desde tiempos inmemoriales, porque había hasta un cuadro de esos que había visto sólo en Howgarts que estaba en la oficina del director.  
- Sí - dijo Remus al ver que el moreno lo miraba directamente - este es un lugar de reunión de los magos oscuros, desde el principio se sospechaba que aquí estaba la base central de los mortifagos, pero nunca se pudo comprobar nada.  
- ¿Qué nos querías decir? - le dijo Draco.  
- La aurora estaba un poco tensa ¿no les parece? Como si nos ocultara algo - dijo pensativo - parecía reacia a cooperar con nosotros, como si ella prefiriera que regresáramos por donde vinimos, me recuerda a Barthy Crouch Jr haciéndose pasar por Ojoloco en cuarto año, claro que en ese tiempo yo no sabía tal cosa.  
- Así que fue por eso que te detuviste en a estación.  
- Tengo la sensación que he sentido aquella presencia que ella proyecta.  
- Pues te aseguro que no es Bellatrix - le dijo Remus - a menos que esté usando una poción alternativa a la multijugos.  
- Podría estar usando el imperius sobre ella - dijo Draco - era su especialidad.  
- Como sea que esté actuando, ella debe saber quienes somos y no creo que vaya a ser muy buena contigo, Draco - le dijo Remus - supongo que tu presencia aquí debe sentirla como una traición.  
- La traidora es ella que mató a su propia sangre - dijo el moreno ofuscado.  
- Por cierto ¿por qué me diste ese nombre? Regulus Blach.  
- Bueno, según recuerdo el hermano de mi padrino de llamaba así.  
- Pero ahora, si ella tiene puesto un ojo sobre nosotros, es cuando más cuidado debemos tener - dijo Ian - si descubre quién.  
- Aquí está lo que pidieron los señores - dijo un elfo interrumpiéndolos colocando una bandeja sobre la mesa de modo muy servicial - si a los señores se les ofrece algo más - dijo haciendo una reverencia.  
- Nada más - le sonrió Heinrich - con esto estaremos bien.  
- Si el señor quiere algo más, el señor debe llamar a Bliky - dijo desapareciendo.  
- Parece que los elfos son todos iguales en donde sea que estén - dijo Draco.  
- Yo nunca he tenido un elfo, así que no puedo opinar - le dijo Ian.  
- Pues yo sé de un elfo que no es para nada así, her Ian.  
- Si te refieres a Kreacher, ya no existe, murió poco después que desapareciste.  
- ¿Qué le pasó a ese elfo malvado y traicionero?  
- Bueno, cuando todos creímos que su dueño había muerto, nos vimos obligados a decirle que estaba libre dado que no había testamento ni familia cercana a los Potter que se hicieran cargo de él, Minerva no estaba muy contenta de conservarlo en el colegio, ya había causado muchos desastres en las cocinas en los últimos tiempos por Dobby y Winky, pero de todas maneras le dejó la decisión a él - suspiró - creemos que se asustó con la idea de verse libre y lo encontramos en el bosque prohibido muerto, al parecer se topó con las acromántulas por el estado en que lo encontró Hagrid.  
- Nunca le desee semejante muerte - murmuró impresionado.  
- Por cierto, toda tu fortuna el ministerio quiso adueñársela, incluidas todas las propiedades a tu nombre, pero Sirius fue muy astuto antes de partir.  
- ¿Qué hizo ese hombre? - dijo Ian intrigado.  
- Sirius Black dejó en su testamento una cláusula especial que al traspasar su fortuna a la de su ahijado, cubrió esta última también - dijo suspirando con tristeza - creo que él sospechaba que algo así podría suceder, y por eso lo hizo.  
- ¿Qué decía esa famosa cláusula? - dijo el moreno con curiosidad.  
- Todas las propiedades de Sirius Black, traspasadas a Harry Potter, quedan sujetas a la custodia de Remus Lupin, ya fuese que Harry ya no esté para reclamarlas o que este no las quiera recibir. Ellas quedan en fideicomiso por los próximos 15 años a partir de la fecha del fallecimiento del titular y nadie podrá hacer uso de ellas a nos ser que ninguno de los antes mencionados pueda hacerse cargo de ellas - recitó.  
- Allí está, quizás, la razón de que lo quieran muerto - dijo Heinrich - esa fortuna es enorme y dentro de ella hay varias propiedades muy valiosas.  
- Para ellos sería una gran victoria tener todo eso - admitió Remus - sin embargo, no puedo creer que el ministro esté dispuesto a ensuciar su nombre por eso.  
- Quizás no sea precisamente el ministro quien las quiera, quizás ni siquiera las quieran para impulsar el ministerio, her Regulus - sonrió al decir el nombre - recuerde a la ayudante de Fudge, ella quería mandar desde atrás de él.  
- Pero el ministro actual no es así - insistió.  
- Recuerde cuando en vacaciones de navidad en sexto año intentó convencerme de ayudar al ministerio y que le dijera lo que hacía Dumbledore.  
- Tienes razón, estaba siguiendo la táctica de Fudge, quería hacer creer al mundo mágico que todo estaba bien, que el ministerio estaba haciendo un gran trabajo y que el salvador estaba de su lado - suspiró cansado - quizás sólo ha estado fingiendo que no es ambicioso.  
- Mejor comamos, antes que todo se enfríe - dijo Ian, lo molestaba toda esa conversación, pero se daba cuenta que tampoco Draco sabía de lo que hablaban, pese a que ellos se conocían del tiempo del colegio.  
Draco se quedó pensativo, su padre había dicho que todos los hombres tienen un precio y se les puede comprar, sólo que algunos querían cosas menos vistosa que las riquezas, como había sido el caso de su tío Arcus, él se había entregado al lado oscuro pero a cambio quería el cuerpo de alguien, no recordaba el nombre, al que había usado y abusado por tres años antes que esta se suicidara al no ver otro modo de escapar de él. Averiguando se enteró que ese había sido el debacle de su tío, perder a su "juguete" lo había hecho perder el ánimo y un grupo de aurores lo mató poco antes que los Potter murieran defendiendo a su hijo.  
- Este lugar es muy desagradable - dijo Heinrich en voz baja sacándolo de sus pensamientos sombríos - el ambiente es muy denso ¿no creen?  
Remus, con todos sus sentido alertas, echó una discreta mirada a su alrededor, el moreno tenía razón, todos fingían comer y conversar, pero todos los miraban, aunque estaba seguro que no habían escuchado nada por el hechizo que había activado el moreno, pero tendría que decirle que tuvieran cuidado con lo que decían, una frase dicha al azar en el momento menos adecuado podría significar que ellos fueran a caer directamente en una trampa de los mortifagos o que el ministerio descubriera sus secretos antes de tiempo.

Las habitaciones no eran muy grandes, pero eran bastante cómodas, en especial la doble, aunque Heinrich no tenía la intención de ocupar la otra, si podía iba a dormir todas esas noches abrazado a su precioso rubio, aunque notaba que este andaba un poco tenso pese a que había sido idea suya la de compartir el cuarto entre los dos. Suspiró al verlo entrar al baño echando el cerrojo, así que se recostó en la cama quitándose los zapatos, dormiría un rato hasta la hora de la comida, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer hasta entonces.  
Draco asomó la cabeza desde el baño al dejar de sentir a Heinrich moverse por la habitación, no sabía por qué, pero le daba un algo cada vez que el moreno, aunque supiera que en el fondo era el propio Harry, intentaba algo con él o hablaba de hacer el amor, a ratos le parecía idiota, pero era como si estuviera con otra persona. Suspiró y regresó al baño, había tenido toda la intención de ducharse, pero no se animaba, quizás fuera por todos esos espejos ¿cómo sabía si uno de ellos no era tal y había alguien espiándolo?  
Un ruido en la ventana de la habitación lo hizo regresar, pero Heinrich ya estaba haciéndose cargo del paquete que le traía una lechuza muy blanca y lo escuchó susurrar con tristeza un nombre mientras le hacía una leve caricia al ave y esta se marchaba por donde había venido.  
- Se parecía tanto a Hedwig - le dijo dejando el paquete sobre la cama - pero a mi pobre lechuza la mataron los mortifagos - le informó - tiendo a perder a mis seres queridos, no quisiera tener que perderte a ti también.  
- A mí no vas a perderme, lieber - le dijo acercándose a él para abrazarlo - pero veamos qué es lo que nos trajo - trató de distraerlo.  
- Quizás debiéramos llamar a los demás - le dijo un poco más calmado.  
- Iré por ellos, pero tranquilízate, deja que los malos recuerdos regresen al pasado y no dejes que se adueñen de tu magia, aquí no hay nada que la oculte ¿sabes?  
- Ja, her Draco - le trató de sonreír mientras abría el paquete, allí estaban un motón de fotografías mágicas suyas y de sus padres, al menos ese era Heinrich Töpper antes del accidente, dentro del sobre también venían unos cuantos recortes de periódico que señalaban el accidente en una fábrica de artículos mágicos en donde supuestamente él y su padre estaban trabajando aquella tarde. Le llamó la atención algo extraño, decía que todos los trabajadores de la misma habían aparecido calcinados dentro del edificio y él había aparecido casi una cuadra más allá. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención un artículo del periódico muggle, habían visto caer algo así como un meteorito en llamas en el sector, un avistamiento bastante notorio, antes que él fuese encontrado todo quemado.  
- Aquí estamos - le dijo Remus preocupado al ver el ceño fruncido del moreno.  
- Bueno, se supone que soy yo antes del accidente - les mostró las fotos, allí estaba Heinrich sonriendo amablemente jugando con un gato enorme, sus ojos verdes eran iguales a los de Harry, pero su apariencia era distinta, el cabello lo llevaba pulcramente peinado en una coleta, su nariz era más delgada, sin llegar a ser fea, su boca era de labios delgados y su constitución física era mayor que la que tenía Harry en ese tiempo - y no me traen recuerdos.  
- Vienen varios recortes de diarios alemanes - dijo Ian notándolos.  
- Si, ellos hablan del accidente en una fábrica aquella noche, allí trabajaba supuestamente con mi padre, al parecer él ya se había ido cuando explotó algo y el edificio se consumió por completo antes que llegasen los bomberos. Nadie salió vivo de allí, señalan los investigadores, los pocos cuerpos que encontraron estaban irreconocibles por lo calcinados. Sin embargo, yo aparecí todo quemado una cuadra más allá - le mostró el croquis del incidente - pero esto es lo más extraño - les mostró la fotografía del diario muggle - según ellos, cayó un meteorito en la zona en que aparecí, pero los ufólogos no pudieron encontrar nada dado que los encargados de los accidentes mágicos ya me habían retirado del lugar, seguramente en esos instantes estaba ya en el hospital.  
- Eso significa que el verdadero Heinrich pudo haber muerto en la fábrica y, como no sabías quién eras y tenías los ojos como los suyos, creyeron que eras él - dijo Remus pensativo - eso explica algunas cosas, pero no nos explica cómo fue que terminaste allí - agregó y se sentó en la otra cama mirando las fotografías más detenidamente - a no ser que haya habido otra afinidad entre ambos.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo Draco sentado junto al moreno mirando las fotografías, su Harry era mucho más guapo, en todo caso.  
- Que no es posible que James lo haya llevado allá por simple casualidad, debe de haber pensado que allí estaría a salvo de todos y de todo.  
- Pues vaya a saber uno que pensó la magia de un difunto - dijo el rubio.  
- Mi papá tenía la intención de protegerme y me llevó a un lugar en donde sería así - le dijo Harry molesto - y no está muerto, lo llevo conmigo.  
- Tranquilo, no manifiestes tu magia - le dijo abrazándolo - recuerda que Bellatrix anda cerca y no queremos que te descubra antes de vengarte.  
- Tienes razón - dijo acomodándose en su hombro - a Sirius le parecería muy divertido si me viese perder la cabeza con tanta facilidad.  
- Bueno, no es tan extraño - dijo Remus divertido - tu padre la perdía del mismo modo, a veces en el momento menor oportuno, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo fuese muy simpático y dulce.  
- Como todos los gatos, son dulces y mimosos hasta que sacan las garras - sonrió Draco abrazando con fuerza a Harry para que no le pegara - pero a mí me gustan.  
- Más te vale o este gato te va a enterrar las garras - le dijo Harry.  
- Estos dos se ponen tontos cuando están juntos - dijo Ian aburrido.  
- Bueno, al menos sabemos qué pasó, ahora nos falta averiguar cómo y por qué terminaste allí - dijo Remus divertido mientras esos dos se hacían cosquillas.  
- Me pregunto si esa bruja tendrá algo que ver con que haya terminado allí - dijo mientras abrazaba a Draco que lo dejó recostarse contra su pecho.  
- Dijiste que ella te echó la maldición que te quemó - recordó el rubio preocupado.  
- Escuché su risa demoníaca diciendo que es su venganza por su señor, pero su cara está distorsionada por la ira - movió la cabeza - ese es el recuerdo que traen a mi cabeza los dementores cuando están cerca - explicó.  
- Yo tampoco los soporto mucho, recuerda que fui, supuestamente, testigo de tu muerte - le dijo Draco acariciándolo dulcemente - fue horrible.  
Remus hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callaran y luego señaló la puerta y a Harry, que de inmediato se mutó en Heinrich separándose de Draco. Casi al instante se escuchó un golpecito en la puerta y una vocecita chillona, la de un elfo, les dijo que los esperaban abajo los aurores escoceses, si eran tan amables de bajar a recibirlos.  
- Debemos tener mucho cuidado - les dijo Remus - nos tienen vigilados, aunque no han escuchado nada debido a tus conjuros - señaló al moreno mientras bajaban por las escaleras de madera que parecían resonar con cada paso que ellos daban - no me gusta como nos miran.  
- Y a mí no me gusta el silencio que queda cuando entramos al comedor - dijo Ian.  
- Si, da la sensación que entráramos a un nido de ratas o de víboras - dijo Draco.  
- Quizás sea sólo porque nunca han visto hombres tan guapos por aquí - dijo una voz masculina acercándose hacia ellos y Heinrich reconoció a la mujer que lo acompañaba, la misma aurora que los había llevado a ese lugar - Nany me dijo que los había dejado aquí para que descansaran un poco del viaje.  
- Sebastian - dijo Draco asombrado - no me imaginé que estuvieras aquí.  
- Draco querido, te dije que nos volveríamos a ver - le sonrió coqueto.  
- Yo soy Heinrich Töpper - le dijo este molesto - y soy su novio - agregó.  
- Vaya, y eso que me habías dicho que jamás entregarías el corazón.  
- Sebastian Millan - le dijo Ian fastidiado, el tipo era uno de esos conquistadores sin corazón. Aunque él había salido de la academia de aurores cuatro años antes que ellos, el tipo siempre rondaba el lugar buscando presas ingenuas, en aquella ocasión le había echado el ojo a Draco, pero este lo rechazó y el tipo se ofreció para que lo destacaran en otra región - él es Regulus Blach.  
- Si, Nany mencionó que se le había unido un detective privado - dijo evaluándolo de pies a cabeza - es guapo, pero ¿tiene que vestirse así? - Se burló - Que tipo más petulante - le dijo el licántropo evaluándolo también, era un joven de unos cinco años más que los otros aurores, alto y de cabello castaño claro con unos bellos ojos celestes, pero era su ropa demasiado llamativa, quizás comprada en una de esas tiendas mágicas exclusivas, que hacía notar cómo trabajaba ese muchacho, tal como lo quería el ministerio en Lodres - al menos yo no actúo como mercenario o caza recompensas - le respondió.  
- Sólo era un comentario - se defendió ofendido.  
- Pues no haga comentarios ofensivos - le dijo Heinrich - en especial si tiene tejado de vidrio - agregó abrazando a Draco en un gesto posesivo.  
- ¿Tejado de vidrio? - repitió Ian sorprendido - tus dichos son muy curiosos.  
- El dicho completo es "no tires piedras al cielo si tienes tejado de vidrio" - le explicó Remus - supongo que es bastante claro.  
- ¿Tienes de novio un sangre sucia? - dijo el escocés.  
- ¡No diga esa palabra! - le dijo Heinrich amenazándolo con su varita mirándolo con los ojos encendidos - no me gusta, y para su información, soy medio sangre, mi madre era hija de muggles, pero era una de las mejores brujas de su tiempo.  
- Heinrich, creo que ya lo entendió - dijo Draco comprendiendo que estaba al borde de perder la paciencia y transformarse.  
- ¡Que carácter! - dijo el escocés al ver que bajaba su varita.  
- Y soy terriblemente celoso, her Millan, recuérdelo, si no quiere ir a formar parte del club de cazadores sin cabeza - le advirtió.  
- Heinrich - le dijo Draco divertido y se acordó de Sir Patrick y Sir Nucholas, ambos fantasmas del colegio, que discutían porque este último no estaba "bien decapitado" como para entrar al famoso club, ya que no podía jugar con su cabeza como lo hacían aquellos que tenían separadas sus cabezas del cuerpo - no creo que sea necesario llegar a tanto¿verdad, Sebastian?  
- Er... No, no es necesario - dijo - pero tus ojos se ven muy bonitos cuando te enfadas, Heinrich, son dos hermosas gemas que brillan.  
- No tiene necesidad de coquetearme a mí, her Millan, yo sé muy bien quién es mi dueño y no pienso cambiarlo por nada ni por nadie.  
- Lástima, creo que juntos podríamos pasarla muy bien - insistió.  
- No, gracias, ya me la paso muy bien con her Draco - replicó.  
Una risita femenina interrumpió la discusión, al parecer la tal Nany, que antes ni siquiera se había presentado con ellos, encontraba muy divertida la situación.  
- Pobre Sebastian - dijo burlona - nunca lo habían rechazado tanto en un mismo día, normalmente los hace caer redonditos a sus pies.  
- Quizás sea porque yo conozco a alguien muy parecido - dijo Draco.  
- ¿Y se puede saber quién te ha metido ideas en mi contra?  
- Lucius Malfoy, mi padre - le dijo - así que mejor vayamos a lo nuestro, cuanto antes terminemos con este asunto, antes estaremos de regreso en Londres.  
- Por cierto, antes no me presenté, soy Nanette Hiliart - les dijo ella y Heinrich la pudo apreciar mejor, era una muchacha alta y delgada, de largos cabellos castaños y rojizos, sus ojos eran pardos y sus labios estaban pintados con un oscuro rojo cereza, que en contraste con su blanca piel la hacían parecer una vampiresa de esas que aparecen en las películas muggles - pero prefiero que me llamen Nany, suena más cariñoso.  
- Pues no fuiste muy cariñosa antes - le replicó Ian - y ahora ¿podemos empezar con nuestro trabajo? Draco tiene razón respecto a eso.  
- Parece que no les ha agradado mucho el lugar - dijo Sebastian.  
- No, son los tipos como usted, her Millan, los que no nos agradan.  
Salieron del hotel en un ambiente tenso que la chica trató de alivianar contando algunas anécdotas del lugar, pero el único que le prestaba atención, en el fondo, era Remus, ya que Heinrich se había colgado del brazo de Draco y entre ellos y el escocés, Ian caminaba muy tenso.  
- Me pregunto sí será cierto lo que se cuenta cerca de ese poblado - les dijo refiriéndose al lugar al que iban a visitar en las afueras de la ciudad consiguiendo finalmente la atención de los aurores más jóvenes - dicen que aquí se conocieron los fundadores de Howgarts, aunque Godric Gryffindor no era de la zona, pero era muy amigo de Helga Hufflepuf y ella lo trajo aquí a conocer a los demás - suspiró mientras un taxi (los aurores escoceses trabajaban demasiado con los muggles y a Ian le sorprendía que no supieran mucho de ellos) - aunque creo que eso fue poco antes que comenzara la cacería de brujas.  
- No deberíamos hablar de esas cosas delante de los muggles - dijo Sebástian señalando al chofer, aunque este no parecía ni verlos.  
- Él ni siquiera recordara que nos trajo hasta aquí, her Millan - le dijo el moreno jugando con su varita - y el resto de los muggles ni siquiera pueden vernos.  
- Heinrich se entrenó en la academia de aurores de Alemania y está aquí de intercambio - le explicó Ian - allá aprendió muchos trucos interesantes.  
- Así que, además de guapo, es muy listo - dijo Nany sorprendida.  
Heinrich la ignoró, él estaba más interesado en el paisaje. Las casas de esa zona eran muy especiales, casi todas de un estilo muy clásico, aunque los colores dejasen mucho qué desear. En ese momento notó algo raro, había sacas que parecían surgir de la nada y desaparecer del mismo modo, miró a Remus y este asintió, acababan de pasar por un barrio mágico oculto dentro de uno muggle, así que debían de estar por salir de la ciudad rumbo a la campiña escocesa.  
- Los escoceses son muy clasistas - dijo Nany - los magos de media sangre y los que son hijos de muggles viven en estos sectores, pero los magos de sangre pura viven en sectores exclusivamente para ellos, sin embargo, nosotros vamos en sentido contrario a donde ellos habitan.  
Heirich vio cambiar el paisaje, saliendo de la ciudad había un frondoso bosque de ramas pobladas, se parecía un poco al bosque prohibido, según su parecer, pero más allá el camino serpenteaba acercándose a la costa luego de pasar una serie de roqueríos escarpados. El vehículo se detuvo y Remus le pagó al hombre que caminaba como un autómata, era casi como si le hubiesen echado un imperius, pero no era igual, ya que el hombre parecía no verlo ni mucho menos darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Además, dudaba que Heinrich le fuese a echar una imperdonable a un pobre hombre.  
- Es un hechizo muy sencillo, her Regulus - le sonrió él tranquilizándolo - simplemente lo he puesto en trance, es decir, su mente vaga por los lugares en que verdaderamente le gustaría estar, claro que es sólo con lo referente a la magia, si llegase a encontrarse con un muggle, actuaría con toda normalidad.  
- ¿Y se puede saber de dónde sacaste ese hechizo? - le dijo Draco.  
- En la academia de aurores en Berlín había una gran biblioteca y allí me encontré con un libro muy interesante que nadie había tomado en siglos, her Draco, por el simple hecho de haber estado escrito en gaélico, yo he traducido algunos de los hechizos del mismo y he conseguido algunos muy buenos, como el presente.  
- ¿Sabes gaélico? - dijeron los escoceses asombrados.  
- Un poco, es un tanto complicado, me costó encontrar quien me enseñara.  
- En la oficina de los aurores de aquí hay varios libros en ese idioma, pero más están de adorno que otra cosa ya que nadie puede leerlos - le dijo Sebastian.  
- Si atrapamos pronto a esa bruja, quizás tenga ocasión de echarle una mirada, her Millan - le dijo - ¿dónde fue que encontraron a los muggles muertos?  
- Por aquí - dijo Nany - no había señal de lucha ni nada parecido, pero en sus rostros estaba el terror pintado y sus miradas estaban vacías, así que lo más segur es que le hayan echado una maldición asesina.  
- Si un brujo no puede defenderse de ella, mucho menos un muggle - dijo Sebastian - nadie puede sobrevivir a ella.  
- Alguien sobrevivió - dijo Draco caminando junto a Heinrich - Harry Potter.  
- Bueno, él fue un cuento aparte - dijo Nany y Heinrich notó el gesto molesto que hizo, fue muy leve, pero allí estuvo - era muy fuerte, pero está muerto.  
- Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta - dijo Draco presionado un poco más, también había notado la tensión de la mujer - nunca se encontraron sus restos, simplemente se le creyó muerto ¿cómo saber si no está por allí viviendo con los muggles sin querer volver a saber de la magia?  
- Fue el mago más poderoso y más joven de la historia ¿por qué habría de querer hacer algo así? - dijo Sebastian sin darse cuanta de lo que provocaba en su compañera que parecía estar al borde de perder la paciencia.  
- Tú no conociste a Harry, yo sí, fuimos juntos a Howgarts - le dijo.  
- Pero fue campeón del torneo de los tres magos.  
- Y el más joven, además, pero para ese entonces ya había enfrentado tres veces a Voldemort y lo había vencido - sonrió - si cuando apenas era un bebé le devolvió la maldición asesina, en primer año en el colegio evitó su regreso, en segundo año venció al monstruo que él controlaba, ya para cuarto año salir bien librado no era nada. Por muy poderoso que fuera Voldemort, Harry le sacaba ventaja por su juventud y poder.  
- Parece que eres uno de sus admiradores - dijo Nany con los dientes apretados.  
- A Harry no le gustaba la fama, casi puedo verlo esquivando a sus admiradores en segundo año, corriendo a esconderse de uno de los alumnos de su casa que lo único que hacía era tomarle fotografías que de seguro babeaba. - Parece que lo conociste mucho - dijo Sebastian.  
- Él y yo éramos rivales en la escuela, él fue el buscador más joven en un siglo dentro del colegio y debo admitir que era el mejor, sólo perdió una vez y fue porque lo atacaron los dementores en un partido.  
- Ya tuve suficiente del maldito de Potter - dijo Nany perdiendo los estribos- yo estoy segura que está muerto, aunque no haya quedado nada de él.  
- ¿Qué dices? - le dijo Sebastian volviéndose hacia ella y los cinco notaron que ella comenzaba a cambiar.  
- Y que mi propio sobrino haya traicionado a su señor es imperdonable, pero lo es mucho menos que se haya unido a sus enemigos - y Heinrich la reconoció finalmente, tal como lo había temido, se trataba de Bellatrix Lestrange - deberás pagar por ellos - dijo creando una especie de campana de humo negro que evitaba que ellos se movieran, al menos eso pensaba ella.  
Heinrich respiró profundo, no quería que la ira se adueñara de él, esa mujer era la asesina de su padrino, pero él no podía presentarse ante ella como lo que verdaderamente era, sin embargo, existía una posibilidad de engañarla. Se acercó a Draco con mucho cuidado y le dijo al oído:  
- ¿Cómo debíamos entregar a esta mujer, viva o muerta?  
- Viva o muerta - repitió comprendiendo de inmediato - pero Sebastian.  
- Tú vas a distraerlo - le sonrió rozándole la mejilla y liberándolo del hechizo. El rubio asintió y se acercó al joven empujándolo hacia la penumbra arrastrando con ellos a Ian y a Remus - bien, sólo quedamos los que somos - le dijo encendiendo su varita mostrándose a ella.  
- ¡Tú! - gritó ella furiosa - ¡no deberías seguir vivo, yo te maté!  
- No, Bella, no lo hiciste porque yo cuento con la protección mágica de mis padres ¿no lo sabías? Mi madre me selló para evitar que Voldemort me matase siendo un bebé y él no podía tocarme. Si, después que resurgió podía hacerlo pero¿sabes? Yo estaba tan lleno de aquello que él tanto odiaba que no podía contra mí - le dijo avanzando hacia la mientras una niebla dorada la rodeaba impidiendo que se moviera - no era justo para mí, era un mago que aún no dejaba la adolescencia, él me llevaba medio siglo de ventaja ¿qué hacía un muchacho de 17 años contra un mago de 70? No mucho, dirían muchos, la experiencia pesaría contra la juventud, pero no fue así.  
- ¡Maldito, mataste a mi señor!  
- Si, pero sólo porque él mató a mis padres y me marcó como su igual, y ahora tú lo vas a seguir al infierno por todo lo que has hecho.  
- Si lo dices por el idiota de Sirius.  
- ¡Mi padrino no era un idiota! - un lazo mágico de color dorado la rodeó - lo mataste sin consideración alguna en el ministerio, pero no sólo por él es esta venganza ¿recuerdas porque estuviste todos esos años en Azkaban? El hijo de los Longbottom era uno de mis amigos y tú torturaste a sus padres.  
- Un par de idiotas del ministerio menos.  
- Sí, te pareces mucho a Voldemort, sólo que él era un mestizo, al que ni su madre ni su padre quisieron ¿cómo pudo pensar que yo era su igual si mis padres me amaron hasta dar sus vidas por mí?  
- ¡Me voy a vengar, maldito Potter! - gritó ella tratando de moverse, pero la niebla mágica se cerró a su alrededor apretándola - ¡desgraciado!  
- Esa niebla tiene las propiedades del lazo del diablo - le dijo Harry muy calmado - mientras más luches contra ella, más te apretará, hasta que mueras, quizás fuese mejor para ti entregarte a los aurores y olvidarte de los ideales de los mortifagos, no hay forma que revivan a Voldemort y lo saben bien.  
- Mientras mantengamos vivos sus ideales, él jamás se habrá ido - replicó.  
Harry escuchó un ruido, al parecer los otros mortifagos habían aparecido y luchaban contra los demás, no podía hacer mucho, si bajaba la barrera que retenía a Bellatrix, podría intentar algo, pero ello significaría descubrirse a si mismo delante de los mortifagos.  
- Idiotas, tu amigos morirán antes que me mates tú a mi - se rió y a Harry se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca - ahora acabaré con lo que inicié hace cinco años - le dijo y Harry escuchó la lluvia caer, sabía que tan pronto tocase su piel, esta comenzaría a arder, pero un fuego blanco lo cubrió y la lluvia comenzó a evaporarse produciendo una oscuridad total a su alrededor - ¡ah! - la escuchó gritar y se vio obligado a generar más magia de la que podía controlar antes de desmayarse agotado, al menos eso ayudaría a los demás a vencer...

Draco volteó la mirada luego de reducir al último mortifago, al parecer los ayudantes de Bellatrix era sólo una pandilla de inútiles, en realidad ella era la más peligrosa, pero no podría hacerle frente a Harry, estaba seguro, sin embargo, no dejaba de preocuparle el exceso de magia que su amado estaba generando, ella llamaría la atención del ministerio irremediablemente. Un grito se escuchó de entro de la densa niebla negra que había alrededor de los combatientes y a los pocos segundos cayó, tal vez ella estaba desmayada, pero aún había una niebla dorada que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo hasta dejar un aura blanca alrededor de un cuerpo inconsciente en medio de un terreno árido, quizás envenenado por la magia, como el sector alrededor de las cosas que recuperó de Harry luego de la batalla final.  
- ¡No! - dijo echándose a correr arrodillándose junto a su amado moreno. Con mucho cuidado le tocó el cuello y respiró más tranquilo al sentir que su pulso aún latía, aunque débil - Gracias a Dios - suspiró girándolo con cuidado y notó que había vuelto a ser Heinrich, eso evitaría las preguntas que no podían responder.  
- ¿Draco? - dijo Remus temeroso. Era casi como cuando terminó la batalla final, el terreno alrededor de la bruja y el joven mago estaba en las mismas condiciones.  
- Sólo está desmayado - le dijo - creo que fue demasiado la magia que proyectó para protegernos de Bellatrix - la miró.  
- Está muerta - le dijo Ian luego de cerciorarse de su estado.  
- Maldita, se lo merece - dijo Draco abrazando a Heinrich - pero ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer para regresar?  
- Creo que hemos causado el suficiente alboroto como parta que del departamento no vayan a enviar a alguien a buscarnos - dijo Sebastian - nunca vi un mago tan joven que fuese tan fuerte.  
- Sólo fue la desesperación - le dijo Remus agachado junto a Draco y Heinrich - no sabemos qué pasó mientras ellos luchaban, pero los más cercanos seguidores siempre han despreciado el amor, quizás Heinrich sólo quería proteger a Draco.  
- Cómo me gustaría tener a alguien que me amara de esa forma - suspiró Ian.  
- Tranquilo, chico, ya lo encontrarás - le dijo Remus divertido.  
A los pocos minutos aparecieron allí varios magos del departamento de aurores de Escocia, ellos se aseguraron de trasladar a los mortifagos a prisión levándose consigo el cadáver de Bellatrix y los llevaron al hospital mágico de Edimburgo, en donde al moreno le diagnosticaron agotamiento mágico y lo enviaron a descansar.  
- Nos podemos quedar aquí unos días - dijo Ian - quizás así podamos averiguar por qué él fue a parar tan lejos.  
Draco sonrió, Ian tenía razón, si ocupaban las instalaciones de aquel castillo sobre los acantilados, Heinrich podría ser Harry y descansar un poco su magia de aquel hechizo que lo mantenía con una apariencia que no era la suya...

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, poco a poco Harry volverá a ser el mismo, en especial cuando vea a cierta persona que formó parte de su pasado, no que haya sido algo con él, sentimentalmente hablando. En fin, no adelanto más.  
Ah, y dejen sus comentarios ¿OK?  
Shio Chang. 


	5. Las voces en el silencio

Ayúdame a recordarme 

Espero que me perdonen las admiradoras de Snape, pero lo voy a hacer pasar las penas del infierno, pero será sólo un poquito.

Las voces en el silencio 

Mientras estuvieron en la ciudad, Draco consiguió mantener a salvo a Heinrich ya que luego de la muerte de Bellatrix y la captura de cuatro de sus mortifagos habían comenzado a aparecer todos los demás que se encontraban ocultos en la zona tratando de vengarse del agotado mago. Pero ahora estaban en el castillo, que a la distancia se veía lúgubre y siniestro, y debían tomarse todas las medidas de seguridad que fuesen necesarias para evitar un nuevo atentado como el que ocurrió en el hospital.

El castillo en sí era una edificación medieval construida en piedra caliza, de gruesos murallones y fuertes puertas de madera en cada entrada a las habitaciones, en los largos pasillos había pinturas de animales y paisajes, pero hacia los dormitorios las paredes estaban desnudas, como si los cuadros hubiesen sido arrancados de ellos. Remus había descubierto, accidentalmente, que esa propiedad le había pertenecido por generaciones a los Black, así que era una propiedad mágica y le pertenecía a Harry.

- Eso quiere decir que la propiedad ha de reaccionar tan pronto este recobre su magia – dijo Ian mirando el enorme salón comedor, nunca había visto algo así, era de techos altos con madera tallada en el cielo raso, las pareces estaban estucadas con un extraño material que las hacía luminosas y de cada esquina aparecían bellísimos candelabros de madera poblados de largas y delicadas velas de distintos colores y tamaños.

- Responderá a su dueño y a cualquiera que tenga sangre de los Black – le dijo mirando a Draco – así que puedes activar la magia protectora del lugar.

- Muy bien, veamos si es cierto ¿qué debo hacer?

- Creo que en este lugar hay lo que se llaman voces del silencio – dijo Remus.

- ¿Voces del silencio? – repitieron Draco e Ian.

- Las voces del silencio son las protectoras de las residencias mágicas de toda Inglaterra, algo que sólo los dueños de un lugar y los parientes consanguíneos pueden invocar, her Ian – le dijo el moreno pensativo – en Hogwarts, por ejemplo, sólo el director o directora pueden invocarlas y ellas le cuentan muchas cosas a este si está dispuesto a escucharlas.

- Conque así era que el vejete chiflado se enteraba de todo.

- Dumbledore no era un vejete chiflado – lo defendió Heinrich con fiereza.

- Está bien, no te enfades – dijo Draco – pero debes admitir que no nos parecía muy cuerdo que digamos.

- Dumbledore era una persona muy especial, confiaba en todo el mundo, siempre estaba dispuesto a dar una segunda oportunidad, incluso le dio el beneficio de la duda a Tom Riddle en su momento – suspiró – no creo que jamás se haya imaginado siquiera de lo que él era capaz de hacer con una varita en la mano, pero él era el único que vio ese atisbo de maldad en él antes de empezar el colegio, aunque dentro de las paredes de este se comportó correctamente, excepto cuando abrió la cámara de los secretos y mató a Mirthle.

- Yo, lamentablemente, no era lo bastante bueno para llegar a Hogwarts – dijo Ian – y me costó bastante entrar a la academia de aurores, aunque obtuve bueno resultados allí, pero a veces siento que me he perdido de mucho.

- Hagamos un poquito de historia para Ian – sonrió Remus – en realidad, James Potter, Sirius Black y yo fuimos alumnos allí, estábamos en una de las cuatro casas que forman el colegio, cada una de ellas recibe el nombre de uno de los fundadores: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf. Según las capacidades de los alumnos, estos son puestos en cada una de las casas, por lo que mis amigos y yo quedamos en la segunda, igual que posteriormente Harry. Draco, en cambio, cayó en Slytherin como todos sus antepasados, incluido su padre y su padrino.

- ¿Conoces la historia de la división de los fundadores? – dijo Draco.

- Bueno, nadie la conoce a cabalidad, y me temo que la mayor parte podría ser una simple invención, pero también sabemos que la que se creía inexistente cámara de los secretos sí existía, así que quizás tenga parte de verdad.

- Te estás dando demasiadas vueltas – le dijo Ian divertido.

- Cierto – sonrió – Durante los inicios de la edad media cuatro jóvenes se juntaron para traspasarles sus conocimientos a nuevas generaciones de magos y brujas, poco antes de que comenzara la gran cacería de ellos. Se dice que Godric Gryffindor venía de la misma corte del rey Arturo y que desde allí lo habrían traído Helga Hufflepuf y Rowena Ravenclaw, ya que sería el heredero de los poderes misteriosos de Avalon y del propio Merlín. Se dice que él y Salazar Slytherin se conocieron en este pueblo y después de pensarlo mucho crearon el colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Godric ciertamente tenía todos aquellos ideales que fundamentaban el poder de la mesa redonda y el rey Arturo, todo aquel que fuera digno de ser educado sería su alumno, cosa que compartía por completo con las damas del grupo. Pero Slytherin quería ser más selectivo, él era más elitista, así que discutieron y, como era el que menos peso tenía contra los otros tres, se fue. Se dice que construyó una cámara dentro del colegio y que dejó un monstruo terrible dentro que sólo su heredero podría controlar, de la que no se supo que realmente existía hasta muchísimos años más tarde.

- Pero no creo que lo de la pureza de sangre haya sido el único motivo ¿verdad?

- Bueno, Draco, hay otras versiones aparte de la oficial, que es en donde se fundamenta el odio entre los leones y las serpientes – sonrió al ver a Ian confundido – Gryffindor y Slytherin – le explicó – Godric había traído desde la corte en Camelot a una de sus aprendices, con la que más tarde se casaría y tendría una hija. Se dice que Salazar estaba encaprichado, no se sabe si con él o con ella, pero cuando estos se casaron y descubrió que ella no era de sangre pura, sino tenía un cuarto de sangre muggle, enfureció y empezó con toda esa persecución a los medio sangre y los hijos de muggle.

- Ese sí que estaba chiflado – dijo Heinrich.

- Salazar era uno de los magos más capaces de su tiempo, pero desde que se separó de los otros fundadores, comenzó a ahondar en las artes oscuras, se dice que tuvo dos hijos gemelos o mellizos. Godric quiso llevarlos al colegio, pero su padre dijo que no quería que se contaminaran con los mestizos y los impuros, por lo que nunca se supo de algún Slytherin en el colegio hasta que Voldemort llegó.

- ¿Y como descubrieron la existencia de la cámara de los secretos?

- Nadie la podía encontrar ya que sólo aquel que pudiese hablar el parsel podía abrirla, ese es un don que se hereda por sangre, her Ian. Sin embargo, Voldemort usó un instrumento para reabrirla, sin saber que yo también podía hablar esa lengua, así que descubrí donde estaba la famosa cámara y detuve al basilisco que estaba dentro junto con aquel instrumento.

- Y eso te valió una placa conmemorativa por servicios prestados al colegio y doscientos puntos para ti y doscientos para el rey comadreja.

- Y todo por culpa de su padre, y no me gusta que le llames así.

- Ron ya no es el mismo – le recordó Remus – antes él me hubiese ayudado en lo que fuera, pero ahora es uno de mis más encarnizados perseguidores.

- Pero ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió? ¿Dónde perdió sus ideales de Gryffindor?

- Bueno – dijo Remus – cuando te creímos muertos muchos parecieron perder la razón, entre ellos los Weasley – suspiró – Molly estaba destrozada, ella esperaba que regresaras con Ginny y pasaras a formar parte de la familia, Arthur tuvo que dejar el ministerio debido a Bill, aunque este no sea un hombre lobo, no es un mago normal y ha debido irse a trabajar a Francia para mantener a su familia, Ginny estuvo a punto de suicidarse tres o cuatro veces, así que se encuentra en San Mungo recluida de por vida. Ron parecía ser quien mejor lo llevaba, teniendo en cuenta que había sido uno de tus mejores amigos, pero luego que se casó con Hermione y entró a la academia de Aurores, comenzó a cambiar radicalmente, se volvió el más mercenario de los aurores, aunque ella me sigue protegiendo desde las sombras, es ella la que le informa a Tonks cuando me han detectado o me ayuda a escapar de sus garras, quien sabe cómo reaccionaría él si se enterara que estás vivo y siendo novio de una de las personas que más odia.

- Pero dice que al principio todo era normal con él.

- Creo que todo comenzó cuando yo fui excluido de las investigaciones y considerado inocente por el Wizzardmort en ese tiempo – dijo Draco – tal como pasó con Severus, casi todos en la orden admitieron que había estado desde un principio espiando para ellos y que Dumbledore confiaba en él, así que tanto él, como mi padre y yo nos libramos de Azkaban con cierta facilidad. Yo tuve que tomar clases especiales para terminar el colegio y dar mis EXTASIS, pero cuando quise entrar en la academia me encontré con un kilo de trabas que me costó mucho superar, incluida la odiosidad de Weasley y del ministerio.

- ¿Cómo fue que se ocurrió entrar a la Academia? – le dijo Ian.

- Yo pensaba que Harry estaba muerto y quería tener algo más que solo los recuerdos de aquello que no fue, así que seguí sus sueños ya que mi vida no parecía tener un rumbo sin él, ni siquiera había pensado en qué iba a ser de mí cuando terminara la guerra, en ninguno de los casos, lo que sí es que jamás me plantee la posibilidad de no poder declararme, esperaba que finalizada la guerra Harry estuviera más receptivo y no me rechazara otra vez.

- En aquella ocasión le rechacé por su forma de actuar, her Draco, era demasiado petulante y pretencioso, actuó como si me estuviera haciendo un favor al ofrecerme su amistad y fue despreciativo con mi amigo Ron.

- Bueno, tienes que pensar que en ese tiempo las enseñanzas de mi padre eran la única verdad en la que yo creía, fui criado así – suspiró – y siempre he tratado de mantener mi orgullo en alto y tú, de una sola pasada, limpiaste el suelo con él.

- Me pregunto de dónde sacaste esa expresión tan muggle – sonrió Remus.

- Creo que ya nos hemos desviado mucho del tema – dijo Heinrich – voy a tratar de invocar las voces del silencio.

- Eso agotaría tu magia – le dijo Draco – dime que debo hacer y yo lo haré.

- No se preocupe, her Draco, es un hechizo simple y no necesita de gran magia, sólo de concentración – le sonrió – además eso hará que todo el mobiliario del lugar aparezca y no tengamos que preocuparnos de algunas cosas.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – dijo Ian mirando a su alrededor. El castillo se veía vacío, como si todo lo valioso hubiese sido arrancado a fuerza de conjuros, pero no se veía la mano de algún mago o bruja, no había rastros de personas ni nada parecido.

- Creo que se refiere a la limpieza del lugar y a la preparación de las comidas – le dijo Draco – esta clase de mansiones siempre ha tenido grandes cantidades de elfos domésticos, así que lo más probable es que estén ocultos por la magia de las voces del silencio.

Heinrich caminó hacia el centro del salón poniéndose bajo la más grande de las arañas de cristal que colgaba del techo, levantó la mirada hacia ese punto generando que una especie de vapor blanco le rodease, este produjo que el conjuro que fijaba su imagen se rompiera y volviera a ser Harry Potter, sólo en ese momento cerró los ojos y se concentró en atraer hacia él la magia de ese castillo, si los bienes de los Black habían sido traspasados por completos a él, las voces del silencio deberían ser sumisas a sus órdenes.

- ¿Qué hace? – cuchicheó Ian al oído de Remus pero siempre mirando hacia Harry, temiendo romper la concentración del moreno.

Remus iba a responderle cuando una fuerte ráfaga de aire los inmovilizó, parecía estarlos inspeccionando, antes de dirigirse hacia quién la llamaba, rodeó a Harry y pareció formar una pequeña ventisca en torno a él, pero no le hacía daño.

- Soy Harry Potter – le dijo – hijo de James Potter y ahijado de Sirius Black – sonrió – sé que no tengo la sangre de tus últimos dueños, pero cuando mi padrino murió, y siendo él el último de los herederos de los Black, me traspasó todo lo que le había pertenecido. Así que pensé que tal vez ustedes pudiesen protegernos hasta que mi magia se estabilice por completo ¿Lo harían?

- Harry Potter es nuestro amo ahora – se escuchó un coro de voces chillonas alrededor de ellos cuando el viento desapareció y descubrieron a cinco elfos inclinados servicialmente hacia Harry, además que todo a su alrededor estaba amoblado con bellísimos muebles de caoba y roble.

- ¡Guau! – exclamó Ian.

- El señor amo ordena lo que hacemos – dijo el que parecía ser el elfo mayor.

- Necesitamos tres habitaciones – sonrió al ver al sonrojo del rubio – las mejores del castillo, necesitamos descansar un poco – se acercó a Draco que miraba al suelo – él es Draco Malfoy, es hijo de una Black y mi novio – lo abrazó, los elfos asintieron – él es Remus Lupin y él es Ian Keller, ambos son mis amigos – presentó a los otros – quiero que los traten bien.

- Claro que sí, amo – dijeron a coro nuevamente inclinándose hasta casi tocar el suelo con la nariz para luego desaparecer a obedecer sus órdenes.

- Estos elfos no se parecen en nada a Kreacher – dijo Harry pensativo – cuando Dumbledore me dijo que lo había heredado junto con la casa de Londres, hizo soberano escándalo diciendo que no quería que fuese su amo y, por su propia naturaleza, se vio obligado a aceptarme, los de aquí me han aceptado bien.

- Quizás sea porque aquí casi nunca estaban los Black – dijo Remus – recuerdo que Sirius me contó de la existencia de esta residencia, pero que su familia no solía venir por estos lados por la existencia de las voces del silencio, creo que hace más de cincuenta años que no hay humanos aquí, así que los elfos han estado limpiando y cuidando el lugar escuchando las ordenes de las voces de la casa y cuando estas fueron sometidas por un humano, lo aceptaron sin chistar porque al fin tienen un nuevo dueño.

Harry miró el lugar pensativo, al someter a las voces del silencio, el castillo los había aceptado como nuevos habitantes del lugar y había hecho aparecer todo el mobiliario, la mesa de fuertes y estilizadas patas, las sillas a juego con altos y detallados respaldos labrados con el escudo que bien sabía era de la familia Black, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el delicado mantel de hilo que cubría el otro casi tan delicado de seda dorada.

- ¿Será de hilos de oro? – dijo Ian sorprendido tocando el material – lo es, vaya que era rico tu padrino, Harry.

- Imagino a los ayudantes del ministro sentados en este comedor – dijo Draco – creo que a mis ancestros Black les daría un ataque si estuvieran vivos.

- Me pregunto si el lugar será como Grimauld Place – suspiró – allí estaba el retrato de la madre de Sirius en lo alto de la escalera gritándole a medio mundo que ensuciaban la casa, a él lo llamaba traidor y a los demás escoria medio sangre y sangre sucias, sería desagradable toparnos con más retratos de ese tipo también en este lugar, aunque quizás esté Phineas Niguellus por aquí.

- ¿Quién es ese? – dijo Ian preocupado.

- Fue uno de los directores del colegio – le dijo Remus – en Grimauld Place estaba su retrato y por medio de él manteníamos contacto con el colegio, ya que en la oficina del director también hay uno.

- Los retratos de los directores anteriores están allí para servir al director actual – dijo Harry – había montones de ellos – miró al licántropo – pero no hay retratos de los fundadores, yo sé como fue Slytherin porque él puso su estatua en la cámara de los secretos, pero ¿y los demás?

- Nadie los encontró luego del gran incendio que afectó el colegio en 1500 ó 1600, se cree que muchos de los secretos del colegio se perdieron por esa razón.

- Pero ustedes descubrieron varios de ellos cuando estudiaban allí.

- Bueno, pero fue casi una coincidencia, por ejemplo, el pasillo de la bruja tuerta James lo encontró tratando de escapar de Flich, o el pasillo del cuarto piso que lleva hacia un costado de la torre Gryffindor, que Sirius encontró un día escapando de Snape, que casi lo atrapa convertido en perro.

- Pero de todas maneras los descubrieron e hicieron un mapa mágico...

- ¿Creen que es posible que los elfos nos muestren nuestras habitaciones? – lo interrumpió Ian – estoy un poco cansado y me gustaría dormir un rato antes de comer, porque de seguro los elfos nos darán de comer ¿verdad?

- Siempre pensando con el estómago – sonrió Harry e hizo un ruido con los dedos, de inmediato apareció un elfo que se inclinó ante él – perdona, ¿cómo te llamas?

- El amo llamó y Serky vino, señor – le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Serky ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo que sirves a la familia Black? – le dijo extrañado, el elfo parecía ser muy joven.

- Yo no conocí a los amos, ellos no solían venir mucho por aquí aún antes que comenzara la primera guerra – le informó temeroso – para ese tiempo yo no nacía.

- Entiendo – sonrió – quizás puedas hacernos el favor de mostrarnos el castillo y el lugar en el que vamos a descansar.

- Si los amos me siguen, les mostraré sus habitaciones – dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta – los amos deberán perdonar, pero desde hacía tanto tiempo que nadie venía por aquí que no hemos podido darles las mejores habitaciones, se encuentran en pésimas condiciones y...

- No necesitas darnos explicaciones – le sonrió Harry – y menos deben castigarse por eso, después de todo, han hecho lo que han podido ¿verdad?

- El amo es muy generoso considerando lo descuidados que hemos sido.

- No han sido descuidados – le dijo Harry mientras lo seguían por los pasillos, ahora podía ver los altos ventanales cubiertos con cortinas de brocato y seda, los cuadros habían regresado a sus lugares, al parecer eran de otra clase de Black, ya que les sonreían amablemente.

- Vaya, al fin gente decente vuelve a habitar este lugar – le dijo una robusta mujer desde su retrato mientras subían por las escaleras de piedra hacia el piso superior – la mujer que estuvo aquí antes lo único que hacía era ladrar órdenes, menos mal que las voces del silencio no la obedecieron.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Draco.

- Bueno, ella decía ser una Black, pero el dueño ya no pertenecía a esa familia.

- La magia del castillo fue traspasada a Harry – le recordó Remus – ahora entiendo por qué él quiso hacer el conjuro – miró al moreno y este desvió la mirada sonrojado – las voces del silencio iban a atacarte.

- Bueno, supuse que eso era lo que iba a hacer, en especial porque no está emparentado por sangre con el dueño actual del lugar.

- Eres muy dulce, leoncito, pero no necesitas protegerme ¿sabes?

- Es una manía que yo tengo, Hermione lo llamaba mi manía salvadora.

Se detuvieron en un largo pasillo flanqueado por pinturas de toda clase de animales mágicos, desde una esfinge hasta los más delicados unicornios, pasando por los dragones y hasta los escregrutos de cola explosiva, bien los recordaba de cuarto año.

- Este lugar sería el paraíso para Hagrid – dijo Harry señalando las pinturas.

- ¿De quién hablas ahora? – Ian lo miró intrigado.

- Rubeus Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts, y profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, le fascinan los animales peligrosos, trato de criar un dragón, una acromántula y hasta cachorros de hombre lobo, supongo que recuerdas al hipogrifo de tercer año, Draco querido.

- Claro que sí, el animal estúpido me mordió – dijo molesto.

- Hagrid había sido bastante claro cuando dijo que a ellos no les gustaba que los insultaran – le dijo – si tú no lo escuchaste, fue tu culpa ¿sabes? Buckbeack no te habría hecho daño si lo hubieses respetado como lo merecía.

- Por cierto, él todavía te pertenece, Harry – le dijo Remus – quizás más adelante quieras volver a verlo, también Hagrid se alegrará de verte.

- ¡No voy a permitir que Harry tenga semejante criatura! – exclamó Draco molesto – ni me gusta tu amistad con ese semigigante.

- Y es por eso que te rechacé aquella vez en el tren del colegio – le recordó Harry – no se te ha quitado eso de estar mirando en menos a los demás.

- No es eso, Harry, ese bicho me dejó traumado después de lo que pasó en ese mayo en el castillo, ¡trató de matarme! – le recordó.

- Yo le salvé la vida a Buckbeack en tercer año y él es una criatura agradecida, simplemente me devolvía la mano.

- ¿Quieren dejar de hablar de cosas de las cuales no tengo idea? – le reclamó Ian.

Remus sonrió y lo hizo seguir adelante.

- Dejémoslos solos a ver como arreglan esto, dudo mucho que Draco consiga convencer a Harry de dejar de lado a aquellos que ha sentido sus amigos. Además, Hagrid fue quien le salvó la vida a Harry siendo un bebé y nunca ha dejado de sentir un gran afecto por él, pese a creerlo muerto.

- Harry parece ser una gran persona, aunque he visto poco de él.

- En realidad, Heinrich no difiere mucho de él en personalidad – suspiró – es solo su apariencia la que cambia y una que otra actitud, como que este es un tanto más sumiso que Harry, lo he visto someterse muchas veces a las decisiones del rubio, pero ahora que está aflorando con más tranquilidad, luchará por tomar sus propias decisiones y vaya a saber como terminan, o uno muerto o los dos en la misma cama – sonrió al ver la cara de Ian – ya sé, no quieres conocer los detalles.

- Es que Heinrich es una persona fácil de querer, incluso antes de llegar a conocerlo bien, es atento, servicial, amistoso y considerado con casi todo el mundo – suspiró – dudo llegar a conocer otra persona igual en mi vida.

- El amo no estará molesto con nosotros ¿verdad? – dijo el elfo preocupado.

- Dudo que Harry se enoje con ustedes – le tranquilizó Remus – sólo está teniendo un intercambio de opiniones con su novio – sonrió al ver que la discusión comenzaba a volverse acalorada a la distancia – es casi como verlos en los pasillos del colegio hablando cosas que los herían y distanciaban, aunque nunca llegaron muy lejos – suspiró – me hubiese gustado ver madurar su relación como se debía en estos cinco años.

- ¡No! – dijo Draco angustiado – Harry, entiéndeme, ese hipogrifo se volvió una pesadilla para mí después de lo que pasó esa vez y no dejé de sufrirlas hasta que la reemplazó una peor.

- Mira, no podría tener a Buckbeack con nosotros, pero simplemente no me voy a deshacer de él, aunque ciertamente estará mucho mejor con Hagrid, allí puede alimentarse y volar cuando quiera.

- ¿No lo vas a traer con nosotros? – le dijo sorprendido.

- Sería casi como tratar de tener un dragón – se rió abrazándolo – aunque yo tengo el mío – le coqueteó y Draco se sonrojó.

- Déjate de tonterías – se apartó del moreno viendo que Remus e Ian movían la cabeza negativamente un par de metros más adelante de ellos – veamos nuestras habitaciones.

- Espero que la cama sea lo bastante grande y cómoda para lo que planeo hacerte – le guiñó un ojo caminando hacia los demás y escuchó un resoplido del rubio – ¿acaso no te agrada la idea de hacer cositas?

- Creo que eres un pervertido, siendo quien eres, no debería ser ¿verdad?

- Bueno, no creo que sea tan así – se detuvo junto a Remus que los miraba divertido – después de todo, los leones igual tienen su vena pervertida y Voldemort me traspasó muchas cosas cuando me marcó como su igual.

- ¿Te marcó como su igual? – repitieron Ian y Draco asombrados.

- Era lo que decía la profecía por la que lo estuvo persiguiendo todo ese tiempo – les dijo Remus – él solo conocía un parte, así que no sabía que al ir tras Harry siendo un bebé le traspasaría en parte sus poderes, lo marcaría como su igual y que este tendría poderes que él jamás conocería ¿cierto, Harry?

- Bueno, Snape no escuchó la profecía completa cuando fue hecha y Voldemort no puedo tomar la inscripción porque se rompió esa tarde en el ministerio cuando murió Sirius – su mirada se entristeció – todo fue tan inútil, había esperado limpiar su nombre para dejar de vivir con mis tíos de una buena vez y en vez de eso, le perdí para siempre, como a casi todos mis seres queridos.

- No te pongas así, Harry – lo abrazó Draco – no creo que él quiera que te pongas triste cada vez que lo recuerdes.

- Tranquilo, cachorro – le dijo Remus – recuerda que no lo has perdido, tal como tampoco has perdido a tus padres.

- Aquí está la habitación principal, amo – le dijo el elfo haciendo una profunda reverencia antes de abrir la puerta. Los cuatro lo siguieron dentro y se quedaron asombrados.

- Vaya – fue lo único que pudo decir Draco al ver la enorme cama, a su parecer allí cabría un gigante cómodamente. Era una de esas camas imperiales, de cuatro postes labrados delicadamente que sostenían dos tipos de delicados doseles, unos de tul y los otros de terciopelo.

- Esta si es una cama para concebir... malos pensamientos – dijo Harry malicioso.

- No jodas – le dijo Draco mirando a su alrededor. En realidad era un dormitorio enorme, ya que, además de la cama enorme, había un closet de dimensiones descomunales, un reclinatorio, un escritorio con una silla giratoria y una cómoda del mismo estilo – Serky ¿quién fue el último morador de este lugar?

- La cama fue un regalo del jefe de los gigantes al señor Arsenius Black hace trescientos años – le dijo – lo único que se ha cambiado es el colchón y las frazadas, dado que eran demasiado ásperas para que los señores durmieran en ella – agregó un tanto preocupado.

- Está genial – dijo Harry complacido – aquí un podría acostarse con otras tres personas y no habría necesidad de tocarse.

- ¿Acaso pretendes tener una orgía? – le dijo Draco molesto.

- ¿Cómo crees? – dijo escandalizado – yo no pienso compartirte con nadie.

- ¿Podemos ver las otras habitaciones? – los interrumpió Ian.

- Perdone, amo, detrás de aquella puerta está el baño – miraron hacia donde les señalaba el elfo y se percataron de la enorme puerta de vidrio semilla biselado con delicados y hermosos dibujos de flores que parecían mecerse al compás de un viento que las soplaba suavemente.

- Creo que a los Black les gustaba demasiado la ostentación – dijo Ian abriendo la puerta y se quedó de una pieza al ver los artefactos – por Merlín.

Harry miró por encima del hombro del castaño y también se quedó sorprendido, todos los artefactos allí colocados eran todos de un delicado color dorado, casi le recordaba el color de la snitch que solía perseguir en su escoba cuando estaba en el equipo de su casa, el piso tenía mármol de un delicado color coral y las cañerías parecían ser...

- Las cañerías son de oro sólido – le dijo el elfo al mirar sus caras de sorpresa – el castillo está totalmente lleno de ellas, ya que en el tiempo en que el amo Balcier Black encontró la mina de oro que está bajo este castillo los magos no podían gastarlo, así que se le ocurrió usarlo así.

- Harry, creo que eres monstruosamente rico – le dijo Ian asombrado.

- Serky – dijo Harry pensativo, si ese lugar era tan grande y tan lleno de riquezas, debería tener muchos sirvientes – ¿cuántos elfos trabajan en este castillo?

- Veinte, amo – lo miró preocupado una vez más – oficialmente – agregó

- ¿Oficialmente? – se volteó a mirarlo intrigado.

- Es que, desde el tiempo en que vinieron los amos la última vez, la familia ha crecido y hay muchos elfos que no están registrados, como yo, señor, y el amo podría echarnos del castillo y no tendríamos donde ir...

- ¿Y por qué tendría que echarlos? – lo interrumpió el moreno asombrado.

- Es lo que hacen los magos cuando un elfo tiene familia sin la autorización de los dueños – le dijo Draco – aunque la mayor parte no lo hace ya porque es muy difícil adoptar elfos hoy en día.

- Entiendo – asintió Harry – no es necesario que se angustien, más tarde podemos verlos a todos y registrar a los que no están inscritos, para que formen parte, oficialmente, del castillo.

- ¡El amo es muy amable! – lo abrazó el elfo – pero sabía que Harry Potter era una gran persona, todo el mundo lo dice.

- Ya te pareces a Dobby – dijo el moreno divertido – quizás después de comer nos puedas dar un paseo por el castillo.

- El amo ordena y Serky obedece – dijo el elfo.

Salieron de la habitación y fueron a ver las otras habitaciones. La de Remus estaba al frente de la principal, era un poco menos ostentosa, pero también estaba delicadamente amoblada y el baño, que compartía con la habitación de Ian, también tenía cañerías de oro, los artefactos allí eran de un color verde pálido y el mármol en el suelo era de un tono más suave.

- Creo que la vamos a pasar muy bien aquí mientras nos dure el descanso – dijo Draco saliendo de la habitación de Ian luego de revisarla.

- ¿Los amos no vienen a quedarse? – dijo Serky angustiado.

- Por ahora, no, pero más adelante quizás vengamos a quedarnos una temporada más larga – le dijo Harry sonriendo tomando de la mano al rubio – no te preocupes, sólo baja y dile a los demás que después de la comida haremos el registro, que nadie tendrá que irse del lugar.

- Muy bien, pero ¿qué desean comer los amos?

- Lo que nos puedan preparar estará bien – le dijo – creo que, conque esté servido a las una, todo estará perfecto.

- Claro que sí, amo – hizo una reverencia y con un "pop" desapareció.

- ¿Qué tal si probamos la cama? – le dijo a Draco malévolo y este entró en la habitación más rojo que un tomate.

- Vamos a descansar antes de comer – le dijo amenazante – tú que tratas de hacer algo más y te irá muy mal ¿entendiste? – le dijo cruzándose de brazos, sonrojado por las implicancias de las palabras del moreno.

- No te enojes – se rió sentándose en la cama para sacarse los zapatos – no dije que fuéramos a probar la cama de esa forma ¿recuerdas?

- Pues a mí me parecía que eso insinuabas – le replicó molesto imitándolo.

- Mejor descansemos – lo atrajo hacia él – quizás en la noche...

- ¿Ves? En tus palabras igual hay segundas intenciones – le reclamó el rubio, pero se dejó arrastrar hacia atrás y al poco rato dormía apoyado sobre el pecho de Harry.

En realidad, en el castillo había más elfos de los que habían pensado en un principio, Serky había dicho que eran veinte los que oficialmente pertenecían al castillo, así que había pensado en unos diez más, nunca treinta más, se dijo mientras terminaba de escribir el registro sentado en un enorme sillón en la sala de estar con Draco sentado a su lado junto a un enorme mesón.

- Hay cincuenta elfos trabajando en este castillo ¿cuántos más tendrás? – dijo Ian.

- Si pudiéramos pedir un catálogo de las propiedades a nombre de Harry – dijo Draco pensativo – porque no sólo son las propiedades de los Black las que están dentro de su fortuna, después de todo los Potter también venían de una larga dinastía mágica y eran muy ricos.

- Los papeles de las propiedades de mi familia están en Gringotts – le dijo este – nunca quise sacarlas de allí, me dije que si sobrevivía a la guerra pensaría qué hacer con todas esas cosas.

- Y la única forma de sacarlos es apersonándose allí – dijo Remus – y sospecharían mucho si de pronto alguien entrase en la cámara de los Potter con la llave de esta, cuando se supone que esta desapareció cuando Harry murió.

- Pero yo no la tengo, estaba guardada en el baúl de mis cosas en casa de mis tíos, seguramente ni siquiera existe.

- Equivocado, mi querido Harry – le dijo Draco – yo tenía curiosidad respecto al lugar en el que habías crecido, así que fui allí y lo rescaté de la basura junto con todas las cosas que contenía, de allí saqué tu capa de invisibilidad ¿recuerdas?

- Eso significa que tienes mi saeta de fuego y todas mis cosas del colegio.

- Claro, además que descubrí un compartimiento secreto en donde guardabas algunas cosas bastante especiales.

Harry lo miró preocupado antes de recordar lo que allí guardaba y ruborizarse intensamente, eso significaba que el rubio sabía que estaba enamorado de él desde que estaban en sexto año.

- Si me lo hubieses dicho en ese entonces, no habríamos perdido estos cinco años – le dijo Draco pensativo – aunque quizás de todas maneras hubiese creído que estabas muerto y la desesperación habría sido peor.

- Lo que me extraña es que la magia de James sea tan poderosa como para ser capaz de transportar a su hijo tan lejos – dijo Remus – sabíamos que la magia de Lily había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que aquella maldición llegara hasta Harry, pero fue un sacrificio de amor ¿Qué conjuro le pondría?

- Dumbledore me dijo que mi padre habitaba en mí, quizás su sacrificio me traspasó su magia y, fortalecida con la mía, se manifiesta de las formas más insospechadas – dijo el moreno – pero creo que hay algo más, algo que me llegó desde mis recuerdos en el colegio, en primer año específicamente, cuando por vez primera a mi familia en el espejo de Oesed.

- He escuchado hablar de ese famoso espejo – dijo Ian – pero ¿es verdad que se pueden ver cosas fantásticas allí?

- Ese espejo muestra los más grandes anhelos que tienes en tu corazón – le dijo Harry – yo crecí sin una familia que me quisiera, así que vi a mis padres y toda mi familia mágica en él, así fue como conocí a todos los Potter que murieron protegiéndonos a mis padres y a mí.

- Quizás ese sea el asunto – sonrió Remus volviéndose hacia uno de los elfos mayores – Sirius me contó que su familia solía tener la más grande y documentada de las bibliotecas de Gran Bretaña ¿es posible que esta biblioteca se encuentre aquí? – le dijo al elfo directamente.

- El último de los amos la trasladó aquí cuando comenzó la segunda gran guerra – le dijo el elfo – pero nadie ha entrado allí desde hace muchos años, los elfos no entramos allí, estaba prohibido, señor – dijo mirando con cierto temor a Harry.

- Bueno, a partir de ahora no será así – le dijo este.

- Si el amo quiere, podemos limpiar y ordenar un poco antes que los amos vayan allí, puede estar lleno de alimañas y conjuros dañinos y no sería bueno para el amo ya que apenas recupera su magia.

- De acuerdo, háganlo – aceptó.

- El antiguo amo se enojaba mucho cuando los elfos hablábamos sin su autorización – dijo una elfina mayor.

- A ni no me importa mucho todo eso – sonrió Harry – si ustedes me hacen recomendaciones, las aceptaré porque ustedes saben bien lo que hacen.

- El nuevo amo tiene un gran corazón – dijeron todos los elfos a coro y desaparecieron a cumplir con sus labores.

- Este lugar es fantástico, podemos iniciar nuestras investigaciones mientras estamos aquí – dijo Draco – sé que en mi casa están documentadas las familias de sangre pura de mayor raigambre, incluso están los Potter que es una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico, recuerdo haber leído que era una de las pocas familias mágicas anteriores a la creación de Howgarts, pero no recuerdo en qué tiempo era que decía.

- Si, James era de sangre pura, y su familia era mucho más antigua que la de los Black o los Malfoy – asintió Remus – sin embargo, su familia no era considerada "adecuada" por las otras familias como para unirse con ellos, todo el mundo sabía que los Potter trabajaban con muggles y para los muggles.

- ¿En qué trabajaba mi papá? – lo miró Harry.

- James era una persona muy especial – suspiró – entró a la academia de aurores y se recibió, pero jamás ejerció como tal, prefería trabajar de detective privado junto con un Policía retirado muggle, claro que este no sabía que tu padre usaba magia para resolver los casos más complicados, tu padre solía decir que así no se ponía en la mira de los mortifagos. Sirius y yo solíamos reírnos de eso. Pero era lo mejor cuando se casó con Lily. Claro que se vio obligado a abandonar su trabajo cuando apareció lo de la profecía cuando tenías apenas un año. El resto lo sabes – le dijo con tristeza – esa noche hubo luna llena.

- ¿Y mi mamá?

- Lily trabajaba en una farmacia naturista, siempre se le dio bien eso de las pociones, las mejores eran las curativas ¿cuántas veces no curó mis heridas o las de los otros merodeadores? Snape la odiaba por eso.

- Perdonen, señores amos – dijo una elfina pequeña – pero en la entrada hay un señor que quiere ver al amo Draco, dice que es su padrino.

- ¿Qué vendría a hacer aquí Severus? – dijo el rubio preocupado.

- Hazlo pasar – le dijo Harry – y dile a los demás que no se asombren por nuestros cambios de apariencia – dijo tornándose en Heinrich – her Remus.

- ¿Qué diantre querrá ese hombre? – dijo cambiando su apariencia también.

- El señor Severus Snape, amos – dijo la elfina dejándolo con ellos en el salón para luego retirarse a cumplir las órdenes de Harry.

- Es extraño encontrar un lugar así tan cerca de todo y de nada – les dijo el profesor – y encima, que les haya pertenecido a los Black.

- Severus, no has venido a hacer una visita social ¿verdad? – le dijo Draco.

- Por supuesto que no – le dijo – pero creo que estás siendo mal educado, Draco.

- Tal vez – se encogió de hombros comprendiendo que quería que le presentara a Remus, aunque lo conociera sin saber – Regulus Blach, este es mi padrino Severus Snape, Regulus está ayudándonos con una investigación que hacemos fuera del ministerio – le explicó.

- Me pregunto si eso tendrá algo que ver con Potter.

- ¿Harry? – dejó escapar el rubio – no entiendo.

- Esto – le entregó una especie de relicario – Minerva McGonogall lo encontró en su oficina hace unos días y recordó que este pertenecía a James Potter y que había estado opaco por largos años, pero desde que esos mortifagos dijeron haber visto a Potter, ha comenzado a brillar con más fuerza, como si este estuviera muy cerca de nosotros.

- Perdone, her Snape – le dijo el moreno manteniendo su distancia, sospechaba que esa cosa comenzaría a refulgir con gran fuerza si se acercaba más – quisiera saber si va a permanecer con nosotros un tiempo, para decirle a los elfos.

- Bueno, quizás unos días – dijo mirando a Remus, pero este esquivó su mirada, bien sabía que era muy bueno leyendo las mentes de los demás.

- Bien, iré a decirles – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- Espera, Heinrich, voy contigo – le dijo Remus siguiéndolo rápidamente.

- Un hombre bastante guapo – le dijo Snape al rubio consiguiendo que Ian alzara las cejas – hay algo muy especial en él.

- Por cierto, Severus, Heinrich es mi novio – le advirtió.

- Así que Lucius tenía razón, ha cambiado tu corazón.

El moreno y el licántropo se detuvieron en la puerta de la cocina, los dos con la misma idea en la cabeza, alejar al profesor de pociones cuanto antes de ellos, pero ¿cómo, sin parecer descortés?

- No esperaba encontrarme con Severus aquí – gruñó el licántropo molesto – podría ser perjudicial si acercaran a tu persona ese relicario.

- ¿Por qué reacciona ante mi presencia?

- Verás, es un artefacto muy especial, creo que James me contó una vez que era la llave hacia algunos de los secretos más ocultos de su familia, claro que él no podía usarlo, aún no tenía la edad necesaria para que este le mostrara su poder, sin embargo, brillaba con gran fuerza en su presencia, aunque no lo estuviera tocando, su padre dijo que era por ello que a los Potter se les daba fácil atrapar la snitch en los partidos de quidditch, porque la llevaban en la sangre, igual que el volar, como las águilas.

- Volar como las águilas – sonrió – siempre me he sentido libre en el aire.

- ¿El amo esta molesto por algo? – dijo un elfo pequeño frente a la puerta donde ellos conversaban – ha cambiado de apariencia.

-No, sólo quería que prepararan una nueva habitación, ha llegado un visitante inesperado – lo tranquilizó – sólo les pido que no me llamen por mi nombre.

- El amo ordena – dijo el joven elfo y desapareció.

- Me pregunto si no lo habremos invocado por estar hablando de él.

- Será más difícil investigar lo que pasó esa noche hace cinco años con él metiendo sus narices – dijo Remus fastidiado – regresemos, debemos decirle a los muchachos que no digan nada sobre nuestra investigación, siempre ha sido muy intruso y querría, si bien no ayudarnos, saber el por qué de nuestro interés por las cosas de los Potter.

- Mi padrino decía lo mismo – sonrió emprendiendo el camino de regreso al salón – parecía tener toda la razón respecto a él.

- Bueno, no sé si sea tan cierto, ninguno de ustedes es imparcial al respecto.

Draco observó atentamente a su padrino, hacía un buen rato que no decía nada, aparte del comentario de cambiar a Harry por Heinrich, quién sabe qué diría si supiera que eran la misma persona, lo más seguro es que le diera el ataque que casi le dio cuando le dijo que entraba en la academia de Aurores, pese a no tener la bendición de su padre.

- Dime algo ¿conoces desde hace mucho a Regulus? – dijo de repente y Draco casi se quedó sin aire ¿Severus estaba interesado en el licántropo? Aunque, claro, debía tener en cuenta que no sabía que se trataba de ni más ni menos que Remus Lupin, uno de los odiados por él merodeadores – parece ser una persona interesante.

Ian soltó una risita mal disimulada, eso sí era divertido, por lo que había escuchado del propio Remus, este hombre odiaba todo aquello que hubiese tenido que ver con James Potter y él era uno de sus mejores amigos y ahora resultaba que estaba interesado en él ¿qué diría el licántropo cuando se enterara? ¿Qué cara pondría este cuando se diera cuenta que le gustaba un hombre al que le había arruinado la vida al descubrir el secreto de su enfermedad?

- Perdón – dijo tratando de calmarse – me acordé de algo – dijo saliendo apresurado del salón antes de delatarse y delatar a los demás.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo Draco comprendiendo perfectamente el motivo de la hilaridad de su compañero – primera vez que te escucho hacer un comentario de ese tipo – le dijo "y menos cuando es una persona a la que dices odiar", agregó para sí.

- Poca oportunidad he tenido de conocer personas interesantes – se encogió de hombros – hace demasiado tiempo que no pongo la mirada en otras personas, la única que quise, me la arrebataron con demasiada facilidad Potter y sus amigotes.

- Debió haberte hecho algo muy grave como para que odiaras hasta el hijo.

- Por cierto, no reaccionaste ante lo que te dije, sabemos con cierto grado de certeza que Potter hijo está vivo y en alguna parte de Inglaterra ¿acaso no dejaste tus propios sueños por seguir los suyos, diciendo que lo amabas aunque este ya no estuviera en este mundo?

Draco desvió la mirada mientras se mordía un labio, bendito lío el que les trajo el relicario y lo miró un segundo, pensativo, cuando lo mostró en presencia de Harry este brillaba como el oro de las cañerías de esta casa, pero como este se había alejado, había adquirido un brillo opaco, si Severus se daba cuenta...

- Lo sigo amando – le dijo tomando el relicario antes de echárselo en el bolsillo – y es al respecto que estamos investigando.

- Creo que a ti te pasó algo malo en la cabeza ¿no dijiste hace un momento que el alemán es tu novio? – el rubio asintió – y aún así vas a investigar hasta encontrar a tu antiguo amor.

- Cuando lo pones así, suena terriblemente mal – dijo este tratando de evadirse.

- Es que lo es, Draco – le dijo paseándose alrededor de Draco que se había sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de cuero del salón – Potter nunca te quiso ¿olvidas que por poco no te mató en sexto año? Si no hubiese aparecido en ese momento, quién sabe qué habría pasado.

- Si no hubiese usado esa maldición, el muerto habría sido él – le dijo – yo estaba asustado y llorando en ese baño ¿sabes? Pero lo que menos quería era que él viera mi aflicción, quería aparecer ante él como un tipo fuerte, decidido, para que me admirara y quizás comenzara a gustarle, pero que él me viese vencido fue más fuerte que mi amor por él y quise salvar mi orgullo lanzándole una imperdonable y no creo que él tuviese siquiera la intención de matarme, o sea, siempre se comportó como un buen Gryffindor ¿no?

- Potter era Gryffindor sólo porque él lo quiso, el sombrero seleccionador lo habría dejado en Slytherin si lo hubiese dejado decidir.

- Siempre creí que tenía demasiadas cualidades propias de los nuestros – sonrió – quizás fue por eso que me enamoré tanto de él, aparte de ser tan guapo.

- Se parece a su padre, así que no le veo cómo es que dices que es guapo.

- Mi padre también piensa que James Potter era guapo – le dijo – aunque diga que fue un desperdicio su vida.

- Bueno, tu padre pudo haber caído en los encantos de Potter, pero hasta él admitiría que no era un buen partido para los jóvenes de buena familia, ya que eran considerados traidores de sangre.

- Los muggles pueden ser muy divertidos ¡vieras la cantidad de cosas que Heinrich me ha enseñado de ellos! – dijo sonriendo – y tienen formas muy curiosas de expresarse, él dice que hay que aprender a vivir con ellos, después de todo, son igual que nosotros, pero sin magia.

- Creo que me has dejado confundido – le dijo deteniéndose ante él – hablas del alemán con la misma pasión con la que hablabas de Potter antes de entrar en la academia – explicó y Draco se sonrojó.

- Para que veas que estoy enamorado – se defendió.

- Lo que pienso es que has enloquecido totalmente – le dio y se volvió al sentir que alguien los miraba con frialdad.

- Uno de los elfos le mostrará su habitación, her Snape – le dijo Heinrich, no se podía sacar la rabia, trataba de esconderla, pero no podía olvidar que él había llevado a la muerte a sus padres y a su padrino y había sido quien había lanzado el hechizo que mató a Dumbledore, por las razones que hubiese sido.

- No te he hecho nada para que me mires así – le dijo este.

- Quizás sí, her Snape – le dijo mirando a Draco – y lo sabe.

- Heinrich querido, no necesitas ponerte celoso – le dijo Draco comprendiendo que intentaba ocultar en ello sus rencores del pasado.

- Serky le mostrará al amo Snape su habitación – dijo el elfo haciendo una inclinación – si me sigue.

Snape miró al moreno intrigado pero pudo sentir como este cerraba su mente a toda velocidad, al parecer Draco había divulgado que era un excelente legimens, quizás por eso el detective había esquivado su mirada cuando se lo presentaron. En fin, ya averiguaría cosas sobre él mientras estuviera allí.

- Maldito – escuchó murmurar al moreno con tanto odio, casi podía sentir que contenía sus ganas de matarlo, de seguro él estaba más enamorado de su ahijado que a la inversa y temía perderlo si Potter regresaba a su vida.

En eso entró Regulus y le dedicó una sonrisa tensa, como si tampoco le agradase su presencia, en fin ¿qué le iba a hacer? Le encantaba el reto que tenía presente, al menos allí no estaría Potter para quitarle a la persona que le gustaba, se dijo saliendo del salón.

Draco miraba a Heinrich que irremediablemente se transformó en Harry por la ira contenida contra Severus Snape, había escuchado sus palabras y había notado que su padrino también, sólo esperaba que este no diera con la respuesta verdadera al odio del moreno hacia su persona.

- Creo, cachorro, que debes entrar a tranquilizarte – le dijo el licántropo – yo tampoco lo quiero aquí, sin embargo, si hacemos algo en su contra o dejas que tu magia se manifieste por completo, sospechará ¿quieres que me maten?

- Lo siento, Remus, pero no puedo evitarlo – dijo sentándose en el sillón cubriéndose el rostro con las manos – el solo verlo me hace recordar lo que pasó en mayo en sexto año y que él fue el culpable que Voldemort matara a mis padres, creo que lo odio con la misma intensidad.

- Harry, tranquilízate por favor – Draco lo abrazó con fuerza – no quiero volver a perderte – lo besó en la frente – no te dejes llevar, amorcito.

- ¿E Ian? – dijo Remus mirando a su alrededor.

- Le dio un ataque de risa – le dijo Draco – y se salió del salón.

- ¿Un ataque de risa? – dijo Harry preocupado.

- Por algo que dijo Severus – suspiró al ver que se había tranquilizado – creo que le gustó Regulus, si supiera quién es en realidad, se muere.

- Que ni jure que le voy a corresponder, por su culpa he tenido que vivir escondiéndome estos últimos cinco años, ni hubiese tenido que hacer trabajos esporádicos si no hubiese divulgado a todo el mundo que soy un hombre lobo.

- Razones nos sobran para odiarlo – dijo el moreno volviendo a ser Heinrich – pero her Draco tiene razón, si él llegase a sospechar siquiera quien soy, me haría la vida imposible y de seguro nos veríamos separados de nuevo.

- Por cierto, no le vayas a decir ni de broma qué es lo que estamos investigando, sabrá mucho de artes oscuras, pero creo que la magia utilizada por James era una de las manifestaciones más puras de la magia blanca.

- Mi padrino de todas maneras va a sentir curiosidad, en especial porque esta cosa – sacó el relicario del bolsillo – brilla cuando Heinrich está cerca y se pone opaca cuando él se aleja y se supone que brilla sólo en presencia de los Potter ¿ven? Y me temo que él puede notarlo en algún momento.

- Siempre fue terriblemente intruso – dijo Remus molesto – James y Sirius solían fastidiarlo con eso, le decían que metiera sus narices en otro lado, pero siempre anduvo tras nuestros pasos, desde que entramos al colegio, solía amenazarnos con hacernos expulsar – suspiró – era muy molesto.

- Amo – le dijo a Harry un pequeño elfo – la biblioteca está lista para que la visiten cuando quieran, el amo Ian está allí.

- Gracias, Biddy – le sonrió Heinrich – iremos allá de inmediato. Por cierto ¿sabes de casualidad donde se encuentra her Ian?

- Oh, sí, el amo Ian se encuentra en la biblioteca, dijo algo de no poder soportar la risa sobre no sé qué cosa, amo – le dijo un poco temeroso.

- Hum, quizás podamos aprovechar de investigar mientras her Snape se acomoda – dijo en voz baja – si nuestro visitante pregunta por nosotros, díganle que estamos en la biblioteca, que si quiere puede alcanzarnos allí.

- Así lo haremos, amo – le dijo guiándolos por un estrecho pasillo hacia la parte inferior del castillo hacia un salón enorme lleno de libros de pared a pared y del suelo al techo, los había de todos tamaños y colores imaginables, unos gruesos y otros delgados, pero todos ordenados por títulos.

- Veo que al fin llegan – les dijo Ian sentado ante una mesa con varios libros a su alrededor – encontré varios libros de genealogía y encontré algo muy interesante – les dijo señalando las otras sillas para que se sentaran – encontré ocho familias de muy antiguo linaje, algunas de ellas datan de hace mil años, pero hay dos mucho más antiguas y ambas provienen de una provincia que ya no existe en el mundo mágico, así que menos en el muggle – le entregó un libro a Harry mientras se enderezaba a mostrarle a los demás la información – una de ellas desapareció cuando el último de sus descendientes murió sin dejar descendientes, la familia del mago Merlín, pero la otra está documentada hasta pocos años antes que Voldemort iniciara la primera guerra del mundo mágico, con el último descendiente estudiando en Hogwarts, James A. Potter – le mostró la última de las ramas del árbol genealógico – ambas familias provienen de Avalón y son anteriores al Rey Arturo, según dice aquí, eran magos reconocidos hacía ya cuatro generaciones, así que los Potter son el linaje más antiguo del que se tiene conocimiento en Inglaterra.

-- Eso sí que no lo sabía – dijo Remus asombrado – James nunca nos contó al respecto, quizás ni lo sabía.

- Lo otro que dice es que ellos estuvieron en Camelot ayudando a Merlín y al Rey Arturo dado que eran muy buenos en eso de las transformaciones y los hechizos defensivos – Ian tomó otro libro – este deben de conocerlo, es la lista de todos los alumnos que han estado en Hogwarts desde sus inicios hasta este año, debe estar hechizado para que se actualice año tras año, agregando páginas nuevas – le mostró – miren, aquí, bajo los nombres de los fundadores, aparecen los nombres de sus primeros aprendices y están los Potter allí, en Gryffindor. Busqué en otro libro – se lo entregó a Draco – y este señala que ellos llegaron después de la muerte del rey Arturo a unirse al plantel como maestros y sus hijos y nietos se convirtieron en aprendices de mago, claro que el primero había entrado por Slytherin, pero antes de dos meses se cambió de maestro y se fue con el que finalmente fue su maestro oficial – se volvió a sentar – pero lo más extraño está en la genealogía de los Potter, si lo notan hay varios sectores en que los padres o madres no aparecen, y no creo que sea porque los borraron, sino que debe ser porque eran criaturas mágicas o seres extraordinarios – Heinrich siguió los dedos de su compañero y vio lo que este decía – este es el primer Potter registrado, pero su pareja no aparece, pese a que juntos tuvieron dos hijos, uno de ellos murió trágicamente en una guerra entre brujos y el otro se casó con una tía abuela de Merlín, así que los Potter estaban emparentados con este – siguió recorriendo las ramas – ellos tuvieron un hijo que fue uno de los grandes maestros de Avalon y se casó con una bruja llamada Sthirsa, hija de un Druida, su hijo estuvo en la corte del rey Arturo hasta la muerte de este y luego se unió a Godric Gryffindor en su cruzada para educar a nuevos magos – miró el libro – y asómbrense de nuevo, su hijo es el primer alumno del colegio, como ya les dije, traspasado de Slytherin a Gryffindor por decisión propia. El hijo de este se casó con Ginebra Gryffindor, hija menor de Godric y su hijo se casó con otra criatura mágica ¿ven? No sale el nombre – les señaló – y así sigue hasta llegar a James A. Potter, en total son ocho los nombres que no salen.

- Si hubiese sido por ser criaturas indignas, sus parejas habrían desaparecido del árbol y sus descendientes no estarían allí – dijo Draco pensativo – los árboles de mi familia se encuentran totalmente mutilados por eso, mi tía Andrómeda había sido borrada por casarse con un muggle y su hija tampoco está.

- Vaya una biblioteca enorme – dijo la voz de Snape y todos se voltearon a verlo sobresaltados – con razón Black era tan presumido, si era el heredero principal de tanta riqueza ¿por qué no habrá presentado este lugar como cuartel de la orden en vez de esa fea casona en Londres?

- Her Snape ¿lleva mucho rato por aquí?

- No, acabo de llegar – le dijo sentándose junto a Remus que de inmediato alejó su silla de su lado – veo que han encontrado las grandes genealogías de los magos – miró el libro – pero ¿por qué los Potter?

- Son la familia más antigua que existe – le dijo Draco y le mostró lo mismo que les señalara Ian – ¿sabes por qué no aparecen los nombres de sus parejas?

- Cuando un mago se casaba con una criatura mágica con forma humana, como es el caso de los Veela, las náyades, las mujeres águilas y otros seres con capacidad de tomar nuestra forma, según las reglas establecidas hasta la convención de 1913, no podían aparecer en ninguna genealogía vigente, aunque se podía considerar a sus descendientes como magos de sangre pura.

- Pero eran mestizos – dijo Ian.

- Sólo se consideran mestizos a aquellos hijos de magos en que uno de los padres no lo es, o uno de ellos es descendiente de estos pese a ser mago o bruja, lo que por cierto hace menos mestizo a este, dado que la magia se hace más fuerte.

- Y si uno de estos magos mestizos se casa con uno de sangre pura, sus descendientes ya no son considerados mestizos ¿verdad?

- En la cuarta generación se les considera de sangre pura.

- Que mala suerte – le sonrió Heinrich a Draco – recién nuestros nietos vendrían a ser considerados de sangre pura.

- ¿Por qué siempre piensas en eso? – le replicó ruborizado.

- Porque usted es muy guapo, her Draco, es inevitable que me fije en su físico.

- Creo haber señalado en muchas ocasiones que no quería saber de esas cosas – les reclamó Ian molesto – espero no tener que repetirlo de nuevo.

- No se enfade, her Ian, se pone feo cuando lo hace – le sonrió el moreno divertido – le prometo morderme la lengua la próxima vez antes de darle esa clase de detalles – agregó levantando la mano.

Snape estaba mirando la genealogía de los Potter y mientras más atrás veía, más fruncía el ceño, cosa que divertía enormemente a Remus que lo miraba disimuladamente y se reía en silencio, aunque captó la atención de Heinrich y este decidió picar al profesor.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, her Snape? – le dijo fingiendo preocupación.

- Así que este es el motivo por el cuál el Lord Oscuro perseguía a los Potter – dijo con el ceño fruncido – la dinastía mágica más antigua de Inglaterra, emparentados con Merlín y descendientes de Gryffindor, además de tener la sangre de quién sabe qué criaturas mágicas circulando por sus venas.

Heinrich se puso de pie y se acercó a la estantería, ese libro le había atraído como si hubiese visto a la snitch en un campo de quidditch antes que el otro buscador, así que lo tomó y regresó a la mesa con él.

- "Criaturas con forma humana y su afinidad con los magos" – leyó el título sentándose de regreso junto a Draco – hay muchas criaturas de estas – dijo mirando el índice – mujeres águilas – señaló y de inmediato el libro cambió a la página en que se hablaba de ellas – guau.

- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Ian con curiosidad al ver su expresión.

Heinrich acomodó sus lentes y les leyó en voz alta.

"Aves de gran belleza y majestuosidad, pueden algunas hembras tomar apariencia humana, en especial cuando ellas se han enamorado de un mago muy poderoso, a sus descendientes, se cree, le heredan el afán por volar y su capacidad de ver cosas a gran distancia, aunque estos sean cortos de vista para cosas más grandes. Son del tipo de criaturas mágicas que cuando se emparejan con un humano, lo cuidarán de tal modo que serán capaces de dar su vida por su pareja y sus hijos, tienen un alto sentido de familia".

- Tiene una imagen – les mostró el libro donde la imagen cambiaba entre una mujer de cabellos dorados a una hermosa águila – se parece a her Draco.

- ¡No es cierto! – dijo este – yo no tengo nada de femenino.

- No lo digo por eso – le sonrió – se ve igual de orgulloso, majestuoso, altivo y sensual que usted ¿ven? – volvió a sonreír.

- Eso explicaría por qué todos los Potter eran tan buenos atrapando la snitch, peso a que todos eran miopes – dijo Snape molesto.

- Veamos a las otras criaturas – dijo Heinrich entusiasmado volviendo al índice, pero Remus le lanzó una mirada y comprendió que estaba demostrando un interés que no debía tener respecto a un supuesto rival.

- Amo, hay unos señores que dicen venir del Ministerio de Magia en Londres – le dijo Serky haciendo una reverencia – quieren hablar con ustedes.

- ¿Te dijeron quiénes eran? – le dijo Draco un tanto molesto y un tanto preocupado.

- No, amo – dijo un tanto preocupado retorciéndose los dedos.

- Es mejor que los atendamos – dijo Heinrich – no quiero saber con qué más tendré que competir para mantener a her Draco a mi lado.

- Heinrich ¿no puedes dejar tus celos de lado y tratarme de tú? – le dijo el rubio mientras se ponían de pie y se dirigían hacia el salón donde lo esperaban.

- Deberá perdonarme, pero es un poco complicado para mí – le dijo tomándolo de la mano – allá en Alemania todos nos tratamos así.

- Pues no estamos en Alemania, sino en Inglaterra ¿sabes?

- No se enoje, her Draco – le dijo abriendo la puerta del salón – se pondrá viejo antes de tiempo.

- Bonito lugar se han conseguido – les dijo una voz que a Draco hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca – un lugar que le pertenecía a Harry.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley? – le dijo el rubio muy molesto.

- Me mandó el ministerio, alguien de aquí ha despertado una magia muy poderosa en el ministerio y el departamento de los misterios ha sido violado, desapareciendo el mayor de sus secretos.

- ¿Cuál? – dijeron los aurores a coro.

- El velo de la muerte.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron asombrados

Continuará... 

Lo siento mucho, había querido entregarles este capítulo antes, pero no había tenido tiempo ni ánimos de seguir escribiendo, anduve un poco depresiva, pero ya salí y pondré todo mi empeño en escribir otro capítulo antes de año nuevo.

Feliz Navidad para todos y todas, que el Niño Dios los bendiga y los colme de gracia y paz en donde sea que estén.

Shio Chang.

PD. Espero que me dejen sus comentarios como regalo de Navidad o no voy a seguir escribiendo en un buen tiempo.


	6. La magia de los Potter

Ayúdame a recordarme 

Lamento haber tardado tanto, como he dicho en el otro fic, perdí el Disco Duro de respaldo y con él toda la información que tenía, incluidos los capítulos inconclusos de mis historias, que es lo que más lamento dado que estaba respaldado incluso el esbozo general de todos mis fics, lamento no haberlo impreso. En fin, como ya no puedo hacer absolutamente nada, voy a tener que poner a funcionar a full mi imaginación y sacar a mis musas del armario, así que espero les guste el capítulo tanto como el resto de la historia.

La magia de los Potter 

"Creo que no debimos informar al departamento donde íbamos a quedarnos" se dijo Draco fastidiado por la presencia del pelirrojo y de su padrino ya que su querido Harry iba a tener que permanecer oculto debajo de la apariencia de Heinrich mientras ellos estuvieran allí.

El moreno miraba al pelirrojo como quien no entiende las cosas, preocupado por las últimas palabras del otro auror.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que se desapareció el velo de la muerte? – Dijo intrigado – ¿y se puede saber qué es eso?

- Se cree que el velo de la muerte es un portal entre este mundo y el otro – le dijo Snape pensativo – es extraño que desde aquí se haya despertado una magia tan poderosa haciendo que desapareciera aquel misterio.

- A mi me mandaron a investigar esto dado que aquella magia era totalmente desconocida para el ministerio y no se podía precisar de donde venía ni a quien pertenecía, dado que era un mago adulto – dijo Ron.

- Algo más extraño que la activación de aquella reliquia de los Potter – dijo Snape – Minerva estaba segura que sólo podía significar que el último descendiente de esa familia al fin decidía regresar al mundo de los magos.

- ¿Cómo dice? – Dijo el pelirrojo totalmente sorprendido – ¿acaso tienen noticias de Harry? – lo miró – debieron avisarme a mí y no a… estos.

- Quizás ella tuviese sus motivos para no confiarte aquello, comadreja – le dijo Draco totalmente decidido a fastidiarlo.

Snape se quedó unos momentos en silencio, según sabía Draco jamás le había dicho a nadie, a excepción de su familia, que estaba profundamente enamorado de Harry Potter, así que si le decía al pelirrojo que le había entregado el relicario al rubio, se armaría una guerra, así que optó por callar.

- Pues a mí no me parece bien – dijo Heinrich – que nos vengan a molestar a nosotros, nos ganamos un buen descanso luego de atrapar a esos mortifagos y vencer a esa arpía, ¿verdad, her Draco?

- Se nos autorizó un descanso de 15 días en este lugar – asintió este – y apenas hemos comenzado a disfrutar de ellas.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué en un lugar que le pertenece a Harry?

- El lugar le pertenecía a los Black y soy descendiente de ellos, si no lo sabías.

- Claro, ¿cómo olvidar que tu madre es hermana de Bellatrix Lestrange?

- Ya sabía que iba a decir algo parecido de her Draco – le dijo Heinrich cruzándose de brazos – cómo si uno escogiera la familia en que nace.

- Al menos nací guapo – dijo Draco divertido por la actitud de su moreno.

- Ustedes deben irse de aquí de inmediato – le dijo Ron molesto – a Harry no le hubiese gustado su presencia aquí…

- No creo que usted sepa lo que a él le hubiese gustado o no, her Weasley – lo interrumpió Heinrich, quizás en el pasado el pelirrojo hubiese sido su amigo, pero este estaba demasiado cambiado ¿qué le pasó?

- Quizás no, pero yo no les quiero aquí – les dijo violento.

- Tenemos autorización para permanecer aquí por quince días – intervino al fin Ian, esos pelirrojos Weasley eran un auténtico fastidio en su vida – y hasta que no se nos termine el descanso no nos moveremos de aquí – agregó decidido – no tienes ningún derecho de echarnos de este lugar, no eres el dueño.

- Harry Potter era mi amigo y mi camarada – le replicó con el rostro rojo hasta las orejas – si él está vivo, estoy completamente seguro que no querría ver a estos ni en pintura – le dijo señalando a Draco y a Snape.

- ¿De la misma forma en que querría muerto a Lupin? – le dijo Draco fastidiado.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio, apretando los puños y los dientes mientras echaba chispas por los ojos.

- Harry entendería la mediada del ministerio – dijo al fin.

- Ah, claro, igual como entendió que debía entregar a su padrino a las autoridades en vez de tratar de protegerlo – le rebatió el rubio – es el único amigo de su padre que le queda ¿qué te hace creer que no lo iba a proteger?

- El hecho que los hombres lobos sean asesinos de masas.

El moreno miró al obcecado pelirrojo conteniendo a duras penas su conocido mal temperamento, más de una vez le había demostrado a Ron que quería a Remus y a Sirius más allá de lo aconsejable y ahora le salía con eso. Pero debía recordar que el pelirrojo no le había creído cuando le dijo que él no había postulado para ser uno de los competidores en el torneo de los tres magos. Suspirando, se acercó a él dejando aflorar sólo un poquito el genio de los Potter.

- Si ese hombre lobo fuese verdaderamente un asesino de masas ¿cómo es que aún no ha matado a nadie o creado otros hombres y mujeres lobo? – le dijo.

- Que yo sepa, Remus Lupin jamás ha mordido a nadie – dijo Snape aburrido.

- Son unos… - dijo furioso y se salió del salón y de la mansión hecho un vendaval.

- Espero que no nos moleste más – dijo Heinrich divertido, había cosas en las que Ron no había cambiado para nada.

- Sólo espero que no haya ido a buscar una orden de desalojo – dijo Ian.

- Sólo un pariente de Harry Potter nos podría desalojar – le recordó Draco – y, según se sabe, él no tenía otros parientes aparte de esos desagradables muggles que le criaron, y dudo que ellos quieran tener algo que ver con una mansión mágica, después de todo… - se calló, iba a meter la pata

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Potter? – dijo Snape intrigado.

- ¡No quiero que hable de él, her Draco! – Gritó el moreno desesperado, su rubio nunca debió saber todo lo que había sufrido en su infancia – no quiero conocerle.

- Calma, chico – le dijo Remus comprendiendo su desazón – no necesitas ponerte celoso, de seguro Draco te ama – lo abrazó.

- ¡Pero es que yo no puedo competir con los fantasmas del pasado de her Draco! – dijo y comenzó a llorar descontrolando su magia.

- Heinrich – le dijo Draco acariciando su cabello haciendo que este se abrazara a él – amor, no te pongas en ese plano, te aseguro que jamás te he comparado con Harry – le empezó a frotar la espalda con ternura – venga, no llores.

- Ni que estuviera embarazado para que estuviera tan sensible – dijo Snape.

- Su magia ha estado inestable desde que se enfrentó a Bellatrix – le replicó Draco lanzándole una mirada asesina – el curador nos advirtió que esto pasaría, da gracias a que esta baja en vez de subir o ya estarías muerto.

- No es necesario exagerar tanto – le dijo este, pero recibió una mirada verde tan cargada de odio que lo hizo temblar por dentro.

- Creo que es mejor que lleves a Heinrich arriba – le dijo Remus comprendiendo perfectamente la mirada del moreno – tranquilízalo un poco antes de la cena.

- Venga, amorcito – le dio un beso en la sien y lo llevó arriba.

- Creo que nosotros deberíamos seguir mirando la biblioteca – dijo Ian – quizás encontremos otras cosas fantásticas.

- Si, quizás sin su presencia podamos averiguar algo más – dijo el licántropo – sólo le pido, señor Snape, que no mencione nada que esté relacionado con Harry Potter, Draco ya nos había contado de su desaparecido amor, así que cualquier cosa en el estado actual de Heinrich lo pone así, lo mejor sería que ni nos acordemos de su posible rival.

Draco se sentó en la cama abrazando con fuerza a Harry, ya al salir de la sala este había tomado su verdadera forma, pero esquivaba su mirada con decisión. Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás arrastrándolo con él.

- ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente te pasa, amorcito? – le dijo al oído.

- Yo no quería que tú supieras el tipo de infancia que tuve – le dijo ocultando el rostro en su pecho – ni siquiera mi padrino supo nunca cómo me trataron en verdad los Dursley, no quería que el creyera que eso me tenía traumado o algo así, algo les conté a Hermione y a Ron, pero jamás se los dije todo, vivir con gente que odia la magia nunca ha sido fácil ¿sabes?

- Sólo sé que ellos nunca fueron buenos contigo – lo apretó un poco más – aunque sospechaba que jamás te habían querido por el desprecio con el que trataban tus cosas.

- Quizás sea mejor que lo sepas – le dijo mirando la puerta y luego volviendo la mirada hacia él – supongo que sabes cómo comenzó mi historia – suspiró – desde que tengo uso de razón que vivía con ellos, me habían adoptado, pero hicieron patente que me tenían porque no tenían opción y las diferencias con mi primo dejándome el apellido. Mi tía nunca me quiso, desde muy pequeño tuve que aprender a hacer las cosas por mi mismo ¿sabes que dormía en una pequeña alacena bajo la escalera? No era que no tuvieran habitaciones en la casa, Dudley tenía para él dos habitaciones y había un cuarto de invitados que usaba la hermana de tío Vernon cuando estaba de visita. Claro, cuando fui capaz de hacer las cosas, me convertí en algo así como un elfo doméstico en esa casa, yo lo hacía todo y por migajas, nunca tuve nada mío, ni ropa, mucho menos juguetes, me daban siempre lo que sobraba o no le gustaba a mi primo. Pensé que las cosas mejorarían cuando comenzara a ir a la escuela, allí podría tener amigos, pero mi primo era el matón del colegio y nadie se acercaba a mí porque le tenían miedo y él no me quería – se limpió la cara – yo tenía buenas notas, era un alumno bastante adelantado, pese a mi corta estatura, pero ello me trajo más problemas que satisfacciones, mis tíos enfurecieron mucho cuando su sobrino fenómeno llegó con mucho mejores calificaciones escolares a fin de año que su hijo, todo lo relacionado conmigo era odiado, casi nunca salía de la casa, me la pasaba encerrado en mi alacena, o cocinando o fregando pisos incansablemente porque mi primo se encargaba de ensuciar cuando yo casi terminaba y me veía obligado a volver a empezar. Tampoco había vacaciones para mí. Mis tíos salían a veces al extranjero o al sur a las playas pero jamás me llevaban con ellos, me dejaban con niñeras.

- Mi pobre amorcito, no recuerdes más todo eso – lo acarició con ternura.

- Mi mayor felicidad fue la vez que se vieron obligados a llevarme con ellos al zoológico, claro que se volvió tragedia porque me puse a hablar con una serpiente y la liberé encerrando a mi primo y a su amigo en su jaula de cristal.

- Eso debe de haber sido antes que entraras al colegio ¿verdad?

- Si, yo ni siquiera sabía que era un mago, mucho menos que todas esas cosas raras que pasaban a mi alrededor cuando estaba particularmente molesto las provocaba yo ¿sabes que mis tíos me dijeron que mis padres murieron en un accidente de automóvil? Cuando Hagrid llegó a buscarme ellos estaban huyendo y escondiendo de aquello que por diez años habían tratado de aplastar, el hecho que yo era un mago.

- Supongo que después de eso las cosas mejoraron.

- ¿Mejorar? – soltó una risa amarga – fue peor, Dobby se apareció por mi casa tratando de evitar que yo regresara al colegio y uso magia, así que el ministerio me llamó la atención y mis tíos supieron que un mago menor de edad no está autorizado para usar magia fuera del colegio y comenzó mi calvario de nueva cuenta, por eso quería tanto a los Weasley, ellos me aceptaron como era y no sólo por ser Harry Potter. Cada día que pasé en esa casa fue un infierno, por eso no quería que supieras nada, no quería que me tuvieras lástima.

- Harry, yo te admiro, con todo lo que te hicieron sufrir siendo apenas un niño y siempre has sido capaz de salir adelante y sonreír – lo obligó a subirse sobre él – es algo que yo desconocía, pero que me hace amarte más ¿sabes? – Buscó su boca – yo voy a borrar esas cicatrices que tienes en el alma.

- ¿A besos? – le dijo aceptando su beso sintiendo que poco a poco la ternura se transformaba en pasión desbordada.

Draco sonrió divertido y asintió dejándose llevar por la dulzura del beso que cada vez se hacía más profundo y salvaje. Pero Harry era un gato de armas tomar, quería más y lo iba a tener, Draco lo sintió perfectamente cuando las manos de este comenzaron a moverse por sus costados subiéndole la ropa, soltando el cinturón de sus pantalones para sacar afuera la camisa.

- Tenemos tiempo – le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco – vas muy rápido.

- Pues yo quiero aprovecharlo al máximo – le replicó apartándose un poco sacándose su propio jersey por la cabeza lanzándolo lejos.

- Como quieras – sonrió el rubio dejándose desnudar al sentarse en la cama para que le quitara el jersey y luego la camisa mientras el moreno recorría a besos toda la piel que comenzaba a exponer – supongo que sabes lo que haces ¿no?

El moreno le dirigió una mirada verde cargada de lujuria levantando hacia la puerta un hechizo antes de volver a abrazarlo contra él, ahora ambos con el pecho desnudo. Pasó sus dedos suavemente por los oídos de Draco mientras este recorría lentamente sus costados masajeando su carne firme y a la vez tan sedosa, apretando un poco, hasta llegar a las tetillas que ya esperaban el asalto de sus dedos, erectas y desafiantes.

- Ah, que rico – gimió Harry comenzando a besar el cuello de Draco, dando pequeñas mordiditas y succiones aquí y allá hasta llegar a la oreja que atrapó entre sus dientes – sabes delicioso, mi dragón.

- Yo también quiero probar tu carne – le dijo Draco empujándolo sobre el colchón dejándolo debajo de él – tu antes me has recorrido completo a besos, ahora es mi turno – le sonrió y Harry asintió observando y sintiendo como las manos y labios de Draco le comenzaban a recorrer el rostro, el cuello, los hombros hundiendo levemente los dientes en la clavícula, y luego de pasar la lengua por la marca que le dejaran los dientes, arrastró los labios hasta encontrar un pezón que se dedicó a torturar lo más que pudo, adoraba todos esos ruidos que su amante hacía, pero se detuvo un segundo sorprendido por lo escandalosos que estaban siendo.

- No te detengas – le dijo el moreno en un susurro – nadie escuchará nada.

Draco sonrió y volvió a la carga, esta vez en el otro pezón mientras sus manos se movían por la cintura de Harry tratando de soltar el pantalón pero sobreexcitando al moreno porque lo rozaba allí por sobre la ropa en una zona muy sensible. Draco sonrió al verlo en ese estado febril y se apartó un poco de él continuando con sus caricias en el miembro de su amado por sobre la ropa mientras este se quejaba retorciéndose de placer.

- Ah – gimió apartándolo mientras se soltaba la cremallera de los pantalones y se los quitaba de un tirón – venga, sigamos.

Draco lo miraba alucinado, la vez anterior que lo hicieron, Harry había mantenido en penumbras la habitación, así que no lo había apreciado en todo su esplendor, aunque era culpa de Harry, lo había tomado por asalto.

- ¿Qué esperas? – se quejó quitándose la última prenda que lo cubría dejando ver a Draco el espectáculo de su orgulloso sexo excitado.

Y el pobre rubio no pudo resistirse más a lo que el moreno le ofrecía tan libremente, comenzó de nuevo a acariciarle el pecho mientras sus manos se deleitaban acariciando el miembro de su amante, escuchaba cada ruidito, cada gemido que este emitía a cada roce, a cada nueva caricia, tanto así que Draco no pudo más aguantar la tentación y comenzó a bajar por su torso beso tras beso, dejando un sendero húmedo en la piel que cada vez estaba más caliente, se detuvo un segundo en el ombligo acariciándolo con la lengua antes de llegar al lugar deseado, levantó la mirada hacia el moreno que apretaba entre sus dedos el cobertor y que trataba de recobrar el aire antes de tomarle en su labios.

El grito de placer que soltó Harry de seguro habría asustado a los habitantes del castillo si no fuera por el hechizo que había puesto, al menos eso se imaginó el rubio al escucharlo, pero siguió con su labor acariciando primero la punta con la lengua, viajando por toda su extensión hasta la base como quien saborea un caramelo antes de introducirlo por completo en su boca para chuparlo.

Harry estaba alucinado de placer, inconscientemente sus manos habían ido hacia la cabeza de su amante y ahora acariciaban sus cabellos mientras sentía que las manos de su amado le recorrían los muslos de arriba abajo, apretaban sus nalgas suavemente, a veces con fuerza, pero volvió a gritar cuando sintió que este comenzaba a tratar de prepara su entrada con un dedo humedecido ¿en qué? Ni sabia ni le importaba, le gustaba la sensación.

Draco casi se sacó el miembro de la boca para mirar a Harry, de seguro a este le iba a doler lo que pretendía hacerle, pero lo haría acabar antes de darle la repasada definitiva, comenzó a frotarlo con sus labios y una mano mientras la otra seguía presionando alrededor del ano del moreno, frotando y arrastrando la piel sensible generando que un mar de sensaciones hicieran bramar de placer a su querido, tanto así que este ni cuenta se dio de la invasión de los dedos de Draco en su interior hasta que ellos comenzaron a tocar un punto sensible en su interior que junto con las violentas succiones sobre su miembro lo hicieron ver fuegos artificiales al alcanzar el orgasmo derramándose por completo en la boca de su amado rubio que sonrió al soltarlo, su moreno estaba listo ya para pasar a mayores.

- Draco – le dijo sin aire viendo como este lo deja saboreando entre los labios el sabor de su semilla mientras se quitaba el resto de la ropa – te quiero.

- Yo a ti – le dijo regresando desnudo al fin colocando su propio miembro necesitado de placer en la entrada lista de su Harry. Este sonrió y le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y, de un envión, lo hizo penetrarlo hasta el fondo dando un nuevo gemido de placer que ahora sí remeció las paredes del castillo.

Remus, Ian y Snape estaban sentados en la biblioteca leyendo distintos libros cuando se sintió el remezón mágico en todo el castillo, pero era una magia especial, era ¿Cómo decirlo? Sensual, ardiente, lujuriosa.

- Fueron esos dos ¿verdad? – dijo Ian molesto dejando el libro a un lado.

- Lamentablemente, Ian, era la única forma de tranquilizarlo – le dio Remus divertido – y he encontrado algo referente a ello aquí – le mostró el libro – un poder especial de dos amantes.

- ¿Poder especial de dos amantes? – Dijo Snape sorprendido – nunca escuché hablar de nada parecido.

- Es magia blanca en la forma más pura, no muchos magos o brujas son capaces de hacer algo semejante por la persona a la que aman – le dijo – es magia muy antigua, pero lo único que la puede fortalecer es el amor, y esos dos allá arriba están precisamente haciendo eso.

- ¡No quiero saber! – le dijo Ian sumamente triste.

- Lo siento, pero en algún momento vas a tener que asumirlo – le dijo el licántropo – Heinrich es un chico muy especial.

- Bueno, pero qué dice el libro – interrumpió Snape molesto, no le agradaba la idea de ver a su ahijado dejándose llevar por las emociones, no era digno de él.

- Bueno, voy a leérselos – sonrió comprendiendo que a Snape no le había gustado la imagen mental que le había presentado ¿qué pasaría si se enteraba que su querido ahijado estaba haciéndolo ni más ni menos con Harry Potter, el hijo del odiado James? De seguro allí si se moría, la tentación era grande, pero quizás no fuera así y les haría un terrible daño.

Levantó el libro y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"De las magias blancas, la más poderosas es aquella que es sublimada por el amor, pocos magos son capaces de invocarla, mucho menos controlarla, pero cuando llega el caso de que se encuentren dos de ellos, serán capaces de remecer la tierra por amor. Los conjuros que usan este tipo de magia son muy diversos, generalmente son de protección y hacen intocables para el enemigo a sus seres queridos, aunque también existen otros hechizos consignados en el libro Hechizos por Amor"

- Así que este tipo de magia fue usada en el pasado – dijo Snape pensativo.

Remus miró una vez más el libro, recordaba que James le había dicho en una ocasión que en su familia existía esa capacidad de invocar ese tipo de magia y que esta se transmitía de padres a hijos irremediablemente y que solían traspasarle esta misma a sus parejas, lo que significaba que tanto él como Lily habían literalmente movido la tierra por proteger a Harry y por lo mismo James había salvado a su hijo mandándolo lejos.

Siguieron un momento más en silencio e Ian le entregó al licántropo un libro señalándole en silencio un párrafo para que lo leyera sin que Snape lo descubriera.

"La magia de algunas familias, transmitidas por sangre de padres y madres a sus hijos, se hizo notoria en los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, pero en ella no había aquel incremento que tenía la magia dentro de los descendientes de Godric Gryffindor, generación a generación esta se iba fortaleciendo, creando capacidades innatas dentro de sus miembros, ya que si uno de ellos adquiría alguna destreza especial que no tuviese ya la familia, sus descendientes la tendrían sin necesidad de aprenderla".

Remus miró a Ian un segundo, eso debía ser el motivo porque Harry era tan propenso a los problemas, su padre había adquirido un cierta destreza en el arte de meterse en ellos y lo había heredado, así que debía existir la posibilidad que Harry se pudiera transformar en animago sin mayores problemas porque era una destreza que había adquirido su padre…

Un nuevo remezón detuvo sus meditaciones, solo que este fue mucho más fuerte que el anterior, haciendo que varios libros se cayeron de las estanterías.

- ¿Esos dos no se cansan? – dijo Snape fastidiado.

- Me temo que apenas comienzan – le dijo Ian en el mismo tono – si siguen así van a derribar el castillo.

Remus se encogió de hombros divertido, eso fortalecería muy bien la magia de Harry y podría controlarla a su antojo. Se levantó y comenzó a recoger los libros del suelo, pero uno de ellos llamó su atención "La magia enamorada de los Potter" ¿Existía un libro así? Lo metió bajo su túnica, ya le echaría una miradita más tarde o se lo pasaría a Harry pata que lo leyera con Draco, si es que dejaban de hacer remecerse el lugar.

Se sintió un tercer temblor, ahora más intenso y prolongado, al parecer al fin habían alcanzado el clímax porque tal como empezó, se terminó.

- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo Snape al verlo sentado en el suelo.

- Si, pero creo que esos dos se pasan – suspiró aún divertido.

- Claro que si – dijo Ian molesto – ya se las voy a cantar cuando bajen a cenar, no teníamos por qué enterarnos de lo que estaban haciendo allá arriba.

- Ellos no tienen control sobre ello – le dijo Remus divertido – ya quisieras tú tener a alguien que literalmente moviera el piso contigo.

- Si, pero no me gustaría que todo el mundo supiera de nuestras intimidades.

- Ian, sobre el amor no se tiene control y supongo que lo sabes bien – le dijo – uno no elige a quien ama, simplemente pasa, esto es lo mismo, claro que ahora que se calmaron no pasará más – agregó – no te enfades con ellos por amarse.

- Creo que es mejor que dejemos que los elfos arreglen este desastre – dijo Snape – quizás si damos un paseo podamos relajarnos antes de la cena ¿no les parece?

Remus lo miró un segundo y luego asintió, era una buena idea distraer a Ian de lo que esos dos locos estaban haciendo en su habitación.

Draco estaba sudado entero, cansado hasta la médula pero deliciosamente relajado mientras sentía como Harry le acariciaba suavemente la espalda, todavía podía sentir las últimas oleadas de placer que le dejó el orgasmo recorriéndolo entero, un fantástico calorcito que empezaba en su cansado sexo y terminaba en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos un segundo deleitándose en sentir como el bien formado pecho de Harry subía y bajaba al compás de su normalizada respiración, los latidos de su corazón que también habían recuperado su ritmo y, aunque Harry estaba tan mojado de transpiración como él, a ninguno le incomodaba y seguían abrazados.

- ¿Te hice daño? – le dijo mirándolo a la cara al fin.

- No – le sonrió – me has hecho muy feliz – le besó la frente – me gustaría que lo repitieras de nuevo – le acarició suavemente el cuello.

- A la noche ¿si? – Le sonrió también – no creo que mi amigo pueda de nuevo.

- Supongo que es cierto, los dos estamos bastante cansados – le dijo besándole la frente – ha sido una delicia, pero los muggles dicen "de lo bueno poco".

- Y lo nuestro fue excelente ¿verdad? – le acarició el pecho.

- Exacto, y no queremos que se nos vuelva un vicio del que no podamos prescindir cuando debamos hacerlo – tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios – pero creo que mi amigo allá abajó comienza a despertarse – le dijo y Draco lo miró, su león su que estaba bien equipado – ¿Qué me dices que ahora las cosas sean al revés?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que tengo planeado devolverte el favor – lo empujó contra el colchón – si es que quieres dejarte hacer como yo lo hice – le dijo acariciando su oreja con los labios.

- Genial – le dijo ruborizado pero entregado por completo a sus caricias.

A la hora de la cena los dos bajaron de la mano como tortolitos, sin embargo se encontraron con las miradas molestas de Snape e Ian, y la divertida de Remus que les miraba de arriba abajo antes de decirles:

- ¿Cuál de los dos no puede sentarse ahora? – se rió al ver que ambos abrían tamaños ojos y se ponían coloraditos como tomates.

- Her Régulus, está siendo muy malo – le dijo el moreno soltando a Draco y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

- Ah, ya sé quien estuvo abajo – siguió sonriendo – le diré a los elfos que te pongan un buen cojín en tu silla.

- Ha sido… - empezó Draco tragando saliva – ha sido de ida y vuelta – terminó ruborizado completamente evitando la mirada de su padrino.

Ian no pudo aguantarse y soltó una franca carcajada ante la incomodidad del rubio que estaba tan avergonzado como Heinrich.

- Lo siento, creo que nunca había visto al imperturbable Draco Malfoy en semejante estado – se disculpó sonriendo todavía.

- De todas maneras voy a pedirle a los elfos que también te pongan un asiento especial – dijo Remus todavía riendo – y espero que esta noche no sigan con lo mismo ¿eh? Nosotros queremos descansar a gusto y no a saltos.

- No entiendo – dijo Heinrich mientras Draco lo miraba preocupado ¿acaso, pese al hechizo de Harry, los habían escuchado?

- Ustedes literalmente movieron el piso – dijo Snape aburrido – los libros se cayeron de las estanterías mientras lo hacían – explicó.

- Dios – dijo Heinrich – no puede ser posible, yo puse un conjuro especial…

- Eso silenció lo que hacían – le dijo Remus – pero el placer de ustedes penetró las defensas del castillo y lo remeció hasta los cimientos.

- No fue nuestra intención hacer eso ¿verdad, her Draco?

- Sólo pueden hacer aquello ciertos magos muy poderosos – sonrió Remus – así que tranquilícense, no volverá a pasar, o al menos eso decía el libro.

- Lo siento, yo sólo quería borrar los dolores del pasado de mi amor – dijo Draco aún avergonzado – nunca creí que fuéramos a lograr algo semejante.

- Olvídenlo, de todas maneras me alegro que se amen tanto como para que sus almas quieran proteger la vida de su amado aún más allá de su muerte – les dijo Remus y entraron al comedor en silencio.

La conversación durante la cena varió en cuanto a los entrenamientos de los aurores, Heinrich decía que en Alemania el entrenamiento en la academia había sido "mortalmente aburrido", todo lo que allí enseñaban había sido aprendido antes, con excepción de disfraz y ocultamiento, en donde descubrió una forma de camuflarse muy fácilmente gracias al libro de los Druidas.

- Claro que tuve unas cuantas dificultades en pociones – sonrió – casi envenené a mi maestro una vez, nunca supe cómo lo hice, pero obligó al director de la academia a buscar un maestro sustituto ya que lo dejé fuera de circulación por casi medio año – explicó.

- ¿Recuerdas qué clase de poción era? – le dijo Draco.

- Encantos de camaleón – suspiró – no era la primera vez que la hacía, las veces anteriores había salido perfecta y aquella vez se convirtió en veneno.

- ¿No sería que alguien te la boicoteó? – le dijo Ian preocupado.

- Dábamos exámenes individuales y siempre tuve la precaución de revisar y limpiar pulcramente los calderos, her Ian – movió la cabeza – sigo sin saber por qué pasó eso, creo que fue una de las pocas veces en que me castigaron en la academia, aunque solía hacer muchas travesuras.

- Encanto camaleón sólo se puede convertir en veneno si el ingrediente principal es cambiado – dijo Snape mirando al moreno – ¿revisaste los ingredientes?

- Se suponía que el maestro lo hacía cuando entrábamos a hacer nuestras pociones – lo miró – habría sabido…

- Es fácil confundir el polvo de cuerno de unicornio con polvo de cuerno de dragón – le explicó – eso puede haberlo convertido en veneno.

- Perdonen los señores – dijo un de los elfos haciendo una reverencia – hay una lechuza blanca que trae una carta para el señor Snape y sólo se la va a entregar a su destinatario – les dijo dejándola entrar el comedor.

- Es de la directora del colegio, a ella le gustan esas lechuzas – le dijo a Remus – dijo algo que eran en recuerdo a uno de sus más queridos alumnos – tomó la carta y la leyó en silencio – me pide que regrese a Hogwarts, ha ocurrido un desastre en las mazmorras del colegio y creen que hay muchas cosas que se han perdido y llaman a todos los profesores para revisar el inventario.

- Lástima que tenga que irse, her Snape – dijo Heinrich consiguiendo ocultar el sarcasmo de su voz, estaría feliz si el hombre se marchaba luego de allí.

- Si – suspiró mirando al castaño mayor poniéndose de pie – quizás nos veamos en otra ocasión – le sonrió y desapareció por una de las chimeneas interiores.

- ¡Al fin! – Gimió Harry recobrando su verdadera apariencia – me duele el trasero – dijo poniéndose de pie paseándose por el comedor.

- Es tu culpa – le dijo Draco – no te quejabas mientras te lo hacía.

- Pues no sé como puedes estar allí sentado siendo que yo me desquité con creces de lo que me hiciste – le dijo malicioso.

- Un Malfoy mantiene en alto su dignidad – le replicó tratando de no ruborizarse.

- Pues no tenías mucha dignidad allá arriba mientras gemías pidiendo más.

- Harry – lo regañó Remus mirando a Ian que a duras penas contenía la risa – no queremos más detalles, nos bastó con los temblores ¿de acuerdo?

- Mejor siéntate y termina de cenar – le dijo el rubio muy digno.

- No, se me quitó el apetito – dijo tomando su vaso de jugo de calabaza – creo que si nos excedimos bastante esta tarde.

- Bueno, yo te dije que descansáramos pero tú quisiste de nuevo dijiste que querías aprovechar el tiempo.

- Lo sé, pero siempre he sido impaciente – suspiró sentándose de nuevo.

- Una característica muy común dentro de tu familia – le dijo Remus – vayamos a la salita a tomar una copa y les mostraré algo que encontré en la biblioteca luego del segundo remezón – vio la cara sorprendida de Draco y asintió – si, dieron más de uno, en realidad fueron tres que iban creciendo en intensidad.

Harry estaba rojo, estaba seguro que él había tenido la culpa, después de todo sabía que antes había activado una magia tan poderosa que había hecho desaparecer el velo de la muerte ¿Sería posible que con eso pudiera recuperar a Sirius? Pero le dijeron que él estaba muerto, eso quería decir que no había forma, a no ser que ese fuera el misterio del famoso velo.

Ya en la salita Harry se sentó frente al escritorio y vio el libro que Remus le entregaba: "la magia enamorada de los Potter", lo miró intrigado y lo abrió:

"Tú, descendiente de la ilustre y antiquísima familia de los Potter, al fin haz alcanzado la madurez mágica que te permite ver la sabiduría de tus ancestros milenarios, lee atentamente estas líneas y trasmítelas a tu pareja para que juntos podáis proteger a vuestra descendencia con esos fuertes lazos de amor que habéis formado hace tan poco tiempo y que se iréis fortaleciendo en cada beso de amor que os deis uno al otro"

- Con razón se llama magia enamorada – dijo Ian sorprendido.

- Por lo que leí en otros libros esa magia permite a los Potter entregar a sus descendientes todas sus destrezas mágicas, tanto las que heredó como las que fue adquiriendo con el tiempo, además de traspasarle algunas de esas cualidades a su pareja amada – le dijo Remus – es magia que se sublima por amor.

- Por eso la magia de mi padre tuvo la fuerza suficiente para trasladarme a Alemania ¿verdad?

- Eso creo, quiso protegerte de todos tus enemigos aún más allá de lo posible, trascendiendo más allá de la muerte misma.

- Tu papá debió ser un tipo fenomenal – dijo Ian.

- Pues nunca le preguntes a Snape como fue él – sonrió divertido – siempre hablaba pestes de él cuando me veía, decía que me parecía mucho a él.

- Ciertamente te le pareces mucho – asintió Remus – aunque él era más joven que tú cuando Voldemort lo mató, pero haz heredado mucho de su personalidad, pese a que casi ni le conociste, aunque a ratos me parece ver en ti actitudes muy propias de Sirius cuando estaba en el colegio.

- Pero los Black no tenían parentescos con los Potter, estaría en su árbol genealógico – intervino Draco.

- Sirius también dio algo de su magia para proteger a Harry cuando nació – suspiró – fue un conjuro muy especial, también tiene algo de mi, tuviste suerte en todo caso que Peter no estuviera ese día, quien sabe que desastre te habría trasmitido – volvió a suspirar – creo que por eso eras imán de problemas.

- Quizás sea mejor que Harry nos siga leyendo – intervino Ian.

"Si ya habéis conseguido mover el piso con tu pareja, alegraros, uno de vosotros está embarazado y abrirá las puertas a una nueva generación de grandes magos, descendientes de la orgullosa casta de magos fundadores de la provincia mágica de Avalon, lugar al que muy pronto podréis regresar".

- ¿Embarazado? – dijo Harry mirando a Draco y luego a Remus – ambos somos hombres, es imposible ¿verdad? – dijo preocupado.

- Bueno, en tu sangre hay cualidades de varias criaturas mágicas, no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuáles, pero muchas de ellas eran hermafroditas, podían tener apariencia de varones pero tenían todo lo necesario para dar a luz un hijo.

- Entonces ¿es posible que esté embarazado de Draco?

- Bueno, no tomamos ninguna protección… - dijo y recibió una mirada asesina de parte de su novio – no sabía que fuera a pasar, Harry, te lo juro.

- Bueno, ya salimos de esa duda – dijo Ian divertido mirando al acongojado Harry – lo que me gustaría saber es dónde está Avalon, se dice que ese lugar no existe ya, que su magia desapareció aún antes que Merlín y los Potter se unieran a la corte del rey Arturo, y que nadie supo más de él luego que el valeroso rey muriera.

- Bueno, es cierto – dijo Remus – pero es un lugar legendario y de seguro debe estar oculto por una magia muy especial que posiblemente se le manifieste sólo a los descendientes de sus fundadores en el momento preciso.

- Vaya, así que cabe la posibilidad que conozcamos ese lugar legendario – dijo Draco – porque Harry es el último descendiente de una de las familias que proviene de allí – lo abrazó.

"Este poder permanecerá oculto incluso para vos, descendiente mío, hasta que tu poder blanco se fortalezca y unido al relicario que seguramente ahora está en poder de tu pareja, juntos podréis volver a abrir la puerta hacia los más grandes secretos de la magia blanca y recobraréis juntos todas vuestras memorias y al fin podréis amaros como lo que realmente sois"

- Vaya, así que eso significa el relicario – dijo Draco sacándolo de su bolsillo, ahora su luz era tan potente que brillaba casi como un pedazo de sol delante de Harry, por lo que tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos – es una llave que sólo un Potter de verdad puede usar.

- Pero ¿Por qué brilla así? – dijo Ian sorprendido.

- Bueno, quizás sea porque hay un nuevo Potter en camino – dijo Remus burlón.

Harry lo miró entre avergonzado y molesto y volvió a la lectura.

"Tres grandes misterios deberán reunirse para que podáis abrir nuevamente las puertas de Avalon, uno de ellos es el velo de la muerte, trasladado para protegerlo durante la gran cacería de brujas al Ministerio de Magia; el caldero de pociones del mago Merlín, último en ser forjado en Avalon, trasladado para protegerle a Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería; y el gran mapa de los mundos interiores, oculto dentro de Gringotts en la cámara 705, perteneciente desde tiempos inmemoriales a la familia Potter".

- Eso significa que es eso lo que desapareció de las mazmorras – dijo Remus – así que nos falta saber a donde han ido esas cosas y recuperar de tu cámara el famoso mapa que menciona.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a sacarlo de allí sin que nos interroguen? – Dijo Harry – cualquiera que se presente allí con la llave de mi cámara levantará sospechas.

- Tienes razón – dijo Remus pensativo – a no ser que el propio Harry Potter se aparezca por allí – sonrió al verlos sorprendidos – sí, ellos nunca dudarán al ver al verdadero Harry Potter pidiendo ingresar a su cámara.

- Pero causaría un gran revuelo – dijo Draco.

- Si, es verdad, pero se verá a Harry Potter no sólo allí, sino en Hogsmeade y en otros pueblos mágicos comprando cosas – dijo – causaremos una conmoción para que el verdadero Harry Potter no sea descubierto.

- Pero ¿cómo? – Dijo Ian – la poción multijugos nos tomaría mucho tiempo prepararla, aunque tuviéramos todos los ingredientes a mano.

- Harry mencionó hace un rato una poción que podría servirnos de ayuda.

- Pero para encanto camaleón necesitaríamos a Harry siempre cerca para no transformarnos en otra persona – insistió este.

- No necesariamente – dijo Draco – se sabe bien que actúa casi como la poción multijugos si cambias algunos de los ingredientes secundarios, sólo tendríamos que estar con Harry unos segundos para que lo copiemos y tendremos alrededor de una hora para hacer lo que tenemos que hacer convertidos en él.

- Y encanto camaleón es bastante fácil de preparar – dijo Harry – bien, ya que el merodeador mayor ha hablado, pondremos en práctica su plan y pondremos al mundo mágico de cabeza para ir por Avalon.

- ¿El merodeador mayor? – repitieron Draco e Ian.

- Si, el merodeador mayor – dijo y se salió de la sala a hablar con los elfos dejando que Remus les explicara lo que había dicho.

Londres mágico estaba como siempre, nadie miraba a nadie mientras se paseaba por el callejón Diagon, no era raro ver magos y brujas encapuchados por allí, así que la presencia de Harry pasó bastante desapercibida. Entró en el banco de los magos y pidió entrar en su cámara, sabía que mientras algún mago no lo reconociese, los duendes no dirían nada respecto a su presencia allí.

Claro, andaba solo, Draco iría vestido y aparentando ser él a Hogsmeade, Ian haría lo suyo a la salida de un partido de quidditch en Somerset y Remus haría otro tanto en Dublín mágico, cosa que sería casi a la misma hora en que él saliera del banco, para ello usaban casi el mismo método que usó Hermione para comunicarse con los miembros del ED cuando estaban en quinto año, las monedas mágicas vibrarían en el bolsillo de cada uno cuando Harry tuviese en su poder el mapa para que los cuatro se dejaran ver al mismo tiempo.

- La cámara 705 – le dijo el duende deteniendo el carro, Harry le entregó la llave y accedieron a su cámara, movió los galeones de un lado al otro y sacó dos sobres que estaban bajo las monedas de oro, sacó un poco de dinero llenando sus bolsillos y encogió los sobres para que cupieran en los bolsillos de su túnica antes de salir y cerrar la cámara, quedaba el dinero más que suficiente para mantener a otra generación de Potter y aprovecharía de mandarle un poco de dinero a su madre en Alemania, porque aunque sabía que no era cierto, ella lo trató como su hijo durante esos cinco años que estuvo allá.

Salieron de la cámara y regresaron al banco, Harry agradeció su ayuda al duende y salió del banco tomando la moneda mágica, la apretó en su puño con fuerza y comenzó a vibrar, luego se dirigió a la heladería de Florean Fortescue, a esa hora seguramente estaría lleno de gente, hacía bastante calor dentro del callejón, compraría un helado y se quitaría la capucha para que todos lo vieran antes de desaparecer de regreso al castillo que de momento era su base hasta que pudieran localizar el lugar en que estaba Avalon o al menos donde estuvo Camelot para cambiarse de lugar, sería muy sospechoso que permanecieran mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, aunque estarían muy confundidos por los distintos sectores en los que se había aparecido. Sonrió para sí bajo la capucha, compró el helado y se dirigió hacia la terraza echando atrás la capucha caminando un par de metros mientras todas las miradas lo seguían antes de desaparecer al oír claramente el grito de la gente que lo reconocía después de cinco años de ausencia: "¡Es Harry Potter!". Todo salía como lo planearon, se dijo.

Draco sonrió al apurar el paso hacia el bosquecito detrás del pueblo mágico, había entrado a Zonko y luego de salir con un par de bromas en los bolsillos, se echó atrás la capucha paseándose unos minutos por la plaza, claro, al principio todos parecían ignorarlo hasta que madame Rosamerta lo reconoció y se lo señaló a uno de sus empleados, a partir de ese momento todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él, había escuchado los murmullos "No puede ser, Harry Potter está muerto", en otros lados había escuchado decir "nunca supieron si de verdad estaba muerto, sólo había jirones de su túnica" y cosas por el estilo. Pero él debía asegurarse que ellos creyeran que se trataba verdaderamente de Harry Potter, por eso caminaba hacia el bosquecito, señal que se dirigía al colegio para ver a Hagrid o a la directora, personas que siempre lo quisieron. Una vez que estuvo seguro de era seguido, se detuvo y desapareció al escuchar los gritos: "¡Es verdad, es Harry Potter!". Ciertamente Remus tenía razón, nadie se había fijado en que el falso Harry Potter tenía los ojos grises y no verdes.

Al regresar al castillo luego de aparecerse allí, Draco regresó a ser él, el efecto era tan durable como el de la poción multijugos, aunque era menos asquerosa y dolorosa la transformación.

- Harry, estoy de regreso – le dijo abrazándolo por detrás y se sorprendió al ver que cambiaba y era Remus quien se sonreía divertido – no eres mi Harry.

- Je, se equivocó – le dijo Ian recobrando su forma mientras Harry le tendía una mano a su rubio – aunque todo el mundo lo hizo ¿no?

- Así es, parece que nadie se fijó en los ojos – dijo Remus – los escuchaba decir a mi alrededor: "Oye, ¿ese no es Harry Potter?" y seguí caminando, pero tuve la desgracia de encontrarme con Charlie Weasley y me tuve que desaparecer.

- Quisiera ver qué va a salir en el profeta por la mañana – dijo Ian – o sea, es alguien importante y el que haya sido visto en varios lugares deberá importarle mucho al ministerio, en especial a aquellos que quieren echarle el guante a sus propiedades y riquezas, los ha de aterrorizar si regresa.

- Bueno, tuve que mover las monedas de lugar para encontrar los papeles que señalaba el libro – sacó dos sobres de su bolsillo – engorgio – los agrandó – no conozco el contenido, pero yo había supuesto que eran las propiedades de mi familia o algo parecido, debemos revisarlos.

Se sentaron a la mesa y desparramaron el contenido a su alrededor.

- Este es el título de propiedad de Godric Manor – le dijo Ian dejándolo a un lado – este es de Potter Manor – lo miró un segundo – oye, la propiedad es tan grande como el callejón Diagon – dijo asombrado.

- Soy dueño de todo el valle de Godric – le dijo Harry mostrándole un plano también asombrado – la primera propiedad que mencionaste está aquí y la otra, del otro lado del valle ¿ves? Y el conjunto en sí es terriblemente caro.

- Pues casi todos los papeles aquí son de propiedades de los Potter – dijo Draco – y si no me equivoco, eres asquerosamente rico, sólo en propiedades debes tener cientos de millones de galeones, ya que eres propietario hasta de una mina de oro al sur de Egipto – le mostró – con razón quieren deshacerse de Remus.

- Y en estos papeles no están incluidas las propiedades de los Black – dijo Remus – creo, Harry, que puedes mantener perfectamente una familia de veinte personas o más, sin que tus herederos llegasen a ser pobres jamás.

- Mira, aquí hay una cuenta en el banco Gringotts pero es otra cámara, la 512 en Egipto, al parecer en ella se depositan tus ganancias de varias empresas en Egipto y en todo el Mediterráneo – le dijo Ian.

Harry se puso de pie y tomó otro papel, estaba en blanco, pero se le hizo familiar, sacó su varita y lo toco.

- "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" – le dijo y poco a poco aparecieron unas letras hermosas estilizadas, tan parecidas a las del mapa de los merodeadores que Remus respingó al verlas – Al fin podrás abrir las puertas de Avalon, hijo mío, el mapa – leyó – está oculto de ojos indiscretos, sólo pon el relicario sobre los papeles que aquí te he dejado y entre todos los planos y títulos de propiedad de los Potter podrás encontrar el plano de Inglaterra antigua, tu trabajo consistirá en hacer calzar los puntos mágicos antiguos que aún existen y podrás encontrar el lugar exacto en donde deberás comenzar la búsqueda.

- Esa es letra de James – le dijo Remus – siempre me dijo que a nadie se le ocurriría usar esa fórmula para descubrir sus secretos.

- Funciona igual que el mapa de los merodeadores – sonrió Harry – veamos, Draco es quien tiene el relicario.

- Pero eres tú quien debe activar su poder – le dijo y se le entregó cerrando los ojos por su intenso brillo. Harry lo tomó y lo puso sobre los papeles todos revueltos, brilló un poco más y luego las hojas comenzaron a meter bulla volando por todos lados armando un enorme rompecabezas mientras el relicario dejaba de brillar y caía en las manos de Draco

- Por lo visto, has sido nombrado su guardián – sonrió Harry y se apoyó en el mapa que pese a estar doblado en ocho cubría todo el mesón – vamos a necesitar más espacio para trabajar y un mapa más actual, este tiene fecha de 1195.

- Espera, el mapa está doblado en el lugar preciso – le dijo Remus – leí en los libros Muggles hace tiempo, ellos creen que el Rey Arturo existió y que fue llevado a Avalon por la gravedad de sus heridas y ellos lo ubican allí en Glastonbury, quizás no necesitemos abrir todo el mapa ni buscar un mapa de Inglaterra actual tan grande, sólo necesitamos un mapa de la colina de Glastonbury, en el Valle Brue, en el distrito de Mendip de Somerset, ese poblado existe, sólo que lo habitan los muggles y tiene muchas leyendas dado que se piensa que allí estuvo el santo grial, a su alrededor hay grandes pantanos, una vez estuve allí, pero James no nos dejó visitarlo, creo que ahora comprendo los motivos, el portaba ese relicario y aún no era el momento para abrir sus puertas, con más razón Voldemort habría intentado destruir a los Potter si hubiese sabido lo que guardaban.

- O los habrían torturado hasta la locura para sacarles el secreto – dijo Draco.

- Bueno, ya que sabemos por donde comenzar ¿por qué no dejamos esto para después? – dijo Harry – estoy agotado y tengo hambre, un helado no es capaz de reponer las calorías que gasté anoche.

- ¡Harry! – le gritó Draco molesto por su infidencia.

- Bueno, de qué te enojas, no te oí quejarte anoche – le replicó.

- No tienes para qué andar publicando nuestras intimidades – lo regañó.

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sonreía y luego se volvió hacia el elfo que había aparecido ante ellos, se veía un tanto temeroso.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – le preguntó el moreno al ver cómo se retorcía las orejas.

- El amo se va a poner furioso y me va a despedir – le dijo casi llorando – pero Binky debía de decirle al amo que alguien vino mientras no estaban y preguntó por nuestro amo y yo le dije que el señor Harry Potter había salido – agregó de un tirón – el amo nos había prohibido pronunciar su nombre, pero como el no estaba este tonto elfo le dijo a ese mago intruso su nombre – lloró.

- No te preocupes por eso – le dijo este sonriendo – como ellos no me vieron, no pueden saber si realmente les dijiste la verdad, no son tus amos, así que no estás obligado con ellos – lo calmó.

- ¿El amo no va a castigar a este elfo malo? – dijo asombrado.

- No, creo que ya te has castigado lo suficiente – le sonrió tomando sus manos.

- Debe haber algo con lo que Binky pueda ayudar al amo para compensarlo.

- Ya pensaré en algo, por ahora ve a la cocina y diles a los otros elfos que quiero que nos preparen una comida especial para hoy ¿De acuerdo? – el elfo asintió y desapareció con su típico pop a cumplir su orden.

Remus sonrió pensativo, James era así, un tipo capaz de perdonarlo casi todo, excepto los insultos dados a sus personas amadas, eso jamás se lo pudo aguantar a Severus Snape, quizás por eso nunca hubo entre ellos ni siquiera un intento de una reconciliación o de una tregua durante todos esos años de colegio.

Para la hora de la cena ya tenían planeado a grandes rasgos lo que iban a hacer, las vacaciones que ellos tenían eran de quince días y habían quemado cinco entre los días que Harry pasó en el hospital y los que habían permanecido allí, así que les quedaban 10 días para encontrar Avalon, y once para la próxima luna llena, con lo que Harry decidió buscar la famosa poción matalobos para Remus.

- Quizás en el libro de la magia de los Potter haya algo respecto a una poción que lo ayude – le dijo Ian pensativo después de cenar copiosamente – las pociones siempre cuentan como magia ¿no?

- Tienes razón – dijo Harry mientras regresaban al salón a tomar café – con ambos mapas en nuestro poder, quizás ahora nos explique por qué debían desaparecer los otros misterios de donde eran guardados con gran celo.

Draco se sentó en el sofá observando como uno de los elfos llevaba la bandeja del café y lo servía para dejarlos solos conversando. Harry se sentó a su lado dejando el mapa moderno sobre la mesa, el otro estaba reducido y permanecía en uno de los bolsillos superiores de la túnica de este por cualquier problema que pudiese presentarse, así nadie sabría a ciencia cierta a dónde y a qué iban.

- El mapa no señala ningún sector en donde hayan poblados de magos de ninguna clase, ni siquiera mestizos – dijo luego de tomar su taza igual que los demás – solicité un mapa de esos al servicio y me mandaron todos los sectores en los que hay registrados magos, claro que sin señalar quienes, y no hay ninguno registrado que esté por la zona.

- Pero eso no significa necesariamente que no los haya – dijo Draco – sólo que existen menos posibilidades de encontrarnos con alguno.

Harry dejó la taza sobre la mesa y atrajo el libro hacia él, quizás ahora estuviera dispuesto a revelarles más secretos de los que ya había presentado.

"Si ya tenéis el mapa en vuestro poder, debéis recobrar el último caldero de Avalon, aquel que pertenecía al Mago Merlín, allí cualquier poción preparada ha de resultar si tenéis la convicción necesaria para probarla. Pero existe una poción en especial que podréis preparar en él, se llama lupus acaben y permitirá que cualquier mortal convertido en hombre lobo pueda volver a ser una persona normal, pero conservando las cualidades que su condición le ha dado".

- ¿Oíste, Remus? Podrás llevar una vida normal - le dijo Harry feliz abrazándolo pese a la mirada asesina de su novio – no te perseguirán más, quizás hasta pudiéramos liberar de esa feas cicatrices a Bill ¿no crees?

- Pero no tenemos idea de dónde buscar el caldero de Merlín – le dijo Ian – recuerda que desapareció de donde estaba siendo guardado.

- Debe andar cerca de Avalon, de seguro se manifestará ente mi presencia tal como pasó con el relicario y el mapa – sonrió – y podré regresar a ser Harry Potter y amar como tal a Draco – regresó a su lado y lo besó en una mejilla.

- Tal vez fuese mejor para nosotros que siguieras siendo Heinrich – le dijo el rubio pensativo dejando la taza en la mesa para poder abrazarlo.

- ¿Por qué? – Le dijo Harry molesto – ¿acaso él te gusta más que yo?

- No lo digo por mí, leoncito, lo digo por ti, recuerda que siempre te han perseguido siendo Harry Potter, en cambio Heinrich Töpper no llama la atención.

- Draco tiene su poco de razón – le dijo Remus – en ningún lado podrían estar en paz si todo el mundo los comienza a vigilar, a no ser que te conviertas en el Ministro de magia más joven de la historia.

- Ni de chiste, se la pasarían vigilando que no cometiera errores y criticándome cada vez que cometiera uno diciendo que me falta la experiencia necesaria.

- Pues creo que bastaría con replicarles que tú, siendo que aún no terminabas el colegio, venciste a Voldemort, cosa que tanto magos como brujas mucho más experimentados y preparados que tú no pudieron hacer jamás en dos años, o que le enfrentaste en cinco ocasiones y siempre saliste victorioso – dijo Draco.

- Es que no es lo mismo, estos serían asuntos de estado, no de fuerza mágica.

- Pero en vez del ministerio, podrías pedir la jefatura del departamento – le dijo Ian – así conseguirías que la situación de muchos de los aurores cambiaran.

- Y podrías evitar que mi padre siguiera utilizando sus influencias para impedir los verdaderos cambios que favorecerían a la comunidad mágica – le dijo Draco.

- Y siendo ministro de magia podrías ayudar a todos aquellos seres mágicos, semi humanos y con forma humana a vivir mejor – le dijo Remus.

- Creo que ustedes pretenden hacerme la campaña para que sea ministro – se burló el moreno divertido – de seguro muchos no querría que lo fuese.

- Harry, eres el salvador del mundo mágico – le recordó Draco – y con todas las burradas que ha hecho la camarilla del ministro actual, te aseguro que te asombrarías del apoyo que lograrías, en especial si conseguimos recobrar la entrada a Avalon y los misterios desaparecidos.

- Podrías nombrar a tu novio jefe del departamento – le dijo Ian.

- ¡Eso no sería correcto! – le dijo este y el rubio se rió atrayéndolo hacia él.

- Yo que decía que hubieses sido Gryffindor – dijo Draco – creo que habrías clasificado bastante bien para Slytherin.

- Pues los Slytherin tienen mala fama – le dijo Ian molesto.

- Más que mala, pésima – sonrió Harry recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio – recuerda que Voldemort era su descendiente y la mayor parte de sus seguidores también eran alumnos de esa casa – agregó.

- Bueno, pero eso no es culpa de la casa – le replicó Draco.

- No, es culpa de su fundador que puso esas cualidades como requerimiento para quedar colocado en su casa – le dijo Remus – supongo que el sobrero seleccionador se los habrá dicho en algún momento en algunas de sus canciones.

- Aunque supongo de debe haber sido idea de Gryffindor la manera de seleccionar a los alumnos de cada casa cuando ellos faltasen – dijo Harry – recuerdo que el sombrero dijo que él se lo había quitado de la cabeza para ello.

- Bueno, no recuerdo las palabras correctas – aceptó Remus – pero creo que algo así nos dijo a nosotros cuando éramos estudiantes.

- Bueno, sólo nos queda esperar un poco – dijo Harry – es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ahora si queremos salir a primera hora antes que alguien del ministerio se aparezca por estos lados para saber si verdaderamente Harry Potter está aquí.

- Bien, pero ustedes descansen, está bien que se amen, pero no sería bueno que les pasara algo cuando estemos viajando hacia Somerset, podría ocurrir cualquier accidente – les dijo Remus.

- Así se hará – le dijo Harry poniéndose de pie cuadrándose militarmente.

Draco movió la cabeza, divertido, y se puso de pie saliendo los cuatro en silencio hacia sus habitaciones, no le creía mucho a su leoncito con respecto a que iban a descansar esa noche, pero tal vez ahora si pudiese descansar tranquilo apoyado en su pecho y en su calor.

El salir después de desayunar alrededor de las seis de la mañana había sido un verdadero drama, los elfos pensaban que ellos habían hecho algo malo para que los amos hubiesen pasado tan poco tiempo en el castillo, prometían mejorar pero que no se fueran, en fin, un montón de cosas por el estilo, por mucho que Harry les explicó que no era por eso que se iban, sino que iban a cumplir una misión en la que ellos debían cumplir un papel muy importante. Aquello los había tranquilizado un buen poco y se habían entusiasmado interrogándolos respecto a lo que tendrían que hacer para ayudar al amo.

- Es bastante simple – les dijo – si alguien llegase a preguntar por nosotros, de momento andamos paseando y sólo regresaremos después de la cena, por si deciden a quedarse a esperarnos, eso deberán hacer, convencerlos que seguimos aquí – tomó de la mano a Draco – tan pronto como hayamos terminado nuestro trabajo regresaremos aquí.

Los elfos los había dejado partir entristecidos, pero tenían la palabra de su amo que iba a volver y debía confiar en que así sería.

Ya en la estación muggle y asegurados que ningún mago anduviese por allí, tomaron un tren con destino al sur de Inglaterra, visitarían primero el poblado muggle en el que supuestamente el Rey Arturo había encontrado la Excalibur antes de dirigirse al lugar en el que se creía estaba la entrada de Avalon. Harry vio una lechuza cansada y medio dormida sobre un poste de luz y le acarició suavemente el pico, era tan blanca como su lechuza y parecía estar abandonada.

- Harry, podría ser una lechuza salvaje – le dijo Remus preocupado.

Pero la lechuza levantó su mirada amarilla y le dio un picotazo cariñoso al moreno bajándose del poste antes de posarse en su hombro frotando su cara contra la mejilla del auror que sonrió complacido.

- ¿No tienes un amo, pequeña? – le dijo y ella pareció negar con su cabeza – que bueno, yo seré tu amo si así lo quieres, soy Harry Potter – y ella pareció asentir.

- Bueno, ahora tienes tu propia lechuza, ¿qué tal si seguimos nuestro camino?

- No le hagas caso – le dijo a la lechuza – él es mi novio, pero como no lo hicimos anoche y tuvo que madrugar, está de malas pulgas.

- Mira, Potter, otro de esos dichos muggles tuyos y yo…

- ¿Qué significa eso de que ande de malas pulgas? – lo interrumpió Ian.

- Que anda de mal humor – le dijo Remus sonriendo – pero creo que Draco tiene razón, debemos apurarnos ante que alguien nos reconozca, o al menos reconozca a Harry y no podamos llegar a nuestro destino.

- Pero no podemos andar trayendo a una lechuza suelta – le dijo Ian.

- Pequeña ¿me podrías hacer un favor? – ella ladeó la cabeza – quiero que vayas a comprarme un ejemplar del Profeta – sacó unas cuantas monedas de su bolsillo y las dejó en una bolsita de cuero que amarró en su patita – estoy seguro que podrás encontrarme de regreso ¿Verdad?

Ululó feliz y despegó contenta mientras Draco e Ian lo miraban asombrados, a Remus no le parecía nada del otro mundo aquello, James siempre había tenido ese tipo de afinidad con toda clase de animales, casi todos parecían respetarlo y quererlo, con excepción de las arañas.

- Me muero por saber qué sale en El Profeta respecto a la aparición de Harry Potter en cuatro lugares a la vez y que los elfos hayan dicho que estaba en el castillo aunque por el momento estuviera ausente – dijo este sonriendo.

- Bueno, vamos, nuestro tren está por salir – indicó Remus y los cuatro abordaron el silencioso expreso, a esa hora los que viajaban eran casi puros trabajadores y al parecer preferían dormir mientras durara el viaje a sus lugares de trabajo.

Realmente había sido un viaje tranquilo al sur de Londres, el pueblito en que supuestamente habría aparecido por primera vez la Excalibur era muggle y era muy visitado por estos, en especial la plaza en que estaba la piedra de la que había sido retirada la espada, así que a nadie le asombró ver que cuatro hombres se acercaban a la piedra a examinarla mejor.

- Bueno, allí dice que aquí estuvo por mucho tiempo enterrada la espada que convirtió en el Rey a Arturo – les dijo Remus – y señala que él era muy joven cuando aquello pasó, aún se sienten los rastros mágicos – agregó pensativo.

- Bueno, se supone que esa espada fue forjada en Avalon – dijo Draco – y sólo un rey verdaderamente justo podría sacarla para unificar Inglaterra.

- Parecen estar muy interesados en la historia del Rey Arturo para ser simples turistas – les dijo un hombre a sus espaldas – soy Thomas Berstein, el guía de turistas de este pueblo, por si quieren saber algo más.

- Oh, sólo tenemos curiosidad – le dijo Ian – pero nos gustaría saber qué más se cuenta acerca de la famosa espada del Rey Arturo – le coqueteó.

Harry miró de reojo al hombre que ahora hablaba amenamente con el castaño antes de notar algo extraño que de inmediato le hizo notar a su novio.

- Es mago, como nosotros – le dijo al oído y se acercó a Remus diciéndole lo mismo, este asintió y decidió utilizar sus dotes de lobo para investigarlo, menos mal que no los había visto bien, porque debieron ocultarse, si llegaba a reconocerlo a él o a Harry, estarían metidos en problemas.

- Claro que la espada desapareció debido a que el propio rey Arturo quiso que así fuera para evitar que cayese en malas manos a su muerte – terminó.

- Creo – le dijo el moreno con el marcado acento de los alemanes – que debemos seguir nuestro camino, her Ian – sonrió – gracias por la información.

- De nada, no muchos magos vienen por estos lados ya – les dijo y se marchó.

- ¿Era uno de los nuestros? – dijo asombrado.

- Si, desgraciadamente él nos descubrió primero que nosotros a él – suspiró Remus – como trabaja aquí no es necesario que viva por estos lados, el problema va a ser si se llega a saber que anduvimos por aquí, al menos no reconoció a nadie, alcanzamos a evitar que nos viera bien.

- Bueno, es mejor que nos marchemos, no queremos toparnos con más magos – dijo Draco – y algo de información nos ha dado.

- He estado pensando – dijo Heinrich – que vamos a necesitar ayuda, pero alguien que de verdad los confunda y los mantenga lejos de nosotros mientras recobramos los recuerdos de mis antepasados – agregó mientras caminaban a la plaza del pueblito y se sentaban en una banca – sería mucho más fácil si ellos se dedicaran a perseguir a un supuesto Harry Potter del otro lado del país.

En eso un periódico muy singular cayó en el regazo del moreno y un ulular le dijo que su nueva lechuza estaba feliz de haber cumplido perfectamente su misión.

En Primera plana se podía leer perfectamente y en letras grandes:

"¿Está Harry Potter realmente vivo? Se le vio en cuatro lugares distintos de Gran Bretaña y se dijo que se encontraba alojado en uno de los castillos de su propiedad en Escocia, pero nadie pudo tomarle una fotografía o asegurarse que se trataba efectivamente de él, aunque muchos de los testigos aseguran haberle visto perfectamente la cara y estar seguros que estaba muy vivo… (Sigue en la página 3)"

Harry se quedó en silencio, sólo que ellos no notaron la pequeña luz que salía del moreno, alguien lo ayudaría tal como lo hizo siempre, y sabía a quien debía recurrir, aunque su orgullo se viese obligado a ser humillado por la persona que menos le hubiese gustado visitar después de todos esos años y lo que pasó alguna vez entre ellos…

Continuará… 

Al fin salió, ¡Yupi! En fin, qué les digo, no era lo que planeaba, pero así salió, a quién adivine quién va a ayudar a Harry en el silencio humillando su orgullo, premio sorpresa. Por cierto, el lemon me salió fácil dado al escándalo que provocó Daniel (el actor de Harry Potter, ya saben) con sus fotos en cueros, nunca pensé estar tan inspirada. ¿Alguien sabe de dónde conseguir alguna completa? (baba por toda la ventana), porque ese niñito está muy bueno.

Ya, me dejo de tonterías, y gracias por sus comentarios, ya no falta demasiado para que descubran de qué va y a dónde va mi historia, pero les aseguro algo, los tres merodeadores favoritos se han de reunir y le harán saber a Snape que "los merodeadores Mandan", como me dijo alguien por allí.

Shio Chang.


	7. Sombra y oscuridad

Ayúdame a recordarme 

Tengo algunas cosillas que comentar, me hubiese gustado poder hacer que Remus hiciese pareja con alguien, pero no puedo dejarlo con Snape, el tipo se me resiste, creo que sabe que no es de mis favoritos y no he podido sacarlo de carácter, por el momento.

Sombra y oscuridad 

Era apenas algo más que un fantasma, lo sabía bien, pero no le importaba mucho, si con apenas existir podía ayudar a Harry, se daba por conforme, por muchos sacrificios que tuviera que hacer para que este pudiera ser feliz, aunque ir a visitar a quien fuera el más encarnizado de sus perseguidores no fuera su mejor idea de ayuda. Claro, recordaba perfectamente la última vez que tuvo la desgracia de toparse con ese mortifago, cosa que este siempre negó que lo fuera, aunque hubiese caído después de tanto tiempo como uno de ellos. Ambos estaban casados para esa época, el hijo de este había nacido un mes antes que Harry, pero él buscaba nuevas emociones y las quería de los brazos de aquel que su señor tanto perseguía, quizás era un poco de rebelón de su parte, pero él no había estado dispuesto a traicionar a su familia, pese a que le prometía protección, porque no confiaba en él, aquello había provocado su ira y allí comenzó el fin de su familia, uno a uno fueron cayendo los suyos a su alrededor, uno a uno sus seres queridos dieron sus vidas para que ellos vivieran hasta que finalmente les toco el turno a ellos, traicionados por quien consideraba su amigo, se vio obligado a dejar a Harry casi a su suerte, nunca su magia había tenido la fuerza necesaria como para evitar que Petunia y su familia abusaran de él, había sido terrible verlo sufrir y no ser capaz de ofrecerle ni siquiera una palabra de consuelo o aliento, su magia dentro de Harry apenas pudo comenzar a manifestarse en tercer año cuando aparecieron por primera vez lo dementotes, y salió con fuerza cuando él comenzó a usar su patronus ¿cómo no iba a tomar su forma animaga si era la única forma que tenía entonces de protegerlo? No sólo había trascendido la muerte al traspasarle su magia a Harry, sino que había hecho casi lo mismo que Vodemort con los Horcruxes, sólo que él no era un parásito ni dejaba que su huésped se muriese, si alguna vez le pudiese decir a su hijo que lo amaba, sería de esa forma, muriendo una vez más por él, él se merecía eso y más de su parte, el último de los herederos de Avalon vería las puertas de la gloriosa ciudad con aquellos que amaba a su alrededor, aunque él tuviese que usar magia negra para ayudarlo a encontrar su destino, se dijo decidido. Miró una vez más a los tres jóvenes y a su amigo que leían El Profeta, de seguro ellos serían los más sorprendidos cuando apareciera el ejemplar de la tarde, se dijo sonriendo mientras se concentraba en el lugar al que iba, de seguro le causaría una gran impresión al verle, si es que no se moría del susto con lo que iba a pedirle, sólo esperaba que no le pidiera algo muy difícil a cambio, porque ese hombre no daba puntada sin hilo o sin que ello le reportase una ganancia en particular.

Del poblado siguieron camino hacia Bristol para dirigirse hacia Gales sin haberse topado, por suerte, con ningún mago o bruja, claro que no era muy común que ellos recorrieran toda la Gran Bretaña en tren, después de todo las chimeneas eran más seguras y rápidas para viajar largas distancias, incluso era mejor tomar el autobús noctámbulo, pero ellos querían evitar que alguien tuviese la oportunidad de reconocerlos en el camino, aunque estaban bastantes cansados de viajar de esa forma, al menos de eso se quejaba Ian luego de ocho largas horas de agotador viaje desde Edimburgo primero y luego hacia Bristol.

- Alégrate que viajamos en el tren rápido, si hacemos el viaje turístico de seguro aún no salimos de Escocia – le dijo Harry – vengan, vamos a comer algo al vagón comedor, creo que aún tardaremos una hora más en llegar a nuestro destino.

- Quizás debiéramos hacer algo especial, ya está anocheciendo ¿en donde vamos a quedarnos cuando lleguemos? – le dijo Ian – no creo que tengas una propiedad por aquí ¿verdad? – miró al moreno y este negó con la cabeza – me lo temía.

- Aunque la hubiese, no le podríamos hacer uso – le dijo Remus – tan pronto se despertara su magia tendríamos al ministerio encima investigando por qué una propiedad de los Potter ha regresado a la vida y acabaríamos con la historia de que Harry está en Edimburgo – les explicó al ver su extrañeza.

- Es un lugar bastante concurrido – dijo Harry – de seguro alguna posada muggle hemos de encontrar para poder dormir – agregó mientras abría la puerta del vagón comedor, el lugar estaba bastante lleno pero localizaron una mesa vacía junto a una ventana y pidieron de comer. Aplicó un conjuro especial y se sentó junto a Draco mientras remus hacía lo mismo al lado de Ian – debemos tener cuidado, creo que en este lugar hay alguien que si bien no puede reconocerme, creo que podría reconocer a Draco, recuerdo vagamente haberlo visto hablando con su padre hace mucho tiempo, no recuerdo dónde.

- Bueno, mi padre se ha involucrado con todo tipo de personas en su vida – dijo Draco preocupado – y ha tenido toda clase de negocios desde que terminó el colegio, algunos bastante extraños para tratarse de él, creo que lo he oído llamarse a si mismo un mafioso o algo así.

- Si, tu padre calzaría bastante bien en ese término – asintió Harry divertido.

- Pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué significa eso – admitió el rubio.

- Porque es una palabra muggle – se sonrió Remus al ver la cara de Draco – por lo visto tu padre tiene muy malas juntas si ha caído en algo así.

- Pero ¿Qué significa eso? – le preguntó Ian intrigado.

- Bueno, la mafia es un grupo, antiguamente una familia numerosa, muy bien organizada y perita en actos delictuales, preferentemente el tráfico de sustancias prohibidas, alcohol y drogas, a veces hasta armas, aunque generalmente fuesen descendientes de italianos sus miembros.

- Bueno, yo sé que mi padre tiene ascendencia francesa, pero no creo que tenga algo de italiano – señaló Draco y se volvió a Harry que miraba por la ventana como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de colores rojizos – estás un poco silencioso.

- Es que estaba pensando que si nos vamos a quedar en un lugar muggle, no vamos a poder compartir la habitación como hemos hecho hasta ahora.

- Menos mal o no dejarían dormir a nadie – les dijo Ian divertido al verlos sonrojarse violentamente – menos mal que durmieron anoche.

- Ya voy a encontrar la forma de poder hacer el amor con Draco sin que les movamos el piso – aseguró Harry en voz baja – pero me voy a encargar de paso que conozcas todos los detalles y te mueras de envidia.

- ¡Harry! – le reclamó Draco pero vio que su moreno se reía al ver la cara de horror que había puesto su otro compañero y comenzó a reírse también.

Si, el lugar no había cambiado demasiado con los años, recordaba haber visitado de niño alguna que otra vez el lugar antes que los Malfoy se declararán seguidores de la ideología de Voldemort, la mayoría de las familias de sangre pura tenían lazos de amistad y los Potter eran muy importantes dentro de la sociedad mágica ya que eran muy ricos aunque jamás vio a nadie de su familia haciendo ostentación de ello como hacían otras familias.

Su condición de semi fantasma le permitía saltarse todas las barreras mágicas de la mansión mientras buscaba a su dueño, al parecer estaba en la biblioteca bebiendo solo, bien, quizás fuera el momento adecuado para aparecerse frente a él y pedirle su colaboración, si es que no lo mataba del susto antes. Avanzó un poco y se agachó frente a él que miraba el fondo de su copa un tanto ¿preocupado? Bueno, todos tienen derecho a cambiar ¿no?

- Vaya, de haber sabido lo que me encontraría, habría venido a visitarte mucho antes, Lucy – le dijo él divertido.

Lucius levantó la mirada hacia quien le hablaba, no había sentido abrirse la puerta y sólo Draco podía aparecerse por allí sin su consentimiento, pero esa no era su voz, y un visitante habría sido precedido por la voz chillona de algún elfo. Pero lo que vio lo dejó de piedra, allí frente a él estaba algo así como un fantasma, pero no era un fantasma común y corriente, no tenía ese aspecto de serlo tampoco, y esa esencia era de más ni menos que de:

- ¡James Potter! – exclamó soltando la copa sorprendido, no podía ser.

- Veo que me recuerdas, Lucius – sonrió este – claro que soy yo ¿Qué acaso creías que Harry iba a regresar solo?

- Entonces es verdad que él está de regreso – dijo Lucius rehaciendo su copa con su contenido con su varita – pero Draco parece estar feliz con ese chico alemán, su regreso significaría que mi hijo…

- ¿Te preocupas por tu hijo? – sonrió al ver que Lucius le lanzaba una mirada asesina – no te preocupes tanto, Draco no se pondrá en la disyuntiva de decidir nada, nunca tendrá que hacerlo porque Harry…

- Nunca podrá amarlo por haber sido mortifago ¿no?

- En realidad, Harry estaba enamorado de él ya en sexto año, pese a que andaba con Ginny Weasley – lo interrumpió – ellos estarán juntos siempre.

- ¿Y el muchacho alemán? – le dijo sospechoso.

- Si, has cambiado – sonrió aún mas complacido – te preocupas por alguien ajeno a tu familia, eso es realmente bueno.

- Severus me dijo que está de novio con Draco, que se veían felices.

- Bueno, creo que le daría un ataque si supiera la verdad – se sentó en el aire – el chico es Harry Potter, así que a Draco no se le ha puesto difícil.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – lo miró divertido y asombrado.

- Bueno, te lo explicaré a grandes rasgos – sonrió – saqué a mi hijo del campo de batalla porque temía por su vida y lo trasladé a Alemania en donde perdió la memoria al tomar el lugar de otro muchacho, muy parecido a él físicamente, pero que había muerto en un incendio hace pocos minutos antes.

- Entonces, si él estaba vivo y a salvo ¿qué hace aquí?

- Bueno, él no recordaba que era Harry Potter o no regresa, pero como lo transfirieron desde Alemania, conoció a Draco y volvió a enamorarse de él, y ahora necesito protegerlo de nuevo para que cumpla su misión.

- No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo – dijo Lucius extrañado.

- Yo no soy un fantasma – le explicó – soy magia pura, por lo tanto estoy casi vivo.

- Eso es imposible – le dijo sorprendido.

- ¿Imposible? Parece que no escuchaste bien a Voldemort en aquel cementerio, Lucius querido – le dijo acercándose a él que retrocedió inconscientemente – él había partido en pedazos su alma por lo que se hizo imposible de matar, el diario de Tom Riddle era uno de ellos – sonrió al ver que palidecía – exacto, tú lo guardaste y lo usaste para tu beneficio, sin embargo, le fuiste de gran ayuda a Harry y por eso te lo perdono – le apartó el cabello del rostro – supongo que pasó casi lo mismo, ya que Voldemort no me mató aquella noche, ya le traspasé toda mi magia a Harry antes que el me lanzara el adeva kadeva, y antes que el hechizo me tocara, estaba fuera de mi cuerpo ¿por qué estoy aquí? Supongo que ha sido mi afán de proteger a mi hijo lo que me permite hacerme presente ante ti ahora, necesito tener un nuevo cuerpo y sólo tú puedes dármelo.

- No puedo usar magia negra o regresaré a Azkaban – le replicó.

- Bueno, no necesito que uses magia negra, precisamente – sonrió – solo necesito que actives uno de esos muñecos tipo vudú, que tú sabes hacer, para mí.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no hago algo semejante – le dijo pensativo – creo que necesito una poción especial para poder intentarlo.

- Yo podría darte lo que una vez me pediste, Lucius – le dijo desviando la mirada.

- ¿De qué serías capaz por proteger a tu hijo, James?

- Ya lo sabes, cualquier cosa, depuse de todo, ya he muerto prácticamente por él.

- Estás tan chiflado como Dumbledore – se rió – de acuerdo, pero antes debo saber para qué quieres tener un cuerpo así que usar, si sabes bien que este sólo te durará alrededor de un mes por el hechizo que lo controlará.

- Bueno, no te puedo decir mucho – le pasó un dedo por la nariz y Lucius se sorprendió de lo cálido que era el tacto – sólo que en este estado no puedo empuñar un varita y no es mucho lo que puedo hacer por él.

- Me gustaría estar presente cuando Severus se entere que Heinrich es en realidad Harry Potter – sonrió – ven, preparemos el muñeco vudú.

Harry había pasado muy mala noche, sueños plagados de cosas verdaderamente extrañas, nada de eso estaba en su cabeza antes que visitaran ese poblado al sur de Londres, las imágenes lo acosaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía ver a muchos caballeros con sus lanzas y espadas sentados en una especie de tribuna esperando que fuera su turno de participar en lo que parecía ser una justa, quizás estuviese viendo los eventos que habían precedido al nombramiento de Arturo como el rey de Inglaterra, pero ello no le había permitido dormir. Eso y la ausencia de su dragón a su lado ¿cómo pudo acostumbrarse tan rápido a dormir a su lado? Quizás fuera porque siempre había anhelado dormir entre sus brazos aunque durante esos cinco años no lo hubiese recordado.

Cuando se reunió con sus compañeros a la hora del desayuno, se sentía tan mal que ni ánimos tenía de hablar, por lo que los tres se preocuparon enormemente y se fijaron en lo demacrado que estaba, así que Remus decidió bromear un poco.

- Te hizo mal dormir solito ¿verdad, cachorro?

- Peor – le dijo Harry casi llorando – tuve pesadillas toda la noche – se quejó.

- Mi pobre leoncito – le dijo Draco compadecido – ya podré velar tu sueño.

- Creo que lo estas consintiendo mucho – le dijo Ian divertido – se te va a mal acostumbrar y te va a costar mucho corregirlo más tarde.

- Yo por lo menos tengo a quien mal enseñar – le replicó molesto.

- No seas ofensivo, Draco – lo regañó Harry – yo le voy a conseguir a alguien a quien cuidar, será el joven perfecto para él – sonrió.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y a quién, si se puede saber? – le dijo celoso.

- Bueno, sigo siendo quien soy ¿verdad? No faltará quien venga a él cuando regresemos a Londres y podrá elegir con pinzas cuando sea el momento.

- Creo que me estás dando miedo – dijo Ian divertido.

- Ten por seguro que muchos querrán ser pareja de uno de mis amigos, tal como pasaba cuando estaba en el colegio, sin embargo, deberán pasar primero por el exigente y minucioso examen de Harry Potter antes de llegar a ti, no permitiré que nadie que no sea digno de llamarse tu compañero llegará ni a cien metros de ti.

- ¿Y dónde se supone que voy a estar yo? – dijo Draco molesto por el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

- A mi lado, ayudándome a escogerle un novio a Ian ¿por qué?

- Porque vas a estar rodeado de chicos y chicas guapas y no me gustaría que me llegases a olvidar por alguno.

- No seas así, no te olvidé en cinco años, pese a que mi memoria estaba borrada, menos lo voy a hacer ahora, mi dragoncito, no es necesario que eches fuego.

Remus sonrió y le hizo una seña al camarero que de inmediato tomo nota de lo que ellos iban a pedir para desayunar, luego se retiró rumbo a la cocina pensando en lo raros que eran esos hombres.

- Bueno, aún nos queda cruzar el canal e ir hacia Gales – dijo Remus – quizás debiéramos ir directamente a Mendip y no pasar a otro lado, creo que hay un viaje directo hacia allá – le mostró el folleto que había tomado la tarde anterior de la estación – tardaríamos sólo cuatro horas más en llegar.

- Llegaríamos alrededor de las dos de la tarde por esos lados – dijo Harry dejando que el mesero pusiera frente a él su desayuno y luego a los demás – vamos a tener que pasar a sacar un poco de dinero al banco, a este paso nos va a faltar el efectivo – suspiró – siempre fui buen economista, pero creo que esto no fue bien planeado – sacó su cartera y pagó el desayuno de los cuatro – espero que encontremos una posada más barata allá, o me veré obligado a aparecerme en el banco por dinero – se quejó mientras caminaban hacia la estación.

- Quizás debamos ir a Cardiff, allí debe de haber alguna sucursal del banco, es sabido que los duendes guardan los secretos de sus clientes con mucho celo y ellos no dirán nada si Harry Potter va a hacer un pequeño retiro – le dijo Remus.

- No me hace gracia tener que ir al banco a buscar dinero si teníamos dinero suficiente para pasar una semana en un lugar decente, ese era demasiado caro para una noche – se volvió a quejar – con razón espantan a los turistas y se van hacia Gales apenas pueden.

Remus resopló, por cierto, había dormido en ese tiempo en todo tipo de lugares pero por lo que les había costado la noche podría haber sido mucho mejor y en eso el cachorro tenía razón.

James se miró frente al espejo, al parecer Lucius sabía muy bien hacer su trabajo, el cuerpo era perfecto, era una muy digna imitación del cuerpo que alguna vez fue suyo, aunque le costaba un poco moverse dado que no estaba acostumbrado a su peso, pero eso no era nada.

- Vaya, así que es cierto que los muertos no envejecen – le dijo el rubio divertido.

- Estando muerto no sientes nada, Lu, ni hambre, ni frío, mucho menos el paso del tiempo – le replicó – ahora soy hasta menor que mi hijo – se giró una vez más, bajo la túnica estaba desnudo y podía ver la mirada lujuriosa del rubio – pero necesito una varita para ocultar el color de mis ojos – trató de distraerlo.

- Por lo visto quieres parecerte lo más posible a tu hijo – le sonrió entregándole la suya y James volvió sus ojos verdes antes de devolvérsela, pero este lo tomó de la mano y lo atrajo hacia él – será agradable tener un amante que se ve menor que mi hijo ¿sabes? Me levantará el ego.

- Pues pienso que se te ha levantado otra cosa, Lucius – apoyó la otra mano en su hombro y se apartó – creo que alguien viene, o al menos está en la biblioteca.

- Diablos, me olvidé que Severus me dijo que vendría, de seguro ahora está buscándome con Narcisa – dijo fastidiado comenzando a regresar a la biblioteca desde su cámara secreta bajo el piso de esta – es tan oportuno.

- Quizás me pudieras conseguir algo de ropa – le dijo divertido, lo había salvado una serpiente – no querrás que piensen mal si me ven en estas fachas cuando salga, de seguro tu esposa te monta soberano escándalo.

- Eso, sin contar con el ataque que les va a dar cuando te vean, de seguro si no se muere, me mata – dijo divertido también – veré que hay, supongo que si vas a fingir ser Harry Potter no vas a querer usar mi ropa, no le pegaría ¿verdad?

James asintió en silencio y se volvió a mirar en el espejo luego que Lucius cerrase la entrada a la cámara, estaba muy bueno todavía por lo que podía ver, así que se miró concienzudamente, si no fuera porque era él, se comería. Escuchó que hablaban más fuerte y apagó la vela de un soplo arrimándose a la pared al sentir que se acercaban, diablos, eran tres lo que venían y él apenas cubría su cuerpo con su túnica. Pero que tonto, se dijo sonriendo, no necesitaba su varita para convertirse en ciervo. Se transformó y se ocultó debajo de la túnica bajo una mesa, tenía curiosidad de saber qué pasaba.

- Te lo digo, Severus, no he hecho magia negra – le decía el rubio mientras este y su esposa lo arrastraban por el pasillo de regreso – sé lo que pasaría si lo hago.

- Tú no eres particularmente famoso por tu acato a las normas, Lucius – replicó.

- Hace cinco años que no practico artes oscuras – le dijo molesto – y sí, estaba aquí, pero no hacía nada de malo – a duras penas conseguía dominarse, vaya a saber dónde se había metido James, pero esperaba que no hubiese salido así como andaba, de seguro sí lo metería en problemas.

- Muy bien, Lucius Malfoy, por ahora te voy a creer, pero quiero saber que estabas haciendo aquí abajo.

James no podía contenerse, el trasero de Snape estaba frente a él con este de brazos en jarras mirando amenazadoramente a Lucius, al parecer ninguno de los dos había notado que estaba debajo de la mesa. El idiota se lo debía, se dijo decidido, así que se puso de pie y le dio feroz cornada que lo mandó del otro lado de la estancia mientras le guiñaba un ojo a un asombrado rubio que no pudo sino reírse mientras Narcisa lo miraba molesta pero sin decir nada mientras ayudaba al profesor a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Qué tienes allí, Lucius? – le dijo este furioso sobándose la retaguardia.

- Te pasa por curioso, Severus – dijo riendo todavía mientras su mujer lo miraba reprobatoriamente – encontré un ciervo herido y lo he estado cuidando desde entonces ¿estás conforme? Y tienes suerte que no esté repuesto o habrías atravesado la pared de un golpe – agregó.

- Muy bien, si te estás portando bien realmente… - le dijo sin creerle.

Lucius siguió mirándolo divertido, si supiera quién lo había corneado de seguro ahora estaría tratando de matarlo por la broma.

- Vamos, Severus, dejemos que Lucius se divierta con su recién descubierta zoofilia – le dijo Narcisa furiosa – te has puesto muy raro últimamente.

- Si supieras cuan raro estoy – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Su mujer lo miró furiosa y se llevó a Severus a rastras de regreso a la biblioteca mientras despotricaba contra todo ese tiempo que su "amado" había estado encerrado en Azkaban y se le había contagiado la locura.

- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo al ver que estaba echado de nuevo bajo la mesa.

- Ese tipo no tiene un buen trasero – le dijo retomando su figura humana sobándose la frente – casi me aturde.

- Tienes la culpa por haberlo corneado cuando aún no te acostumbras a tu nuevo cuerpo, leoncito – le sonrió – venga, hay otra forma de salir de aquí sin pasar por la biblioteca, sólo que saldremos por mi habitación ¿te parece?

- Mientras no intentes algo indebido con tu esposa en casa – le replicó siguiéndolo – de todas maneras voy a tener otro problemilla por allí – dijo sujetándose de su brazo para no caer, se sentía pesado y torpe – de todas maneras necesito una varita mágica y que sea muy parecida a la de mi hijo o levantaré sospechas.

- Veré qué puedo conseguir – le dijo apoyando la mano en la que se sujetaba de él – creo que en la biblioteca tengo un libro respecto a las varitas mágicas de Ollivander, si sabes cómo es, quizás podamos fabricar una similar.

- ¿Eso no es ilegal? – le dijo preocupado – te podrían mandar a Azkaban.

- No lo creo, eso no es usar magia negra, simplemente estaremos haciendo uso de la magia blanca para crear algo.

- Lucius, al crearme este cuerpo ¿usaste magia negra?

- No, porque es solo un muñeco sin alma, no estoy controlándolo para que haga las cosas que yo le ordeno, no es mi magia sino la tuya y no es negra ¿verdad?

- Que bien – dijo más relajado – no me gustaría meterte en problemas.

- Pues no sé, si mi esposa llega a descubrirte sí estaré metido en problemas, de seguro pondrá el grito en el cielo y luego de pedir el divorcio querrá mi cabeza.

- Mm, tienes razón – suspiró – y no tengo donde quedarme, de momento, pero se supone que Harry estaba en Edimburgo. Quizás debiera ir a quedarme al castillo, después de todo siendo su padre, la magia de allí no me rechazará.

- Espera un poco – dijo corriendo un panel asomando la cabeza – entra, no anda nadie – lo ayudó y lo dejó sentarse en su cama – Narcisa no suele venir a mi habitación, así que estás seguro por el momento – le dijo acercándose al armario.

- ¿Acaso duermen separados? – le dijo asombrado.

- Si, aún antes que naciera Draco, ella decía que quería tener su privacidad, que yo no debía verla desarreglada por las mañanas, así que nuestras relaciones, si se le puede llamar así han sido momentáneas, el que hayamos tenido un hijo es casi como un milagro – le explicó tendiéndole ropa interior, un pantalón y una camisa lo más muggle que tenía.

- Bueno, yo siempre dormí con Lily – le dijo – pero yo la amaba, no me importaba verla despeinada o sin maquillaje temprano por la mañana.

- Narcisa y yo no nos casamos por amor, lo sabes – le dijo sentándose a su lado – antes que termináramos el colegio nuestros padres habían concertado nuestro matrimonio y ni ella ni yo fuimos capaces de oponernos.

- Lo sé, la gran mayoría de los sangres puras siempre fueron muy estirados y poco les importaba si sus hijos eran felices mientras conservaran el status social.

- Narcisa estaba enamorada de alguien, nunca supe de quien, cuando estaba en el colegio, aunque obviamente no era alguien que los Black fuesen a aceptar ya que renunció a su felicidad por status.

- Me gusta tu ropa muggle – le dijo James mirando todavía las cosas – pero ni creas que te voy a dar el espectáculo de vestirme delante de ti, cuando haya conseguido mi propósito y tu esposa y Snape no estén cerca de nosotros te daré lo que quieres, pero no antes.

- Que mal genio, leoncito – se burló pero se puso de pie – te dejo para que te vistas, pero no vayas a salir de aquí hasta que regrese.

- ¿Y a dónde podría ir? – le dijo sarcástico – apenas me puedo mover.

Lucius se rió y se dirigió a la biblioteca a buscar el libro del que le había hablado.

Harry estaba dormido apoyado en el hombro de Draco con este rodeándolo con un brazo, estaban en una cabina privada del expreso que los llevaba a Mendip luego de pasar por el banco, había sido una verdadera suerte que en Cardiff hubiese una gran barata de insumos mágicos y que no hubiese magos y brujas en el banco cuando ellos fueron a hacer el retiro de dinero, de seguro ahí no habrían podido pedir el dinero.

Draco miró el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente por la ventana y luego se volvió hacia el licántropo que le sonreía divertido.

- ¿Vamos a tener siempre este problema con los muggles? – le dijo en voz baja.

- Bueno, sé que hay lugares de "ambiente", como llaman ellos a los lugares en que se admiten parejas gay, pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta donde están, mientras no podamos encontrar alguno, deberán conformarse con unas cuantas caricias y besos perdidos y a escondidas – le dijo este.

- A ellos no les gustan las parejas del mismo sexo ¿verdad?

- A algunos no les molesta, pero lo hay de los que pueden ser verdaderamente pesados y odiosos con ellos – asintió – son homofóbicos, no les gustan los homosexuales y se lo pueden hacer saber de la peor forma.

- Pero eso ¿no es discriminación? – dijo Ian.

- Si, es una de las muchas que tienen los muggles, pero la peor que se puede ver es la racial, entre blancos y negros, estos últimos fueron esclavos de los blancos y les ha costado montones tener un buen lugar en su sociedad.

- Mi pobre amorcito no durmió bien anoche – dijo Draco sin escucharlos.

- Tú tampoco te ves muy descansado, Draco – le dijo Remus preocupado – ¿Por qué no te recuestas en el asiento y dejas que Harry duerma sobre tu pecho? Podemos hechizar la cabina para que sea más grande sin que se note por fuera.

- ¿Eso no hacer uso ilegal de los artículos muggles? – dijo Ian – somos aurores.

- Bueno, creo que hay resquicios en esa ley – le dijo Remus divertido – conociendo a Arthur Weasley y su fanatismo por ellos, no creo que la hayan arreglado nunca, en especial cuando fue cambiado de departamento.

- Lo que quiere decir…

- Que de todas maneras podemos hechizar el lugar siempre y cuando luego deshagamos el hechizo y no lo usemos contra los muggles.

Draco miró a Remus que se puso de pie y levantó a Harry con cuidado usando su varita, de inmediato la cabina tomó un buen tamaño y los sillones tuvieron la suficiente amplitud como para usarlos de cama. Se recostó en él y luego puso a Harry a su lado que de inmediato se acomodó junto a él.

- ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez? – le ofreció Ian al licántropo – no tengo sueño y estoy aburrido, después de todo es Harry quien sabe lo que vamos a hacer.

Remus asintió y vio como el ajedrez mágico tomaba su tamaño normal luego de sacarlo de su cajita, el castaño tenía razón, el viaje iba a ser muy largo.

James estaba medio dormido, se había aburrido de esperar a Lucius y había estado practicando un poco con su nuevo cuerpo para acostumbrarse a él, pero estaba agotado, quizás fuera que le faltaban energías ¿con ese cuerpo sería indispensable comer? Pero si era una criatura mágica. Cerró los ojos apoyado en la almohada de Lucius, el rubio había tardado demasiado en la búsqueda de un libro, a no ser que se hubiese topado con alguien en el camino.

- Maldito Severus – entró el rubio molesto, pero llevaba bajo el brazo el libro que había bajado a buscar – siempre queriendo saberlo todo.

- Siempre ha sido así, no vas a esperar que cambie ¿verdad? – se rió James.

- Bueno, quería investigar a mi amante ciervo, pero yo le dije que no o le darías una nueva cornada y esta vez sería en una parte más apreciada para él, pero Narcisa ha comenzado a gritar y a llorar, esa mujer cuando empieza no para, por lo que me he tenido que comer una regañina de Severus por hacerla llorar y ella ha comenzado a decir que esto comenzó cuando se me ocurrió hacer negocios con esos mugles, que nunca un malfoy había caído tan bajo, etc.

- ¿Haces negocios con los Muggles? – le dijo sentándose asombrado – pero si nunca has aceptado que tu hijo sea auror.

- ¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso? – le dijo molesto.

- He vivido todos estos años dentro de Harry – se encogió de hombros – y Draco mismo se lo contó a él antes que se hicieran novios, no ha sido fácil para él ser auror siendo tu hijo ¿sabes? Y no le has allanado el camino, precisamente.

- Tenia grandes expectativas para mi hijo, y ni siquiera era su sueño eso de ser auror, lo hacía por aquella persona que creía perdida.

- Eso se conoce como sacrificio de amor, Lucius – le dijo con suavidad – pero cuéntame que tipo de negocios tan reprobatorios tienes ahora.

- Sabes que fui a parar a Azkaban, así que la mayoría de los magos y brujas desconfiaban de mi y si algo no iba a perder era mi fortuna y no podría poner el dinero en las manos correctas, así que busqué un nuevo derrotero para mis inversiones y me dije que quizás fuera de nuestro mundo hubiese algo en qué invertir que me repostara grandes ganancias – sonrió poniendo una silla junto a la cama al ver al moreno interesado – sentí un poco de curiosidad por la telefonía móvil, así que invertí en una empresa, no sabía entonces que estaba casi en la quiebra, que estaba probando un prototipo de un celular – sacó uno del bolsillo – que ha sido lo que ellos llaman un "bum", un éxito rotundo.

- Bueno, nunca has sido malo adivinando dónde ganar dinero, Lucius.

- Narcisa está muy molesta al respecto, poco le importa que este dinero sea el que sirva para que ella se siga dando aires de grandeza y viajando por el mundo.

- Y esta cosa ¿funciona aquí? – le miró abriéndolo.

- Si, está especialmente diseñado para que funcione incluso en lugares donde la magia hace interferencia con su energía, aunque nunca la he probado en Hogwarts o en otro lugar con hechizos de interferencia, sólo aquí.

- Pero ¿no se supone que es ilegal hechizar artículos muggles y usarlos?

- No está hechizado, al menos no que yo sepa – le dijo – tiene una batería de alta resolución y una señal especial que te permite tener sistema aún en el bosque más poblado del mundo, tiene una cobertura satelital especial…

- Ya, entiendo, lo compro – se rió y Lucius sonrió a su vez – eres terrible ¿sabes? Pero deberías darle a tu hijo uno de esos y darme uno a mi también.

- Bueno, eso de estar comunicado con mi amante es muy buena idea, pero eso de darle algo a mi orgulloso hijo… lo creo difícil, no abriría el paquete y me lo mandaría de vuelta, o simplemente no sabría cómo usarlo.

- Tal vez él no, pero Harry sabe hacerlo, en Alemania tenía uno, pero lo dejó allá porque se echó a perder y nunca tuvo el dinero para repararlo.

- Los Potter son muy ricos ¿cómo es eso posible?

- Él no recordaba que era Harry Potter, te lo dije – le sonrió – en fin, quizás fuese mejor que se lo mandaras directamente a él.

- A Draco le daría un ataque y se vendría de vuelta a cortarme la cabeza.

- Pero no necesita saber que eres tú quien le manda el regalo – se acercó a él – yo se lo mandaré de forma anónima y podré comunicarme con él sin que nos descubran – le acarició el rostro – y me iré a Edimburgo.

- ¿Me vas a dejar sólo aquí a merced de la bruja de mi esposa?

- Ay, Lucius – se rió – podríamos ir juntos a Edimburgo, allá no estaría ni Narcisa ni Snape que nos molestaran si hacemos algo "malo".

- Bueno, si lo pones así, acepto tu invitación – lo atrajo hacia él intentando besarlo.

- Alguien viene – le dijo apartándose de golpe, sentándose del otro lado de la cama – no estaría bien que me vean en tu habitación.

Un golpe se escuchó en la puerta y Lucius preguntó de malas qué querían.

- Aquí hay dos personajes de ministerio que vienen por ti, Lucius, dicen que han detectado magia negra en tu casa – le dijo Snape – te espero abajo.

- No puedo creerlo, aquel muñeco no tiene ni pizca de magia negra.

- Bueno, ya que es mi culpa, voy a matar varios pájaros de un tiro – le dijo James poniéndose de pie – pero quiero que pase lo que pase, no abras la boca ni para afirmar ni para refutar lo que yo les diga ¿de acuerdo? – él asintió intrigado – se las van a ver conmigo por habernos interrumpido.

- Creo, querido, que verdaderamente das miedo cuando te enojas.

James lo ignoró y caminó lo más erguido que pudo hacia la puerta.

- Creeme, que si mi hijo y el tuyo no estuvieran de por medio, ni de chiste hago esto, te lo aseguro – le dijo y abrió la puerta – adelante, no creo que pueda bajar la escalera sin tu ayuda.

Lucius suspiró, el orgullo no era impedimento para que él le pidiese ayuda por más molesto que estuviera con él, quizás si antes que sus padres se declararan seguidores de Voldemort le hubiese dicho que le gustaba, sería otro el cuento que ahora estarían viviendo.

Sentados en un sillón en la sala de estar estaban dos aurores, en uno de los individuales estaba poniendo cara de digna Narcisa y frente a ellos de pie y de espaldas a la chimenea, estaba Severus Snape que se puso pálido al verlos, con lo que los otros tres se voltearon a verlos.

- ¡Harry Potter! – dijeron los cuatro asombrados.

James sonrió soltando el brazo de Lucius que trataba de mantener la actitud impasible, pero le estaba costando una enormidad, podía ver muchas emociones en la cara de Narcisa, desde el asombro, la furia y el odio, pero era la de Snape la que más le divertía, de seguro recordaba perfectamente que el joven Potter lo odiaba, y con justa razón, tanto como odió a Voldemort.

- Si, soy yo – sonrió muy tranquilo, sabía imitar a la perfección la voz de su hijo – me parece extraño que digan que el señor Malfoy ha hecho magia negra cuando ha estado desde ayer por la tarde conmigo – agregó muy seguro.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, había algo raro allí ¿cómo era posible aquello? En la tarde dejó a Lucius en la biblioteca y por los elfos sabían que nadie había venido, pero ellos inclusos pueden mentirle a sus amos, y el amo verdadero era Lucius y él había estado ocultándoles algo ya que no les había querido decir qué hacía en su cámara secreta y después, encerrado en su cuarto.

- Vine a pedirle al señor Malfoy que me acompañara a Edimburgo, tengo una mansión enorme allí y, pese a las visitas que tengo, me siento un tantito solo.

- ¿Y para qué quieres a Lucius allí? – le dijo Narcisa agresiva.

- Para probar que él no ha estado haciendo magia negra – sonrió – y para que podamos, usted sabe, arreglar las diferencias de familia.

- ¡No vas a ser amante de mi esposo en mi cara! – gritó ella furiosa.

- Por eso mismo me lo llevo – le replicó mirando de reojo a Snape que seguía pálido – para que no nos interrumpan – volvió a tomar del brazo a Lucius y se acercó a él – allí estaremos tranquilitos – agregó y desaparecieron conjuntamente.

Lucius se reía luego de aparecerse en el castillo, ver la cara de horror que había puesto Severus y la indignada de Narcisa valía cualquier problema que tuviese con la ley, se dijo abrazando a James.

- Vaya con tu temperamento, gatito – le dijo divertido – ahora van a creer que de verdad somos amantes ¿qué va a decir mi hijo cuando se entere?

- Pues por eso necesito una varita mágica, Harry puede hacer magia sin ella, pero yo no, esa es una cualidad que traspasará a sus hijos – suspiró – pero al menos te quité a la ley de encima ¿verdad, mi huerito?

- No me llames así – le dijo separándose y mirando el lugar.

- El amo ha regresado – dijo un elfo feliz – ¿será que el amo quiere algo especial de cenar? – agregó solícito.

- De acuerdo, quiero… - y dio una larga lista que hizo arquear las cejas a Lucius.

- Ni que quisieras alimentar a un batallón – se burló.

- Oye, hace 21 años que no me alimento ¿por qué no aprovechar? – le dijo – venga, te mostraré las habitaciones, te vas a llevar una gran impresión ¿Sabías que un gigante habitó este castillo antes que los Black llegasen aquí?

Harry abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta y se sorprendió al ver las nuevas dimensiones de la habitación ¿la habían hechizado? Era bastante obvio ya que de otra manera no habría dormido tan cómodo recostado junto a Draco que dormía profundamente. Se enderezó y notó que lo que antes había pensado era la puerta, era la ventana de la cabina golpeada levemente por el pico de su lechuza que traía un paquete entre sus patas. Bajó el vidrio y la dejó entrar mientras ella ululaba feliz de haber cumplido su encargo.

Abrió preocupado el paquete y vio la nota que acompañaba una cajita de uso muggle, se sorprendió al ver de que se trataba ¿quién le enviaba un celular?

"Estimado Harry, es la única forma que se me ocurrió de mantenerme en contacto contigo sin tener que hacer uso de la magia, con lo que podrían descubrirnos a ambos, Lucius me dijo que tenía grabado mi número tal como yo tengo grabado el tuyo. De momento estamos en Edimburgo y estoy haciéndome pasar por ti, he dicho que los tengo de invitados, así que no te preocupes, nadie sospechará siquiera donde están ustedes de verdad mientras no sea el momento".

- Hermillion ¿quién me manda esto? – le dijo a la lechuza, pero esta solo se posó sobre su hombro y se frotó cariñosamente contra su rostro – bueno, supongo que no me puedes responder.

- Que bien he descansado – dijo Draco sentándose abrazando a su novio – ¿qué es eso, Harry? – tomó la caja.

- Un artefacto muggle conocido como celular o móvil – respondió sacándolo de la cajita – parece que me lo mandaron cargado, genial.

Remus abrió los ojos y vio a Harry entretenido con un aparatito muggle y luego se percató de la presencia de la lechuza ¿no le había dicho que se mantuviera oculta hasta que la llamase? Vaya con el animal obediente.

- ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó Ian sorprendido mirando la caja tan grande y el aparato tan chiquito en las manos del moreno.

- Me lo mandaron de regalo para mantenernos comunicados con quien me reemplaza de momento en Edimburgo – le mostró la nota a Remus y ninguno de los tres, intrigados como estaban con el celular, notó la cara de asombro que ponía el licántropo ¿cómo iba a olvidar la letra de su querido amigo cuando tantas veces lo vio haciendo a última hora sus deberes del colegio? – no tiene firma.

- Dice que tienes el número de él ¿por qué no lo llamas? – dijo Remus tratando de tranquilizarse, debía ser una coincidencia, una letra parecida.

Harry asintió apretando el botón enviar y apareció el número en la memoria, le volvió a dar enviar y este comenzó a marcar mientras lo otros dos jóvenes se veían tan excitados como el moreno a espera que le respondieran del otro lado.

- Hola, Harry, veo que tu lechuza ya llegó con mi encargo – le dijo una voz idéntica a la suya – espero que note moleste que estemos aquí.

- Pero ¿quién eres? – dijo Harry sacando el habla.

- Alguien que siempre ha estado contigo – le dijo divertido – de seguro Remus ya sabe quién soy, cuando regresen les explicaré todo, por ahora no vale la pena.

- Dices en la nota que te haces pasar por mí y que el señor Malfoy te enseñó a usar estas cosas ¿acaso está contigo?

- Ah, bueno, creo que te he metido en un problema – se rió y escuchó una voz detrás de él – sí, Lu, les contaré – alcanzaron a oírlo – lo que pasa es que alguien acusó a Lucius de usar magia negra y lo pretendían arrestar, así que me aparecí por allí, ya que él tan amablemente me ayudó a parecerme a ti, y me temo que han creído que es mi amante, lo que seguramente será comidillo de "El Profeta" cuando salga mañana, aunque fue delante de Narcisa y de Snape.

- Y él está contigo en estos momentos en Edimburgo ¿verdad?

- Después de todo lo que dije, no lo iba a dejar allí ¿no crees? – se rió – de todas maneras quisiera saber cómo va su búsqueda.

- Aún no llegamos a nuestro destino, sale muy caro viajar como muggles.

- Bueno, quizás fuera mejor que usaras un poco de la magia del mapa de las zonas interiores, esa magia es indetectable para el ministerio porque es demasiado antigua y en desuso como para encontrarse registrada.

- Creo que tú y yo debimos comunicarnos antes, no me gusta dormir solo.

- Lamento no haber podido ayudarte en ese aspecto, pero apenas ahora puedo hacerlo. Pero ten mucho cuidado, ese mapa en malas manos sería peligrosísimo, es por eso que estaba oculto mágicamente ya que trataron de robarlo cuando los Potter se fueron de Camelot y no queremos que surja otro Voldemort.

- Claro que lo cuidaremos, y gracias por tu ayuda.

- De nada, ya nos veremos de nuevo, Harry, cuídense mucho – se despidió.

- Ustedes también – dijo y ambos cortaron la comunicación.

Draco dirigió entonces la mirada hacia Remus que se cubría el rostro, estaba pálido, pero lo más preocupante eran las lágrimas que corrían por su cara.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Remus? – le dijo Harry sentándose a su lado abrazándolo.

- Era la voz de James – le dijo con voz ahogada – la misma voz que escuche esa tarde cuando Lily y él se despidieron de nosotros antes de ir a ocultarse al valle de Godric, sospeché que era él cuando vi la nota, es su letra y mi amigo está vivo.

- Ya entiendo, anoche lo que sentó fue eso – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie – era mi padre el que frenaba mis pesadillas, lo sentía dentro de mí, pero él está cubriendo mi lugar y por eso ellas aparecieron – miró a Draco – siempre he tenido estas pesadillas, desde que recuerdo veo a esa gente luchando, incluso veo a un hombre de largas barbas inclinado frente a un caldero haciendo una poción dorada – suspiró – cuando empecé a ir a Hogwarts ellas desaparecieron y relacioné al mago viejito con Dumbledore y sólo ahora comprendo que en realidad a quien veía era a Merlín.

- Dices que anoche tuviste nuevamente esos sueños – dijo Ian – ¿Nos cuentas?

//Era una tarde de inicios de primavera, aún se podía notar en las copas de los árboles más altos la nieve que había caído durante todo ese helado invierno. Allí estaban cuatro hombres sentados en torno a una mesa redonda muy similar a la que tenía el rey en su salón de juntas. Uno de ellos era un joven de cabellos desordenados, el apodado León Gryffindor, el joven mago Godric de Gryffindor, a su lado estaba el inquieto Parkes Potter, el más joven de los reconocidos magos de la corte, Luther Luzbeth y el archiconocido mago Merlín Mendip, este último con las noticias traídas desde palacio luego de la cruenta batalla en que el rey fue mortalmente herido.

- El rey nos pide que lo llevemos a Avalon – les dijo Merlín preocupado – y que nos deshagamos de su espada para disolver Camelot, es bastante obvio que sin su presencia la situación será insostenible.

- Pero sus caballeros deberían seguir su ejemplo ¿no? – dijo Parkes. El muchacho era muy diferente a los otros magos, sus vivaces ojos grises y su altura generalmente hacían pensar a la gente que era un tanto idiota, pero era muy bueno creando hechizos especiales.

- No después de la infidelidad de la reina y la traición de Sir Lancelot – dijo el mago mayor – tan pronto como el rey se vaya, nosotros deberemos hacer lo mismo o nos querrán muertos ¿por qué crees que no han permitido tener más aprendices? Porque nos temen.

- Bueno, a mi Helga Hufflepuf me invitó a ir al norte a crear una escuela para magos y brujos – dijo Godric, en realidad, su apariencia era de león y pocos sabían que él podía transformarse en este animal. Era un hombre maduro, de complexión delgada y bastante alto, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era lo disparatado que siempre tenía el cabello, para todos lados y direcciones, nunca podía domesticarlo, a ello más que nada se debía su apodo – quizás fuera bueno que aceptara, así no se perderán los conocimientos que he adquirido.

- Bien, yo, entonces acompañaré al rey a Avalon – dijo Merlín – que Lurher y Parkes se encarguen de la espada Excalibur, cuando ella ya no exista podrán o reunirse conmigo en Avalon o con Godric en su colegio ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron y los cuatro regresaron al castillo, para los más jóvenes era lógico lo que les decía Merlín, después de todo Arturo había sido su pupilo desde mucho antes que este sacara la espada de la piedra, pero dudaban que los caballeros se quedaran tranquilos.

- Parkes, eres el último que conoce el camino de regreso a Avalon – le dijo Luther – yo regresaré con Merlín cuando concluyamos nuestro trabajo, así que será tu deber preservar su secreto, recuerda que Godric no sabe llegar allí.

- Está bien, pero sólo mis descendientes directos podrán acceder a él.

- Bien, uno de ellos podrá abrir nuevamente sus puertas cuando nuestro mundo esté preparado para recibir toda esa sabiduría.

Merlin y Godric prepararon al mal herido rey y lo subieron en una barca que comenzó a navegar lentamente por el río mientras el viejo mago, convertido en una golondrina, guiaba su curso apostado en su palo mayor. Cuando ellos se perdieron en la distancia, los trece alejaron raudamente del lugar, nadie debía descubrir la ausencia de la espada hasta que ellos ya la hubiesen hecho desaparecer y fuera muy tarde para hacer nada. //

- Por lo visto, tu sueño muestra los últimos minutos de Merlín y sus ayudantes en la corte del Rey Arturo – le dijo Remus más tranquilo ya – es casi como lo cuentan las historias, excepto que visto desde el punto de vista de los protagonistas.

- ¿Crees que el mundo esté preparado para conocer su sabiduría?

- Lo más probable es que no – dijo el lobo – pero ellos han estado encerrados por más de mil años, de seguro piensan que es el momento de volver.

Un ruido los asustó a los cuatro, se escuchaba fuertemente el pitazo que anunciaba que estaban por llegar a su destino. Se pusieron de pie y Remus deshizo el hechizo que ampliaba la cabina.

- Parece ser un lugar muy pintoresco – dijo Ian fijándose en el paisaje mientras el tren se detenía lentamente al entrar en la estación – muy…

- ¿Muggle? – dijo Draco observando también – Harry, ¿por qué no revisas el dato que nos dio tu padre? Tengo hambre y si hay algún lugar de tu familia por allí con comida que no tengamos que pagar y no sea tan muggle, seré feliz.

- De acuerdo, veamos que nos dice – lo sacó del bolsillo y lo agrandó – dame el relicario – le pidió y lo colocó sobre este y automáticamente un sector de mapa resaltó frente a ellos – vaya, es una pequeña casita que cuida un elfo muy especial, no es igual a los domésticos, él recibirá sólo a quien pueda vencerlo ¿volando? Pero yo ni siquiera traje mi escoba.

- Quizás el tenga escobas en qué competir – le dijo Draco divertido – después de todo la tuya es de carreras y la competencia podría no ser justa ¿verdad?

- Debe ser un tipo de elfo muy especial – dijo Ian.

- En el mundo mágico sólo existen los elfos domésticos – dijo Remus – pero existen historias respecto a los otros elfos que existieron en épocas antiguas en las tierras al sur de Inglaterra. Se dice que ellos crearon Stonehenge y les dieron a los hombres la habilidad de hacer magia ¿saben que las piedras de ese sector fueron transportadas de Gales? Quizás fuesen habitantes de Avalon.

- Sabes muchas cosas, Remus – dijo Ian sorprendido.

- Era el único que no se dormía en las clases de Bins en el colegio, y uno de los pocos que continuó con el ramo como timos ¿sabes? Éramos apenas tres de sexto y luego dos en séptimo porque un Ravenclaw se retiró de la escuela sin haber terminado sus estudios luego de la muerte de sus padres.

- Si ellos eran los primitivos habitantes de Avalon ¿no existe alguna posibilidad que Harry sea descendiente de uno de esos elfos?

- Vaya uno a saberlo – dijo Remus – el tren se detuvo, guarda el mapa y dirijámonos al lugar que nos dijo antes que se oscurezca.

James se despertó sobresaltado al sentir que algo viajaba por su pecho parcialmente cubierto por la polera que usaba de pijama, no le cabía la menor duda de a quién le pertenecía, pero le parecía haber sido bastante claro que sería él quien lo buscara y no a la inversa, al parecer Lucius no entendía de pactos.

- Huero, si querías algo ¿por qué no eres tan amable de despertarme primero y pedírmelo como corresponde? – le dio un golpecito.

- Es que te veías tan lindo dormido – le acarició el pecho suavemente – y no me llames huero, me haces sentir como huevo podrido.

- Ay, Lucius – se rió – y creo que no está bien lo que estás haciendo, quizás a ti te guste hacer el papel de adultero y pedófilo, pero a mi no me agrada hacer el papel de adultero y niño abusado – le reclamó – regresa a tu cama ¿si?

- No quiero ni pretendo hacerlo, se supone que eres mi amante y deseo que sea cierto – le acarició el cuello con la nariz.

- No seas porfiado, Lucius, soy menor que tu hijo con este cuerpo – insistió apartándose – además, no sería a mí a quien le hicieras el amor, recuerda que este cuerpo está sólo prestado mientras dure el hechizo.

- Me importa poco – le dijo atrayéndolo de regreso – serás tú quien lo sienta y sentiré que te lo hago a ti, lo demás se puede borrar y no me causaría ninguna aflicción – le besó el cuello – y eso de ser adúltero ¿Qué tiene de malo? Nunca he querido a Narcisa y ella nunca me ha querido a mí, no es ninguna traición, y eso de ser pedófilo, bueno, sólo tienes la apariencia de un muchacho, pero tienes poco menos años que yo y eso lo sabemos los dos.

- Quizás a ti no te molesta aquello, pero sigo teniendo la apariencia de mi hijo y no quiero arrastrar por el lodo su nombre ¿entiendes? Se supone que he regresado para ayudarlo y no para causarle mayores problemas.

- De acuerdo, James, entiendo, pero odio tu estúpida moral de Gryffindor.

- Soy un descendiente de Gryffindor, no puedo evitar que sus enseñanzas hayan calado hondo dentro de mi – se dio vuelta – pero podría ser buenito y dormir apoyado sobre tu pecho ¿no?

- Te estás haciendo de rogar ¿eh? – sonrió – de acuerdo, algo es algo.

James sonrió bajándose la camiseta larga y se acomodó sobre el pecho del rubio, al menos había escuchado razones, era tan distinto a como le recordaba, pero ahora era mejor, suspiró y cerró los ojos para dormirse, ahora sí, profundamente.

Lucius lo apretó un poco y luego de darle un beso en la frente, se decidió a imitarlo, quizás no fuera como lo había planeado, pero al menos no lo había echado con cajas destempladas como tanto temía, se dijo antes de dormirse.

Realmente el elfo que los había recibido era un hombre muy extraño, su apariencia era totalmente humana con excepción de sus orejas puntiagudas y el cabello entre dorado y blanquecino, largo hasta la cintura y sus ojos de un intenso color plateado. Harry había mirado al hombre antes de voltearse hacia Draco.

- Prefiero a mi rubio – le dijo adelantando al auror y el elfo sonrió.

- Eres descendiente de los Malfoy ¿verdad? – le dijo a Draco y este asintió asombrado – soy Malfoy Master – le dijo este divertido al ver que por poco y no se les caía la mandíbula al suelo – así es, formo parte de los primeros Malfoy que se quedaron en el mundo humano.

- No entiendo nada – dijo el rubio moviendo la cabeza.

- Verán – dijo dejándolos pasar a la "casita", realmente era enorme, claro que no tanto como las mansiones de los magos ricos, pero muy parecida a la casa de su padre, al parecer de Draco – nuestra familia es eterna, pero fuimos perseguidos en los tiempos que nos invadieron los humanos que se hacían llamar romanos y no hubo muchos sobrevivientes, incluso quedan muy pocas de nuestras edificaciones – suspiró – pero en ese tiempo llegó por estos lados un muchacho llamado Pendragon Potter, andaba perdido dado que había salido de Avalon y necesitaba ayuda para regresar. A cambio de ello nos permitió ir con él a ese sitio tan especial y muchos de los nuestros han habitado allí desde entonces. Pero los Potter siempre han sido terriblemente inquietos y junto con Merlín Mendip salieron a buscar otros rumbos, Pendragon se casó fuera de Avalon y tuvo un hijo con una muchacha que era una mujer águila, Parkes, que fue el último de su dinastía en visitar Avalon antes que la cerráramos, los hombres normales, a los que los magos llamaron muggles, querían destruir todo lo relacionado con la magia y había criaturas que ellos no iban a querer a su lado.

- Pero el mapa me dijo…

- ¿Eres descendiente de los Potter? – lo interrumpió – no te pareces a Pendragon, pero el mapa sólo podría hablarle a sus descendientes.

- Es que también soy descendiente de Godric Gryffindor – le dijo.

- Muéstrame que eres un Potter, Pendragon dejó algo que sólo reaccionaría ante sus verdaderos descendientes – afirmó.

- ¿Será acaso este relicario? – le dijo Draco sacándolo del bolsillo mostrando como este brillaba hasta casi encandilarlos.

- Vaya, eso significa que hay dos Potter presentes y si tú eres el guardián del relicario de los cinco dragones, eres pareja de él ¿verdad? Y ambos han movido el piso literalmente – dijo divertido al ver que ambos se sonrojaban – en fin, se suponía que tenía que ponerles una prueba antes de dejarlos pasar a mi morada, pero creo que es completamente innecesario, en especial cuando ya llegó aquí el caldero de Merlín y debe de andar cerca el velo de la muerte.

- Perdón, pero quisiera saber qué es el velo de la muerte, en verdad.

- Perdonen que los interrumpa – dijo Ian de repente – ¿dijiste Pendragon? ¿No era Uther Pendragon el nombre del padre del rey Arturo?

- Si, es cierto, pero Arturo no era mágico – le dijo este – y su padre era Britano no Avalonico, ese era un apellido bastante común en la zona dado que era el nombre de su realeza desde hacía muchos años.

- Así que Draco tiene algo de los elfos ancestrales – dijo Harry – pero su genealogía no aparece hasta después de la muerte de Godric Gryffindor.

- Si, es cierto – dijo Draco – y me dices que ustedes existían antes de la invasión de los romanos alrededor del 500 A. C.

- Bueno, ya te dije que nosotros somos eternos, somos de la clase élfica guerrera, pero ellos nos superaban por mucho en número, decían que éramos criaturas del mal por el simple hecho de ser hermosos – se encogió de hombros – lo que pasó, en realidad, es que en Avalon los elfos de mi raza son muchos y nosotros tendemos a buscar pareja entre los magos morenos y la gran mayoría de los habitantes de allí son rubios como yo, así que mi hermano Malfoy Meldriap salió en busca de pareja cuando Parkes Potter visitó por última vez Avalon, adoraba a ese joven, aunque él era castaño dada su herencia de águila, pero de todas maneras salía de lo común, claro que este ya estaba casado y tenía un hijo, por eso había vuelto a crear un mapa mágico que sólo reaccionaría a alguien de su sangre, ninguno de los dos volvió más por estos lados.

- Una pregunta indiscreta – dijo Remus – ustedes usan el apellido delante ¿no?

- Es la forma en que nosotros reconocemos a la familia a la que pertenecemos – asintió – todos lo hacen en Avalon.

- Pero no me has respondido respecto al velo de la muerte.

- Es una historia larga de contar – dijo el elfo – es mejor que descansen ahora y ya mañana terminaré con sus dudas, supongo que los pequeños elfos domésticos, al detectar la presencia de un Potter, habrán preparado la mejor cena que se les pudo ocurrir para agradar al amo – movió la cabeza – saben que no soy igual a ellos, pero siempre prefieren a los humanos, son un poco tontos ¿saben?

Harry sonrió divertido, él pensaba que lo eran más e un poco, pero no dijo nada, después de todo Master también era un elfo, aunque de otra clase.

- Perdona, pero en Avalon solo hay hombres guapos ¿verdad? – dijo Draco.

- Si, allí los Potter eran altamente cotizados ¿Por qué?

- No voy a permitir que mi Harry vaya allá y alguien intente quitármelo por ser tan hermoso – dijo celoso – no después de todo lo que nos ha pasado.

- No necesitas ponerte en ese plano, Dragón – le dijo Harry.

Master sonrió divertido, era una actitud muy de su familia, eran terriblemente posesivos con aquellos que consideraban sus parejas y podían sacar literalmente las garras si presentían que alguien intentaba arrebatárselos, fuera quien fuera.

- No te preocupes, Malfoy Draco – le dijo – allí todos respetan la propiedad privada y mi familia es muy respetada allá, no creo que haya alguien que quiera meterse en problemas con uno de los nuestros, por muy lindo que sea su pareja.

Lucius se despertó sintiendo un rico calorcito recorriendo su pecho, era agradable dormir con alguien tan dulce a su lado, dos veces se había despertado para sólo verlo dormir, era tan hermoso, cuantas veces siendo joven soñó con tenerlo así, recostado a su lado, entre sus brazos, pero luego supo que era imposible soñar con aquello, la desgracia cayó en su familia cuando Lord Voldemort decidió reclutarlos como sus seguidores, tenía la ideología correcta para la gran mayoría de los sangres puras, pero la familia de su amado jamás iba ir en contra de los principios de Gryffindor y terminaron siendo enemigos.

- Es rico despertar con el calorcito de alguien después de tanto tiempo ¿verdad, Lucy? – le dijo frotando la mejilla contra el pecho del rubio.

- No me llames así – le dijo divertido, en realidad no le molestaba el apodo.

- Como quieras, pero creo que es hora de levantarnos, quiero llamar a Harry y saber si ya llegaron a su destino, me pregunto si Master lo habrá probado.

- Eso me suena a algo indecente – le dijo mirándolo preocupado.

- Ah, saca tu mente de las alcantarillas – se rió – me refiero a que debía competir para que él lo dejase usar la casa de los Potter en ese lugar.

- Bueno, es que eso de probar se me antoja un tanto… sexy – le dijo divertido – al menos a mi me gustaría que me probaras un poquito.

- Bueno, si lo pones así igual suena indecente – le dijo sin apartarse de su lado – y dado que te has portado tan bien, podría darte una probadita – le dijo metiendo la mano bajo la camisa para frotarle un pezón haciéndolo gemir – disfruta de lo que pretendo hacerte, porque vas a tener que ganarte lo demás – le advirtió.

- Por mí puedes hacerme lo que quieras – le dijo con voz quebrada.

James lo miró divertido y se subió sobre él tomando su manos para subirlas sobre su cabeza mientras le comenzaba a acariciar el cuello con los labios, atrapó entre los dientes una oreja y luego comenzó a bajar por su cuello con un reguero de besos hasta alcanzar su clavícula en donde se detuvo un segundo antes de seguir hacia abajo para atrapar un pezón mientras Lucius soltaba débiles gemidos que eran música para sus oídos…

Un golpecito en la puerta los sobresaltó a los dos y se separaron bruscamente mientras Lucius maldecía mentalmente la interrupción cuando se la estaba pasando tan bien.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo el moreno tratando de recuperar la respiración.

- Perdone, amo, que lo moleste tan temprano – le dijo la voz chillona de un elfo – pero acaba de llegar una señorita del ministerio y quiere ver al amo, dijo que era urgente, algo referente al señor Lupin, por eso lo vine a despertar, perdone amo.

- Bien, hazla pasar a la biblioteca, ya bajo – le dijo preocupado.

- Que mala suerte – le dijo Lucius molesto – interrumpirnos en lo mejor – agregó al ver que el moreno comenzaba a vestirse aceleradamente – aunque el espectáculo me está gustando – lo miro apreciativamente.

- Oh, cállate, Lucius – le dijo molesto – y vístete, sea lo que sea que esa señorita me quiere decir, debe ser algo grave o no se habría atrevido a venir a buscarme.

- Pero me debes la probadita – se quejó.

- Ya lo sé, un Potter siempre cumple sus amenazas – le replicó – pero si uno de mis amigos está en problemas, iré al infierno si es necesario para protegerlo.

Lucius lo miró un momento y luego se dirigió a su habitación a vestirse.

James se miró en el espejo, era el tipo de ropa que Harry hubiese elegido, pero no tenía tiempo de arreglarse como él, sólo esperaba que aquella persona que decía venir del ministerio no fuera la amiga de su hijo o no podría engañarla.

Salió de la habitación y se sorprendió al ver que al fin se había acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo, así que aceleró el paso y llegó a la biblioteca y se sorprendió al ver a la señorita que estaba allí, en realidad no era una, sino dos y un hombre negro calvo, recordaba vagamente el nombre ¿Kingsley? Harry debía saberlo, pero una de las mujeres era Hermione Weasley y la otra debía ser la prima de Sirius, que prefería que la llamasen por el apellido.

- ¡Oh, Harry, que bueno que has regresado! – le dijo abrazándolo llorando la mujer de pelo rosa chicle – el ministerio ha prohibido que se hable de ti y de tu regreso, así que han levantado cargos contra Remus y pretenden hacer públicos los cargos para permitir que los aurores le den caza y lo maten.

- Pero Remus no ha hecho nada – dio Hermione – sin embargo a quien le de caza le darán un altísimo premio ¡Debemos evitarlo!

- No creo que lo puedan cazar si no saben siquiera donde anda – les dijo pensativo – pero creo que primero debemos calmarnos un poco – hizo una seña y un elfo apareció – preparen el desayuno para cinco personas.

- Como ordene el amo – asintió el elfo volviendo a desaparecer.

- ¿Qué clase de cargos han levantado contra Remus?

- Hace dos noches apareció un chico mordido, ellos dicen que fue un hombre lobo – le dijo Hermione – pero es imposible porque no hay luna llena hasta dentro de una semana, pero nadie nos escucha, dicen que los defendemos por ser sus amigos.

- ¿Se sabe quien fue el que levantó los cargos?

- Uno de los aurores veteranos – le dijo Kingsley – nuestro departamento está separado en tres sectores – le explicó – los Veteranos, que son los más cercanos al jefe del departamento, los experimentados, que es grupo al que pertenecemos todos los que éramos novatos antes de la muerte de Voldemort; y los novatos, que son todos los que se han recibido desde entonces, y me temo que todos los de la primera y gran parte de las otras secciones son ambiciosos.

- Bueno, creo que vamos a tener que hacer algo drástico – se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero – Remus ahora está a salvo, se los puedo asegurar, pero haré algo para evitar que lo sentencien a muerte.

- Amo, el desayuno está listo, el señor Malfoy ya está en el comedor.

- ¿Así que es verdad que estás con Lucius Malfoy? – le dijo Hermione.

- A mi siempre me ha gustado Malfoy – le dijo – solo que el menor ya tiene novio, así que me tengo que conformar con el otro, pero no se lo vayan a decir ¿si? – se sonrió – vayan al comedor, ya les alcanzo.

Esperó a estar solo antes de abrir el celular y marcar el número de Harry, esperaba que ya estuviera con el elfo guerrero. Sonó un poco antes que la voz cansada de su hijo le respondiera.

- No te voy a preguntar qué estabas haciendo – le dijo luego de saludarlo – pero es importante que preparen cuanto antes el Lupus acaben.

- Papá ¿qué ha pasado? – le dijo preocupado y totalmente despierto al fin.

- Por lo visto Remus me reconoció – suspiró – alguien ha dicho que un hombre lobo atacó a un niño y lo han acusado a él de ser el asesino.

- Pero ¡si no ha habido luna llena! – dio exaltado.

- Lo sabemos, pero nadie hace caso de eso – dijo fastidiado – aquí están tus amigas, haré lo posible por protegerlos, pero deben acabar con la enfermedad de Remus lo antes posible, yo voy a evitar como sea que se dicte su sentencia de muerte.

- Master nos dijo que el caldero de Merlín ya está aquí y la famosa poción aparece en el libro de Magia enamorada de los Potter, la tendremos la antes posible.

- Bien, veremos que se hace, cuídense mucho y no salgan de los límites de la casa del elfo guerrero o no podrán hacer magia indetectable.

- Muy bien, papá, y ten cuidado tú también – se despidió.

Tal como Tonk y Hermione le habían señalado en el desayuno, el "juicio" contra Remus Lupin se realizaría en medio de la gran plaza del ministerio, allí había mucha gente aglomerada, todos parecíab querer que los malvados hombre lobos desaparecieran de una vez para siempre, así que nadie se había percatado de su presencia, los magos siempre eran así, pero él no iba a permitir que otro de sus amigos sufriera a causa de un error judicial.

- Se han levantado cargos contra el licántropo Remus Lupin por la muerte del pequeño Andrew Morgan, suceso acaecido hace dos días en Glasgow – dijo el jefe departamento de aurores – por lo tanto se le sentencia…

- ¡No pueden hacer un juicio en ausencia del acusado y sin pruebas! – dijo James molesto avanzando hacia el estrado.

- ¿Quién eres que lo defiendes tanto? – le dijo alguien molesto.

- Harry Potter – le replicó quitándose la capucha – estoy seguro que Remus no fue dado que esa noche no había luna llena y no la habrá hasta dentro de ocho días.

- Era amigo de tu padre y por eso le defiendes – dijo uno de los aurores viejos.

- ¡No voy a permitir que otro error judicial destruya a un amigo de mi padre! – le replicó – pretenden hundir a Remus del mismo modo que hundieron a mi padrino por no investigar las cosas.

- Lo de Sirius Black es otra cosa – dijo el jefe de los aurores.

- Metieron en Azkaban a un hombre inocente y lo persiguieron después sin revisar su caso – le dijo – sólo después que se murió se dieron cuenta del error, mientras muchos asesinos seguían sueltos y siguen sueltos.

- Mira, el que tú seas Harry Potter no te da el derecho…

- ¡Tengo todo el derecho a reclamar! – le gritó – fui yo, teniendo apenas un año y con mis padres muertos quien frenó a Voldemort cuando más poderoso se hacía, fui yo quien con poco más de once años frenó su regreso, quien destruyó al año siguiente al monstruo de la cámara de los secretos en Hogwarts, quien enfrentó a treinta dementotes y los repelió, quien con catorce años se paró frente a Voldemort y le vio regresar, quien se enfrentó a él en este mismo atrio y siguió vivo pese a haber perdido a mi padrino, el hombre que amaba como a mi padre, que enfrentó la muerte de Dumbledore y que después enfrentó a Voldemort y lo venció, cosa que la mayoría de ustedes, magos mucho más viejos y avezados que yo, nunca pudieron conseguir – agregó furioso – si ustedes hacen algo contra Remus sin permitirme probar o negar su inocencia, van a conocer al vencedor del señor oscuro – se volvió – mejor sería que persiguieran a los verdaderos asesinos antes de culpar a un inocente – terminó antes de volver a desaparecer.

Harry estaba de pie frente al caldero sorprendido, se hubiese imaginado que el caldero de Merlín sería impresionante dado que había sido forjado en Avalon, pero la sorpresa había sido a la inversa ¿acaso no era ese el caldero que le prestó el profesor Slughorn para que preparara la muerte en vida? Con razón había resultado.

- Tu padre llamó en la mañana y por eso me dejaste solo – le reclamó Draco.

- Tenemos que hacer esto para Remus, aunque papá de seguro me llama más tarde para decirme como le fue, pero yo quiero tener la poción para tener qué contarle cuando me llame – le acarició el cabello.

- ¿Qué pasó, Harry? – le dijo Master.

- Acusan a Remus de haber matado a un niño hace unos días.

- ¡Pero es imposible! – dijeron Remus e Ian a la vez.

Continuará… 

Me apuré tanto en escribir este capítulo y me salió un tanto más largo que los otros, aunque me acabo de dar cuenta que lo corté donde menos lo esperaba, pero si sigo así también voy a iniciar el siguiente. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios.

Shio Chang


	8. Secretos ocultos

Ayúdame a recordarme 

Quiero dar las gracias por los comentarios sintiendo en el alma que no hayan ni sospechado ni por asomo que se trataba de James. Por cierto, creo que se me quedó algo en el tintero, el elfo guerrero se parece a Legolas, del señor de los anillos, pero no tiene nada que ver con él, es más un Draco grande que otra cosa. Y con respecto a James con Lucius, lo siento, me gustan los rubios, son mi debilidad, quien sabe cómo voy a arreglar todo este enredo al final.

Otra cosa, nunca he dicho quién de los dos está embarazado, sólo que hay otro Potter en camino ¿Por qué han asumido que es Harry?

Secretos ocultos 

Remus miró a Harry preocupado, no podían estarlo acusando de algo que no había hecho, jamás había mordido a nadie si es que podía evitarlo, pero nunca pudo haberlo hecho cuando ni siquiera había luna llena.

- No te preocupes, papá dijo que iba a evitar que formalizaran los cargos en tu contra – le dijo Harry abriendo el libro en la poción que quería.

- Entonces ¡me preocupo más! – dijo comenzando a darse vueltas alrededor de ellos – si algo sé de tu padre es que tiene muy mal genio cuando alguien toca a sus seres queridos, una vez casi mató a Snape por decirle una mala palabra a tu madre, por poco y mata al hermano de Sirius por decirle un insulto y se peleó con Amelia Burton, que era de sangre pura y pretendiente de James, por decirle que su madre tenía mal gusto para vestir.

- Pareces león enjaulado – le dijo Master divertido – calma, no puede se tan grave.

- Soy un león – le replicó – y no conoces a James, es peligroso con su lengua.

- Eso suena un pelín indecente – le dijo Harry cubriéndose la cara con el libro – a mi me gustaría poner a Draco en peligro así.

- Harry, no seas pervertido – le dijo molesto el rubio totalmente rojo.

- Creo, cachorro, que debes sacar la mente de las alcantarillas – le dijo Remus calmándose al fin tentado de la risa – mejor no me preocupo ahora, de seguro James, como sea que fuere, consiguió su objetivo – suspiró – me acabo de acordar de aquella tarde que te llevamos al cuartel de la orden, estabas actuando igualito a James cuando no le contábamos las cosas.

- Si, Sirius me regañó por gritón – suspiró y miró a Draco – pero nunca tanto como él cuando le hago cosas – y se escapó del lado del rubio.

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir indecencias? – le gritó.

- Bueno, a decir verdad, me parece que es rasgo bastante común en su familia – le dijo Master y los dos dejaron de correr en torno al caldero – el Potter que habita en Avalon es bastante, como decirlo sin ofender, alocado – agregó – es un coqueto incorregible y exhibicionista total, no vieras las que nos hace pasar de repente – se rió al ver la cara de Harry – le encanta que todo el mundo se entere de lo que está haciendo, y en varias ocasiones se ha paseado desnudo por todo el pueblo, dice que no le importa mostrar las gracias que la naturaleza le dio.

- ¡A ti ni se te ocurra hacer algo semejante o te mato! – chilló Draco.

- Nunca he sido exhibicionista – le replicó – aunque admite que estoy muy bueno.

Remus no pudo aguantarse más la risa, no podía creerlo, su, siempre lo había catalogado así, aterrizado casi ahijado era igual que el padre.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó Ian y Master los miró mientras Draco amenazaba a Harry al que al fin había cazado y tenía acorralado contra una pared.

- Es que me acordé de James paseándose por la sala común de Gryffindor con nada más que una pequeña toalla cubriendo sus partes nobles reclamándole a Sirius que dónde había metido su ropa interior que no la encontraba importándole poco que todos los vieran en ese estado y que cuantos lo veían estuvieran babeando – sonrió al ver que Draco soltaba a Harry y ambos le escuchaban – si, Lily estaba furiosa y le gritó: "¡Tápate, Potter!" y él le replicó: "es para que veas lo que te estás perdiendo" – sonrió al ver la cara de espanto de Harry – ella se enojó aún más y vino y se lo llevó a la rastra al dormitorio que compartíamos nosotros echándole su túnica encima, luego ella regresó muy complacida, claro que James le sacó partido a la situación regresando con una cara de satisfacción total vestido como a la carrera y con el cabello aún más desordenado de lo que solía usar.

- Así que realmente es un rasgo de la familia – se lamentó Draco.

- Nunca he sido así – le insistió Harry – pregúntale a los que fueron mis compañeros de cuarto, Neville, Dean y Seamus compartían el cuarto conmigo y Ron, nunca me pasee desnudo, aunque más de alguna vez me vieron en ropa interior, pero era sólo mientras me vestía en las mañanas, la única que me vio desnudo, en realidad, fue…

- ¡Tuviste relaciones con la hermana de la comadreja! – le gritó Draco.

- Te pareces a Snape saltando a conclusiones equivocadas – le dijo – y ninguna mujer viva me ha visto desnudo, fue Mirthle la llorona.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso? – le dijo sorprendido.

- ¿Quién es ella? – interrumpió Ian asombrado.

- Uno de los tantos fantasmas de Hogwarts – le dijo Harry – la mató el monstruo de la cámara secreta hace más de cincuenta años por error – suspiró – estaba en el baño de los prefectos en cuarto año intentando descifrar el enigma del huevo dorado cuando ella se me apareció, dijo que no me había mirado, pero ciertamente yo estaba desnudo en el agua.

- El torneo de los tres magos – dijo Draco – pero si a mi me dijo que era el chico más guapo que existía en Hogwarts, entre vivos y muertos.

- Estaba enojada conmigo porque no iba a verla muy seguido – le replicó.

- Vanidoso, no eras el chico más guapo del colegio – le dijo Draco.

- Pero era el más cotizado – le sonrió abrazándolo – no necesitas ponerte celoso, amorcito, ella nunca podría hacerme sentir lo que he sentido en tus brazos, recuerda que está muerta – le besó el cuello – ni ninguna otra podrá jamás.

- Pues anduviste con dos tontas e idiotas cuando estábamos estudiando.

- De principio, Cho y Ginny no eran idiotas, aunque dudo de la cordura de cualquiera de las dos – suspiró – Cho lo único que quería era un valiente que la protegiera y ese era yo, claro que de paso quería total dedicación como le había dado Cedric, en cambio Ginny comprendía perfectamente cómo me sentía, ella sí confiaba en mí y cuando terminamos, ella comprendió mi decisión, aunque sospecho que ella sabía que me gustabas.

- ¿Participaste del torneo de los tres magos? – le dijo Master asombrado.

- Claro, lo ganó – dijo Draco orgulloso – aunque salió un poco maltrecho.

- Bueno, era lógico teniendo en cuenta que esa noche se enfrentó a Voldemort – le dijo Remus – no cualquiera le presentaba batalla a ese hombre, que regresaba con todo su poder, y salía con vida.

- Mejor nos olvidamos de eso y seguimos con nuestro trabajo – dijo Harry soltando a Draco retomando el libro que había caído al suelo para preparar la poción que libraría a Remus de su licantropía.

James estaba leyendo El Profeta sentado en un sillón mientras Lucius lo observaba en silencio, debería regresar a Londres, tenía una cita de negocios con el gerente de producción de la fábrica de celulares, pero parecía que su anfitrión no estaba de muy buen humor desde que regresara del ministerio.

- Han hecho un gran escándalo con el regreso de Harry Potter – le dijo complacido, al parecer se le había pasado el mal genio – señalan que están muy asombrados por el regreso de mi hijo aunque no les extraña tanto, después de todo Remus Lupin formaba parte del grupo que lo apoyaba antes de la Guerra – cambió de página – no dicen nada acerca de nuestra supuesta relación. De seguro el ministerio no ha permitido que se filtre la información.

- De seguro ha sido Narcisa quien ha pagado por ello, de seguro no le gusta el papel que le hemos dejado de esposa engañada y abandonada.

- Pobrecita, pero te aseguro que en algún momento encuentra la manera de dejar tu reputación y la mía por el suelo – se rió.

- Bueno, tengo una cita de negocios en Charing Cross, es mejor que me vaya, creo que es posible que me presenten un buen negocio esos muggles.

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un poco de escándalo apareciéndonos por algún restaurante mágico? Me encanta llamar la atención.

- Severus siempre dijo que te gustaba pavonearte por el colegio.

- Nunca lo he hecho – replicó – simplemente mi sola presencia llama la atención.

- Si, es cierto, nunca han dejado de voltear la cabeza diciendo "Mira, es James Potter", sin que tú tuvieras que hacer nada, que es lo mismo que le pasa a tu hijo.

- Bien, entonces iré a cambiarme ropa, no puedo ir a una reunión de negocios con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta – dijo mirando los desgastados pantalones y la camiseta amarilla con grandes letras rosadas que decía Softball.

- Bueno, te ves bien así – le dijo el rubio apreciativo – pero tienes razón, un poco más decente te verías mejor.

- No me visto indecente – le dijo molesto – es la ropa de Harry.

- Calma, león, no es que estés indecente, pero con ella haces caer en todo tipo de pensamientos pecaminosos – le sonrió.

- Ah, eso es porque con lo que sea que tenga puesto estoy bueno – le replicó saliendo de la sala y Lucius se rió, era divertido estar con él, siempre había sido así, tan dulce en su vanidad.

Abrió el diario en las páginas centrales y se asombró de ver en las páginas sociales a Narcisa del brazo de Tiberius Zabinni, ¿no era el tío solterón de Blaize, el amigo de Draco? Y decía que estaba separada de Lucius, y que estaba decidida a pedir el divorcio tan pronto como este regresara de su viaje de negocios, más ahora que su hijo estaba grande y ella podía buscar un destino mejor que estar amarrada a un ex mortifago.

- La voy a matar – dijo dejando caer el periódico – nadie le hace algo así a un Malfoy – gruñó poniéndose de pie – cómo se atreve.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – le dijo James divertido por el enfado del rubio.

- Narcisa se ha salido del papel de víctima abandonada y desamparada diciendo que no quiere seguir atada a un ex mortifago ¿acaso no ve que con ello perjudica mis negocios? Se las va a ver conmigo esa bruja.

- Tranquilo, en cuanto nos vean juntos van a dudar de su palabra ¿cómo podría Harry Potter andar con un mortifago? – se rió – aunque creo que van a decir otras cosas peores de nosotros – se acercó a él – y es mejor que aproveches de divorciarte de ella, después de todo, si me deja el camino libre podemos hacer otras cosas ¿no te parece? – le coqueteó.

- Pero va a pedir una cuantiosa suma como compensación.

- No, si se entera que todo ese dinero proviene de los muggles – se sonrió – con lo orgullosa que es, le dará un ataque, aunque creo que los Zabinni son bastante ricos como para admitirla dentro de su familia, pese al divorcio.

- Quizás el escándalo no la favoreciera tanto como ella espera – dijo sonriendo más tranquilo abrazándolo – después de todo yo tendría un esposo joven y ella no tiene tanta suerte por delante, después de todo, el único que puede tocar mi fortuna y reclamarla es Draco, dado que ella fue muy tonta de firmar ese tratado prematrimonial que nos impusieron, yo no tendría acceso a la fortuna de los Black, pero ella tampoco lo tendría a la fortuna de los Malfoy.

- Pero ahora tendrás acceso a la inconmensurable fortuna de los Potter – dijo apoyándose en su hombro – ni te imaginas en el lío que te estás metiendo si quieres administrar todo eso – le dio un beso – vamos.

El celular de Harry sonó tres veces antes que este lo contestase, había conseguido crear la famosa poción hacía pocos instantes, pero tomaría un par de días más para que Remus se la pudiese tomar y ella surtiera efecto.

- Hola, hijo ¿pasa algo malo? – lo saludó y Harry sonrió.

- No, papá, sólo es que acabamos de terminar la poción y estaba en la cocina discutiendo con un elfo sobre el almuerzo ¿sabes que ellos piensan que estamos demasiado flacos y deben alimentarnos? – se rió – y Draco ha puesto una cara cuando le han dicho que debe cuidarse mejor si quiere que su hijo nazca sano.

- ¿Cómo dices? – le dijo James asombrado – es increíble.

- Si, tanto como suena, vas a ser abuelo dentro de ocho meses – le dijo contento – pero dime ¿cómo van las cosas por esos lados?

- Bueno, conseguí frenar la cacería de Remus por un tiempo, dicen que se está haciendo una investigación exhaustiva respecto a la muerte del niño, pero de todas maneras el precio de la cabeza de Remus ha subido bastante, aunque de momento no tienen ni la más remota idea de donde puede andar.

- ¿Y el padre de Draco?

- Está haciendo negocios con un tipo que me ha mirado como si fuera un filete todo el rato, aunque Lucius ha dejado bastante claro que soy su pareja – suspiró – ah, dile a tu novio que se ha conseguido dos padrastros nuevos, Narcisa denunció a Lucius por abandono de hogar y adulterio pidiendo de paso el divorcio y ahora se ve delante de todo el mundo con Tiberius Zabinni, así que nosotros vamos a hacer nuestra parte del show paseándonos por allí del brazo.

- Eres terrible – se sonrió – y pobre de mi, soy un niño en las garras de un ex mortifago – agregó.

- Oh, vamos, sabes perfectamente que la situación es a la inversa.

- Por supuesto, pero creo que ahora prefiero hacer de víctima que de héroe.

- Así que voy a ser abuelito – dijo divertido – es genial, espera que le cuente a Lucius, le va a dar uno, pero me voy a aprovechar del pánico.

- Papá, Remus nos contó de una vez que te paseaste semidesnudo por la sala común de Gryffindor ¿es verdad?

- Claro, si todos me miraban como si fuera comestible, hasta tu madre – se rió – pero no soy exhibicionista, estaba muy molesto y no me di cuenta hasta que ella me reclamó que me tapara y siendo como soy, le contesté una pesadez.

- Snape siempre me decía que te andabas luciendo por allí.

- Eso no es cierto, yo simplemente me paseaba por los pasillos del colegio sin grandes pretensiones ¿cómo no iba a llamar la atención un chico guapo, de buena familia, sangre pura y para colmo muy rico? Nunca anduve presumiendo de nada, si hubiese sido cierto, habría contado que mis ancestros venían de Avalon o que teníamos una mina de oro en Egipto, ese habla porque tiene boca.

- Supongo que te tiene envidia, los chicos guapos no abundan ¿verdad?

- Bueno, no me has dicho si te resultó la poción.

- Conseguí hacerla, pero necesita dos días de reposo para que surta efecto.

- Genial, pronto vas a liberar a Remus – dijo feliz – me tengo que ir, Lucius me invitó a tomar una copa al Reberberaux, un exclusivo bar mágico del que él es dueño, creo que voy a causar un poquito de escándalo en tu nombre.

- Ten cuidado, Narcisa Malfoy no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados.

- Lo sé, pero ella no me puede hacer nada, si lo intenta pondrá a todo el mundo mágico en su contra, recuerda quien aparento ser.

- Papá, no seas loquito, quiero llegar a verte vivo ¿entiendes?

- No te preocupes, Harry, lo harás, cuídate y cuida mucho a mi futuro yerno y a mi nieto – se rió – quiero ver la cara que va a poner Lucius cuando se entere.

- Más impagable sería ver la cara de Snape cuando se entere quien es la pareja de Draco y que este espera un hijo mío.

- Si, a lo mejor yo puedo verle la cara cuando se lo digas ¡será genial! – se rió – ¡los merodeadores mandan! – le colgó y Harry se rió también, su padre era verdaderamente alocado, pero era divertido escucharlo contento.

- Ah, aquí estas – le dijo Draco amenazador – ni creas que porque me dejaste preñado te vas a salir con la tuya, Potter...

- No sabía que pudiera hacerlo, no te enfades – le dijo tomándolo de las manos luego de dejar el celular a un lado obligándolo a sentarse en su regazo – recuerda que la gran parte de mi vida la viví entre muggles y allá un embarazo masculino es imposible – le acarició el cabello – acabo de hablar con papá, me pidió te informara que tus padres se están divorciando y que pronto tendrás dos padrastros nuevos – sonrió al ver su cara.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – se acomodó contra su pecho.

- Mi padre, como sabes, se llevó al tuyo a Edimburgo e insinuó que eran amantes, pues bien, tu madre no se ha quedado con el papel de victima, lo ha acusado de abandono de hogar y adulterio para pedir el divorcio y ahora sale con Tiberius Zabinni diciendo que no quiere seguir con un ex mortifago.

- Pero eso arruinará los negocios de mi padre – dijo preocupado.

- Que va, papá sabe sacarle el mejor partido a las cosas, por lo visto, ya que se va a aparecer en un exclusivo bar mágico de la mano con tu padre, sólo espero que me mande El Profeta con la noticia.

- Tu padre es verdaderamente un exhibicionista.

- Claro que no, simplemente quiere mejorar la imagen de tu padre, después de todo, nadie va a creer que es un mortifago o lo fue si anda con Harry Potter ¿verdad? Aunque de seguro dirán otras cosas al respecto, pero de que me estaría forzando, ni hablar, después de lo que seguramente hizo en el ministerio.

Draco sonrió y cerró los ojos acariciando con la nariz el cuello de su león, le gustaba mucho estar entre sus brazos.

- Vamos a almorzar ¿si? – se separaron y se fueron al comedor tomados de la mano sonriendo – nuestro nuevo habitante tiene hambre.

James sonrió divertido mientras caminaba por el centro del bar con el brazo de Lucius siempre sobre sus hombros, todo el mundo se había volteado a mirarlos al entrar, no había nadie que no comentara: "ese muchachito que trae Malfoy ¿no es Harry Potter? Se ven muy acaramelados", en eso Snape tenía razón, siempre le había gustado dar de qué hablar y ahora lo estaba consiguiendo mientras llegaban a la barra y entraban al privado.

- Quizás debiéramos hacer un numerito por allí ¿sabes? – le dijo a Lucius mientras se sentaba a la mesa – no es mucho el comentario.

- Olvídate de eso ¿quieres? Sé que estuviste llamando a tu hijo.

- Eso – sonrió divertido – te digo, vas a ser abuelo – y amplió sus sonrisa al ver a Lucius palidecer y luego ponerse de pie enfadado.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritó apoyando las manos sobre la mesa – ¿pero cómo?

- Anda, sabes perfectamente cómo se hacen los bebés – se rió al ver que se sonrojaba y se sentaba – especialmente si uno no tiene cuidado.

- Pero un hijo, eso es imposible en tan poco tiempo.

- Bueno, los embarazos masculinos no son iguales a los femeninos, tienden a manifestarse con muy poco tiempo de gestación.

- Narcisa me va a matar cuando se entere – suspiró – y qué decir de Severus, me va a echar la culpa a mí, que desgracia.

- Oye, un hijo jamás es una desgracia, es un regalo divino.

- Me refiero a su concepción – le dijo – fuera del matrimonio, es indigno de un Malfoy, que diría mi padre y mis abuelos.

- Deja de preocuparte por el qué dirán y mejor nos preparamos para la llegada de nuestro heredero – le sonrió y se fijo en que el mesero los miraba fijamente – pidamos lo que nos vamos a servir.

- Sigue sin gustarme el asunto – le dijo preocupado.

- Pues ni piense en un aborto, ni de broma te lo voy a permitir – dijo sin notar que una cucaracha estaba en el respaldo del sillón del rubio.

- Nunca en mi familia se ha estilado aquello – le rebatió – pero creo que deberíamos preparar el matrimonio cuanto antes, no habrá bastardos en mi familia.

- Quizás todo esto adelante tu divorcio, Lu, aunque Narcisa va a estar de muerte.

- Ni que lo jures – suspiró – ahora sí va a matarme.

James sonrió y miró extrañado la copa que el mesero ponía frente a él ¿no había pedido un cóctel de fuego? Aquello tenía todo menos alcohol, miró la copa de Lucius y luego al mesero pensando que se había equivocado cuando notó que Lucius se reía en voz baja.

- No me parece para nada divertido – le dijo molesto cruzándose de brazos y sin notar que un pequeño bicho se alejaba volando raudamente de ellos.

- Lo siento – trató de calmarse – pero es que creo que sólo escucharon parte de la conversación y han asumido que eres tú el embarazado y yo el futuro padre – le dijo en voz baja – por eso, nada de alcohol en tu trago.

- No me hace gracia – replicó molesto – ni siquiera hemos tenido algo.

Lucius sonrió abiertamente, pero James tenía razón, aunque claro, ello podría cambiar en cualquier momento y pondría todo su empeño en que los rumores se volvieran realidad.

Al otro día le llegó a Harry un ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja", este miró sorprendido la imagen que estaba en la portada, pero lo que más llamó la atención fueron los titulares que le acompañaban ¿las habría visto Hermione?

"Harry Potter, nuestro siempre amado salvador del mundo mágico, se ha paseado acompañado de Lucius Malfoy, por el exclusivo bar Reberberaux, y según hemos visto, nuestro querido moreno está embarazado de este, quien tramita en estos momentos su divorcio de Narcisa Malfoy. Es sabido que Lucius Malfoy fue acusado de actos de mortifago, pero si fuera cierto, dudamos mucho que nuestro amado muchacho se hubiese mezclado con él y menos hubiese accedido a tener un hijo suyo... (sigue en página 5)"

- Remus, mira esto – le dijo al Licántropo entregándole la revista – vaya que nos parecemos mucho.

- Allí dice que tu papá está embarazado – le dijo Draco curioseando por arriba de su hombro – pero si apenas hace unos días que asumió tu lugar.

- Papá me escribió una nota, dice que está furioso con tu padre por todo este enredo, alguien escuchó su conversación y han asumido que el heredero de ambos es un hijo de mi padre y no el bebé que tú esperas – le sonrió – además, dice que Narcisa les mandó un vociferador y estuvo un buen rato sordo.

- Si, James se te parece mucho – le dijo Remus mirando la fotografía – pero debe de haber hecho un conjuro especial en sus ojos ¿lo notas? Tiene un velado tono pardo, no son tan verde esmeralda como los tuyos.

- Será porque no son suyos naturalmente, pero alguien podría notar aquello – dijo Ian preocupado – si alguien llegase a sospechar que no se trata verdaderamente de Harry Potter sí que tendría problemas ¿no?

- Son pocas las formas de probar que un mago no es quien dice ser – le dijo Master – sería fácil que le sacaran a alguien el disfraz, en el caso de tratarse de la poción multijugos, pero esa es su apariencia normal, así que no sacarían nada, lo otro sería hacer una prueba con la poción personale verifica, pero tampoco conseguirían nada dado que no es muy específica y, al ser tu pariente más cercano, no les dirá que no es quien dice ser, a no ser que le dieran verisitasen.

- O sea, que mientras no beba esta última, papá está a salvo.

- Pero dudo que a alguien se le ocurra mirar bien las fotografías – dijo Ian – muy pocas personas han de recordar que los ojos de Harry son tan verdes ¿verdad?

- Pues si puede haber alguien – dijo Harry preocupado – los Malfoy siempre trataron mal a su familia y no creo que Ron aceptase tan fácilmente que me relacionara con ellos y no regresara con su familia tan sólo de aparecer en Inglaterra, y él puede recordar perfectamente el color de mis ojos.

- Esperemos un poco, ya mañana Remus podrá beber la poción y podremos ir a la colina de las manzanas al otro lado del pueblo y averiguar si realmente esa es la entrada a Avalon – dijo Draco.

- Aún no sabemos dónde se metió el velo de la muerte – le dijo Harry – y no me has dicho – se volvió hacia el elfo – cuál es su secreto.

- Verás, Avalon tiene dos puertas de acceso, pero tiene una sola de salida, el velo de la muerte es una de ellas, sin embargo, quien ha entrado por allí a Avalon, no puede salir, que es el caso contrario a la puerta que está aquí, la que se abre y se cierra sólo para algunas criaturas mágicas muy especiales, que somos los guardianes especiales de sus terrenos aledaños.

- Lo que quiere decir que sólo tú puedes entrar y salir – dijo Draco.

- Mi padrino cayó por detrás del velo de la muerte – dijo Harry – lo que significa que en estos momentos está encerrado en Avalon.

- ¿Tu padrino de casualidad se llama Sirius Black? – el moreno asintió – pues no creo que se la esté pasando muy mal por allá – sonrió – los morenos siempre han sido bien cotizados allí dada su escasez, y creo que ha formado muy buena amistad con Sigfrid Potter.

- Ese Sirius – dijo Remus molesto poniéndose de pie – pero se las voy a cantar.

- Y Sigfrid es el exhibicionista del que nos hablaste ¿no? – le dijo Ian.

- Si, los elfos más antiguos dicen que es el más loco de los Potter que hayan existido, suponen que es así dado que es hijo de un mago con una ninfa del Lago Ness, su hermano, por lo que dicen, lo empujó contra el velo de la muerte porque lo querían encerrar en un sanatorio de los muggles hace como quinientos años.

- Tal vez lo que necesita es un buen golpe en la cabeza – dijo Harry divertido.

- Es probable, aunque también creemos que lo hace porque estaba enamorado de alguien afuera y jamás pudo concretar su amor.

- Perdona, pero ese hombre ¿se parece a Harry?

- Si, bastante, creo que desde su generación en adelante es que los Potter son morenos, antes eran castaños oscuros o cobrizos, pero de allí en adelante todos los que he visto son de cabello oscuro.

- Así que, aparte de tener mujeres águilas en mis ancestros, tengo una ninfa.

- Y hay un esturión – le dijo Master y vio que los cuatro lo miraban extrañados – ¿no los conocen? – ellos negaron con la cabeza – son seres mágicos que pueden tomar la apariencia que quieran, normalmente tienen el físico de un hombre, pero bien pueden ser hembras cuando su naturaleza les pide reproducirse, además de tener la extraña capacidad de embarazar a sus parejas, sean hombre o mujeres, aunque la mujer fuese estéril en todo sentido.

- Así que por eso ahora estoy embarazado – dijo Draco sentándose en el regazo de Harry – por su naturaleza sobre reproductiva.

- Lo más probable es que él comparta tu condición – dijo Remus y ambos lo miraron con la boca abierta – recuerdo que dijeron que había sido de ida y vuelta.

- Ahora si que a mi padre le va a dar un ataque, tan joven y abuelo por partida doble – se rió Draco – así que también debo cuidarte por nuestro bebé.

- Quizás sea por eso que el relicario brillaba con tanta fuerza – dijo Ian desentendiéndose de sus amigos que se hacían arrumacos – son tres Potter en vez de uno ¿verdad?

- Si, mientras más Potter, más magia han de generar – aceptó Master.

Pero tal como había temido Harry, Ron no se había quedado tranquilo y había comenzado a tratar de probar que aquel joven que andaba con Lucius Malfoy no era Harry Potter, no podía ser que él se hubiese ido con los Malfoy cuando bien sabía que sería recibido con los brazos abiertos en el seno de su familia, claro que nadie se había atrevido a tratar de hacer algo directamente, si realmente el muchacho estaba embarazado, se meterían en graves problemas, sin embargo, habían tratado de darle a probar todo tipo de pociones para quitarle el supuesto disfraz y lo único que habían conseguido era enfermarle del estómago y que terminase en una clínica privada.

- Me temo, Señor Malfoy, que va a tener que evitar que el chico coma fuera de su casa, tiene suerte que no haya síntomas de pérdida con tanta porquería que le han dado – le dijo el sanador que lo atendía.

Lucius volteó la mirada a James quien lo miraba furioso, no habían rebatido los dichos de su supuesto embarazo porque les convenía que siguieran circulando, pero eso no le hacía nada de feliz al moreno, quien seguía de un humor de perros.

- Pobre pequeñito, al menos no le ha pasado nada – le dijo Lucius abrazándolo.

- Si, ambos están muy bien, dado todo lo acontecido, pero insisto en que no deje que extraños se acerquen a lo que está comiendo o bebiendo, porque bien podrían, o provocarle un aborto o envenenarle.

- Espero que la investigación nos diga quién es el idiota que está haciendo esto – gruñó James furioso – estoy cansado de vomitar por las mañanas.

- Podemos darte una poción que te calme un poco los síntomas hasta que ellos se te pasen naturalmente – le ofreció el sanador – eres joven y fuerte, así que no creo que tengas mayores problemas con tu embarazo.

James miró hacia el cielo tratando de contener la respuesta, odiaba que todos pensaran que estaba embarazado y no poder negarlo ¡si ni siquiera había tenido relaciones con Lucius! Y al parecer este se veía muy complacido con la idea por la cara que ponía, ya se las iba a cantar a ese malvado.

- Vamos, leoncito, te llevaré a casa y le podrás pedir a los elfos lo que quieras.

- Pues se me antoja algo especial – le dijo malicioso.

- Ah, vamos, eso lo puedes tener cuando quieras siempre que me lo pidas.

- Este, señores, creo que van a tener que tener un poco de cuidado al respecto – dijo el sanador ruborizado – aún podría tener síntomas de pérdida.

- No pasará nada – dijo James – vamos, creo que tengo un batallón reclamando alimento allá dentro – se tocó el vientre y salieron – Te juro, Lucius, que tan pronto termine todo esto, te voy a dar tu merecido – le dijo en voz baja mientras salían de la clínica y se desaparecían de regreso a Edimburgo. En eso el curador tenía razón, allí estaría a salvo de cualquier intento de probar que realmente no era Harry Potter.

Harry estaba medio dormido en su cama, tratando de tomar una siesta, cuando sintió a Draco acostarse a su lado, ya llevaban dos días allí y estaba por cumplirse las 48 horas que necesitaba de reposo la poción para Remus, pero en todo ese tiempo lo único que habían hecho era descansar en los brazos del otro, Harry no quería que todos supieran cuando lo hicieran, pero Draco estaba un tanto tenso.

- ¿Estás enojadito, mi dragón? – le dijo al ver que no se abrazaba a él como siempre lo hacía.

- Claro que sí – le dijo dándole la espalda – ya no me quieres porque comenzaré a engordar mucho y me pondré feo.

- No seas tontito – le dijo divertido abrazándolo por detrás haciendo de cucharita por detrás – recuerda que es posible que yo esté en las mismas condiciones.

- Pero igual no me haces cariñito más que por encima de la ropa – se quejó.

- De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres – le dijo frotando suavemente su vientre – si ni siquiera se te nota todavía – le acarició el cuello mientras le retiraba la camiseta hasta dejarla enrollada bajo las axilas – me gusta tu textura – le pellizco suavemente una tetilla y lo escuchó gemir – ¿te gusta?

- Si – suspiró cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía que su otra mano bajaba por su vientre y le soltaba la cinturilla de los pantalones y le frotaba un poco por encima de la ropa – sigue – le rogó y escuchó el ruido del arrastrarse del carro del cierre bajando con el roce de Harry sobre su sexo – ah.

Harry sonrió soltándolo un segundo, puso el conjuro que bloquearía sus "ruidos" y comenzó a desvestir suavemente a Draco, que se retorcía entre sus manos ayudándolo a desnudarlo mientras Harry veneraba beso a beso la piel que le iba dejando expuesta, dejando pequeñas marcas con sus dientes a las que el rubio replicaba con gemidos contenidos pero que expresaban todo lo que sentía.

- Sólo disfruta – le dijo regresando a su lado también completamente desnudo mientras el rubio le acariciaba el cabello – sentirás el cielo.

- Eso está entre tus brazos – le replicó besándolo apasionadamente – siempre.

- Eres muy lindo, dragón mío – le dijo tomando aire para comenzar de nuevo a pasearse por su piel, le encantaba besarlo por todos lados, pero le daba especial dedicación a su pecho mientras su manos masajeaban suavemente su espalda subiendo y bajando hasta sus nalgas y de vuelta, lo que hacía arquearse al rubio delirando de placer, buscando un roce más directo a sus zonas más necesitadas de atención, pero Harry se estaba tomando su tiempo, quería que volviera a gozar como lo había hecho en Edimburgo.

- Harry, no juegues – le dijo sintiendo como bajaba demasiado lento por su carne, el ligero roce de sus dedos y su labios le quemaba, pero no le satisfacía – por favor – le rogó apretando sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

Harry sonrió para sí y dejó que su mano se adueñara de aquella zona tan necesitada de atención pero sin dejar de torturarlo, tanto así que Draco no pudo contenerse y comenzó a gemir cada vez más alto, pero el más delicioso, al menos para los oídos de Harry, fue el que emitió cuando comenzó a frotar su miembro con los labios, ara como un delicioso caramelo dentro de su boca que degustaba con gran placer, frotando, presionado y chupando con destreza, esa que te da el conocimiento del cuerpo de tu amado. Y casi sin darse cuenta, sus manos viajaron hacia atrás, una por la cara interna y otra pos la externa con lo que Draco arqueó sus caderas gimiendo de placer, cada movimiento de Harry le generaba una nueva e incontenible oleada de placer, cerraba los ojos y veía fuegos artificiales, no podía evitar aferrarse con fuerza de sus cabellos, obligándolo a acelerar los movimientos alrededor de su a punto de estallar miembro.

- Harry – gimió – estoy… que… acabo – tartamudeó sin voz.

- Lo sé – dijo retirando sus dedos de la entrada del rubio, se sentó al estilo indio y lo sentó sobre él – quiero que lo hagamos así – dijo dirigiendo su propio y adolorido miembro hasta colocarlo en el lugar correcto. Draco simplemente sintió y, con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amado e hizo que lo penetrara de una vez dejando que su cuerpo se inundara se ese rico placer que los hizo gritar a ambos cuando tocó el punto sensible en su interior, un placer que los sacó de este mundo en cada arremetida hasta acabar en un mar de lava ardiente mientras el rubio ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del moreno que lo apretaba con fuerza, como si temiera que iba a desaparecer si lo soltaba, sintiendo que el mundo se movía a su alrededor pero sin percibirlo con certeza.

Ian estaba leyendo sentado en la sala junto con Master y Remus a la espera que se cumpliera la hora para que el licántropo se tomara la poción cuando sintieron que todo se movía con gran fuerza, era un remezón mágico dado que nada que no fuera de ese tipo parecía moverse.

- Son esos dos de nuevo ¿verdad? – dijo Ian molesto.

- Es extraño que pudieran hacer eso estando aquí – dijo Master preocupado – menos cuando deben de estar embarazados, eso es algo que ocurre sólo la primera vez que se fecundan.

- Esos dos causaron tres temblores mágicos la vez pasada y eso debe haber sido apenas hace unos cuatro días – dijo Remus.

- Los elfos señalaron que Draco tenía alrededor de un mes de embarazo – recordó Ian – lo que significa que Harry lo embarazó antes en Londres, en nuestro departamento.

- Es muy extraño, entonces – dijo Master preocupado – el fenómeno ha vuelto a repetirse y debe de haber algo importante de por medio.

- La vez pasada nos informaron que había desaparecido el caldero de Merlín de Hogwarts – recordó Remus pensativo.

- Lo que significa que el siguiente misterio desaparecido debe de andar cerca – dijo Master pensativo dejando la lectura de Corazón de Bruja, era raro que alguna publicación moderna llegase a sus manos.

- No, significa que esos dos allá arriba aún tienen que provocar dos temblores más – dijo Ian furioso – ¿Por qué tenemos que enterarnos de lo que ellos hacen?

- Es de la clase de cosas que le gusta hacer a Sigfrid – sonrió Master – pero creo que es mejor que los detengamos, tengo la ligera impresión que esto no ha sido normal ¿saben donde tiene el mapa de las zonas interiores?

- Claro, yo lo tengo – Remus se lo entregó – dijo que no había problemas porque sólo el relicario podría activarlo y ese lo tiene Draco.

- Bueno, eso es en el caso de los magos y brujas que jamás han estado en Avalon – le dijo el elfo – pero yo puedo activarlo – lo desplegó un poco – quiero saber a qué se debe todo este movimiento.

"Un Potter se ha separado del cuerpo de su dueño, ahora vaga por el mundo de los vivos sin estarlo completamente y se ha llevado algo muy preciado para su dueño, mientras ambos no regresen y él no recupere el cuerpo que en verdad le pertenece, cada vez que su dueño alcance la cima del placer, remecerán las distancias que los separan".

- ¿Las distancias que los separan? – repitió Ian preocupado.

- ¿Cómo que un Potter se ha separado del cuerpo de otro? – dijo Remus y luego comprendió – James dijo que siempre había estado al lado de su hijo, Harry lo sintió perfectamente cuando Voldemort y Bellatrix quisieron matarlo al finalizarse la guerra, incluso le dio su poder para vencer a esta última. Su esencia es tan fuerte que fue capaz de llevárselo a Alemania para protegerlo.

- Y él apareció haciéndose pasar por Harry luego que nosotros decidimos venir acá a averiguar sobre Avalon y sus misterios.

- Pero ¿qué es lo tan preciado que se llevó al separarse?

- Quizás debiéramos preguntarle a él cómo se ha sentido últimamente – dijo Master – y detener a esos dos, si el otro Potter está en Edimburgo, están remeciendo a toda Inglaterra y los lugares mágicos que alguna vez visitaron.

Harry estaba descansando un poco antes de volver a la carga con Draco, aunque este se veía muy relajado ahora que había obtenido lo que quería, incluso le parecía que estaba a punto de dormirse así, apoyado completamente sobre su cuerpo, los dos totalmente desnudos.

- Te quiero mucho, mi leoncito pervertido – le dijo acariciando su hombro.

- Ahora te quejas – le dijo él divertido – pero cuando te lo hago pides más ¿eh?

- No me estoy quejando – lo rebatió – me gusta mucho que seas así – sonrió.

- ¿Te gustaría otra dosis? – le ofreció acariciándole la espalda de abajo arriba.

- ¡Ustedes dos, deténganse de inmediato! – le dijo Ian derribando la puerta de un golpe, Harry apenas alcanzó a cubrir a su pareja con la sábana antes que los tres invadieran su habitación – no van a causar otro desastre de proporciones.

- No entiendo, Draco y yo sólo…

- Estaban haciéndolo, lo sabemos perfectamente – le dijo el castaño furioso – te advertí que no te iba a perdonar que me lo hicieras notar una vez más, y se lo has hecho saber a todo el mundo mágico aquí en Inglaterra.

- ¿Quieres decir que volvimos a hacer temblar el piso? – dijo Draco tratando de darse vuelta sin descubrirse.

- El mapa de las zonas interiores nos ha señalado que el temblor se sintió desde aquí hasta donde está el otro Potter, pasando por cuanto lugar mágico que hayan visitado cualquiera de los dos – le dijo Remus – ahora vístanse, tenemos cosa que hacer – les ordenó.

- Pero nosotros estábamos… - empezó Harry, algo le molestaba.

- No, Harry, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y estás poniendo a James en peligro por un poquito de placer.

- Ojalá fuera un poquito – dijo Draco sonrojado – salgan, los veremos abajo.

Master los miró divertido y se llevó al furioso Ian, quizás ese muchacho fuese el que Sigfrid necesitaba para volver a sus cabales, él se parecía un tanto a Harry, era un rasgo común en los Potter eso de ser sensuales y debió haber previsto que de ninguna forma este soportaría la abstinencia cuando su pareja estaba dispuesta a complacerle.

- Harry, por favor, lleva el aparato ese para comunicarnos con tu padre – le dijo.

Harry sintió preocupado viendo cómo cerraban la puerta, no podía ser cierto que estuviera metiendo en problemas a su padre, él estaba tan lejos, pero debía tener en cuenta que se estaba haciendo pasar por él porque lo quería mucho.

Sentado en el sofá de la sala, James miraba asombrado al elfo, este parecía estar asustado de su reacción por lo que le había dicho, como si el amo, con el genio que se había gastado desde que volviera, lo fuese a despedir.

- No puedo creerlo – le dijo al fin, al menos Lucius no estaba allí – ¿estás completamente seguro de lo que me dices?

- El amo debe tener una semana de gestación – le dijo el elfo temeroso aún.

- Por Merlín, resulta que era cierto – dijo en voz baja – aunque fuera imposible – se quedó mirando al elfo – no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, al menos me has prevenido y no hecho alguna estupidez en mi estado.

- ¿El amo no me va a despedir? – le dijo preocupado.

- Por supuesto que no – sonrió – pero quiero que me preparen algo especial para el té – se puso de pie – ¿dejó dicho Lucius a dónde iba?

- Dijo que regresaría para la hora del té – le dijo el elfo.

- Lo que será dentro de media hora, pero yo quiero un pastel de fresas – dijo molesto – mi madre hacía unos tan ricos, los echo tanto de menos.

- ¿No había elfos en su antigua casa, amo?

- Claro que sí, pero mi mamá hacía ella los postres, eran una delicia.

- Pues nosotros le haremos el mejor pastel que el amo haya comido para que el niño que va a tener nazca hermoso y sano – le dijo desapareciendo.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que tenga un hijo que ni siquiera engendré? – se dijo en voz baja – de seguro cuando me separé de Harry lo tomé conmigo inconcientemente para protegerlo – le acarició el vientre – ahora ¿cómo voy a devolvérselo cuando me siento su madre? – dijo y comenzó a llorar.

Lucius entró en la sala y vio a su moreno llorando con las manos en su rostro y no pudo resistir la tentación de consolarlo. Se sentó a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con ternura, lo que hizo que este se volviera inmediatamente hacia él y se echara a llorar a lágrima viva sobre su pecho.

- Ya, amorcito, no llores – le dijo bajito.

- Es que es verdad que estoy embarazado – le dijo acurrucado contra él.

- No puede ser – le dijo sorprendido – no has estado con nadie desde que te di ese cuerpo – aseguró molesto.

- Es que ya estaba embarazado cuando me diste este cuerpo – le dijo apartándose de él – el bebé es de Harry y de Draco.

- ¿Cómo es posible eso? – le dijo preocupado.

- Te lo dije antes, soy un ser mágico completamente, quizás intentaba protegerlo de alguna manera, no estoy seguro, pero al separarme de Harry lo traje conmigo.

- Como son de enredosos ustedes los Potter – suspiró – pero a mi no me importa demasiado, después de todo, sigue siendo de la sangre de ambos ¿no?

- Es que no sé cómo me voy a separar de él cuando llegue el momento.

- No tienes que hacerlo – le dijo suavemente – ellos no saben que lo tienes ¿o si?

- Pero sería una mentira que yo lo conservase como si fuera mi hijo cuando es mi nieto – le dijo poniéndose de pie mientras secaba sus lágrimas – y después del temblor que se sintió, quizás fuera mejor que…

- ¿Sintieron el temblor aquí en Edimburgo? – lo interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – lo miró intrigado.

- Bueno, estaba en Londres, en el atrio del ministerio para ser exacto, saliendo de la oficina de mi abogado cuando comenzó a temblar y terminamos todos los que estábamos de pie allí, sentados en el suelo y hace podo rato me comentó Severus, que por cierto está muy molesto conmigo, que en Hogsmeade también se sintió con gran intensidad.

- Es extraño, los temblores suelen sentirse con intensidad sólo en pequeñas extensiones de territorio y no a tanta distancia – un ruido los distrajo – es Harry.

Lucius lo obligó a sentarse a su lado y le dio el altavoz mientras el moreno le contestaba.

- Hola, papá ¿Cómo te encuentras por allá? – le dijo Harry.

- Estoy bien, Harry, gracias – dijo luego de saludarlo.

- ¿Sintieron temblar en Edimburgo? – dijo la voz de Draco.

- Claro, Lucius acaba de decirme que en Londres y en Hogsmeade también lo sintieron ¿Acaso allá también lo sintieron?

- Somos los culpables – dijo Harry – papá, debes venirte con nosotros.

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo, hijo?

- Peor que malo, James – le dijo Remus – dime una cosa ¿Cómo has estado de ánimo últimamente?

- De un humor de perros pese a ser león – replicó Lucius.

- Espero que estés cuidando bien a mi amigo o te las verás conmigo – le dijo este.

- Expliquen que pasa – exigió James.

- El mapa de las zonas interiores ha detectado la presencia del velo de la muerte y nos dice que, o tu hijo y tu yerno mantienen la abstinencia, cosa bastante difícil dando sus estados hormonales actuales – dijo una voz que James no conocía – o tú te reúnes con él, o cada vez que alguno, seas tú o Harry, sienta placer van a remecer la tierra que haya de distancia entre ustedes pasando por todos los lugares mágicos que hayan pisado en su vida con tanta intensidad como sientan placer – explicó.

- Tú eres Master ¿verdad? El guardián de los terrenos.

- Si, ahora tráete al rubio que tienes a tu lado aquí usando el traslador que les hemos enviado, se activará en una hora más, cuantos más Potter estén cerca del relicario, más fácil nos será entrar allí, así que explícale a tu Malfoy la situación.

- Pero ¿Draco se encuentra bien?

- Tan bien como lo puede estar cualquier embarazado – le dijo este – me cuidan como si fuera de cristal.

- Porque aún no pasa el peligro de las primeras seis semanas – le dijo James.

- Necesitamos hablar respecto a otra cosa, papá, pero es mejor que lo hagamos en persona, en tu estado actual sería difícil – suspiró – Master nos dijo que era mejor que les mandáramos el traslador o te haríamos daño si te aparecías a tanta distancia, y ni se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos mas tarde, aliméntate bien ¿si? – le cortó.

- Ellos ya lo saben, Lucius – le dijo mirando el aparato – por eso me llamaron.

- Así que fue un sismo mágico – le dijo abrazándolo de nuevo – y lo provocaron nuestros hijos haciéndose el amor, y si dicen que se sintió en todos los lugares que ambos han visitado, me imagino que hasta en mi casa se sintió – dijo divertido mirando a su amado moreno – ojalá y algo pesado haya aplastado a Narcisa – agregó malvado.

- Importa poco donde se sintió – le dijo molesto apartándose y poniéndose de pie – vayamos a tomar el té mientras te explicó dónde y por qué están por esos lados todos ellos y quien es Master.

James llegó con una cesta debajo del brazo y fue abrazado con fuerza casi al aparecerse, cosa que molestó bastante a Lucius, pero pudo controlarse a tiempo al ver que quien lo abrazaba era su hijo y no el licántropo como había pensado.

- ¿Qué traes allí, James? – le dijo su amigo divertido y este lo abrazó también.

- Los elfos me escucharon decir que veníamos a Gales y decidieron que tenía que venir bien aprovisionado dado mi estado actual – le sonrió – son pastelillos de crema de fresa, tú sabes que siempre fueron mis favoritos.

- Los Potter están todos loquitos – dijo Ian – y no nos hemos presentado.

- Si, es verdad, él es James Artemius Potter – dijo Remus.

- ¡No digas mi segundo nombre, que yo diré el tuyo!

- Te lo dije, anda de pésimo humor desde que te acusaron de asesinato.

- Y él es Ian Keller, aunque ya lo conoces porque vivías dentro de mí ¿verdad?

- Y si no fuera porque pensé que podía ayudarte, nunca te habría dejado – le sonrió a su hijo – claro que Lu me dio un cuerpo idéntico al mío.

- ¿Hizo magia negra, señor Malfoy? – le dijo Ian preocupado.

- Por supuesto que no, James es magia pura, simplemente hice un muñeco para que él pudiese ocuparlo, claro que no durará más de un mes – se lamentó.

- Pues quizás podamos hacer algo al respecto – dijo alguien a espaldas de ellos y ambos se volvieron a verlo – me presento, soy Malfoy Master, guardián de los terrenos de Avalon, cuyos exteriores han pertenecido por generaciones a los Potter, descendientes de las siete casas de las criaturas mágicas.

- ¿Eres parte de mi familia, de casualidad? – le dijo Lucius acercándose a él – si no fuera por las orejas puntiagudas diría que eres Draco un poco mayor.

- Si, somos parientes – le sonrió – ustedes son descendientes de mi hermano menor, claro que como él se mezcló con magos, sus rasgos se fueron perdiendo, pero de vez en cuando sale el parecido por allí.

- Al menos tengo la certeza que Draco va a estar por siempre muy guapo.

- Harry – le dijo este un tanto molesto.

- Bueno, supongo que ya que estoy aquí, me puedo quitar el hechizo de los ojos – les dijo James – creo que veo todo con un tinte verdoso.

- Es porque no usaste tu varita para hacer el hechizo – le dijo Harry divertido – el señor Ollivander me dijo que los hechizos podían no salir como uno quería si se usaba una varita ajena.

- Quizás haya sido mi estado que no me resultó – suspiró.

- Venga, vamos adentro para que Remus se tome la poción antes de partir al monte de las manzanas, si realmente el velo de la muerte está aquí, podremos entrar y salir de Avalon sin alterar sus secretos, eso me daría libertad de dejar sus terrenos – dijo Master y los siete entraron.

- Una pregunta ¿habrán detectado el traslador en el ministerio? – dijo Harry preocupado – no me gustaría que se aparecieran por aquí – Master se encogió de hombros, ese traslador era un misterio de Avalon, quizás ni se enteraran.

Cerró la puerta y acompañó a sus visitantes hacia la sala en donde el mapa estaba dando giros alocados en torno a si mismo.

- ¿Qué le pasa al mapa? – dijo Harry tratando de tomarlo pero lo quemó – ¡ay!

- Draco, pásale el relicario a Harry y los demás tápense la cara – dijo Master, el joven sacó el relicario del bolsillo cerrando los ojos, Harry se cubrió la cara con un brazo y se acercó de nuevo al mapa, cono lo que este se calmó y creó un puente de luz – Es mejor que lo sigamos, debemos llegar al acceso principal de Avalon antes que los muggles nos vean.

- ¿Por qué debemos preocuparnos de los muggles? – dijo Draco.

- Porque a ellos no les gusta nada que tenga que ver con la magia – le dijo el elfo – más de un problema nos causarían si descubren la entrada a Avalon.

- Entonces, mejor nos apuramos – dijo James tomándose del brazo de Lucius y agarrando con el otro a Remus – vamos, que nos lleva – dijo saltando arriba del puente. Harry tomó a Ian y a Draco mientras Master se apoyaba en su hombro, la luz del puente los encandilo, pero pudieron ver perfectamente como pasaban a toda velocidad por sobre el pueblo y llegaban a la colina, frente a ellos había un gran manzano y Harry y James pusieron sus diestras inconcientemente por delante, al parecer estas chocaron contra una puerta y al instante estaban en un pueblito muy medieval y pintoresco, típico de los lugares mágicos y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos mientras el mapa de doblaba prolijamente cayendo en las manos de James y el relicario se transformaba en una llave cayendo en las manos de Harry – parece que estamos en Avalon.

- Si, este lugar es Avalon, mis señores – les dijo un ser extraño, era tan rubio como Master y los Malfoy, el cabello largo hasta la cintura, pero el color de su piel no era natural – Me han encargado de llevarlos al castillo principal, me llamo Nubrio y soy un esturión – se presentó.

- Así que aquí hay otras criaturas mágicas aparte de los magos antiguos – dijo Remus sorprendido – pero ¿no hay más gente?

- Un pequeño incidente hace un rato con el joven Potter – suspiró – nada extraño, en todo caso, pero ha alterado un poco la calma, sin embargo el señor Black consiguió evitar que hiciese una tontería desde que apareció aquí el velo de la muerte – suspiró – quería regresar al mundo humano, pero ya le habíamos dicho que vendrían desde afuera a visitarnos y… bueno, ya lo verán – caminaron un tramo y de repente, Harry estaba de espaldas en el suelo con un enorme perro negro encima lengüeteándolo mientras él lo abrazaba llorando. James se quedó de una pieza un segundo, pero reaccionó abrazando a ambos y de inmediato se les reunió Remus abrazándolos también.

- Vaya, no sabía que hubiese perros aquí también – dijo Ian asombrado.

- No seas tonto – le dijo Draco un tanto molesto – ese no es un perro, es un animago llamado Sirius Black, Harry ya te había contado que cayó por detrás del velo de la muerte cuando estábamos en quinto año y lo creía muerto.

- Los merodeadores están juntos de nuevo – dijo Remus soltando a sus amigos – Sirius ¿puedes tomar tu forma humana?

- Claro – dijo dejando a Harry tranquilo poniéndose de pie y miró entonces a los morenos que le sonreían – James ¿de verdad eres tú?

- Si, soy yo – le dijo este abrazándolo de nuevo.

- Te ves sumamente joven, pero es imposible, tú estabas muerto.

- No, no lo estaba – le dijo sonriendo soltándolo al fin – era una esencia mágica que vivía en el cuerpo de Harry y hasta muy poco que tengo un cuerpo propio.

- Vengan, en el castillo están tratando de calmar a Sigfrid, ha estado muy alterado en estos días, en realidad es mucho más alocado que cualquiera de nosotros, incluso que los cuatro juntos – le dijo Sirius – pero ya se está pasando de la raya – miró a Remus – me temo que odia a los hombres lobos, su novio fue atacado por uno y murió a causa de las heridas, fue por eso que su hermano lo mandó aquí.

- Remus ya no es un licántropo – le informó Harry – y allá afuera ya no queda ninguno en Inglaterra, el ministerio se ha encargado de perseguirlo y exterminarlos a todos, incluso persiguen a Remus.

- Pero si Remus jamás ha atacado a nadie, era de los buenos.

- El departamento de aurores se ha vuelto un centro de mercenarios – le dijo Draco – desde hace tres años que se trabaja en base a recompensas.

- Mi pobre Lunático – le dijo abrazando al hombre – debes haber sufrido mucho.

- Claro que sí – le dijo molesto – yo me andaba escondiendo mientras tú te dabas la gran vida por estos lados coqueteándole a quien sabe cuantos.

- ¿Qué tal si dejamos eso para después? – dijo Master – hay demasiadas cosas que hacer, como calmar a Sigfrid ¿no les parece?

Harry sonrió y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al atrio del castillo, allí, en medio del enorme jardín con leones que vigilaban la entrada, había una fuente muy parecida a la que estaba en el ministerio de magia, pero las figuras allí se veían menos fingidas que las de este último, claro que había más imágenes, allí estaban los elfos guerreros, los esturiones, las mujeres águilas y las ninfas, además de lo que parecía ser un sátiro (hombres mitad cabra, mitad humano), y otros seres que Harry no conocía.

- La gran mayoría de estos seres se han extinguido – le dijo Master notando su mirada – algunos por mezclarse con los humanos, como las mujeres águilas y las ninfas, otros por el miedo de los humanos han debido ocultarse aquí, como Nubrio, y los demás, bueno, fueron eliminados por ellos por considerarlo signos demoníacos, en especial los medio humanos.

- Si, aún hay magos que le temen a todo lo medio humano – señaló Harry recordando a Dolores Umbrige y su ley para controlarlos.

- ¡No me pienso quedar sentado esperando! – gritó un joven un poco mayor que Harry que se acercaba corriendo y se estrelló con él – no me quedo aquí…

- ¿Eres Sigfrid Potter? – le dijo Harry – hola, yo soy Harry Potter – le sonrió.

- Mucho gusto – le sonrió también antes de fijarse en el otro moreno.

- James Potter – le dijo este divertido.

- ¡Guau! – Le dijo mirándolo bien – son muy iguales ¿son gemelos?

- No, somos padre e hijo – le dijo este divertido.

- No es cierto, si uno no parece ser mayor que el otro – le dijo mirando a Harry – pero tú estás en estado ¿Verdad? – miró a los demás – hola, Master, tanto tiempo ¿Quiénes son nuestros demás visitantes? – miró a los rubios y a los castaños.

- Ellos son Draco y Lucius Malfoy – los presentó Harry divertido – mi novio y el de mi padre, y ellos son Ian Keller y Remus Lupin, amigos nuestros.

- ¿Eres el amigo del que tanto habla Sirius? – le dijo a Remus y el otro asintió – deben de haber sido un costal de problemas para sus padres.

- Como si tú no lo fueras para todos aquí – le dijo Nubrio.

- Eso no es cierto, soy un Potter y simplemente no me puedo estar tranquilo, aquí nunca pasa nada si no hago que pase – le reclamó.

- Tranquilo – le dijo James abrazándolo – te entendemos perfectamente.

- Mejor entremos, se seguro nos están esperando – dijo Master.

- Por supuesto que si, están en el salón de reuniones alrededor de la mesa redonda – suspiró – es bueno que todos seamos iguales, es la ideología que el Rey Arturo nos enseñó, pero no me gusta mucho eso de que todos controlen a todos como una gran familia, hay cosas que son muy personales.

- Pienso que no eres muy Gryffindor que digamos – le dijo Harry divertido caminado a su lado – nosotros generalmente somos así.

- Lo sé, pero es que cuando has vivido tantos años bajo las mismas condiciones te aburres de cumplir las reglas – suspiró.

- Me pregunto cuando las has cumplido – dijo Master divertido.

- Un tanto difícil, teniendo en cuenta que es un Potter – dijo un hombre mayor – si, recuerdo que incluso Pendragon era incapaz de permanecer mucho tiempo respetando las normas, decía que era aburrido y le quitaba el sabor a la vida.

- Pues, señor Merlín, encontramos a nuestros visitantes.

- Sean bienvenidos, señores a Avalon.

- ¿Señores de Avalon? – repitieron Harry y James.

- Pues, claro, así lo decidimos cuando dejamos que Parkes se marchara a formar una nueva dinastía, pero, por lo visto, les ha tomado mucho tiempo volver a reclamar lo que es suyo ¿no les parece?

- En realidad – dijo Harry – nosotros simplemente queríamos desentrañar un misterio mágico, no reclamar nada, ni siquiera sabíamos que fuéramos los dueños ¿verdad, papá? – miró a James.

- Y tenemos dos señores muy guapos – dijo otra persona desde atrás del anciano mago – mucho, como todos los Potter que se han visto por aquí.

- Pues ni se te ocurra echarle el ojo a mi Harry – le dijo Draco agresivo.

- Él es Céfiro Cuestre – les dijo Master – es el jefe de los esturiones – lo presentó – pero Draco tiene razón, no deben echarle el ojo a los Potter de afuera, le pertenecen a los Malfoy.

- Que mala suerte, con lo bueno que se ven – suspiró.

- Te lo advierto, Harry es mío – le dijo Draco levantando su varita.

- Eh, dragón, baja el arma – le dijo Harry acariciándole el brazo – él no pretende nada conmigo, sólo me hacía un cumplido ¿verdad?

- Mira, Potter, te prohíbo terminantemente que le coquetees…

- Dragoncito – le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza – sabes que te amo sólo a ti – le acarició el vientre – hazlo por nuestro hijito ¿si?

- De acuerdo – le dijo bajando la varita, pero al siguiente lo voy a deja ciego.

- Un Malfoy de tomo y lomo – dijo retrocediendo.

- Deberías recordarlo – se burló sonriendo otro hombre rubio y de orejas puntiagudas – es algo natural en mi familia – Harry lo miró y vio que se parecía a Lucius, a excepción de las orejas, se trataba de otro elfo guerrero – Soy Malfoy Madian – se presentó – y soy su novio, aunque me temo que le ha coqueteado muchas veces a los pocos morenos que hay en este lugar.

- ¿En Avalon no may mujeres? – dijo James mirando a todos los hombres que allí estaban, no se veía nadie del sexo opuesto.

- Por supuesto que las hay – sonrió un hombre alto de barba y bigote castaño claro – pero no están aquí, ellas misma se han asignado el deber de cuidar de las criaturas más débiles en este reino.

- Su majestad – dijeron los dueños de casa inclinándose hacia él.

- Sean bienvenidos, queridos señores de Avalon, los saluda el rey Arturo.

- Mucho gusto, excelencia – dijeron los seis visitantes.

- A Hermione le gustaría mucho conocer este lugar – dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor, estaba lleno de cosas extrañas que de seguro guardaban muchos secretos mágicos – a ella le gusta mucho la historia de los magos.

- Y ustedes tendrán todos el tiempo que quieran para conocer los secretos de este lugar – dijo Merlín – pero primero debemos solucionar el problema de este muchacho – señaló a James – tienes un cuerpo prestado ¿verdad?

- Sí, es cierto – le dijo – Lucius lo creó para que yo pudiera ayudar a Harry.

- Bien, si me acompañan a las termas de Avalon, recobraremos tu verdadero cuerpo y sanaremos las heridas de los demás – dijo el anciano – tiene grandes efectos en los extranjeros, así que pueden recobrar sus tiempos mejores, ya ven que Sirius fue rejuvenecido y recobró su salud cuando lo usó.

- ¿Y ustedes no las usan? – dijo Draco.

- Por supuesto que si – le dijo el rey – pero después de usarla un par de veces, deja de surtir efecto en las personas, sólo te permite seguir eterno.

- ¿Es así como la piedra filosofal? – le preguntó Harry.

- No, con los baños en las termas permaneces eternamente joven, pero eso no evitará que mueras – le dijo Master – la piedra filosofal daba un elixir para seguir viviendo, pero podías seguir envejeciendo igual.

- ¿Nos van a contar qué es lo que pasó afuera? – dijo Sirius abriendo una puerta mientras los visitantes entraban y los demás se quedaban afuera.

- Sirius, como nuestro miembro más reciente, te encargamos que guíes a los visitantes y vigiles a Sigfrid – le pidió Merlín – nosotros tenemos una reunión que concluir, luego les informaremos de todo.

- Por supuesto – sonrió cerrando las puertas a sus espaldas dejándolos a solas en un enorme salón con una piscina enorme dividida en dos – es mejor que se desvistan y se metan al barro y luego entren a la piscina de agua.

- No voy a dejar que vean a mi Harry desnudo – dijo Draco terminantemente.

- No deben estar desnudos – le dijo Sigfrid – el barro no debe tocar sus genitales o los dañará, en esos casilleros hay ¿Cómo dices que se llaman? Bañadores.

- Bueno, así está mejor, aunque no es mucha la diferencia.

- Pienso, Draco de mi alma, que estás exagerando, estamos en familia, el único que podría sentirse incómodo con esta situación es Ian y no lo he oído quejarse.

- Pues yo creo que su amigo está en una especie de shock – dijo Sigfrid – casi no ha hablado desde que llegaron al castillo ¿o es mudo?

- Ian ¿pasa algo malo? – le dijo Remus parándose frente a él.

- Es que en este lugar hay tantas criaturas bellas y yo…

- No te preocupes tanto – lo abrazó Sigfrid – aquí las criaturas son bellas, pero si saliesen de Avalon, serían horripilantes, en cambio tú seguirías igual de guapo.

- Pero te he de advertir algo – le dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos mirándolo amenazadoramente – tú que le haces daño a mi amigo y vas a conocer al mago más temido de allá afuera ¿entendido?

- No – admitió – eres un chico guapo y seguramente bueno, de otra manera no habrías podido llegar a Avalon ¿por qué habrían de temerte?

- Bueno, tú conoces la historia de los fundadores de Hogwarts – le dijo James y él asintió – sabes que Salazar Slytherin quería limpiar el mundo mágico de aquellos magos que no eran de sangre pura ¿verdad? Bien, hará cosa de unos treinta años atrás, apareció un descendiente suyo con esos mismos ideales y comenzó a ganar adeptos, pero él quería dominar el mundo, ser temido hasta en los más remotos rincones, pero cuando más poderoso se hacía, fue por los últimos Potter, una profecía apareció diciendo que de sus enemigo más resistentes nacería aquel capaz de vencerlo, creyó que era Harry, así que trató de matarlo, apenas tenía un año, pero lo frenó y el mundo mágico estuvo tranquilo poco más de trece años.

- ¿Un mago de un año venció a un mago adulto?

- Voldemort debía de tener unos cincuenta años o más – dijo Sirius – y había matado a muchísima gente en ese tiempo, eran muy pocos los que habían sobrevivido a más de un enfrentamiento con él – suspiró – muchos sucumbieron ante el tirano.

- Si, muchos, incluida toda mi familia – dijo James – pero pasado un tiempo volvió en todo su poder, tratando de matar a Harry, pero se le escurrió y se le enfrentó con valentía – dijo orgulloso – mi hijo es un valiente y finalmente lo derrotó, claro que estuvo muy cerca de morir y yo lo salvé llevándolo a Alemania.

- Pero eso no explica por qué es el más temido.

- Bueno, Harry sólo tenía 17 años y se enfrento contra Voldemort en igualdad de condiciones mágicas, él tenía más de 50 años que mi novio ¿sabías? Y muchas de las cualidades del señor oscuro fueron traspasadas a él cuando lo venció.

- Y está el hecho que le prometieron al vencedor de Voldemort que sería el siguiente ministro de magia, cosa que ningún otro mago consiguió – dijo Ian.

.- Oh, ya entiendo, lo que temen es que te conviertas en lo que era el otro ¿verdad? Una idiotez, porque tú eres un verdadero Potter, el señor de Avalon.

- Oh, no sigas con eso, no quiero ser señor de nada, ni siquiera me gusta ser el centro de atención, es molesto que todos se volteen y digan "mira, ese es Harry Potter".

- Este muchacho está fuera de sus cabales – dijo seguro – para ser un Potter hay que estar orgulloso de ser capaz de llamar la atención sin tener que esforzarse demasiado – agregó – es nuestro destino.

- Pues no me gusta ese destino – dijo molesto quitándose la camiseta sin notar la mirada preocupada que le dirigía James.

- Harry ¿no que todas esas feas cicatrices habían desaparecido de tu cuerpo luego del tratamiento en Alemania?

- Yo no se las había visto – dijo Draco preocupado – son espantosas.

- Creo que se debe a que el portal hacia Avalon anula cualquier magia foránea – dijo Sigfrid – y más si esos hechizos no se los pudo el mismo.

- ¿En dónde te ganaste todas esas feas cicatrices, Harry? – le dijo Remus.

- Supongo que cuando tuve la última batalla con Voldemort, no la recuerdo muy bien, sólo algunas ideas vagas por allí o cuando se me acercan los dementotes.

- Los dementotes son de las pocas criaturas que creo no deberían existir en el mundo mágico – dijo Sigfrid – son inmundas, infestan los lugares que habitan, te quitan la alegría y las ganas de vivir.

- Harry es capaz de enfrentarse a ellos – dijo Sirius orgulloso – aprendió muy bien a usar el encantamiento Patronus que Remus le enseñó.

- Remus me ha enseñado muchas cosas, por eso lo quiero mucho.

- Ya, va a hacer que me sonroje – dijo este apartando la mirada.

- Pero yo quiero saber del mundo de allá afuera – dijo Sigfrid – los muggles ¿siguen persiguiendo a los magos?

- Bueno, la mayoría ignora que estamos allí – dijo Ian quitándose la camiseta sin notar que Sigfrid lo miraba como si quisiera comérselo – y a los otros les gustaría pensar que en realidad no existimos.

- O sea, se puede vivir tranquilamente mientras no usemos magia ante ellos.

- Más o menos – dijo Harry – algunos muggles son bastante pasables, pero los hay de los que te gustaría jamás haberlos conocido, si vieras a mis tíos, son los peores que hayan existido en la historia.

- Si, creo que Petunia pertenece a la categoría de los que piensan que los magos en realidad no debieran existir – dijo James – siempre fue tan antipática y me odiaba, creo que porque yo le gustaba más a sus padres que Vernon, su esposo.

Se cambiaron todos de ropa y se metieron al barro, con excepción de Lucius.

- Venga, no te hagas el remilgado – le dijo James y lo hizo caer al barro – ahora si perteneces a la familia de los cerditos.

- Mi cabello se va a arruinar – le dio molesto retirándose el barro de los mechones dorados – te voy a matar si se me daña – lo amenazó.

- Oh, vamos, este barro está lleno de pociones curativas – le dijo Sigfrid – es capaz de sanar hasta la más mortal de las heridas, a no ser que el color de tu cabello no sea natural.

- ¡Soy rubio natural! – le dijo molesto – todos en mi familia son rubios.

- Bueno, no necesitas gritar – le dijo escondiéndose detrás de Ian – los Malfoy de aquí son famosos por su mal carácter, por eso nadie se mete con ellos.

- quizás Harry y James debieran quitarse los lentes – dijo Remus.

- Es cierto, este barro puede mejorar hasta la miopía – dijo Sigfrid – a mí me la quitó, me temo que es algo que nos viene de familia, desde que Parkes se casó con una mujer águila.

- Pero se supone que las águilas son unos de los animales con mejor vista que hay – dijo Ian – pueden ver a kilómetros de distancia.

- Sí, es lo que nos permite ver la snitch con facilidad, pero de cerca nuestra visión no es tan buena y se debe a la mezcla de criatura mágica con mago – le respondió James dejando sus lentes a un lado mientras se echaba barro en la cara – se siente rico ¿por qué no lo intentan?

- Claro – dijo Sirius embarrando entero a Remus que lo llenó de barro a él también, y de paso lanzaron lodo para todos lados, le cayó a Draco, a Ian, a Sigfrid, a Lucius y a Harry – Harry ¿estás bien? – le dijo al ver que este miraba a su alrededor extrañado, como si viniera despertando recién.

- Her Draco ¿dónde estamos?

- ¿No sabes dónde estamos? – dijo el rubio preocupado.

- No, no recuerdo nada, esto no se parece a Edimburgo – agregó.

- Estamos en Avalon, tú nos trajiste aquí – le dijo Ian preocupado también.

- Her Ian, Avalon no existe, desapareció del mapa cuando el mago Merlín se llevó al Rey Arturo para curar sus heridas.

- Avalon ha estado oculto desde entonces para muggles y magos – le dijo Sirius.

- ¿Y quienes son ustedes? – miró a Sirius, luego a James, que se quitaba el barro de la cara y a Sigfrid – no los reconozco.

- ¡Diantre! – dijo James acercándose a él y retirando el barro del rostro de su hijo – Harry ¿cómo puedes decir que no me conoces?

- Yo no soy Harry, soy Heinrich Töpper, señor – le replicó.

- No entiendo nada – dijo Sirius mirando a su ahijado y luego a su amigo, la apariencia del joven había cambiado.

- Ha vuelto a activarse el hechizo – dijo James sentándose en el barro.

- Pero no me ha dicho quién es usted, ni quienes son ellos, ni donde estamos.

- Soy James Potter, ellos son Sirius Black y él es Sigfrid Potter – se los presentó tratando de calmarse – y realmente estamos en Avalon.

- ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado? – dijo Draco abrazando a Heinrich, al parecer había perdido los recuerdos de nuevo.

- Tú fuiste testigo de la batalla final ¿no es asó, Draco? – el rubio asintió – bueno, Bellatrix le lanzó lo que se llama el hechizo de lluvia ácida, no hay forma de quitársela de encima a no ser que comparta su dolor con alguien más, yo detecté esa presencia muy lejos y lo transporté allí, pero el otro muchacho estaba muerto, su cuerpo tenía quemaduras mucho más graves que las de Harry y había inhalado mucho humo tóxico, así que ambos unieron sus cuerpos y una sola alma lo habitó – tocó el rostro de Heinrich – sólo que el hechizo que los unió borró los recuerdos de Harry al no tener de donde sacar recuerdos de Heinrich.

- Pero Harry ha de seguir bajo la superficie – dijo Ian preocupado.

- No lo sé, recuerda que yo era la fuerza detrás de él y ya no formo parte de su ser, soy un ente nuevo.

- ¿Qué les pasa a todos, her Remus? ¿Por qué han puesto esas caras? Deberíamos disfrutar del lugar ¿no?

- Oh, Heinrich – le dijo abrazándolo, no sabía cómo era que Harry se había perdido tan profundamente bajo la apariencia del alemán – ¿en serio no recuerdas cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo del castillo en Edimburgo?

- ¿Cuál castillo, her Remus? – lo miró intrigado.

- Dios, todo aquello que ha pasado como Harry Potter está borrado – dijo James.

- Ya le dije que soy Heinrich Töpper – le rebatió molesto

- No puede ser – dijo Draco angustiado – no puede.

Continuará… 

Soy terrible, lo sé, pero no se angustien, ya arreglaré todo. Lo que pasa es que se deben solucionar unos cuantos asuntillos por allí antes que definitivamente regrese Harry, y hacia rato que no se vestía del alemán.

Por cierto, el lemon fue algo que surgió de repente, estaba buscando imágenes por la red y me encontré varias muy buenas, las escandalosas de Daniel en cueros, pero había una igual de Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy), y la otra que me dejó de una pieza, de ellos dos en una cama en cueros (al menos eso parecía) como los personajes de la novela, que han sido mi inspiración para este capítulo.

Lamento no poder responder sus comentarios por ahora, no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera en Internet para ello, ruego me disculpen, porque ahora me voy a tomar un par de semanas, tengo que preparar el regreso a clases (Odio el fin de las vacaciones) y no sé cuando regrese con un nuevo capítulo, pero creo que es lo bastante largo como para que me tengan paciencia ¿si?

Shio Chang


	9. Recuperando a Harry

Ayúdame a recordarme 

Lamento lo que les hice, pero de ahora en adelante (si es que no termino aquí), comprenderán por qué lo he hecho, lamento mucho que haya a quien no le guste Heinrich si es tan lindo, pero lo que ha pasado… Bueno, se los cuento en el fic.

Ah, por cierto, sé del nombre del último libro, Harry Potter and the deadly hallows, que aparecerá en Julio en su versión inglesa, vaya a saberse cuando la tendrán en español, claro que la pre venta ya la están haciendo y yo pretendo averiguar qué significa la última palabra dado que no me aparece en el diccionario.

Recuperando a Harry 

Sigfrid miraba intrigado al chico que había aparecido desde el barro, para él era incomprensible todo aquello, según sabía ese barro curativo traído desde el corazón mismo de la tierra, nunca le había borrado los recuerdos a nadie, sabía que podía sanar las heridas corporales, pero las del alma siempre habían dependido de la persona que las sufría.

- Creo que quizás lo mejor fuera que nos metiéramos al agua termal – dijo al fin, iba a tener que preguntarle a Merlín que diablos pasaba.

- Si, eso sanará las feas cicatrices de Heinrich – dijo Ian a su lado saliendo del barro bajo la mirada lujuriosa de Sigfrid que recibió de pleno en la cara un buen poco de barro.

- Her Ian no es comestible, no lo mire así.

James se sonrió bajo la capa de lodo que le cubría la cara, tenía la misma actitud de su hijo, era un amigo protector, de seguro Harry seguía allí, bajo la superficie. Se levantó imitando al castaño, debía conseguir que este cuerpo fuera realmente el suyo y no parte de un conjuro que duraría un mes, pero tan sólo meterse al agua bastó para que una luz destellante en color azul lo rodease, sintió como era separado del cuerpo y luego vuelto a introducir cayendo definitivamente al agua en medio de una luz dorada, con lo que Lucius acudió rápidamente en su auxilio ayudado de Sirius y Remus, la apariencia de este último cambió notoriamente, tenía más cuerpo y se veía casi como James de joven, lo mismo le pasó a Lucius cuyo cabello se volvió más dorado que antes.

- James, ¿estás bien? – le dijo Sirius muy preocupado.

- Creo que sí – se sentó en la orilla – creo que ha sido la impresión de volver a tener mi cuerpo de verdad.

Heinrich los miraba intrigado, ellos tres habían tenido un cambio bastante notorio al introducirse en la piscina de aguas termales ¿qué le pasaría a él? Pero seguía siendo curioso, así que se metió de un salto al agua. Lo que pasó a continuación los dejó a todos de una pieza, una luz verde salió despedida de él, como grandes gotas de lluvia venenosa que se evaporaban antes de tocar el suelo, luego salió de él una especie de fuego y una a una sus cicatrices fueron expulsando de su cuerpo los hechizos que las crearon hasta que una luz verde salió de su frente.

- La maldición asesina que no pudo matarle – dijo Sirius asombrado.

Draco se había metido al agua y sintió que el brazo izquierdo le quemaba, en eso vio como la serpiente negra que llevaba bajo la piel se arrastraba lentamente y se salía de ella antes de evaporarse.

- Adiós, marca de mortifago – dijo Lucius observando lo mismo en su propio brazo.

- Vaya que tenía marcas mágicas – dijo Sigfrid reteniendo a Draco – no, debes dejar que ellas se evaporen solas o caerán sobre ti, mientras no toquen a nadie, serán eliminadas por completo.

- ¡Ah! – gritó el moreno cuando la luz verde lo abandonó por completo, cayendo al agua inconsciente, con lo que Draco se acercó raudamente a él y lo sacó hacia la orilla para que no se ahogara.

- Parece que ha tomado su verdadera apariencia – dijo James acercándose a ellos – supongo que ahora habrá recobrado sus recuerdos.

- Veo que ya están listos – les dijo Madian preocupado – deben vestirse, estamos en el salón de juntas, y necesitamos que estén presentes en la reunión, algo extraño está pasando tanto aquí en Avalon como allá afuera.

- Harry está inconsciente – dijo Draco acariciando a su pareja.

- Era demasiada magia maligna la que debía eliminar de su cuerpo – le dijo el elfo – lo dejaremos descansar en una de las habitaciones del castillo mientras nosotros arreglamos el problema ¿de acuerdo? – Draco asintió y los ocho se salieron del agua y se vistieron raudamente.

El camino hacia el salón de juntas era enorme, debían atravesar un patio de grandes arcadas de piedra por caminos de fino mármol, se podía ver en los costados del camino verdes y altos pastos que se mecían suavemente al compás de la suave y cálida brisa que soplaba de quién sabe dónde, casi parecían las suaves olas de un mar esmeralda.

- Tengan cuidado decaerse del camino – les dijo Sigfrid mientras Madian llevaba levitando a Harry en una camilla tras ellos – ese pasto es muy alto y sería muy difícil encontrar la salida, creo que Nubrio me dijo una vez que tenía la misma altura de las mazmorras del castillo principal.

- Por lo que sé – dijo el elfo – este pasto ha crecido hasta el piso al que entraremos desde el siglo primero, cuando los primeros druidas fundaron Avalon – miró el lugar – si ustedes bajan a las mazmorras notarán el inicio del pasto, pero tendrán que bajar tres niveles, creo que Master dijo que allí había una entrada hacia el jardín, pero nadie la quiere abrir.

- No sabía nada al respecto – dijo Sigfrid mirándolo.

- Por supuesto que no, de seguro, con lo loco que eres, la habrías abierto y quien sabe qué desastre habría causado en Avalon – le dijo molesto.

- No es cierto – se defendió molesto – sólo hubiese mirado por las ventanas.

- Si, claro – le dijo sarcástico – y yo soy un centauro verde.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a una gran puerta de roble muy antiguo.

- Vamos a tener que tomar otro camino, no se puede pasar por aquí – les dijo el elfo – esa puerta nunca se abre, no funcionan los hechizos.

- Pues nosotros tenemos una llave – dijo James sacando de su bolsillo la llave que antes había sido el relicario que les abriera el camino a Avalon, la introdujo en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando salir un intenso aroma a flores y a incienso que por poco aturden a Remus y a Sirius quienes eran los que mejor olfato tenían – es… bellísimo – agregó al entrar, estaba lleno de grandes, hermosas y exóticas flores, muchas de ellas aparecían en los libros de herbología como extintas desde su época de estudiante – sería el paraíso de Longbottom.

- Sería genial – dijo Remus tapándose la nariz – si no tuviera tanto perfume.

- Soy de la misma opinión – dijo Sirius haciendo el mismo gesto.

- Fantástico – dijo Lucius acercándose a una flor que tenía unos enormes pétalos jaspeados en muchas tonalidades que iban desde el rojo más oscuro en las puntas hasta en rosado más pálido en el corazón – esta es la Magnolia Alborada ¿verdad? – le dijo al elfo y este asintió – vaya, se dice que ella es capaz de traer a un muerto de vuelta siempre que no hayan pasado más de dos minutos desde la última vez que respiró, pero se supone que ella desapareció aún antes de los fundadores de Howgarts.

- Si, así es – asintió el elfo – y también se cuenta entre las flores más aromáticas que existen, su perfume puede sentirse a mucha distancia, quizás por eso afecta tanto a sus amigos, contando ambos con el olfato de una cánido, no sería difícil que, posiblemente, su aroma los aturdiera.

- Pero no sólo es su aroma el que sentimos ¿verdad? – dijo Remus.

- Por supuesto, está la lavanda imperial, la Malva dulce, la aurifruga dorada… - fue señalando cada flor que veían hasta que llegaron a otra puerta por la que pasaron hasta llegar a una habitación con una gran cama – aquí dejaremos a Harry mientras vamos a la reunión, creo que estamos muy cerca del salón.

- Me gustaría quedarme a cuidar a Harry – dijo Draco.

- Lo siento, pero no puedes quedarte a cuidarlo – dijo Master apareciendo por otra puerta – serás madre de uno de los futuros señores de Avalon, así que debes estar presente en ala reunión.

- Pero Harry… - empezó preocupadísimo.

- Ese que está allí es Harry Potter sólo en apariencia – le dijo este – al parecer Heinrich Töpper sigue vivo bajo su piel – los guió de camino al salón. Este era de grandes dimensiones, ni siquiera era cuadrado o rectangular, Draco no podía decir con exactitud cuantas paredes rodeaban la enorme mesa redonda que estaba en el centro, y en cada una de ellas colgaba un escudo, seguramente de cada uno de los que allí estaban sentados junto a Merlín y al Rey Arturo.

- Veo que han llegado – dijo el rey señalando los lugares vacíos que ellos ocuparon en silencio – creo que Master ya les dijo lo que le ha pasado a uno de nuestros señores de Avalon – les dijo – pero antes que discutamos la cuestión, nos gustaría conocer cómo es que dos cuerpos se unieron y esas dos almas se mezclaron en una y borraron los recuerdos de ambos.

- ¿Quiere decir que Heinrich no estaba muerto cuando fusioné a Harry con él? – dijo James asombrado – pero cuando entré en su cuerpo, su alma ya no estaba allí, no era más que una cáscara vacía, de otra forma el conjuro que invoqué no habría resultado y Harry habría muerto.

- Él tiene una especie de magia muy especial, recuerda que su madre bien pudo calificar para convertirse en una druida y que por tus venas corre la herencia de muchas criaturas mágicas y de los druidas y chamanes – le dijo Merlín.

- Nunca pensé que fuera así – suspiró – cuando Voldemort atacó a Harry tratando de matarlo pese a que él ya no tenía salvación, yo estaba desesperado, no podía dejar que Harry muriese, eso habría significado que en el fondo él había ganado la guerra, así que invoqué el último poco de magia que podía controlar de Harry para buscar a una persona que fuera adecuada lo bastante lejos para ocultar a mi hijo dentro de él, pero el muchacho indicado estaba en las últimas, casi no respiraba, era tanto el humo que había en sus pulmones que estaba muriendo de asfixia, así que transporté a Harry a Alemania y, pensando como ya les dije que él estaba muerto, los uní en un solo ser, estaría a salvo de cualquier represalía.

- Sin embargo, pasó que el muchacho vivió cinco años ocupando el lugar de alguien más – le dijo Nubrio – y ahora ha recobrado su forma verdadera, pero no quiere que el alma de nuestro señor regrese, la del otro se ha vuelto dominante.

- Pero puede ser sólo una defensa contra los sufrimientos del pasado – dijo Céfiro desde el otro lado de la mesa – según sé, dos almas no pueden habitar un mismo cuerpo, y si fuera que el otro chico de verdad está vivo, el barro curativo y las termas mágicas habrían separado sus cuerpos ¿no se les hace? – miró a Madian – recuerda lo que le pasó a Ugro cuando vino aquí hace ochocientos años.

- ¿Quién era ese? – dijo Ian sorprendido mirando a los magos en la mesa.

- Es un personaje mítico – dijo Remus – se dice que era una especie de sátiro con dos cabezas, una humana y la otra de chivo, era muy poderoso dada su doble naturaleza, aunque aseguraban que no era muy listo que digamos.

- Ugro vino aquí como criatura mágica – le dijo un hombre con barbas de chivo – pero se notaba que no lo era de forma natural, no era un verdadero sátiro, lo comprobamos al meterlo a las termas curativas, su cuerpo se separó de la el chivo, al que se había unido haciendo experimentos mágicos prohibidos, así que desapareció de noche sin decirle nada a nadie, sin ruido una noche.

- Quizás sea una de las tantas voces que Harry lleva dentro – dijo James pensativo – todos los Potter de ese tiempo murieron tratando de protegerlo y me temo que cuando yo le otorgué la mía, de alguna manera pude haber convocado la magia del resto de mi familia y ellos lo siguen protegiendo.

- Quizás si encontrásemos aquello que lo trajo de vuelta – dijo Merlín.

- La primera vez fueron los dolorosos recuerdos de Sirius – dijo Draco pensativo – cuando Remus le mostró unas fotografías suyas en casa ¿no es cierto?

- Pero la vez que se hizo más patente fue aquella cuando enfrentó a los mortifagos, en especial a Bellatrix – dijo Ian – o cuando ve a Severus Snape.

- Dado que las dos primeras cosas no nos van a servir – dijo Remus – vamos a tener que usar el último, por mucho que los merodeadores detesten a Snivellus.

- ¿Por qué debemos usar a ese grasiento antipático? – dijo Sirius molesto.

- Porque los recuerdos de ti no afectarán a Harry de la misma forma ya que sabe que estás vivo y no muerto por su culpa – dijo James – y a Bella, él mismo la mató hace poco más de una semana, así que tampoco nos sirve el odio que le tenía, así que el único que queda es Snape, por mucho que no nos guste su presencia.

- Aunque sospecho que él no nos va a querer ayudar por las buenas, no después de lo que le hiciste allá en mi casa – le dijo Lucius divertido.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que le hiciste? – le dijo Master preocupado mirándolos..

- Ese tipo siempre anda metiéndose en lo que no le importa, así que me oculté bajo una mesa usando mi forma animaga, estaba fastidiando a Lucius y estaba de espaldas a mí, así que le di una cornada en el trasero y lo choque contra la pared.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Merlín sorprendido mientras los otros merodeadores se reían complacidos acompañados por Sigfrid – eres muy Potter ¿sabes?

- Pues el tipo tiene el trasero muy duro, por poco y me aturde – se quejó tocándose la cabeza provocando más risas de sus amigos – terminé de vuelta bajo la mesa todo adolorido, sentí que me partía la cabeza, con razón no era tan bueno volando en la escoba, poco podía manipularla así.

- Pues aquello puede ser la causa que no recuperes a tu hijo – lo regañó el Rey Arturo divertido también – en fin, ya veremos que se hace para recobrarlo, ahora debemos ver algo más grave que afecta a Avalon y al resto del mundo mágico.

- ¿Qué es tan grave que afecta todo? – dijo Remus intrigado y preocupado.

- La magia que produce las barreras que protegen los lugares mágicos comienzan a fluctuar, es algo leve ya que los muggles apenas y lo han notado, para ellos es como ver sólo alucinaciones pasajeras, pero hemos visto a los humanos que circundan estos sectores, se supone que con las barreras ni ellos nos ven ni nosotros los vemos a ellos – le dijo Céfiro – lo que se vuelve peligroso para nosotros, las criaturas mágicas – se puso de pie – y peor si ellos llegasen a caer en un lugar peligroso, hay bosques en los que la magia les impide entrar y encontrarse con criaturas peligrosas y mortales, como las acromántulas.

- ¿Tienen alguna idea de por qué ocurre eso? – dijo Remus mirando a los magos.

- Una pequeña gran idea – dijo Master – pero quisiéramos que el mapa de las zonas interiores nos dijera cuál es a ciencia cierta.

James, pensativo y preocupado, sacó de su túnica el mapa doblado y lo abrió.

- Mapa de las zonas interiores, muéstranos el motivo por el cual la magia está fallando – le pidió tocándolo con la llave que antes fuera el relicario de los Potter.

"Una magia poderosa quiere liberarse, pero su señor la retiene en su interior, tiene miedo de lo que ocurrirá si la libera, es muy mala, sin embargo, la ha transformado y sólo existe una manera de soltarla, pero para ello necesita regresar a quien es y luego buscar el árbol de las hadas y volver a sembrar el árbol sabio de los druidas en el jardín de la paz, lugar que sólo los centauros conocen"

- ¿Los centauros? – dijo Sirius – ellos jamás van a ayudar a los humanos, no después de todo lo postergados que han estado siempre, además de haber sido perseguidos por siglos, sería imposible que nos revelaran sus secretos ¿no?

- Necesitamos que Harry esté de regreso – dijo James – él tiene amistad con un centauro, Firence de seguro lo ayudaría con gusto si con ello protege todo lo que conocemos, pero eso de sembrar el árbol sabio de los druidas ¿de dónde sacamos la semilla? Porque no creo que esté en ese jardín tan especial ¿no?

- El árbol sabio de los druidas se perdió alrededor del siglo V – dijo Céfiro – creo que las únicas que saben algo respecto a él son las hadas del bosque blanco, al norte de Irlanda, que fue la última vez que se supo de los druidas en Bretaña.

- Entonces, tendremos que empezar buscando a Snape para recobrar a Harry – dijo James – luego iremos por Firence y las hadas de Irlanda antes de ir al jardín ese – agregó decidido poniéndose de pie, pero sintió un mareo que lo sentó.

- Me temo que van a tener que hacerlo a la antigua – le dijo Merlín – con dos de ustedes en estado, lo más recomendable es que no se aparezcan, al menos no antes que hayan pasado las seis semanas de gestación, no corran riesgos.

- A mí todavía me faltan dos – suspiró Draco – me imagino que a James apenas empieza – se volvió hacia él preocupado – algo así como una semana ¿no?

- Eso me dijeron los elfos en Edimburgo – suspiró – me siento pésimo.

- Mi pobre amorcito – le dijo Lucius abrazándolo – debes descansar un poco.

En eso se escuchó un gritó que pareció remecer las paredes del castillo y poco después apareció el dueño de la voz furioso apersonándose en la sala.

- ¿Qué me han hecho? – le dijo a James molesto amenazándolo con su varita.

- No te hemos hecho nada, esa es tu verdadera apariencia – le dijo Ian.

- Por supuesto que no, her Ian, yo tengo muchas fotografías de antes del incendio y no me parezco en nada a ellas – dijo cruzándose de brazos muy molesto.

- Pues vas a tener que conformarte porque esa es tu verdadera apariencia – le dijo James – y sí, te pareces a mí porque soy tu padre – agregó al ver que abría la boca para reclamarle – y tus ojos los heredaste de tu madre – suspiró cansado.

- Si, muchas veces me dijeron lo mismo, te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tus ojos, esos son de Lily – le dijo sentándose junto a Draco – pero mi madre en Alemania no tiene los ojos verdes ni se llama Lily, que yo sepa – agregó.

- Si recuerdas eso, no estás tan perdido, hijo – le dijo James – sólo debemos encontrar aquello que despierte tus recuerdos – se puso de pie y puso una mano en su hombro – y tenemos cosas que hacer fuera de aquí, así que andando.

- Pero, yo no soy quien dicen que soy – le reclamó sin obedecerle.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de antes del hospital? – le dijo James mirándolo a los ojos.

- No, no recuerdo nada – suspiró – los médicos dijeron que había sido el trauma…

- Y que sólo la persona correcta te haría recobrar los recuerdos ¿no es así?

- Cuando vi a her Draco la primera vez sentí que él iba a despertar aquella parte que estaba tan dormida dentro de mí, sin embargo, él decía no conocerme de antes y estaba enamorado de Harry Potter… - lo miró entristecido.

- Heinrich, tú eres Harry Potter, quizás no lo recuerdes ahora, pero de verdad lo eres – lo abrazó – hijo, mira, sé que es mi culpa que tus recuerdos se hayan perdido por tanto tiempo, pero no te angusties, ya los recobrarás junto a Draco.

- Bueno, señores de Avalon, es su deber proteger al mundo mágico a como dé lugar – dijo Merlín – irán con ustedes tres de nuestros habitantes permanentes para que el mapa de las zonas interiores se quede aquí sin peligro a su regreso.

- Sigfrid, Master y Sirius irán con ustedes – dijo el rey Arturo – espero que te comportes – le dijo al primero que se veía muy complacido con el encargo.

- No se preocupe tanto – le dijo James divertido – lo cuidaremos bien y lo hará.

- No me imagino la cara que va a poner Severus cuando vea a cuatro Potter en mi casa – dijo Lucius – y menos cuando Draco está embarazado de uno de ellos.

- Espero que ahora si que no hagan temblar todo cuando lo hagan – dijo Ian.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso, her Ian? – Le dijo el moreno intrigado y luego miró a Draco que se había puesto rojo hasta la raíz misma de sus dorados cabellos.

- Bueno – le dijo James divertido – cada vez que han hecho el amor le han movido literalmente el piso a todos en Inglaterra de aquí a Edimburgo, en todos aquellos lugares mágicos en donde hemos estado tú y yo, especialmente.

- Entonces debo recobrar todos mis recuerdos – dijo decidido – no puede ser que haya dejado así a her Draco y no lo recuerde con lujo de detalles ¿verdad?

- Ese es mi muchacho, pervertido hasta el fondo – dijo Sirius divertido.

- Bueno, andando, debemos encontrar a Severus y plantarlo frente a Harry para que recobre sus recuerdos – dijo Lucius mirándolos preocupado, nunca le había parecido que los Potter fueran así, quizás era porque ellos habían perdido su juventud con aquello de la guerra o tal vez era su naturaleza, vaya a saberlo uno.

- Master, te los encargo – le dijo Merlín moviendo la cabeza, los Potter, aún antes de salir a Avalon, eran todos así, quizás los rasgos físicos se hubiesen perdido en la mezcla con otros magos, pero su forma de ser no había variado mucho.

- Por supuesto, puede contar con que los mantendré muy bien vigilados – sonrió divertido, al parecer Merlín aún no conocía la verdadera naturaleza de los Malfoy, ellos eran más serios en apariencia, pero eran igual a los Potter, con la diferencia que no les gustaba llamar la atención de la misma manera, ellos eran más sutiles.

Harry, ya que los demás no dejaban de llamarle así, había optado por aceptar que era quien decían que era, así que ahora estaba conociendo la ciudad de Avalon junto con Master que lo estaba instruyendo acerca de algunos conjuros que él, como señor de Avalon, debía conocer. Debía admitir que la magia lo seguía asombrando, el lugar era enorme con muchas casas mágicas de dos pisos, pero según el elfo guerrero físicamente apenas ocupaba unos cuantos metros sobre una colina rodeada de pantanos. Los muggles no iban por allí por eso, el pantano era mágico y no permitía ni que los magos lo pudieran traspasar si no tenían o las llaves del camino central o la magia necesaria para invocar el punte principal.

- Dado que la naturaleza de los Potter está tan mezclada con criaturas mágicas, es fácil para ustedes invocar el poder que la ciudad oculta – le dijo Master – por las mujeres águila tienen la habilidad de controlar a su antojo las escobas mágicas y ver cosas pequeñas a grandes distancias – le señaló la alta torre norte del gran castillo – puedes ver perfectamente lo que está en la punta ¿verdad?

- Si, sobre la punta hay algo parecido a la snitch, sólo que es de cristal – le dijo.

- Por la naturaleza de los esturiones eres altamente reproductivo – le sonrió – y eres capaz de hacer una magia protectora muy poderosa, a eso se debe que tu patronus haya cobrado la forma de tu padre cuando tratabas de protegerte.

- Me dijeron que no muchos magos podían hacer un patronus corpóreo capaz de hacer retroceder a muchos dementores de una sola vez, menos uno tan joven.

- Así es, Harry, en encantamientos y hechizos protectores eres el mejor – le sonrió – de los druidas has obtenido el don de ver las almas de la naturaleza, aunque creo que aún no se ha manifestado ni en ti ni en tu padre, pero estoy seguro que nos servirá de mucho cuando vayamos a buscar a las Hadas a Irlanda del Norte.

- Cuando estaba en la Academia en Alemania noté que podía escuchar a las lechuzas y a los unicornios son problemas, sé que no le gustan los chicos a estos últimos, pero ellos nunca me rechazaron ¿es por mis preferencias sexuales?

- Lo dudo mucho, el que te gusten los hombres no te quita tu condición de tal – le replicó – debe ser tu sangre de druida manifestándose de alguna forma – suspiró – y estoy seguro que debe haber mucho más aparte de eso, porque también debes tener la habilidad de comunicarte con los muertos que se han ido.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – le preguntó confundido – todos los muertos se van ¿no?.

- Los druidas iniciaban su enseñanza a muy corta edad dado que tenían que aprender a comunicarse con las fuerzas de la naturaleza, pero sus enseñanzas le tomaban a lo menos 20 años para llegar a ser "profesionales", generalmente los aprendices eran escogidos por tener determinadas cualidades mágicas que les permitirían ejercer como tales. Las fuerzas de la naturaleza le daban la posibilidad de controlar ciertos fenómenos naturales, así como curar enfermedades físicas o espirituales, conocer el futuro a través de las estrellas o encontrar el rumbo hacia un lugar desconocido. Pero lo más importante era su comunicación con los muertos, ellos les prestaban sus grandes conocimientos para cuando encontraban cosas que no pudieran resolver por su propia cuenta y magia.

- Entonces, cree que sería capaz de pedirle ayuda a algún muerto para poder realizar conjuros que desconozco a fin de ayudar a alguien más ¿verdad?

- Exacto – le sonrió – y quizás aparezca por allí el último y más poderoso de tus dones, el mismo que mantuvo a tu padre vivo sin haberlo convertido en un parásito como nos dijo que fue Voldemort cuando estuvo separado de su cuerpo.

- Pero lo de papá es algo muy distinto, pese a haber permanecido vivo dentro de mí, aparecía como verdadero fantasma cuando lo solicitaba – dijo frotándose las sienes – lo recuerdo de esa noche en que Voldemort regresó en el cementerio…

- Veo que hay cosas que comienzan a regresar a ti – le dijo Sirius apareciendo por un costado de la plazoleta preocupado – pero lo que hiciste fue obligar a la varita del malvado a vomitar, en orden inverso, los últimos hechizos hechos por ella.

- ¿Cómo sabes aquello? – le dijo el elfo – ¿acaso estabas allí?

- No, sólo Harry y algunos Mortifagos fueron testigos del retorno de Voldemort, es sólo lo que él nos contó a Dumbledore y a mí luego de ello – suspiró – fue muy traumático para Harry, dado que no sólo debió ver el renacer del malvado, sino que también vio morir a Cedric Diggori y enfrentarlo para poder regresar al colegio.

- Me temo que he visto morir a mucha gente – suspiró el joven cansado.

- Venga, no te deprimas – le dijo Sirius – son cosas que ya no tienen vuelta.

- Quizás nos puedas decir por qué te has reunido con nosotros – le dijo el rubio.

- Oh, es que James y Draco han tenido una "pequeña" diferencia de opiniones – dijo con sarcasmo – y me temo que este último ha perdido y se ha encerrado en su habitación y de allí no hay quien lo saque, creo que esta un poco loco.

- ¿Y acerca de qué discutían? – le dijo Harry preocupado – en su estado, her Draco no debería alterarse tanto, aún no pasa las seis semanas de gestación.

- Pues James y apenas pasa la semana y tu querido dragón igual lo hace pasar rabias – le recordó – pero no sé a qué se debía la discusión, cuando Remus y yo llegamos Draco le estaba gritando como condenado y dio un portazo y Lucius ha tenido que quedarse consolando a Cornamenta que lloraba como Magdalena.

- Vayamos a verlos – dijo Harry preocupado – quizás sea sólo una tontería, pero creo que her Draco tiene la lengua demasiado afilada para su propio bien.

- No es que James se quede muy atrás, en todo caso – dijo Sirius – pero creo que los dos están demasiado sensibles por sus respectivos embarazos para eso.

Caminaron hacia la casa que ocupaban todos hasta el momento que salieran de Avalon, Merlín no había querido que salieran inmediatamente dado que la magia estaba demasiado inestable y quizás los atacase si salían de noche.

En Avalon todas las casas eran muy parecidas, una versión en pequeño de la mansión de los Malfoy, con un elfo doméstico incluido para que atendiera a los ocupantes de esta, claro que desde que llegaron escasamente sabían que estaba allí, ni la nariz le habían visto, sólo lo notaban por la pulcritud que mantenía.

- ¡No tenía que ser tan cruel conmigo! – gemía James hecho un mar de lágrimas – ni siquiera es totalmente mi culpa ¿cómo iba a pensar que esto iba a pasar?

- Papá – le dijo Harry acercándose a él – ¿se puede saber qué pasa? – lo abrazó.

- Debería meterle una soberana paliza a ese hijo mío – dijo Lucius molesto – mira que decirle a James que era mejor que le devolviera al bebé antes que le hiciera el mismo daño que te ha hecho ¿acaso cree que es algo fácil para James? – le acarició el cabello a este – además, no creo que él esté dispuesto a morir por su hijo, por mucho que le quiera, como lo hizo mi leoncito en el pasado.

- Pero algo más tiene que haber pasado para que Draco le dijera algo así – dijo mirando la puerta de la habitación que ellos compartían – papá ¿Qué pasó?

- Estábamos conversando con Lucius sobre lo que haremos una vez que recobres tus recuerdos y puedas ser quien debes, creo que mencioné algo respecto al bebé, le dije que ojalá fuese una niña, que me encantaría tener una – tragó – en eso comenzó a gritarme que el bebé no era mío, que lo único que había hecho con mi hijo era dañarlo, así que yo le repliqué… - se calló unos instantes – le repliqué que no tenía derecho a decir eso, él que había sido un mortifago.

- Allí comenzó a gritar furioso, a decirle cosas a James que no son su culpa – dijo Lucius molesto – tal vez perdiste tus recuerdos, pero sigues vivo gracias a él.

- Creo que voy a tener que hablar con her Draco – le dijo separándose de su padre – no pueden estar dime que te diré, ambos podrían hacerse daño.

- Yo sólo trataba de protegerte y ayudar – le dijo James abrazado ahora a Lucius.

- Lo sé – le dijo sonriendo – no ha sido tu culpa que perdiese la memoria, sólo querías hacer lo mejor para mi – caminó hacia la habitación y golpeó la puerta.

- ¡Déjenme tranquilo! – le gritó este furioso, pero se notaba que estaba llorando.

- Calma, soy yo – le dijo tratando de anular el acento de su voz – ábreme ¿si?

- ¡Harry! – le dijo abriendo la puerta echándose en sus brazos llorando.

- Venga, tenemos que hablar – le dijo entrando en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él – no pueden estarse peleando como crios ¿sabes? Es peligroso

- Pero él no puede decidir sobre nuestro hijo – le dijo molesto – ni tenía derecho a recordarme que fui un mortifago, no lo hice por mi gusto, te lo aseguro.

- Draco, tú le echaste en cara que por él perdí la memoria – lo abrazó – y bien sabes que si no fuera por él, ahora estaría muerto – le levantó el mentón – te amo mucho, pero no puedes andar diciendo inconvenientes por allí ¿sabes?

- Y tú si puedes andar relatando nuestras intimidades ¿verdad? – le replicó.

- De acuerdo – lo besó en los labios – no lo volveré a hacer, pero creo que debes tranquilizarte un poco, si mi padre lleva a nuestro hijo dentro, creo que debemos permitir que la naturaleza siga su rumbo, por algo será que él lo tiene y no yo.

- Pero es nuestro bebito – se quejó – de seguro con mi padre como su otro…

- No creo que le hiciera nada malo – lo interrumpió – mi papá no lo permitiría.

- ¿Entonces, vas a dejar que ellos se queden con nuestro hijo? – dijo asombrado.

- Los muggles dicen que padre es el que cría, no el que engendra – lo acarició suavemente – deja de preocuparte por eso, cuando lleguemos a ese puente lo cruzaremos, de seguro ya estaremos acostumbrados a tener un nuevo hermano.

Draco asintió y se acomodó en el hombro de su amado, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado infantil, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal, quizás no fuera siquiera que temiera que su padre lo tratara mal, sino que tenía el presentimiento que aquel bebé iba a tener todo aquello que a él se le había negado, el cariño de sus padres. Él había tenido todo lo que había querido en su infancia, pero jamás había conseguido la atención de su padre, claro que este había estado orgulloso cuando de varias escuelas le llegaron invitaciones para formar parte de su plantel, pero al parecer no había tardado demasiado en decepcionarlo ¿por qué ahora que parecía estar logrando sus objetivos tenía que aparecer algo así? Pero Harry tenía razón, no debía sentir celos de su pequeño, después de todo, seguía siendo suyo y sería un hermano mayor de los mejores que pueda haber en el mundo.

- Bueno, es hora que le pidas disculpas a mi padre – le acarició la frente.

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? – le dijo haciendo un puchero que a Harry se le antojó muy sensual – él fue el que empezó con todo esto – le dijo molesto.

- Dragón, tú te exaltaste sin permitir que él te explicara – lo besó en la sien – además, debes ser un buen ejemplo para nuestro bebé ¿sabes? Y con eso demostrarías que eres una persona razonable y que de verdad me quieres.

- De acuerdo, sea porque te amo mucho, mucho – se enderezó – vamos, creo que el dicho muggle dice: "al mal paso darle prisa" ¿me equivoco?

Y si bien Draco pidió disculpas con sinceridad y James lo perdonó de corazón, Lucius no parecía muy dispuesto a perdonarle el "berrinche", como él lo llamó. Y eso había puesto bastante triste al rubio menor, siempre había luchado por obtener algo de aprobación paterna y ahora había perdido la poca que tenía. Pero eso le había molestado a James y le había reclamado a Lucius que no se podía comportar así con su hijo, que debía aprender a perdonar los errores de los demás y a reconocer los suyos, ya que si Draco era así era por culpa suya porque no lo había sabido educar como se lo merecía un joven de su categoría. El rubio lo había mirado molesto, pero él le había sostenido la mirada con determinación y lo había obligado a disculparse con su hijo por no ser comprensivo.

Y allí estaban sentados en la sala de estar después de cenar, conversando tranquilamente, al menos parecía que la tormenta al fin había pasado, o quizás no.

- Nunca supe que los Malfoy pudieran ser sometidos tan fácilmente – dijo Sigfrid asombrado y recibió tres miradas asesinas, por lo que se escondió detrás de Remus – no es para tanto, sólo era un comentario – trató de defenderse.

- Pues deberías aprender a mantener la boca cerrada – le dijo Sirius divertido – pero supongo que, siendo quien eres, sería pedirte demasiado ¿verdad?

- Bueno, mejor vamos a servirnos el postre – dijo Master más tranquilo, Sirius tenía razón, no se ganaba nada con enojarse con ese alocado Potter, lo más seguro fuera que los otros Potter se enfadaran con ellos y, siendo los señores de Avalon, quedase la grande por no saber controlar sus temperamentos violentos.

- Me pregunto qué habrá pasado allá afuera – dijo James pensativo.

- Pues nos podrían informar a los que estamos aquí de hace tiempo qué es lo que ha pasado allá afuera – dijo Sirius – creo que estamos un poco desconectados.

- Pues empecemos por un recuento, hace como siete años que no estás en "el mundo de los vivos" – le dijo James divertido – creo que después de la pelea en el ministerio, Harry y el resto de los muchachos repelieron a varios mortifagos y la profecía se rompió sin que Voldemort consiguiera escucharla – miró a su hijo – así que vieron a Voldemort junto a la fuente de la Hermandad y tuvieron que creerle a Harry, después Dumbledore estuvo investigando con Harry el pasado del tirano y casi a finales del tiempo escolar los mortifagos asaltaron el colegio y Dumbledore murió, esto fue pocos meses antes que Harry consiguiera vencerlo.

- ¡¿Cómo que los mortifagos entraron en el colegio y mataron a Dumbledore?! – gritó Sirius exaltado – eso es imposible, el colegio estaba bien protegido ¿no? – dijo mirando a Remus – él siempre dijo que sería imposible que entrasen.

- Tenían ayuda del interior – le dijo Draco – a mi me obligaron a convertirme en mortifago, no quería que mataran a mi madre, así que estuve todo el año investigando la manera de hacerlos entrar sin que nadie lo notase, pero al final me descubrieron, muchos de ellos no eran más que unos chiflados, así que atacaron el castillo, causando estragos – tragó duro – yo tenía la orden de matar a Dumbledore, pero no podía, Harry me odiaría para siempre si lo hacía.

- Pero ¿quién fue el desgraciado que lo mató? – gruñó Sirius e Ian pensó que le sonaba como el gruñido amenazador de un perro furioso – porque ahora está en Azkaban – los vio negar con la cabeza – entonces, está muerto.

- No – le dijo Remus – sólo había tres testigos de la muerte de Dumbledore, Greyback, Draco y Harry – suspiró – el primero no era confiable por ser un hombre lobo, Draco no podía declarar en ese tiempo y a Harry lo creíamos muerto.

- ¿Y donde se encuentra ahora? – dijo amenazadoramente, con la mirada salvaje.

- Olvídalo, Sirius – le dijo James – la última vez que quisiste tomar venganza por tu propia mano casi te matan los dementores ¿recuerdas? Harry te salvo apenas.

- Fue por culpa del intruso de Snivellus – le replicó y entrecerró los ojos molesto – no me dirás que fue él ¿verdad? – dijo montando en cólera – lo mataré.

- Sirius, lo necesitamos para recobrar los recuerdos de Harry – le recordó Remus.

- Pues una vez que los tengamos de vuelta, lo mandaré al infierno – replicó.

- Tiene que haber algo especial por lo que ese hombre hizo aquello – dijo Sigfrid – o no estaría libre, no creo que simplemente le perdonaran algo así como así…

- Uso la maldición asesina, aveda kadeva – le dijo Draco – he escuchado que gracias a Dumbledore él no cayó en Azkaban cuando Harry detuvo a Voldemort la primera vez, así que yo tampoco lo comprendo, si él lo protegía ¿Por qué lo hizo? Pero nadie habría escuchado mi declaración en ese momento, me costó mucho reparar mi reputación y cuando lo conseguí, ya se había librado, no sé como la profesora McGonagall le permitió volver al colegio a hacer clases de pociones.

- ¡¿Está haciendo clases en Howgarts?! – dijeron James y Sirius a la vez.

- ¿Ven? Si el tipo fuera realmente un asesino, ella no le habría permitido regresar al colegio – les dijo Sigfrid bastante seguro – no lo habrían perdonado tan fácil…

- Tú no conoces a Snivellus – le dijo Remus – es un gran mentiroso, es casi como Voldemort ¿sabes? Capaz de engañar hasta los mejores magos, yo no sé como Dumbledore confió en él, pese a que fue el causante de la muerte de James y Lily.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Sirius con dientes apretados de rabia.

- Fue algo que descubrió Harry la noche en que murió Dumbledore – explicó Remus – ¿recuerdas que cosa era lo que la Orden estaba custodiando cuando desapareciste? – él asintió – Una profecía acerca de Harry y Voldemort, el arma que él necesitaba para vencerlo. Claro, ella se había hecho quince años atrás y quien le había llevado lo poco que conocía era Snape y le dijo a Dumbledore que estaba arrepentido profundamente de lo que les había hecho ¿puedes creerlo, James? Si él sabía que te odiaba, cuanto daño no nos hizo en ese tiempo.

- ¿Y aún así esperan que él ayude a Harry? – dijo Master asombrado – parece ser un tipo terriblemente desagradable, si fue capaz de matar a su propio protector.

- Y eso no es todo, por su culpa he sido perseguido y mi cabeza tiene precio desde que comenzó la cacería de hombres lobo, porque él se quiso vengar de mí de esa manera, diciéndole a todo el mundo que era un licántropo.

- ¿Eres un licántropo? – dijo Sigfrid espantado y molesto, se sentía engañado.

- Lo era – asintió – pero yo luchaba por el lado bueno, jamás he mordido a nadie.

- Debí haberle dado algo más que una cornada – dijo James poniéndose de pie molesto – sí él le llevó el cuanto de la famosa profecía a Voldemort, debió saber cuáles iban a ser las resoluciones que tomaría a continuación – apretó los puños furioso – si había estado trabajando para él tal como lo hizo Regulus, de seguro sabía que lo primero que iba a hacer sería tratar de eliminar la supuesta amenaza.

- ¿Conoces la profecía? – dijo Lucius intrigado – nadie la escuchó ese día.

- Si, Dumbledore la había escuchado completa – se paseó por la sala – yo la escuché porque él se la dio a Harry para que pudiera luchar contra Voldemort – miró a su hijo – era algo así como que era un bebé nacido al séptimo mes de padre que habían enfrentado tres veces al señor tenebroso quien sería capaz de vencerlo ¿te imaginas, Lucius? Era un bebé, nada más ¿Qué daño le haría?

- Pero él no la conocía completa, por eso quiso robarla del ministerio – le replicó.

- Así es, la mejor parte la desconocía, porque el resto lo habría hecho retroceder – suspiró – el mismo señor oscuro lo marcaría como su igual, pero él tendría poderes que el tirano desconocía y uno no podría vivir mientras el otro viviese.

- ¿Marcado como su igual? – dijo Draco asombrado mirando a Harry.

- Así es, él le traspasó muchos de sus poderes a Harry siendo un bebé, sólo que hasta ahora no los ha manifestado porque purificó su magia con el sacrificio de Lily y la del resto de mi familia – le acarició el cabello a su hijo con cariño.

- Espera ¿nacido el séptimo mes y de padres que lo enfrentaron tres veces? – dijo Sirius asombrado – pero si los Longbottom también tenían un hijo nacido en julio y ellos también cumplían esas condiciones, es más, el chico es de sangre limpia.

- Pero Voldemort consideró que Harry era su Némesis, el más peligroso de los dos – le dijo – recuerda que lo marcó como su igual con esa fea cicatriz que desapareció hace poco de su frente. Fue un idiota por no esperar un poco más.

- Y por eso Harry puede hablar parsel y su varita es hermana de la de Voldemort – dijo Draco tomando la varita de Harry – escuche a Granger, digo Hermione Weasley, que por eso le temían tanto en el ministerio – la dejó en la mesa.

- Y era por eso que no funcionaba bien una contra la otra – le dijo Sirius.

Harry cerró los ojos, le dolía la cabeza con toda aquella información, pero sentía como bullía la ira dentro de él cada vez que pronunciaban ese nombre delante de él, quizás fueran sus recuerdos que querían regresar, no estaba seguro, de lo que sí estaba seguro es de que cuando tuviera al tipo delante de él le iba a cantar unas cuantas verdades y luego se lo iba a entregar a los merodeadores para que le dieran un muy merecido escarmiento ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerle semejante maldad a su querida familia? Se merecía conocer el infierno, si bien no lo iban a despachar al otro mundo, las iba a ver feas con todos ellos como sus verdugos.

James se sentó de nuevo junto a Lucius y se dejó abrazar, quizás no debieron predisponer a Harry contra Snape, pero sólo intentaba prevenirlo, si de algo conocía a su hijo era que no le gustaba que le ocultaran las cosas, bien lo había visto esa noche en que creyó que Sirius había muerto o la noche en que Dumbledore murió, bien sabía que si no hubiese sido por el gran respeto que le había tenido al anciano profesor y a él que controló un tanto su temperamento, Harry hubiese salido de la oficina del director e ido directamente a buscar a Snape, quien sabe que cuento estarían contando ahora, ya que Harry en ese momento no se podía concentrar en ocultar sus pensamientos a Snape, quizás por el mismo odio que siempre le había manifestado. Suspiró cansado, iba a tener que hacer un gran trabajo para controlar la ira que se iba a desatar en Harry una vez que recobrase sus recuerdos, quizás por eso tenía a su bebé con él, para evitar que el mal genio de Harry, porque estaba seguro que este se iba a salir de su cauce, lo hiciera perderlo. Suspiró una vez más, él también había sido famoso en sus tiempos de estudiante por aquellos arranques de ira intempestivos, claro que el de Harry iba a estar más que justificado a los ojos de cualquiera.

- Quizás debiéramos olvidarnos de traer los recuerdos de Harry – dijo Sigfrid.

- No podemos, el mapa de las zonas interiores lo señaló así y el Señor de Avalon debe liberar toda su magia siendo quien es antes de ir a sembrar la semilla del árbol sabio – le dijo Master preocupado – sólo debemos tener cuidado.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando Draco lo atrajo hacia su pecho, sentía que aquello le iba a traer más disgustos que alegrías, pero Master tenía razón, si no expulsaba toda esa magia que estaba reteniendo con tanta fuerza en su interior terminaría por estallar y quizás hasta hacerle daño a las personas que amaba, pero para ello debería recobrar todos sus recuerdos, tanto los buenos como los malos.

El viaje de regreso lo hicieron en barco, bordearían la isla y arribarían a Liverpool en un día y el viaje sería menos agotador que en el expreso dado que allí tenían más movilidad. Draco había propuesto que hicieran el viaje en el autobús noctámbulo, pero Remus se negó, tendrían que cruzar el canal primero dado que el autobús no podía andar bajo el agua y si lo usaban llamarían muchísimo la atención, aparte de los mareos que les iban a dar a los embarazados por la velocidad y el vaivén del mismo, en eso Lucius había estado de acuerdo, prefería mil veces viajar a lo muggle que viajar en un transporte público mágico.

Draco miró a su padre divertido, prefería rebajarse a usar un transporte público muggle en el que nadie lo conocía ni había oído hablar de él que subirse a un autobús mágico donde cualquiera podría conocerlo, sería humillante para un Malfoy ser visto en una de esas cosas tan indignas de un sangre pura.

- Pues creo que alguien debe ir a Londres a preparar nuestro regreso – dijo Sirius pensativo – y averiguar qué está pasando en el mundo mágico, creo que dijeron que todos los lugares mágicos estaban pasando por lo mismo que Avalon ¿no?

- Si, y el único que puede regresar con magia y sin problemas es Lucius – dijo Remus – no digo que no vayas a tener problemas con tu esposa, pero quizás nos puedas encontrar un acomodo aunque no sea en tu mansión ¿verdad?

- Primero averiguaré si Narcisa sigue allí y los llamaré – asintió – pero cuidan muy bien a James ¿entendido? – los miró amenazante.

- James es como nuestro hermano – le replicó Sirius – y claro que lo haremos.

- Bien, porque o sino, prohibición o no usaré mi magia contra ustedes – los amenazó antes de desaparecer.

- Me gustaría saber qué es lo que nos espera ahora – dijo Harry sentado en la salita de la cabina privada que Lucius había insistido en rentar para no vérselas con los muggles, que, si bien tenía tratos con ellos, no los aguantaba tanto tiempo.

- Bueno, estamos a mediados de agosto – dijo Draco pensativo – lo más seguro es que Severus esté en su casa preparando la tortura para la generación de primer año que entra en septiembre como suele hacer – vio la cara espantada de Ian – sí, lo conocen como la bestia negra de pociones, hay muchos que le temen en el colegio, pero a los que más suele atemorizar es en especial a los Gryffindor, aunque de ellos hay muchos que realmente merecen buenos puntos de él.

- Pues no me extraña de Snivellus – le dijo Sirius muy molesto – siempre dijo que de tener autoridad hundiría a los Gryffindor hasta ahogarlos en el fango.

- Te juro, Canuto, que si no fuera porque Harry lo necesita, jamás iría a buscarlo – le dijo James – y que ni sea que se pare frente a mí o te juro que no voy a responder de mis actos en su contra ¿quién se cree que es el infeliz?

- Tranquilo, James, no le hace bien a tu estado ponerte en ese plano – le recordó Master – quizás lo mejor fuera que durmieran tú y Draco el trayecto para evitar percances, deben alcanzar la sexta semana antes de hacer locuras ¿sabes?

- Pues a mi me gustaría ir a patearle el trasero a ese infeliz – dijo Remus molesto.

- Los merodeadores ya tendrán ocasión de darle su merecido – sentenció Harry en tono sombrío – nadie lo va a salvar de eso, se los prometo.

Lucius estaba asombrado al escuchar a los elfos, Narcisa se había marchado la tarde anterior con "camas y petacas", o eso habían dicho ellos dado que no quería ni saber de su desquiciado ex esposo, dado que el divorcio ya estaba en tribunales ella ya se consideraba libre, y su mestizo de pareja, no quería ni toparse con ese par de adúlteros, según sus palabras. Al menos eso le daba cierta tranquilidad, traería a los merodeadores y compañía a su casa y podrían tratar de ver a Severus antes que este se fuera al colegio a esperar por la tortura de los alumnos que ingresaban a primer año este año. Suspiró y le dio a uno de los elfos la orden de preparar las habitaciones para sus invitados antes de sacar el celular para llamar a su hijo, estaba por marcar cuando otro elfo apareció informando que Snape estaba allí y que quería hablar con él.

- Bien, hazlo pasar – le ordenó marcando el aparato – hola – dijo.

- Hola, Lucius ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – le respondió James – ¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar? – se escuchó un cuchicheo desde atrás – si, ya le pregunto.

- Narcisa no está aquí, así que podrán venir a mi casa – le dijo mirando la puerta – y hay alguien más, quizás pueda engatusar a Severus para que permanezca aquí unos cuantos días ¿crees que Harry lo aguante?

- Bien, verifica las vías de escape – le dijo este divertido – ahora estamos solo los merodeadores aquí, Harry y Draco duermen y Sigfrid, Master e Ian salieron a cubierta, creo que ha pasado algo malo, quizás los muggles divisaron alguna isla mágica y están curioseando que no sea una visión muy larga.

- Bien, en cuanto pueda iré por ustedes, pórtense bien ¿eh? – le colgó y justo en ese momento se apersonó frente a él Severus Snape muy molesto.

- Siempre pensé que estabas muy chiflado, Lucius, pero esto es el colmo ¿desde cuándo andas con alguien que tiene la misma edad de tu hijo y que es el gran amor de este? – le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos – estás como las cabras.

- Todas las cosas tienen una explicación razonable, Severus – le señaló el asiento a sus espaldas – y no todo es lo que aparenta ser ¿sabes? Las apariencias engañan, en especial cuando uno quiere engañar con ellas.

- Un experto con las palabras y los engaños – le dijo Severus – así que déjate de andar por las ramas y dime qué estás haciendo con Potter y que pretendes lograr.

- En el fondo, de todo un poco – le dijo evasivamente – limpiar mi nombre definitivamente, ayudar a Draco a ser feliz, ser yo feliz de paso y, lo mejor, recobrar el buen nombre de mi familia y grandes cantidades de oro – se sentó en su lugar favorito, es decir en el sillón de cuero plateado junto a la chimenea – he averiguado grandes cosas de los Potter en este último tiempo y te diré que James jamás fue un presumido – vio que este lo miraba con sorna – pues sí, aparte de la larga dinastía de sangre limpia que llega hasta él, hay muchas otras cosas especiales, son la familia más rica que existe en el mundo mágico dentro de toda Europa, son dueños de grandes cantidades de magia blanca que, además, son traspasables a sus hijos, si él hubiese realmente querido presumir nos hubiese contado de las minas de oro en Egipto, las enormes cantidades de oro que hay en las cámaras y que eran descendientes de Merlín y de Gryffindor ¿no te parece?

- Potter era un mediocre conformista – se encogió de hombros – un idiota total.

- Bien, ya me has recriminado – le dijo ignorándolo – ahora ¿a qué has venido?

- Han pasado muchas cosas raras últimamente, Minerva me ha vuelto a llamar diciendo que en los alrededores del colegio se han visto muggles, y sabemos que eso es imposible dado los muchos conjuros que protegen el lugar, pero no es el único lugar mágico que ha perdido sus barreras, el ministerio también ha tenido lo suyo y ha habido grandes sismos que han remecido toda la Inglaterra mágica desde Gales a Edimburgo – le dijo molesto – y ello se ha dado desde que Potter se pareció de nuevo por estos lados.

- ¿Y has concluido que Harry tiene la culpa, Severus? – le dijo divertido.

- ¿Quién más pudo haber sido? Nadie tiene en este mundo tanta magia como él.

- Pobrecito, ni embarazado lo dejan en paz – suspiró – y antes que me grites por ello, te diré que el hijo no es mío, es de Draco – dijo y vio como este palidecía ostensiblemente – oh, si, es mi nieto, yo sólo estoy protegiendo a mi heredero.

- Pero es tu heredero, todo el mundo creyó que tú eras el responsable…

- Para que veas – le dijo divertido – de todas maneras igual es mi heredero, siendo hijo de mi hijo, a no ser que Draco no sea mi hijo, pero eso es absurdo.

- Pero Draco estaba viviendo vida de pareja con ese chico alemán, se veían tan…

- Creo, Severus, que si te quedas esta noche aquí te vas a llevar grandes sorpresas – le dijo divertido de antemano, sabía que el jefe de las actuales serpientes era muy, pero muy curioso, así que se quedaría.

- Muy bien, me quedo, sólo espero que no sean muy desagradables – replicó.

Lucius se apareció de nuevo en el barco pocos minutos antes que este arribara al puerto para no llamar la atención de los Muggles dado que él se había embarcado y sería incomprensible para ellos, si se daban cuenta, que estaba en tierra.

- No me han contado qué fue lo que vieron los muggles – les dijo esperándole arribo al puerto y que les dieran la orden de desembarco.

- Fue extraño, según ellos les pareció ver algo que se movía entre las aguas – dijo Ian – nosotros pensábamos en una isla mágica o algo así, pero se trataba de un dragón marino, ellos lo deben haber visto algo así como unos cinco segundos antes de perderlo de vista dado a su magia protectora, pero nosotros pudimos notar como él huía asustado dado que había visto el barco.

- La gran mayoría de las criaturas mágicas tienen hechizos protectores que evitan que los muggles los vean – dijo Remus paseándose por la cabina – en especial aquellos que son considerados mitológicos, a veces ni los magos podemos verlos ni ellos pueden vernos a nosotros para evitar encuentros desagradables, eso significa que el debilitamiento de la magia va más allá de las barreras que protegen a los lugares mágicos y está afectando a las criaturas también.

- Bueno, creo que ya llegamos – dijo Master – espero que mi magia aún me proteja, no quisiera causarles problemas por ser un elfo guerrero ¿saben?

- Bueno, después de lo que creyeron haber visto, no creo que tus orejas les llamen tanto la atención – dijo Draco pensativo – padre ¿qué dijo Severus?

- Bueno, su curiosidad es más grande que su prudencia en muchas ocasiones, así que accedió a quedarse a esperar la llegada de mis invitados, sólo espero que no armen una guerra dentro de mi casa o tendremos muchos problemas con el ministerio, dado que Narcisa ha andado hablando pestes de mí, claro que yo sólo declaré que siendo su hermana una reconocida mortifaga, no me extrañaba para nada su actual accionar, estaba furiosa, pero se tuvo que callar.

- Eres terrible, Lucius – dijo James moviendo la cabeza y escuchando como por los altavoces ordenaban desembarcar – pero me gustas así – le sonrió.

- Que bueno que así sea, a estas alturas ya no podría cambiar ni por ti, leoncito.

Harry bajó tomado de la mano de Draco, seguido por Ian que iba con Sigfrid, Remus con Sirius, Master, Lucius y James atrás y se detuvieron frente a la limosina que tenía en el parachoques el emblema de los Malfoy.

- Es el único artículo muggle que mi madre soporta – le dijo Draco viendo la mirada de los otros magos – dijo algo así como que era una señal de estatus.

- Amo – dijo un elfo doméstico apareciendo dentro del vehículo – el señor Severus nos pidió que le informaron cuando usted llegase ¿lo hacemos?

- Por supuesto – asintió este – dile que nos espere en la biblioteca, porque creo que él ya cenó ¿verdad? – el elfo asintió – entonces, tendrá que esperar que nosotros lo hagamos antes de verse con ellos.

- El amo ordena – dijo el elfo servicialmente y con un pop desapareció.

- Me parece que Snape tomó una buena decisión al respecto – dijo Remus sentándose en uno de los mullidos sillones de la limosina – así no nos agriará la cena a nosotros ni tendrá que recoger sus pedazos durante esta.

Harry miró a Draco y se sentó a su lado, no estaba muy seguro de querer enfrentar esa noche a ese hombre, pero como iban las cosas, era mejor hacerlo lo antes posible o los muggles descubrirían que de verdad ellos existían.

Snape estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un antiguo libro de pociones cuando Lucius entró acompañado de Harry, este miraba con cierta curiosidad al profesor de pociones que estaba ensimismado leyendo, lo vigiló unos segundos antes de decidirse a hablarlo, sabía que su padre estaba detrás de él junto con Remus y Sirius apoyándolo y que Draco confiaba en él, pero sentía que algo desagradable se había asentado en su estómago, apretándolo dolorosamente.

- Buenas noches, Severus – le dijo Lucius cortando el silencio oprimente que se había formado a su alrededor – espero que la cena haya sido de tu agrado.

- Sabes muy bien que los elfos de tu casa se desviven por atender a tus invitados – replicó levantando la mirada y viendo a quien acompañaba al rubio – Potter.

- Un desagrado volver a verlo – le dijo este apretando los dientes.

- La cortesía no se cuenta entre sus cualidades, Potter – replicó burlón.

- ¿Por qué debería ser cortés con usted? – le replicó a su vez, sentía que algo negro lo rodeaba, pero no se iba a dejar vencer por ello – no después de nuestro último encuentro ¿recuerda? – sentía que la cabeza le estallaba, a él venían las terribles imágenes del pasado, todo aquello que había olvidado.

- Me extraña que, viniendo de ti, no seas más directo, Potter – le dijo sarcástico.

- Debería matarlo, pero eso no lo haré yo – dijo tratando de controlarse.

- Así que el salvador del mundo mágico ahora me amenaza – replicó.

- Se lo advierto – le dijo este – después de lo que pasó, traidor, cobarde, asesino, mentiroso, desquiciado y quien sabe cuantas cosas más – le dijo levantando su mirada verde que parecía lanzar destellos – por su culpa murieron mis padres, por su culpa Sirius fue a rescatarme al ministerio y fue su mano la que mató a Dumbledore – dijo al fin – ¿creía que no me iba a enterar nunca que fue usted quien le fue con la profecía a Voldemort? Pues no, quizás ella no recordara la profecía pero sí recordaba que la estaban espiando esa tarde y quien había sido.

- No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo, Potter – le dijo pálido como la leche.

- ¿No? Ella me lo dijo, Dumbledore me había dado antes de terminar el quinto año la profecía completa y el nombre de quien la hizo – miró a su alrededor – yo sí conocía los secretos de Voldemort ¿sabe? Más de lo que ustedes jamás supieron, a él no le gustaba depender de nadie, así que quiso protegerse haciendo pedazos su alma, de manera de hacerse imposible de matar – miró a Snape – lo odio más que al mismo Voldemort, porque él nunca fue alguien realmente importante para Dumbledore, pero usted sí, él siempre lo defendió aunque fuera injusto, creyó en usted ¿quiere saber a donde fuimos esa noche? A buscar uno de los pedazos del alma de Voldemort, el profesor se estaba muriendo y el único a quien quería recurrir era a usted ¿y que hizo? ¡Lo mató! – dijo llorando al fin – allí perdí al último de mis grandes protectores y me obligó a salir a buscar la muerte ¿no cree que ya había sido suficiente con ver morir a Cedric y a Sirius como para agregarle la muerte de Dumbledore? Y me dijo que no lo llamara cobarde ¿Cómo debía hacerlo? Decía que mi padre era un matón, pero mi padre jamás lo dañó en serio.

- Silencio, Potter, tú no entiendes nada – le dijo – era mi deber…

- ¿Tu deber? – dijo una voz a espaldas de Harry, saliendo de las sombras – eres sólo una rata vil, eres peor que Colagusano – agregó Remus – siempre metido en donde no se debe, espiando para hacerle daño a los Gryffindor a costa de lo que sea, más allá de todo limite, usando hasta la magia negra de ser necesario.

- Draco – dijo otra voz – llévate a Harry arriba, nosotros tenemos unos cuantos puntos que arreglar con este – dijo y Snape se quedó tieso, era imposible, se suponía que Sirius Black estaba muerto – ten cuidado, su magia podría estallar.

- Sí, deja que los merodeadores se hagan cargo – agregó otro más y Snape creyó que se moría, eso era más imposible aún – llévate a Sigfrid, a Ian y a Master también, Lucius, no es bueno para ellos que escuchen lo que vamos a decir.

- James, ten en cuenta tu estado, no quisiera que te pasara nada serio.

- No te preocupes, no haremos nada serio, no queremos problemas con el ministerio, aún tenemos cosas que hacer antes de ello ¿recuerdas?

Lucius lo miró y luego se encogió de hombros, sería mejor que confiase en ellos mientras ellos vigilaban la evolución de Harry, era bastante obvio que estaba en shock y que cuando al fin reaccionara, podía ser un desastre de proporciones.

- Bien – dijo James al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba – aquí quedamos lo que debemos quedar – se sentó frente a Snape que seguía estático, como de piedra – sabes perfectamente lo que te va a pasar ¿verdad, Snivellus? Y por eso estás aterrorizado – se acercó a él – le has hecho demasiado daño a mi hijo, aún cuando este era apenas un bebé, porque sabías qué iba a hacer Voldemort con la información que le llevabas, a mi no me vendes el cuento que no lo sabías, si hasta Regulus sabía lo que iba a hacer y no era tan cercano como tú.

- Es cierto que le llevé la profecía – dijo al fin – y si, sabía que buscaría a aquel que fuese capaz de derrotarlo para matarlo, pero yo no creía que de verdad aquello fuera real, sabes que para mí la adivinación era una estupidez.

- Pues Voldemort se lo tomó muy en serio – le dijo Sirius sentándose junto a James – sino ¿para qué tratar de robarse la famosa profecía completa del ministerio? Para él era muy importante cumplir su destino.

- Y fue lo que hizo al perseguir constantemente a Harry – dijo Remus – pero no estamos molestos con él ¿sabes? Porque el muchacho lo venció en buena lid, pero tú lo has hecho sufrir mucho y nadie te ha parado los pies hasta ahora.

- Así que es eso lo que pretenden hacer ahora – les dijo cruzándose de brazos – y dicen que no son montoneros, si son tres contra uno ¿es eso justo?

- Oh, vamos, Snivellus ¿Cuándo me fue necesario acudir en ayuda de James? – le dijo Sirius burlón – sabes perfectamente que nosotros no interveníamos en las peleas, que siempre fueron uno a uno, así que no digas sandeces.

- Pero nosotros no vamos a hacerte nada – le dijo James poniéndose de pie – será tu propia conciencia, si la tienes, la que te juzgue – sacó una varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta – recuerda interior fase – dijo y una luz salió de la punta de la misma y dio en la frente de Snape que se quedó con los ojos en blanco – vamos, dejémoslo que sufra solo.

- ¿Qué clase de encantamiento es ese? – le susurró Remus preocupado.

- Le he dado todos los recuerdos dolorosos de Harry que yo guardaba y los he mezclado con los suyos – le dijo James – para cuando el encantamiento termine de pasar todo aquello por su cabeza, estará muy arrepentido y estará dispuesto a pedirle disculpas a Harry inclusive – aseguró.

- Es Snivellus, Cornamenta ¿estás seguro que le pedirá disculpas?

- Mientras no lo haga, todos esos recuerdos lo rondarán – se encogió de hombros.

Draco estaba sentado junto a Harry en su habitación, casi podía ver el aura negra que rodeaba a su pareja, era tan patente que estaba luchando porque el dolor no le dominase, porque esa magia no lo hiciera regresar a la biblioteca a tomar venganza por su propia mano, quizás hasta usar los hechizos prohibidos y manifestar de pleno todo ese poder que bien sabía que el moreno tenía, lo había visto en la batalla final contra Voldemort, pero no esperaba volver a verla, al menos no así, cuando el alma de Harry estaba tan llena de ira.

- Harry, tranquilo, lo merodeadores ya se han hecho cargo – le dijo.

- ¡Ah! – gritó dejando salir una oleada de magia que se extendió a su alrededor remeciéndolo todo, luego vino una segunda, una tercera, una cuarta, Draco tenía la impresión que estaba sintiendo como una marea embravecida, las olas venían una tras otra, cada cual con mayor intensidad que la anterior.

- Tranquilo, amor, tranquilo – dijo tratando de acercarse a él, pero sentía que algo le impedía acercarse – vamos, piensa en nuestro hijo – le rogó – vamos.

- ¡Yo no quería vivir esa noche, Draco, soy un asesino!

- No digas tonterías, Harry, no lo eres – le dijo viendo como las lágrimas de Harry tomaban un tono plateado, se parecían mucho a las de un fénix, pero al llegar al suelo se convertían en delicados cristales – sólo te deshiciste de un tirano.

- ¡No, Draco, por mi culpa murieron muchas personas a mi alrededor, no sólo los malos cayeron esa noche! – dijo mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban a sus pies.

- Harry, sé que muchos cayeron a nuestro alrededor esa noche, pero muchos más hubiesen caído si tú no hubieses enfrentado a ese maldito – dijo consiguiendo llegar a su lado – piensa en todos aquellos que nacieron después de su caída definitiva, que no han tenido que vivir con el temor que maten a sus familias.

- Pero yo no soy mejor que él – susurró alejándose – mi hijo no merece algo así.

- Eres mejor que él, porque has sentido el dolor de la pérdida, porque amas, amaste y seguirás amando pese a todo lo que has sufrido – le acarició la mejilla – sé que sufriste mucho de niño con tu familia muggle, pero nunca los has odiado por eso ¿verdad? Podrías haber sido un amargado por no haber sido amado nunca por ellos, pero no lo eras, siempre sonreías, procurabas cuidar a tus seres queridos, ayudar a otros ¿Cuántos de nuestros compañeros no te recuerdan con afecto? Si fueras un asesino no se habría sentido tanto tu desaparición después de la guerra, piensa, Harry, eres el Héroe del mundo mágico.

- Pero ellos no saben la verdad – susurró nuevamente – ellos no estaban allí…

- Pero yo sí – replicó Draco – sé que fuiste un valiente al enfrentar con decisión a un mago que te llevaba más de 50 años de ventaja en la práctica de la magia, que conocía la mayor parte de los recovecos de la magia oscura y a quien poco le importaba quien cayera siempre que él consiguiera sus objetivos – Harry lo miró un segundo – sí, Harry, muchos confiábamos en tu poder, pero había quienes no habrían dado ni un grano de sal por tu victoria esa noche, si hubiese sido cualquier otro, la orden no hubiese seguido unida pese a la muerte de su creador.

- Tienes razón – suspiró y las oleadas de magia negra comenzaron a calmarse poco a poco y lentamente lo que antes era oscuridad ahora era luz, como una suave marea que llega mansita a la orilla de la playa – nunca fui igual a él ¿verdad? Pese a que él me marcó como tal, porque yo si puedo amar.

- Si, mi amorcito, tú puedes amar – le dijo abrazándolo al fin y Harry lo rodeó con sus brazos apoyándose contra su pecho antes de desmayarse.

James y el resto de los habitantes de la antiquísima mansión de los Malfoy estaban un tanto preocupados por las violentas oleadas de magia negra que Harry había emitido por espacio de diez largos minutos, todas las cosas habían ido a parar al suelo, incluidos los cuadros de las paredes que no tenían encantamientos que evitaran que estos fueran retirados de las paredes.

- Parece que al fin se ha tranquilizado – dijo Master preocupado – ese muchacho tiene demasiada magia hasta para su propio bien, pero parece que se la gana.

- Espero que se haya calmado finalmente – dijo James – está comenzando a manifestar el poder de todas aquella criaturas mágicas que forman parte de nuestra herencia mágica – dijo sentándose junto a Lucius ya que casi todos estaban en la sala de estar esperando los resultados de el "escape mágico" de Harry y el resultado del hechizo que le había echado a Snape.

- Bueno, el que se puso primero de manifiesto fue el de las mujeres águilas – dijo Remus – ya vimos la de los esturiones, pero falta la manifestación del poder de las náyades y las de los druidas ¿no es verdad?

- Bueno, lo que acabamos de sentir es precisamente parte de su herencia de náyade – dijo Master pensativo – si mal no recuerdo, ellas hacían este tipo de manifestaciones cuando les acometían fuertes accesos de rabia, sólo que ellas lo hacían en mares y lagos y no con peligrosas oleadas de magia – señaló.

- Pero creo que el libro de genealogía señalaba más criaturas mágicas dentro de su sangre – dijo Ian – recuerdo que eran cuatro los nombres que no aparecían mencionados por allí, y los druidas si estaban incluidos dentro de ella.

- Bueno, creo que saben que casarse con criaturas mágicas estaba prohibido, pero ello no se consideraba como para perder el linaje – señaló Master – pero creo que tienes razón, los Potter se convirtieron en los Señores de Avalon no sólo por ser la única dinastía externa que aún existe y se mantiene unida a Avalon, hay otras cualidades que la han destacado como los herederos de su poder.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Lucius abrazando a James, que de inmediato se acurrucó.

- Los Potter siempre han sido dueños de un gran poder mágico, claro que tarde mal y nunca hacen uso de este porque suele agotarlos en extremo – se puso de pie – James hizo uso de él cuando quiso proteger a su hijo a costa de lo que fuera, incluso si se sacrificaba a si mismo en el intento – le dijo revolviendo su cabello – Sigfrid se volvió loco cuando su novio murió y por poco destruye todo el ministerio de magia cuando dijeron que él era culpable y no el asesino – miró a este y él se sonrojó – y Harry acaba de manifestarlo con las oleadas de poder y si hemos dejado se sentirlo es porque se agotó y ahora duerme.

- Pero los Potter también son muy ricos – dijo Lucius acariciando a James.

- Bueno, creo que se debe a que las raíces de la dinastía Potter se hunden en el mar hasta Atlatis, que de allí viene Avalon – sonrió al verlos a todos sorprendidos.

- Eso significaría que la dinastía de los Potter es milenaria – dijo Sirius asombrado.

- En realidad, sí, las dinastías dentro de Avalon suelen vivir miles de años, pero a veces uno se cansa de vivir – asintió – pero sólo existieron 4 generaciones de Potter en Avalon antes que Pendragon saliera para siempre de ella, cada cual vivió alrededor de mil años, pero ellos siempre tuvieron un espíritu inquieto, y desde que Atlantis despareció no había manera de conseguir las emociones que a ellos les gustaba, sólo el volar los hacía felices, pero en Avalon no se puede practicar, el cielo no llega más allá de las torres del castillo.

- O sea que cuando Pendragon Potter salió de Avalon a recorrer el mundo…

- Sí, era más viejo que Matusalén – asintió Master – pero mantenía su apariencia juvenil dado que su magia no se había contaminado con la vida exterior, pero ellos querían vivir como vivían los magos fuera, les gustaban las emociones fuertes, y poco les importaba arriesgar la vida por un ideal, si lo consideraban justo.

- Quizás sea por eso que yo tengo al bebé de Harry – dijo James pensativo – su magia está demasiado inestable y lo he acogido para protegerlo ¿verdad?

- Los Potter tienden a proteger mucho a sus seres queridos, pero mucho más a aquellos que llevan su sangre – asintió Master – es muy lógico, de todas maneras.

- ¿Creen que el hechizo que James le echó a Snivellus haya terminado su tarea?

- ¿Qué hechizo le lanzaste? Espero que no sea magia negra – dijo Lucius.

- Por supuesto que no – le dijo este ofendido – es un hechizo que te hace repasar los peores momentos de tu vida mezclados con aquellos de la persona que más daño le has causado – explicó – no podíamos hacerle daño físicamente, pero si lo podía torturar por medio de su conciencia, si es que la tiene.

- Pues si no la tuviera ya lo sabríamos – dijo Ian – pero ¿no lo afectó la magia de Harry? Porque fue rotundamente terrible y poderosa.

- El hechizo causa introspección – le dijo Sigfrid – y tiene una condicionante, mientras esta no se cumpla, nada de lo que pase a su alrededor lo afectará.

- Pero podría haberlo dañado seriamente – insistió.

- No, porque ella crea una barrera a su alrededor que lo protegerá incluso de la peor maldición – le dijo Master – nada puede penetrarla, ni un aveda kadeva.

- Pero no hay contra maldición para ella – le dijo asombrado – siempre lo han dicho, cuando ella es lanzada, nada evitará tu muerte si te da.

- Si se puede evitar – le dijo James – pero igual transitarás los linderos de la muerte dado que tu alma se separa de todas maneras de tu cuerpo – miró hacia el techo – la magia negra sólo puede ser combatida con amor, que es la esencia de la magia blanca, Lily y yo sabíamos que Voldemort iba a atacarnos con ella y que ambos caeríamos, pero no podría tocar a Harry por más que lo intentara, lamentablemente el hechizo sólo tendría continuidad en alguien que tuviese lazos consanguíneos con alguno de nosotros, lo que nos dejaba a los muggles parientes de Lily dado que no había Potter alguno que se pudiera hacer cargo de él.

- ¿Usaron un conjuro especial para ello? – dijo Remus.

- Recuerda que ella bien pudo haber sido aprendiz de Druida y que por mis venas corre la sangre de ellos – sonrió con tristeza – así que nos conseguimos comunicar con uno de ellos del pasado y nos dio aquel complicado hechizo que necesitó tres noches en estar completo, con que Voldemort llega unos minutos antes, no habría servido de nada nuestro sacrificio, quizás por eso le quedó una fea cicatriz en la frente a mi hijo – suspiró.

- Quizás debiéramos dejar las cosas tristes para otra ocasión y comenzar a pensar en la misión que nos encomendaron antes de salir de Avalon – dijo Sigfrid.

- Bien, en cuanto despierte Harry empezaremos a movernos de nuevo – dijo James – tendremos que ir a Howgarts a ver a Firenze para que nos dé el dato para ubicar a las hadas de Irlanda del Norte.

- Será bonito regresar allí – dijo Sigfrid – tengo muy gratos recuerdos de cuando fui alumno, recuerdo cuando se unió al colegio Sir Nicholas casi decapitado y se convirtió en el fantasma residente de la Torre de Gryffindor, las cocinas…

- Las cocinas también eran nuestras favoritas – sonrió James – pasábamos allí.

- Perdonen, los amos – dijo un elfo doméstico haciendo una reverencia bastante exagerada – pero hay unos señores que vienen del ministerio de magia, dicen que vienen a arrestar al señor Harry Potter, pero nosotros no los hemos dejado pasar.

- Diantre – dijo Sirius – las oleadas de magia negra que Harry expulsó antes de poder controlarse los han hecho venir hasta aquí seguramente.

- Hazlos pasar – dijo James – pero que alguien le vaya a avisar a Draco que evite que Harry baje, me haré pasar por él por un rato, tenemos que ganar tiempo.

- Yo me haré cargo – dijo Master – recuerda que estás embarazado y sería peligroso para el bebé si te hacen alguna prueba, y aún no tienes las seis semanas – se acercó al elfo – además, ellos un deben haber visto nunca un elfo guerrero, en este mundo somos criaturas extintas ¿saben?

- Bien, yo subiré a avisarle a Draco – dijo James poniéndose de pie – vengan conmigo, Sirius y Remus, ellos no deben saber que los merodeadores están aquí.

- Ten cuidado, Master, podrían mandar a alguien de control de Criaturas mágicas a llevarte al ministerio – le dijo Remus.

- Los elfos guerreros no somos simples criaturas mágicas, somos casi humanos.

- Pues te diré que aún hay magos que les temen a las criaturas "semi humanas" – le dijo Remus – por eso los centauros viven en el bosque prohibido ¿sabias?

- Los humanos del mundo exterior siempre fueron muy raros – dijo Master – pero no se preocupen, por algo soy un Malfoy, quizás les asombre ver lo que soy capaz de hacer con tal de proteger a los míos – miró a Sigfrid – ven, ayúdame a deshacerme de ellos.

- Claro, después de todo Harry es parte de mi familia y todavía le tengo sangre en el ojo a los del ministerio por lo que le hicieron a mi familia.

- ¿Sangre en el ojo? – repitió Ian asombrado – otra expresión muggle ¿verdad?

- Si, significa que aún está molesto por el pasado – le dijo Remus divertido.

- Vamos, un Malfoy y un Potter se harán cargo de todo – dijo Sigfrid.

- Espero que no destruyan mi casa – dijo Lucius dramáticamente.

Continuará… 

Perdonen, disculpen, ahora sí que me he tardado demasiado, pero apenas me estoy acomodando de nuevo a la rutina y creo que me tomará un poco de tiempo más volver a escribir otro capítulo. Al empezarlo pretendía que fuera el último, pero como nunca se me escapó y vaya a saber si el siguiente lo sea. En fin, que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Ah, respecto a Snape, no es que lo odie, realmente sólo me desagrada un buen resto, pero le daré un final feliz para que la Orden Severusiana no me cuelgue (no es cierto, desde un principio tenía planeado darle alguien a quien querer), pero aún no se me ocurre la manera de redimirlo, pero no duden que lo haré.

Espero que les haya gustado y valido la pena la espera, sus comentarios son lo más importante para mí y si no me los dejan, no sé si continuar.

Shio Chang (odio regresar a la rutina, pero ni modo, hay que ganarse los porotos)


	10. El despertar del Árbol Sagrado

Ayúdame a recordarme 

Vuelvo a la carga, creo que aún no sé si este sea el capitulo final o no, no voy a adelantarles nada, porque nada sé, pero espero les guste y dejen comentarios.

Por cierto, el título del séptimo libro es tema de especulaciones (sale el 22 de julio en Inglés ¿por qué no lo traducirán al tiro? Se evitarían el pirateo), pero para mi tendría que ser Harry Potter y las reliquias mortales, después de todo tenía que comenzar a buscar el resto de los horcruxes ¿no? En fin, ni Rowling quiso decir nada al respecto, sólo que se andaba bastante cerca con las especulaciones.

Bueno, basta de filosofar, vamos a la historia.

El despertar del Árbol Sagrado 

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nyphandora Tonks, Ronald Weasley y Devon Bangles estaban en el hall de los Malfoy mirando a los dos hombres que se habían presentado ante ellos, los dos primeros estaban más bien divertidos por la presencia del rubio y del moreno, ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a ayudar al pelirrojo y a su compañero, era bastante obvio.

- Me temo que ninguno de ustedes va a pasar de esta parte de la mansión – les dijo el rubio muy serio – Harry no saldrá de esta casa a no ser que él lo quiera así.

- Y nadie lo arrestará tampoco – aseveró Sigfrid en el mismo tono.

- ¿Y se puede saber quiénes son ustedes? – dijo Bangles molesto.

- Master Malfoy – dijo el rubio – y soy un elfo guerrero – sonrió al verlo abrir los ojos – y este es Sigfrid Potter, somos invitados en esta casa.

- Los elfos guerreros desaparecieron hace muchos siglos – dijo Tonks divertida.

- Pues aún quedamos algunos por allí – se encogió de hombros – ahora…

- Nosotros tenemos una orden de arresto contra Harry Potter – dijo Ron molesto.

- Según el propio Harry nos contó, eras uno de sus mejores amigos – le dijo el elfo – no puede ser que estés dispuesto a meterlo preso.

- Ha causado estragos con la magia negra que ha usado no hace mucho rato.

- Quizás, pero Harry no estaba en pleno control de sus poderes – le dijo Sigfrid – él en estos momentos se encuentra inconsciente, debilitado por tratar de controlar esa magia que todos debieron de haber sentido y temido.

- Tengo la ligera sensación que ustedes están obstruyendo la ley – dijo Bangles – podrían ir una temporada a Azkaban por ello – los amenazó.

- Pues les diré que no arrestarán ni sacaran a nadie de esta casa – dijo Master molesto – y se irán por donde vinieron por su propia cuenta antes que los declare visitas non gratas y la magia del lugar los expulse como tales.

- Están metidos en problemas – dijo el pelirrojo y se fue con su compañero.

- ¿Y ustedes dos? – dijo Sigfrid molesto cruzándose de brazos.

- No pretendemos arrestar a nadie – le dijo Kingsley divertido – sólo cumplíamos con acompañarlos, sin embargo queremos saber por la salud de Harry.

- Él estará bien luego de descansar un poco, tuvo un pequeño escape de ira, pero lo pudo controlar, mas ello ha significado que agotase sus fuerzas.

- ¿Se podría saber qué hace Harry en la mansión de los Malfoy? – dijo la mujer intrigada – es lo que todo el mundo se pregunta, si ellos fueron enemigos…

- No sé mucho al respecto – dijo Sigfrid mirando a Master – sólo lo que nos han contado Draco e Ian desde que llegaron a…

- Sigfrid – lo interrumpió, no debía revelar la existencia de Avalon sin la autorización de sus señores – veo que ustedes si son amigos de Harry.

- ¿Podríamos verlo? – preguntó la pelirrosa y luego cayó en cuenta de algo – si Keller y Draco están aquí, también ese joven alemán que es novio de este último.

- Quizás eso se lo deba explicar alguien más – dijo Master pensativo – espero que ustedes no delaten al resto de los refugiados que hay en esta mansión.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – dijo Kingsley asombrado – Remus está aquí ¿no?

- Si – le dijo guiándolos a la sala de descanso, al parecer el tal Snape no terminaba de ser torturado por sus recuerdos del pasado – pero también hay dos personas más – empujó la puerta y le sonrió a los demás antes de dejarlos pasar.

- Veo que tenemos más visitas – dijo Lucius soltando a James.

- Ese no es Harry ¿verdad? – dijo ella muy asombrada mirando al hombre.

- Querida mía – le dijo Sirius divertido – ese no es otro que James Potter ¿no sabías que padre e hijo eran idénticos con excepción del color de ojos?

- ¿Sirius? – dijo ella abriendo los ojos como platos antes de echarse llorando a su cuello – Merlín, yo pensaba que te habíamos perdido para siempre.

- Bueno, pude haberlo estado, pero fueron por mi – le sonrió – ya, no seas tonta.

- Así que usted es el famoso James Potter – dijo Kingsley divertido – lo que me extraña es que tres personas que se consideraban muertas aparecieran de nuevo por estos rumbos ¿se puede saber a qué se debe este milagro?

- A que ninguno de los tres estuviera realmente muerto, simplemente todos lo creyeron así – le dijo James – pero no conozco tu nombre, eres auror ¿verdad?

- Soy Kingsley Shacklebolt y ella es Nyphandora Tonos, y ciertamente somos aurores – le sonrió – pero ni ella ni yo los vamos a llevar al ministerio ¿se imaginan el escándalo que se armaría? – se sentó – el actual jefe del departamento está loco por demostrar que es capaz de llevar bien su cargo, en especial desde que regresó Harry, muchos quieren que el muchacho tome su lugar para que el departamento vuelva a ser el mismo, pero la camarilla que acompaña al ministro es la que más tiembla dado que la opinión publica se ha puesto de parte de Harry Potter y están seguros que sólo él puede solucionar el problema que hemos tenido con las barreras mágicas.

- Verás ¿te puedo llamar Kingsley? – le dijo James y él asintió – en realidad ha sido el descontrol mágico de Harry el que ha desestabilizado las barreras mágicas de cuanto lugar hemos visitado él y yo, sin embargo, podemos darle solución al problema, pero para ello necesitaremos ayuda.

- Papá, debemos partir a Howgarts – dijo Harry entrando acompañado por Draco.

- Hijo, debiste quedarte descansando – le dijo Sirius preocupado acercándose a él obligándolo a sentarse echándole una fea mirada a su pareja.

- No me quiso hacer caso – se defendió Draco molesto y preocupado – y estoy bastante mareado por los embates de su magia de hace un rato.

- ¿Dónde está Heinrich Töpper? – dijo Tonks preocupada.

- Ha recobrado su verdadera forma – le dijo Remus – Harry y Heinrich son la misma persona, Tonks, sólo que él no lo recordaba hasta ahora.

- Mejor no preguntemos cómo – intervino Kingsley interrumpiendo a la pelirrosa antes que tomara la palabra – lo único que debemos saber ahora es cómo podemos ayudarlos a salvar de nuevo el mundo mágico.

- Se nos dijo que debíamos buscar la semilla del árbol sabio – le dijo Harry cansado – y que las únicas que sabían de él eran las Hadas del Bosque Blanco en Irlanda del Norte, pero para llegar hasta ellas debemos pedirle ayuda a los centauros ¿verdad, papá? – lo miró.

- Pero los únicos centauros que habitan en Inglaterra viven en el bosque prohibido – agregó Draco – necesitamos llegar al colegio lo más pronto posible.

- Nosotros aún mantenemos contacto con McGonagall a través de la base de la orden – le dijo Kingsley – quizás debamos comunicarnos con ella a través de la red flú y podremos viajar por ella al colegio y evitarnos problemas.

- Ni James ni Draco pueden viajar por medios mágicos – dijo Master.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Tonks preocupada mirando a ambos aludidos.

- Porque ellos están embarazados – le dijo Lucius – y aún no alcanzan las 6 semanas para sobreponerse al riesgo de una pérdida.

- Pero no podemos perder más tiempo – le dijo Harry – o las barreras mágicas caerán de forma definitiva no sólo aquí – tomó aire – estuve en Drumstang para terminar mi enseñanza mágica y en la academia de Aurores de Alemania, además de muchos lugares mágicos en el continente mientras estudiaba.

- El mapa de las zonas interiores nos dirá qué hacer – dijo James sacándolo del bolsillo – Por favor, los señores de Avalon te solicitamos tu ayuda para cumplir nuestra tarea – le dijo tocándolo con la llave.

"La magia negra ha sido liberada y modificada por su señor, ahora podrá buscar el árbol sabio y realizar el ritual mágico para tenerlo de vuelta, la magia que se había desestabilizado ha vuelto a la normalidad, pero sólo por 48 horas. Ambos señores de Avalon deben ir juntos con las Hadas y para viajar deberán preparar la poción protego protectio interis, así no afectarán a los embarazados"

James miró asombrado al mapa que de inmediato se plegó sin dar ninguna otra información. Lo levantó de nuevo y trató de hacerlo hablar, pero este no le respondió más que "no abuses de la magia agotada del otro señor de Avalon" y desistió de inmediato, no iba a arriesgar la salud de Harry por nada del mundo.

- Vamos a tener que buscar esa famosa poción – dijo Remus.

- Al menos nos trajimos el caldero de Merlín – dijo Draco – así nos aseguramos que resulte – sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y lo agrandó.

- No recuerdo haber oído ni leído nunca de esa poción – dijo Lucius – siempre me han gustado las pociones y jamás la había escuchado nombrar.

- Debe ser una poción muy antigua ya que se sabe que el libro desapareció con los Druidas – dijo James – deberíamos buscar en la biblioteca del colegio…

- El mapa ordenó que los señores de Avalon no se separaran – le recordó Harry – y sin la poción aquella no puedes ir al colegio sin peligro.

- Quizás Snivellus la conozca – dijo Sirius pensativo – siempre metido en ellas…

- No quiero tener que pedirle ayuda – dijo James – más después de lo que ha pasado por causa de mi hechizo – suspiró – pero aún nos queda un remedio – se volvió hacia Lucius – tienes ese tónico mágico de recuperación ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – le dijo poniéndose de pie yendo hacia el gabinete y sacando un frasquito de color violeta que le entregó al moreno.

- Genial, esto ayudará a Harry a recuperar sus fuerzas y podremos invocar a algún druida del pasado que nos dé la famosa poción – le explicó dándole el tónico a su hijo – podría intentarlo solo, pero con la magia de Harry podremos atraer a la persona correcta al primer intento.

- Perdone que lo interrumpa, pero ustedes han mencionado varias veces a los señores de Avalon, pero se sabe que ese lugar ya no existe – dijo Tonks.

- Perdona, pequeña – le dijo Master divertido – Avalon sí existe, sólo que se mantiene oculta de los ojos de los curiosos, dado a un potente hechizo que permite que sólo aquellos que provienen de allí puedan encontrarla, como lo es la familia de los Potter, últimos magos enlazados por sangre a la ciudad.

- Pero tú vienes de allí ¿no? Y dijiste que eras un Malfoy – replicó ella.

- Lo nuestro es algo aparte, soy un elfo guerrero y soy considerado una criatura mágica, no un mago, pese a mi apariencia humana y a la magia que soy capaz de hacer – sonrió – por eso la dinastía de los Malfoy es más reciente que la de los Potter, porque no se nos consideraba como para que ellos tuviesen sangre pura.

- Pero ellos son magos, no descendientes de criaturas mágicas – insistió.

- Las cualidades del elfo guerrero quedan supeditadas al poder del mago, es decir, se anulan en la mezcla y los rasgos se van perdiendo lentamente, por eso lo único que conservan es el color de los cabellos y los ojos, sería casi un milagro que apareciera algún otro atributo de mi raza en ellos ahora.

- Y por eso nosotros no podemos entrar a Avalon ¿verdad? – dijo Draco.

- Bueno, creo que ahora sí podrán – dijo divertido mirando a Harry – en especial si estás unido a uno de sus señores con algo mucho más fuerte que la magia misma.

- Ahora lo que debemos hacer es buscar el lugar adecuado para la invocación – dijo James – necesitamos un lugar amplio en el cual podamos dibujar los signos necesarios para el ritual – miró a Lucius – supongo que cuentas con lo necesario.

- Por supuesto – le dijo haciéndose el ofendido – y como ya estamos metidos hasta el fondo, que importará echarle un poco más de leña a la hoguera.

- Esto no es magia negra, Lucius querido – le dijo James – es magia blanca.

Tonks y Kingsley sonrieron, todo el mundo sabía que los Potter no usaban magia negra a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario y aún así era complicado.

- Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos – dijo ella divertida – y no sabemos nada.

Bajaron a la cámara oculta debajo del salón, la misma en la que Lucius le diera un cuerpo a James, y este le dijo a Harry que lo ayudara a trazar un circulo en torno a ellos con una tiza mágica mientras él dibujaba una serie de signos mágicos a su lado, le señaló que dibujara un segundo más ancho y dibujó una estrella de seis puntas en el centro poniendo cada punta contra uno de los signos, luego le dijo a su hijo que dibujara una segunda estrella llevando de guía los trazos suyos mientras él dibujaba otras figuras fuera del circulo exterior. Terminaron y ambos se enderezaron mientras los demás retrocedían hacia las paredes, James se paró frente a su hijo y extendió su diestra con la varita al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su hijo topándose ambas en las puntas, un sonido como de un trueno se sintió al contacto y de inmediato las figuras dibujadas en el suelo comenzaron a arder en un fuego azulado alrededor de ellos antes de comenzar a aclararse poco a poco hasta tomar un color muy pálido como las de un fantasma. Harry y James respiraron hondo concentrándose en la poción que querían lograr, era la única forma que apareciera el druida que necesitaban de regreso. James miró a su hijo y los que estaban afuera notaron algo extraño, ambos tenían los ojos en blanco.

- James Potter y Harry Potter piden la presencia del druida mayor – dijo el primero con voz apagada y ronca, como si le costara montones sacar el habla.

- Harry Potter y James Potter piden la presencia del druida mayor – dijo el hijo con la voz grave y rasposa, como si le quemase la garganta el sacar el habla.

- "Dos descendientes de druida piden mi presencia – dijo una voz espectral que le puso los pelos de punta a los presentes – exijo saber para qué se me necesita".

- Necesitamos preparar la poción protego protectio interis – le dijo James casi sin voz, dolía bastante el tener que mantener ese hechizo, más si no contaba con aquel calmante que los chamanes solían usar para atraer los espíritus tan lejanos.

- "Bien, te daré los ingredientes y el modo de preparación" – le dijo y Remus se apresuró a activar la pluma a vuela pluma para que no se perdiera un solo detalle mientras el fantasma le daba los datos que querían uno a uno, las cantidades que se debían usar y luego la preparación, era rápida de preparar, pero había ingredientes… Prefirió no hacer comentarios mientras veía a James y a Harry debilitarse cada vez más, pero el druida mayor se quedó en silencio – "y agregarás al final una lágrima de náyade" – dijo desapareciendo.

Lucius saltó, lo mismo que Draco, a detener a su Potter que se había desmayado dado al excesivo gasto de energía mágica utilizado en el conjuro.

- Una poción complicada, no por la preparación – dijo Lucius cargando a James de regreso a las habitaciones superiores – sino por los ingredientes – dejó a James en el sillón viendo como Sigfrid ayudaba a Draco a hacer lo mismo con Harry – ¿de dónde se supone que vamos a sacar lágrimas de náyade? Porque ellas ni siquiera en Avalon existen – miró a Master y este negó con la cabeza.

- Quizás pudiéramos reemplazarla con una lágrima de sirena – dijo Ian pensativo.

- Las lágrimas de Náyade son muy especiales – dijo Master – una sirena llora igual que nosotros, agua salada, sin embargo una náyade llora lágrimas plateadas y estas se solidifican cuando caen de su rostro, como cristales de plata.

- Entonces, eso es lo que lloró Harry hace un rato – dijo Draco – yo las guardé cuando él se desmayó antes, no tenemos que preocuparnos por ellas.

- Bien, el asunto serán los demás ingredientes – dijo Sirius – y el reposo bajo la luna llena ¿Cómo conseguiremos algo así sin que afecte a Remus?

- Remus ya no es un hombre lobo – le dijo Ian viendo que James despertaba – Harry consiguió la poción necesaria dos días antes de entrar en Avalon.

Un ruido los hizo voltearse, se habían olvidado de la presencia de alguien más en esa casa, y al parecer el hechizo de James lo había afectado bastante, se le veía muy pálido, al parecer también había llorado mientras los recuerdos dolorosos se le mezclaban en la cabeza removiendo cosas que de seguro ni quería recordar.

- Muy bien, Snape, espero que hayas recapacitado finalmente – le dijo James.

- Sé que le hice mucho daño a tu hijo, pero has sido terriblemente cruel – le dijo – no tenías derecho a hacer algo semejante en mi mente ¿no te bastaba con…?

- Lo siento, Snape – le dijo este sinceramente – pero yo no sé que clase de recuerdos tú guardas, pero sí sabía que siempre has creído que Harry ha llevado una vida fácil y que le gustaba llamar la atención, por eso te di todo aquello.

- Ciertamente el muchacho sufrió mucho cuando era niño, pero él es tan…

- ¿Gryffindor? – le dijo al ver que no encontraba el adjetivo correcto – así es él, fuerte como un roble, pero creo que has tocado muchas veces sus puntos sensibles y para un Potter la familia lo es todo por encima de lo que sea.

- Bueno, ya que te has dado vuelta por los recuerdos dolorosos de la infancia de Harry y por los tuyos propios – dijo Lucius – quizás puedas ser de utilidad.

- No veo por qué debiera hacerlo después de lo que me hicieron – replicó molesto.

- Porque mientras no repares el daño, el hechizo volverá a ti en sueños – le dijo James con suavidad – así que, o nos ayudas o le pides disculpas a Harry.

- Tú tenías que ser, puedes ser más tortuoso que el Señor Oscuro – replicó.

- Pues aún puedo tomar otra clase de represalias – le dijo con suavidad divertido.

- Qué tengo que hacer – le dijo fastidiado mirando a Draco haciéndole cariño a un aún inconsciente Harry – pero ¿tú no estabas con ese joven alemán? – lo miró.

- Heinrich y Harry son la misma persona – le dijo Draco – mi pobre amorcito.

- Y él está embarazado de ti – le dijo molesto – es el colmo, primero el padre…

- No, Harry no está embarazado – le dijo Draco – yo estoy embarazado de él.

- ¿Qué? – dijo mirando a Lucius – tú dijiste que estaba embarazado.

- El otro embarazado es James – le dijo Sirius y lo vio sentarse, al parecer esto no le estaba cuadrando muy bien al profesor de pociones y ello divertía a los merodeadores – tiene poco más de una semana ¿no, Cornamenta?

- Merlín, todos estos Malfoy están mal de la cabeza – dijo moviendo la suya.

- Es algo especial – dijo James – el hijo no es de Lucius, es de Draco – y se rió al ver la cara de horror que el maestro ponía – no, yo no me he acostado con el novio de mi hijo, seré pervertido, pero no he caído tan bajo, es un accidente mágico que aún no tiene respuesta – se explicó – y lo que queremos hacer es esta poción – se la entregó y lo vio fruncir el ceño – Draco tiene las lágrimas de náyade y Lucius se puede conseguir gran parte de los ingredientes, pero se necesita que la prepare alguien que no esté relacionado sentimentalmente con aquellos en los que se va a usar la poción – miró al rubio – uno soy yo, así que quedan descartados Remus, Sirius, Sigfrid, Draco y Harry, y el otro es Draco, así que quedan descartado Lucius y Master, yo tampoco puedo hacerla, así que sólo quedan Ian y tú, pero Ian queda fuera porque está relacionado sentimentalmente con Sigfrid – suspiró – los Potter siempre hemos sido bien apetecidos.

- Y siempre has sido un engreído y pretencioso – le replicó Snape molesto.

- ¿Lo vas a hacer, sí o no? – le dijo Draco fastidiado con él – no tenemos tiempo que perder, se nos dijo que teníamos 48 horas para cumplir nuestro objetivo o las barreras mágicas caerían definitivamente – les recordó – los magos quedarían totalmente expuestos al mundo muggle, igual que muchas criaturas mágicas.

- No sé para qué necesiten semejante poción, nunca le he preparado, así que si no sirve, no va a ser mi culpa, en especial por eso de la luna llena – miró a Remus – se necesitaría de un hechizo especial para invocarla por unas horas y afectaría a este licántropo, sería peligroso sin la poción mata lobos en su sangre.

- Te equivocas medio a medio – le dijo este – ya no soy hombre lobo, Harry encontró la cura, quizás tarde para muchos en Inglaterra, pero en el resto del mundo aún deben quedar y podremos curarlos de forma definitiva.

- Y contamos con el caldero de Merlín para que la poción resulte sí o si – dijo Sigfrid – una de las cualidades de haber sido forjado en Avalon.

- De acuerdo – dijo a regañadientes – veo que no tengo salida, pero conste que no lo hago por ustedes – le dijo a los merodeadores que lo miraban divertidos.

- Pues recuerda que no te hemos perdonado aún – le replicó James – lo que quiere decir que podemos buscar otra forma de torturarte ¿sabes?

- Ustedes son más retorcidos que un basilisco – le replicó y se volteó a Lucius – dame los ingredientes e iré a tu cámara a preparar la poción.

Lucius miró el techo y luego asintió, estaba seguro que su casa se iba a convertir en una casa de locos dentro de muy poco tiempo, en especial si los merodeadores aún no estaban conformes con lo que le habían hecho a Snape.

Era más de media noche cuando Harry despertó de nuevo, había dormido en el regazo de un igual de dormido Draco, estaban en la sala de estar y allí no estaban los demás, de seguro habían ido a preparar la famosa poción y ahora estaban tratando de invocar la luna llena para darle uno de los toques finales. Suspiró pensando en qué habría sido lo que lo había despertado pese a lo cansado que se sentía luego de llamar al fantasma de ese druida tan lejano. Se sentó y vio a una lechuza bastante torpe revoloteando por la sala y la reconoció, era Pigwideon, la lechuza que Sirius le había regalado a Ron al finalizar el tercer año. Se apartó de Draco tratando de no despertarlo y se acercó a la atolondrada ave y tomó la nota:

"Querido Harry, perdona que tenga cara de acudir a ti en busca de ayuda, en especial después que mi propio hijo haya dictado tu arresto (si, es culpa de Percy que te persigan), pero eres la única persona que nos puede ayudar en estos momentos. Verás, Bill y Fleur están aquí de visita, nos vinieron a informar que al fin seremos abuelos, pero siendo que él tiene rasgos de hombre lobo, pretenden venir a detenerlo, la misma Hermione nos lo dijo ya que Ron vendrá en la mañana a llevárselo ¡Es su hermano! Pero parece haberse contagiado con la ambición de Percy y no quiero ni pensar que lo lleguen a condenar a muerte como a todos los hombres lobos que han conseguido atrapar, menos mal que Remus está a salvo."

Harry miró la nota preocupado, su amigo había odiado a Percy cuando traicionó a su familia, nunca quiso seguir su ejemplo, aunque detestaba ser pobre, siempre se lo había dicho, pero no le cuadraba que fuese peor que este ¿dónde habría quedado el Ron que él conocía? ¿Qué había pasado con toda aquella influencia que Hermione solía tener sobre él? Por lo visto se había transformado en el monstruo que siempre juró no sería, pero esperaba poder hablar con él y que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, cuando estaban en la escuela.

- Amor, tengo algo que hacer – le dijo a Draco y este abrió los ojos adormilado – si los demás llegan antes que yo, estoy arreglando un asunto en la Madriguera ¿ya?

Draco lo miró algo atontado por el sueño y asintió mirando como Harry se acercaba a la chimenea y encendía el fuego para lanzar los polvos flú a este.

- Harry, ten cuidado, no te vayan a arrestar – le advirtió y Harry asintió mientras decía con seguridad el lugar al que se dirigía, La Madriguera. Una vez allí miró a la Señora Weasley que lo abrazó llorando junto a un señor Weasley que estaba más delgado y más calvo de lo que lo recordaba, que también lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Gracias por venir, Harry – le dijo cariñoso – sabíamos que podíamos contar contigo de cualquier forma, aunque temimos que los Malfoy no quisieran que…

- No se preocupen – les sonrió enternecido, aquella era su familia favorita – aunque ellos no quisieran, hubiese venido igual – le sonrió – y tengo algo que ayudará mucho a Bill – sacó una botellita del bolsillo de su túnica – se llama lupus acaben, es la cura a la licantropía, así que supongo que borrará las feas cicatrices que él tiene en la cara, debe tomarla ahora, antes que amanezca.

- Se encuentra en la habitación que era de Ron – dijo la señora Weasley – los gemelos están tratando de calmarlo un poco, está un tanto nervioso por eso que va a ser padre y que quizás no alcance a conocer a su hijo – sollozó – pero es Fleur la que nos preocupa, no ha tomado nada de bien la noticia e insiste en que es su culpa por haber querido venir a darnos la noticia en persona.

- Subamos – dijo el señor Weasley y entraron en la habitación en que los pelirrojos más jóvenes conversaban en voz baja – tenemos visitas – les dijo y los tres se voltearon a ver al visitante poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

- ¡Harry! – gritaron los tres y lo abrazaron con fuerza – que bueno que estás bien.

- Si, le traigo algo a Bill – dijo entregándole la botellita – tómatelo de inmediato y verás que todo será distinto de ahora en adelante – le sonrió.

- ¡Haggy! – dijo una voz femenina con acento francés y Harry se volteó a ver a Fleur que lo abrazó con fuerza – que bueno que viniste, no sabíamos que haceg…

Bill miró un poco más la botellita antes de beberse de golpe su contenido, el efecto fue inmediato, una luz dorada blanquecina lo rodeó antes de subir de sus pies a la cabeza, emitió un sonido ahogado cuando la luz encandiló a los observadores y luego desapareció dejando a Bill en el centro con el cabello en la cara. Este se enderezó echándose en cabello largo hacia atrás y todos los Weasley dieron un grito asombrado ¡había vuelto a ser un hombre guapo, como antes del ataque!

- Por Merlín – dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a su hijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos – has vuelto a la normalidad – y se echó a llorar acompañada de Fleur, ambas muy emocionadas – no podrán decir que eres en parte lobo.

- Pero debo decirles algo – les dijo Harry – esa poción quita la licantropía, sin embargo, todas las cualidades que adquirió por la maldición seguirán con él, lo mismo le pasó a Remus – sonrió – sí, el está conmigo en la mansión Malfoy.

- Pero se ha murmurado mucho respecto a tu embarazo y que eres pareja de Lucius – le dijo el señor Weasley preocupado – pero nosotros no lo creemos.

- Pues es mentira, yo no estoy embarazado – le dijo Harry – y tampoco soy pareja de él, mi pareja es Draco y es él el embarazado – sonrió al ver la cara horrorizada de los gemelos – todo el mundo asumió que era yo quien andaba con Lucius Malfoy, pero era alguien que es muy parecido a mi, sólo que tiene el color de los ojos distinto a los míos, pero parece que nadie ha reparado en ello.

- Se ve la luna llena – dijo Fred parado frente a la ventana de la habitación.

- Eso significa que ellos están completando la poción – dijo Harry pensativo – debo regresar a la mansión, Bill ya está a salvo – se volvió hacia Fleur – felicitaciones, supongo que él o ella será compañera de mi hijo dentro de unos años.

- Harry, ten mucho cuidado – le dijo Bill sentado de nuevo en la cama – no quisiéramos que cayeras en Azkaban, no después de todo lo que has hecho por el mundo mágico y por nuestra familia – le rogó.

- No se preocupen por mí – sonrió de nuevo – tengo ahora una familia y más protectores de los que jamás soñé que tendría – les informó – todo irá bien.

Arthur y Molly Weasley lo acompañaron de regreso a la cocina y lo vieron irse.

- Malfoy Manor – dijo en voz alta y de inmediato quedó atrapado en el remolino de fuego verde que lo llevó de regreso a la mansión de su pareja.

James miraba a Draco asombrado ¿Cómo que Harry se había ido a la madriguera y él estaba allí tan tranquilo? Si a Harry lo podían mandar a Azkaban si lo pillaban fuera de la mansión, de por sí Ron lo quería detener ¿acaso no comprendía en que lío estaba metiéndose su pareja? ¿Y si la nota era falsa? Bien sabía que Harry iba a ir en ayuda de sus seres queridos sin investigar primero.

- Estoy de regreso – le dijo Harry y su padre se acercó a él preocupado – ¿pasa algo malo? – le dijo extrañado al ver que su padre lo registraba a conciencia.

- Simplemente estaba preocupado por ti, podrías haber caído en una trampa.

- No lo pensé – le dijo mirando a Draco – pero la señora Weasley no me habría escrito aquí si no fuera cierto que Bill estaba en problemas, pero ya no, le he dado la misma poción que le dimos a Remus y no podrán mandarlo a Azkaban.

- Pero es que no puedo creerlo – dijo Sirius entrando en la sala – sé que Percy era tan distinto al resto, que los había traicionado por ambición personal, pero pensé que Ron era mucho mejor, nunca habría entregado a su familia de esa manera.

- A algunos la desaparición de Harry los volvió locos – le dijo Remus – a Ginny le afectó mucho y trató de suicidarse, ahora está interna en San Mungo bajo la más estricta vigilancia, a Molly aquello la tuvo al borde de la locura también y muchos lloraron mucho su pérdida, yo también estuve muy mal en ese tiempo.

- Los merodeadores estamos hechos de otra madera – le dijo James – ustedes debieron soportar más de una pérdida y reponerse para seguir adelante.

- ¿Terminaron la poción? – los interrumpió Draco – quiero ir a dormir a mi camita.

- Snivellus está seguro que está completa, pero hemos decidido dejarla reposar mientras el encanto de la luna llena desaparece – dijo James – así que podemos irnos a dormir hasta que salga el sol, nos iremos a primera hora al colegio.

- Muy bien – dijo Harry tomando del brazo a Draco – descansemos mientras se pueda, no creo que sea una tarea muy fácil la que debemos cumplir.

- Si, vamos a descansar – dijo Sirius conteniendo un bostezo – es sumamente aburrido ver a Snivellus y Lucius afanándose en una poción.

Harry asintió y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones en silencio, era mejor que trataran de descansar lo mejor posible hasta que amaneciera.

James se despertó con un peso sobre su pecho, no era algo realmente molesto, pero no era nada de divertido despertarse con esa sensación. Abrió los ojos dispuesto a buscar sus lentes antes de recordar que ya no los necesitaba, se volteó con cuidado y se sentó molesto al descubrir que estaba acompañado.

- Lucius, dijiste que ibas a respetar mi privacidad – le dijo fastidiado.

- No seas mal genio, leoncito, pero cuando me fui a mi habitación mi cama estaba muy ría y solitaria, así que no pude aguantarme la tentación de hacerte compañía.

- Si encontrabas que tu cama estaba fría, bien pudiste hechizarla o pedirle a uno de los elfos que te pusiera una bolsa de agua caliente – le replicó – no tenías para qué venir a molestarme a mí precisamente – agregó bajándose de la cama.

- Vamos, es más divertido despertarse acompañado – trató de abrazarlo.

- Si querías tener compañía ¿por qué no te buscaste a alguien más? De seguro Snivellus habría estado más que dispuesto a tenerte en su cama esta noche.

- No seas pesado – le dijo enojándose – Severus no es de mi gusto – agregó y luego sonrió – ¿o es que estás celoso que me haya puesto a trabajar con él?

- ¿Y por qué iba a estar celoso de semejante idiota? – le dijo sorprendido.

- No lo sé, quizás porque él está siempre en mi casa y trabajamos juntos haciendo las pociones – se encogió de hombros – dicen que los gatos son posesivos.

- Pues estás muy equivocado, Lucius Malfoy, yo no podría sentir celos de semejante espécimen porque le gano y por paliza en cualquier cosa que tú quieras probar – le dijo caminando hacia el baño – por cierto, es mejor que te vayas a tu habitación y te vistas para que vayamos a desayunar, los demás ya deben de estar listos – tomó ropa de la cómoda y lo miró, se notaba que el rubio no quería salir de la cama – ni jures que te voy a dar un espectáculo vistiéndome delante de ti, si es necesario me vestiré en el baño, así que te puedes ir olvidando de…

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no necesitas amenazarme con nada – le dijo divertido sentándose en la cama al fin – sólo quería sentir tu calor un rato más, es todo.

- Lucius, sabes perfectamente que lo que menos tenemos es tiempo – le recordó desde la puerta del baño – desde el escape de magia de Harry tenemos ya pasadas alrededor de 10 horas de las 48 que teníamos, así que lo mejor es que comencemos a apurarnos si no queremos perder nuestro mundo como lo conocemos, no creo que podamos vivir otra cacería de brujas como las de la edad media, además de que estarían en riesgo todas las criaturas mágicas.

- Ustedes los Potter siempre pensando primero en los demás – suspiró saliendo de la habitación – quizás por eso quedan tan pocos de ustedes – terminó cerrando la puerta molesto, no le agradaba aquello, pero James tenía razón.

En el desayuno se respiraba un ambiente tenso, Harry se veía más descansado pero se le notaba algo nervioso. A su lado, Draco comía como quien no puede tragar, lo mismo que James, mientras Sirius, Remus, Ian y Sigfrid se bebían el té muy nerviosos, los únicos que parecían calmados eran Lucius y Master que revisaban una vez más el plan de acción, siempre teniendo en cuenta la posible negativa de ayuda de los centauros, siempre reacios a tener comunicación con los humanos dada la forma en que ellos habían sido tratados por los magos.

- Minerva ha enviado una nota – les dijo Snape mirando a unos y a otros, la tensión en el aire se podría haber cortado con una cuchilla – dice que podemos presentarnos cuando lo creamos conveniente en el colegio a través de la red flú, que esta permanecerá abierta desde las ocho hasta las nueve en su oficina.

- Entonces, cuanto antes nos pongamos en camino, mejor – dijo James dejando su taza en el plato – el tiempo apremia – se puso de pie y salió en silencio rumbo a la sala de estar seguido por todos los demás para usar la chimenea al colegio.

- Pienso – dijo Ian – que no deberíamos ir todos, es decir, se nos dijo que los señores de Avalon debían ir a cumplir la misión, por lo tanto deben ir obligatoriamente sólo los Potter, los demás sobramos – miró a Harry.

- Todos estamos embarcados en el mismo buque, Ian – le dijo Harry – es cierto que parecemos muchos, pero siempre podemos necesitar ayuda ¿sabes cuantos vigilaban mi accionar sin que yo lo supiera cuando vivía con mi familia muggle? – miró a Remus y este sonrió – doce personas, incluida una squib y un mago ladrón.

- Pero es que siento que vamos a estorbar más que otra cosa, no sé nada de ese colegio, sólo lo que ustedes me han contado en este tiempo – le recordó.

- Pues siempre dijiste que te hubiese gustado conocerlo – le recordó Draco – es tu ocasión de hacerlo. Además, mientras más seamos, menos son las posibilidades de un fracaso – se volvió hacia los mayores – supongo que no van a causar un desastre si Severus nos acompaña ¿verdad? – le dijo a James.

- Todo depende de cómo él se comporte – le dijo Sirius divertido.

- Si ellos se comportan, también lo haré – replicó este amoscado con ellos.

- Entonces, hay tregua entre los Merodeadores y Severus Snape – dijo Harry divertido mirando a los primeros que se encogieron de hombros y asintieron.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de cuidarlo – le dijo Master divertido con la actitud de los Merodeadores, era tan típico de los Potter formar grupos así de unidos y revoltosos que estaba seguro que el pocionista iba a necesitar…

- Muchas gracias, pero no necesito una niñera – le replicó este molesto.

- Deberías tratar mejor a Master – le dijo Lucius – después de todo es un Malfoy y esta casa lo considera de la familia, no querrás problemas con ella ¿verdad?

Snape lo miró molesto y asintió, meterse con un Malfoy siempre acarreaba problemas, ya fuera que estuviera a su favor o en su contra, uno nunca sacaba nada bueno de ello ¿no había sido por ello que había perdido a esa persona que tanto le gustaba en el pasado? Claro que los entrometidos Merodeadores también tenían la culpa por meterle ideas en la cabeza a este, en especial James Potter.

- Bien, nuestro accionar deberá ser en dos grupos – dijo James – somos muchos y podemos dividir nuestro accionar – miró a Sirius – Canuto, creo que tu familia tenía una mansión en Irlanda de Norte ¿verdad?

- Así es, Blackmoon house – asintió él – pero ha estado abandonada por casi un siglo dado que esa zona la habitan los muggles y tú sabes como era mi familia.

- Gran cosa – le dijo Harry – en el castillo en Edimburgo no tuvimos problemas dado que los elfos y las voces del silencio la mantenían intacta, y eso que según ellos los Black no iban por allá desde hacía más de cincuenta años.

- Que extraño, Grimauld Place nunca estuvo muy bien cuidada que digamos – dijo Sirius pensativo – pero quizás sea por el tipo de elfo que quedó allí y al hecho que el retrato de la loca de mi madre no dejaba hacer una limpieza decente.

- Bueno, Sirius, Remus, Sigfrid e Ian se irán a Belfast a ver la casa de los Black y saber si la podemos usar de base para comenzar la búsqueda de las hadas del bosque Blanco mientras el resto vamos a Hogwarts…

- Hagamos un cambio – le propuso Harry al ver la cara de su amigo – que Lucius vaya con ellos en vez de Ian para que él conozca el colegio, así irá un Malfoy y un Potter en ese grupo – escuchó un gruñido por parte del aludido.

- ¿Y por qué no envías a Master con ellos mejor? – le dijo molesto y poco dispuesto a separarse de James que lo miraba exasperado por su actitud.

- Porque creo que Master nos podría ser de mucha utilidad dado que él es una criatura mágica y los centauros estarán más dispuestos a darle un información a él que a un mago adulto, por mucho que yo sea Harry Potter ¿sabes?

- Bien, así tendrá que hacerse – dijo James mirando la cara del rubio – sé que no te gusta la idea, Lu, pero debemos movernos rápido si queremos salvarnos.

- De acuerdo, voy con ellos – suspiró – pero te cuidas mucho ¿eh?

- No te preocupes por él – le dijo Snape – si no se murió antes, menos se va a morir ahora por una pequeñez – agregó fastidiado de la actitud de su amigo.

- Este sí que es un envidioso – sonrió James y lanzó los polvos flú – Harry.

Este se adelantó al fuego mágico que brillaba en un intenso verde antes de señalar con claridad el lugar al que quería ir. Entró en un remolino verdoso y mareador, como siempre que viajaba por la red, y cerró los ojos manteniendo los codos pegados al cuerpo tal como le dijera la señora Weasley la primera vez que viajó con ellos. Cuando al fin se detuvo y aterrizó en la alfombra dorada de la oficina de su antigua jefa de casa, unos brazos fuerte lo rodearon antes de ir a parar a los de una mujer a la que quería tanto como a su familia.

- ¡Harry, que grato tenerte de regreso! – le decía Hagrid con un enorme pañuelo secándose los ojos – no sabes cómo te hemos echado de menos.

- Pues espero que estén preparados para otras sorpresas – le sonrió este mirando a Hagrid, del tiempo en que él era estudiante apenas le llegaba al codo, quizás más arriba, pero ahora era bastante menos la diferencia y se sintió mejor – los demás han de llegar pronto – dijo señalando la chimenea, de allí salió Ian, Master, Snape, Draco y finalmente el otro moreno de esa partida, su padre.

- ¡James Potter! – chilló la profesora asombrada antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

- Pero… es… imposible – tartamudeó Hagrid – yo… lo… vi… muerto.

- Bueno., son cosas extrañas de la magia – le dijo James abrazándolo también – y aquí me tienes de regreso, ayudando a mi hijo siempre – sonrió.

- Y fastidiando al resto del mundo, de paso – gruñó Snape molesto.

- Severus – le dijo Master – recuerda en lo que quedaron, no rompas la tregua.

- Bueno, Kingsley nos dijo que necesitaban hablar con los centauros – le dijo la profesora ya más calmada – Firence los está esperando en su salón hace un rato.

- Gracias, Profesora – le dijo James – después haremos las presentaciones, ahora no tenemos tiempo que perder – tomó a Harry del brazo y salieron de la oficina de la directora por la escalera de caracol rumbo a los salones de adivinación.

- Espero que Firence nos pueda entregar esa información – dijo Harry a Ian – los otros centauros no son muy dados a dar respuestas concretas y no quisiera tener que vérmelas con Banes, tiene muy mal humor y atacaría a cualquiera.

Caminaron en silencio por los largos pasillos del colegio, Ian miraba todo sorprendido hasta que alguien los detuvo, Peeves. James, molesto porque lo había atacado a él directamente y amoscado por la risita que trataba de ocultar Snape, levantó su varita y dejó al poltergeist pegado en la pared con algo gomoso.

- Te lo dije muchas veces en el pasado, Peeves, no te metas con James Potter.

- Pues quería saber si eras un fantasma – le dijo este sin conseguir librarse.

- Pues a mi me parece que es muy sólido – dijo un fantasma apareciendo por una pared lateral – un gusto de volver a verte en este lugar, James.

- Gracias, Sir Nicholas – le sonrió – es grato volver al colegio y recordar las cosas.

- Si, eran el cuarteto de alborotadores más famosos que tuvimos en mucho tiempo, aunque los gemelos Weasley estuvieron muy cerca de alcanzar su record.

- Bueno, Sir Nicholas, un gusto volver a verle – le dijo Harry – pero nosotros tenemos que ir a ver a Firence – se despidió y emprendieron camino a su salón.

- ¡Me van a dejar aquí amarrado! – gritaba Peeves a cajas destempladas.

- Silencio – dijo James apuntándolo con su varita y el poltergeist se quedó en silencio – el hechizo de deshará dentro de un rato, pero para cuando ello pase ya estaremos seguramente en Irlanda del Norte – sonrió divertido mirándolo.

- Ustedes los Potter son terribles – dijo Ian divertido también – no quisiera ser enemigo de alguno, ya he visto de lo que son capaces cuando se enfadan.

- Y eso que nosotros solemos someter nuestro temperamento – le dijo James divertido – pero cuando los sentimientos de familia están de por medio, es más difícil controlarnos, pero no te preocupes, como ya casi eres de la familia…

- Por Merlín, ¿quieres quedarte callado? – le dijo Snape molesto.

- Sigo sin entender tu actitud – le dijo James – todo lo referente a mi familia parece producirte un grado muy alto de malestar ¿qué tanto te hice para que seas así?

- Tú lo sabes perfectamente – le replicó fastidiado – no sé ni para qué preguntas.

- Pues es que en realidad no lo sé, debería ser yo quien te odiase, después de todo el daño que nos hiciste, pero considero que sería una idiotez hacerlo – bajaron por las escaleras hacia el primer nivel de la torre norte – dudo que sea por lo que te hizo Sirius en séptimo año, después de todo arriesgué mi vida para salvar la tuya, por mucho que nunca me creyeras que no estaba involucrado.

- Así que resultaste menos observador de lo que creí – le replicó – tú y el resto de los merodeadores me quitaron a la persona que me gustaba en ese tiempo porque babeaba por uno de los estúpidos merodeadores aunque no le prestaran ni la más remota atención, siempre decía: "me gustaría ser como ellos".

- Pues no entiendo – dijo rascándose la nuca – eran muchos los que hacían lo mismo, pero nunca te vimos cerca de alguno, con excepción de Lucius y Regulus Black – lo miró alzando las cejas – a mi no me convence que te gustara Lucius, siempre ha sido demasiado pagado de si mismo como para querer ser como uno de nosotros, sin embargo Regulus siempre quiso parecerse a Sirius… Oye, no fue nuestra culpa lo que le pasó a Regulus, él descubrió un secreto muy importante de Voldemort y por eso lo mataron, aunque ya casi lo estaba cuando lo encontraron.

Harry recordó el comentario luego de la desaparición de Igor Karkarof, se habían tardado alrededor de dos años en dar con él, en cambio cuando el hermano de Sirius los traicionó lo encontraron muy pronto, y luego recordó por lo que pasó Dumbledore esa noche en que murió y se detuvo bruscamente.

- Él fue a destruir uno de los pedazos del alma de Voldemort en una cueva maldita – le dijo Harry – estaba dentro de un relicario, pero este estaba protegido por muchos hechizos especiales, los mismos que estaban matando a Dumbledore esa noche, si hubiésemos sabido antes que ya había sido destruido, no nos habríamos tomado la molestia y él no hubiese muerto en vano esa noche.

- Por favor, Harry, no me recuerdes que este idiota mató a Dumbledore esa noche.

- Así que por eso salió esa noche del castillo – dijo Snape – recuerdo que nos encargó la protección el castillo, pero yo no sabía nada, sólo lo que nos dijo Draco, que él había salido y que no estaba siquiera en el pueblo.

- Creo que es mejor que lo olvidemos por ahora – dijo Master viendo que los Potter estaban muy cerca de perder el precario control sobre sus temperamentos y no sería bueno que la magia de Harry se desestabilizara de nuevo – vamos a ver al centauro que el tiempo sigue pasando aunque no lo queramos.

Harry empujó la puerta y le sonrió a Firence cuando este le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, sabía que el centauro lo apreciaba y contaba con que lo ayudara a llegar al lugar correcto para rescatar al mundo mágico.

- Las estrellas señalan que la paz que tanto costó obtener quiere cobrarnos un alto precio mágico – le dijo mirando a todos los presentes – el regreso de los que se creían muerto ha venido a desnivelar el débil equilibrio logrado, mucha magia negra circula en el aire y existe sólo una forma de purificarla y evitar el daño.

- Se nos dijo que sólo los centauros nos podrían indicar el camino al Bosque Blanco para encontrar a las hadas del Norte de Irlanda – le dijo James.

- Sólo el jefe de los centauros está autorizado a dar esa información – le contestó.

- Pero Banes jamás ayudará un mago adulto – le dijo Harry preocupado – la última vez que lo vimos quiso matarnos ¿cómo pedirle ayuda?

- Cuentan con el apoyo de una criatura mágica, quizás el acceda a ayudar a los señores de Avalon por medio de él – señaló a Master – en especial cuando se trata de una criatura que ya no existe en el mundo mágico actual – se paseó por el salón – pero sólo los señores de Avalon deben acompañarlo hasta el bosque negro, los demás deberán esperar en los límites del mismo para evitar que los ataquen, ellos han estado muy nerviosos desde que la barrera mágica pestañeó.

- Tendremos que ir con ellos – dijo Harry preocupado – de todas maneras gracias, Firence, haremos todo lo posible por restablecer la calma en nuestro mundo.

Salieron del colegio rumbo al bosque prohibido, al menos era de día y no tendrían que afrontar la oscuridad rotunda que caía sobre él en la noche. Draco, Ian y Snape se detuvieron junto a la cabaña de Hagrid mientras los otros tres se adentraban al bosque, pero unos ladridos los detuvieron, era Fang que los venía siguiendo y se colocó junto a Harry muy contento de volver a verlo.

- Nos será de mucha utilidad – dijo James divertido – quizás nos pueda guiar más rápido a donde están los centauros – le acarició la cabeza y le dio un lengüetazo.

- Harry, debo hacer magia fuera de Avalon – le dijo Master – ¿me autorizas?

- Claro – dijo asombrado – no sé para que me pides mi autorización – le dijo.

- Bueno, es parte del contrato que nos vincula a Avalon, las criaturas mágicas podemos actuar por cuenta propia, sin embargo, no podemos hacer magia sin el permiso expreso de los señores de Avalon, es decir James o tú.

- Pues pienso que debes usar tu magia si así lo crees necesario – le dijo James comenzando a caminar de nuevo – eres libre, no como los elfos domésticos.

- Bueno, los elfos guerreros cumplimos otra clase de funciones, pero tampoco somos tan libres como los magos, aunque nos podamos mezclar con ellos.

- Fang, muéstranos el camino hacia los centauros ¿quieres? – le pidió Harry.

El perro jabalinero dio un salto y se echó a correr por lo que los magos y el elfo debieron correr también detrás de él para no perderlo de vista, pero se frenaron al toparse con una manada de unicornios machos que se voltearon al escuchar sus pasos, pero los dejaron pasar gracias a la magia de Master que seguía corriendo con un destello plateado a su alrededor. Harry y James notaron que sus ropas eran muy blancas y que un arco y un carcajab lleno de flechas colgaban a su espalda semiocultos por su larga cabellera dorada.

- ¡Alto, humanos! – dijo una voz potente apuntándoles con sus blancas flechas y vieron como Fang se sentaba, bien sabía que los centauros no le harían nada a él.

Master se puso frente a ellos y sacó su arco y una flecha en un gesto igual de amenazador, el contrato lo obligaba a proteger a los Señores de Avalon y no le importaba mucho tener que enfrentar a otras criaturas, ellos eran buenos y si estaban allí era por salvar al mundo mágico y todas sus criaturas.

- Baja las armas, Ronan, no puedes enfrentarte a un elfo guerrero – le dijo otro centauro caminado hacia ellos – supongo que eres uno de los custodios de los Señores de Avalon – le dijo a Master que no bajaba su arco – las estrellas nos dijeron que ellos vendrían nuevamente por estos lados muy pronto.

- Hola, Bane – le dijo Harry manteniendo sus distancia – hemos venido a buscar la información de cómo llegar al bosque que habitan las hadas.

- Las estrellas dan extraños destellos de noche – le dijo mirando el cielo – y extrañamente hoy no hay nubes surcando el cielo, sin embargo, la claridad quiere volverse oscuridad y dejar al mundo mágico desvalido – agregó.

James miró a su hijo asombrado recordando lo que le había dicho Hagrid cuando estaba en primer año "nunca trates de obtener una respuesta directa de un centauro, son unos malditos astrólogos que no se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna", y vaya que seguía siendo cierto.

- Se me ordena, a través de los sonidos en el viento, que le entregue a los señores de Avalon la información que me piden – dijo Bane dirigiendo su mirada hacia los Potter – ellas han mantenido oculto su secreto a través de nuestra raza del mismo modo que los Elfos Guerreros han mantenido oculto Avalon – le informó – y sólo existe una forma para entrar a su bosque mágico, el ritual entre los altos robles.

- ¿De qué se trata ese ritual? – dijo Harry preocupado, a ese paso su magia se volvería a agotar muy pronto y no salvarían al mundo mágico en ese estado.

- Ya averiguaremos eso – lo interrumpió James – pero no sabemos dónde está eso – miró a los centauros – nos sería de mucha utilidad esa información.

- Sólo un druida sabe de qué se trata el ritual de unión con la naturaleza – le dijo este mirándolo – pero sí podemos señalarte el lugar exacto donde convergen sus energías, sólo tendrás que saber ponerlas de los astros a la tierra.

- Centauros tenían que ser – gruñó sacando un pergamino, tinta y una pluma a vuela pluma del bolsillo – listo, danos los datos.

Cuando los tres salieron al fin del bosque, los otros tres estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata bebiendo té mientras hagrid le contaba a Ian sobre su trabajo en el colegio, se notaba que había encontrado un buen auditor en el castaño, en especial cuando le contaba acerca de todos los animales que había tenido el gusto de conocer, no sólo Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas que había custodiado la piedra filosofal cuando Harry estaba en primer año, sino que recordaba a Aragog, la araña parlante que había tenido por más de cincuenta años; a Norberto, el rigbeag noruego que había tenido por unas cuantas semanas y que por culpa de Draco había tenido que enviar con Charlie Weasley y, por supuesto, el hipogrifo que le pertenecía a Harry, Buckbeack, al que señaló con la cabeza y que dormitaba del otro lado del huerto.

- Por supuesto, es un animal muy leal, él sabe que le debe la vida a Harry – le dijo mirando al rubio – pero ellos exigen respeto, son muy temperamentales.

- Sí, ya había oído la historia – le sonrió el castaño – Draco tenía miedo que Harry quisiera llevárselo con él, después de todo, lo atacó según sé.

- Pues admito que fue una idiotez de mi parte – le dijo el rubio – estábamos del otro lado de la cerca con mi pandilla discutiendo la manera de molestar y no escuchamos lo que nos dijo Hagrid respecto a ellos, así que simplemente esperamos que el animal le sacara la cabeza a Harry, pero este se ganó su simpatía y voló en su lomo – Ian lo miró asombrado – si, Harry y yo peleamos mucho mientras éramos estudiantes, una vez por poco y me mata ¿verdad?

- Y tú siempre andabas buscando la manera que nos expulsaran, eras un presumido y petulante desde las uñas hasta tu hermoso cabello – le sonrió.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué peleaban tanto? – los miró intrigado.

- Bueno, debes comprender que en ese tiempo las enseñanzas de mi padre eran la única verdad que creía – le explicó Draco – así que había sido educado con la creencia que por tener sangre pura era superior a algunos otros, además que un Malfoy siempre estaba por encima de todos, así que cuando descubrí que Harry estaba en el expreso al colegio, lo busqué y le ofrecí mi amistad y mi ayuda para mezclarse con las personas adecuadas a una persona como él – suspiró.

- Y yo lo rechacé por la forma en que trataba a Ron, él también es de sangre pura, pero, a diferencia de los Malfoy, a ellos les gustaban los muggles y eran muy pobres, cosa que mi querida lagartija no dejaba de refregarle en la cara.

- Y lo otro era que Harry se juntaba con toda clase de seres extraños – dijo divertido mirando a Hagrid – primero él – lo señaló – luego Weasley, Granger que ahora es su señora, la hermana del pelirrojo, Longbottom y Luna Lovegood, mejor conocida como lunática ¿tenía los amigos adecuados? Para mí no, sin ánimo de ofender – le dijo al semi gigante – al menos lo eran bajo las creencias de mi padre.

- Lucius siempre fue un tipo muy especial – le dijo James divertido – las reglas las aplicaba a los demás, pero para él no solían contar muy bien que digamos – miró a Snape – cuando era prefecto solía fastidiar a los que andaban por allí con sus parejas de noche, pero él se la pasaba fuera de sus habitaciones con cualquier pretexto, recuerdo que una noche Remus lo pilló besándose con una chica de ravenclaw, pero no le dijo nada, sin embargo Narcisa se enteró y quedó la grande.

- Así que fueron ustedes quienes le dijeron a ella – dijo Snape molesto.

- Por supuesto que no, yo no habría buscado problemas con él en ese tiempo, Lily me habría matado – le replicó – la propia chica se lo dijo a Narcisa ya que esperaba que, por ser también sangre pura, Lucius se casara con ella.

- Pues según sé, Lucius andaba buscando la manera de terminar con ese compromiso pero no precisamente para casarse con esa chica – le dijo Snape – él solía decir que se le declararía a la persona correcta cuando lo consiguiera. Y estuvo a punto de lograrlo, pero esa persona ya estaba con alguien más y se tuvo que casar con Narcisa, aunque ni ella lo quería a él, ni él a ella.

- Pues bien, debemos ponernos en camino – dijo Master – el tiempo se nos agota y aún tenemos que traducir las coordenadas astrológicas que nos dieron los centauros – miró a su alrededor – aquí ningún mago puede aparecerse ni desaparecer ¿verdad? – Hagrid asintió – pues que extraño, acabo de detectar la aparición de alguien, pero debe ser mi imaginación, no había usado mi magia en siglos, está un poco oxidada – le sonrió a Harry – vamos.

Caminaron de regreso al castillo y fueron directamente a la oficina de Minerva McGonogall, ella los esperaba con la comunicación abierta hacia otro lugar con un Remus sonriente, algo debía de haber pasado en Irlanda del Norte que se le veía tan complacido, se dijo James pero tomó camino hacia donde sus amigos le esperaban. Se adentró en el fuego verde y le hizo una seña a Harry antes de desaparecer en el remolino de la red flú. Al llegar del otro lado, los brazos de un rubio lo recibieron con fuerza mientras los otros merodeadores se reían.

- Lucius ha estado insoportable desde que llegamos aquí, Cornamenta – le dijo Sirius divertido – se estaba muriendo de impaciencia por verte ¿ves? – le señaló al rubio que no lo soltaba, al parecer se creía una lapa en la roca.

- Bueno, tenemos trabajo que hacer – les dijo – los centauros nos dieron deberes.

Harry y los demás llegaron tras ellos y vieron como Sigfrid abrazaba a Ian con cariño antes de sentarse junto a los demás a traducir las indicaciones que Bane les había dado en el bosque prohibido. Sobre la gran mesa había un plano astrológico extendido junto a un mapa geográfico de Irlanda del norte, pero se notaba que no podían hacerlo calzar.

- Malditos centauros – dijo Lucius – nunca dan una respuesta directa, han guardado por tantos años los secretos de las hadas posicionándose en las estrellas, que no se preocuparon jamás por ver si ellas seguían siendo las mismas – le mostró el mapa a Master – en quinientos años muchas de las estrellas mencionadas han desaparecido sin dejar rastro y no sabemos donde estaban.

- Quizás nos sirva de ayuda una imagen del mapa de las zonas interiores – le dijo Master pensativo – aunque no conozco en cabalidad sus habilidades mágicas.

- Veamos – dijo James sacando el mencionado mapa del bolsillo – a ver que nos puedes decir mi preciado mapa de las zonas interiores.

El mapa se desplegó completamente y mostró exactamente la constelación que el centauro les había indicado que buscaran en imágenes de tres dimensiones por sobre sus cabezas mientras en el suelo dibujaba un nuevo mapa.

- Harry, léele las indicaciones de Bane – le dijo James a su hijo que estaba más cerca del mapa y este de inmediato empezó a hacer los trazos en el suelo dando las coordenadas geográficas en este – vaya, hubiésemos empezado con él.

- Si tuvieras más inteligencia ya habrías arreglado el mundo – le dijo Snape con sarcasmo y de inmediato cinco varitas mágicas estaban en su garganta.

- Veo que te buscas problemas, Snivellus – le dijo entre dientes Sirius furioso.

- Calma – dijo Master divertido – no creo que lo haya dicho en serio ¿verdad?

- Puede ser que no – dijo Snape temiendo por su vida, no se había esperado que hasta Lucius lo atacase por molestar a James, si siempre se había mantenido lejos de este, pero debía tener en cuenta que el rubio estaba loquito por sus huesos desde antes que terminaran la escuela, que tonto había sido.

- Bien, ahora dediquémonos a la nuestro – les dijo obligándolos a bajar las varitas.

- Mm, a Severus le salió un defensor – se burló Lucius y miró a Master – y ahora me vas a decir que te gusta ¿eh? – le dijo al elfo divertido, pero el elfo desvió la mirada, no iba responderle, un Malfoy tiene dignidad hasta el final.

- ¡Qué horror! – dijo Sigfrid – si a Master le gusta este, significa de que una u otra forma va a entrar a formar parte de la familia, porque Harry se va a casar con Draco, James con Lucius y siendo Master parte de su familia, también estaría emparentado conmigo – miró al elfo que lo miraba con frialdad – ¿por qué no te buscas otro novio, Master? De seguro debe haber muchos magos lindos por aquí.

- Cállate, Sigfrid – le dijo fastidiado, no le gustaba que lo tomaran a la broma.

- O quizás le podamos buscar otro novio a Snape – siguió ignorando la ira que se veía en los ojos del elfo guerrero – eso sería más justo.

- Sigfrid – le dijo Harry comprendiendo perfectamente a qué iba aquella insistencia, hacer que uno se delatara en cuanto a sus sentimientos – prometiste comportarte antes de salir de Avalon ¿recuerdas? Y eres un Potter de palabra.

- Eso es un golpe bajo – le dijo este poniéndose serio – y no es digno de un Potter.

- Pues creo que ya te han dicho que algunas de las cualidades de Voldemort se me traspasaron cuando me marcó como su igual – se encogió de hombros – incluso el sombrero seleccionador me quiso mandar a Slytherin.

- Menos mal que no accedió – dijo James divertido sentándose mientras Remus se dedicaba a copiar el mapa que seguía viéndose en el suelo – habría sido un verdadero desastre que hubiese quedado en esa casa, y lo peor, el primer Potter que le permitiera al sombrero seleccionador ponerlo allí desde que el primero que fue al colegio se cambió de maestro, habría sido una verdadera vergüenza.

- Quizás hubiese sufrido menos en pociones – miró a Snape divertido, este no había vuelto a hablar desde que Lucius había insinuado que le gustaba a Master.

- Me extraña que se haya quedado tan calladito – dijo Remus sentándose luego de terminar de copiar el mapa – siempre ha sido pronto a las respuestas mordaces.

- Punto para los merodeadores, entonces – dijo James divertido – si lo hemos dejado sin palabras – se inclino hacia él – ¿o te estás guardando la rabia?

- Ya, déjenlo en paz – dijo Master – se comportan como crios y ya no lo son ¿ven?

- Si, ya te has delatado – le dijo Sigfrid sonriendo – ¡te gusta Severus Snape!

- Te voy a meter una flecha por el trasero si sigues con eso – lo amenazó furioso.

- Calma – dijo un risueño Remus mirando al elfo divertido – al fin tenemos el mapa, así que almorcemos antes de ir por las hadas al bosque blanco – se volvió hacia su amigo – guarda el mapa, nos ha sido muy útil, pero no podemos perderlo.

Y el hecho que Snape le gustase a Master había sido motivo que este se quedara callado todo el almuerzo, evitando la mirada del elfo guerrero en todo momento, como si este le fuese a saltar encima si sus miradas se cruzaba, lo cual había sido motivo de risa para los merodeadores que no dejaban de decir cosas incómodas.

- Creo que ha sido mejor venganza que remover sus recuerdos dolorosos – le cuchicheó James a Sirius divertido y este asintió – lo malo es que va a quedar todo en familia, pero cuando el amor florece… - notó que la mirada de Master estaba sobre ellos, pero no le iba a hacer nada a uno de sus señores ¿no?

- Dices que todo va a quedar en familia – le dijo Ian ignorando la fea mirada que le dirigía el profesor de pociones – pero que yo sepa, ni Remus ni Sirius lo son.

- Sirius es primo de la madre de Draco – le dijo Harry – igual que Tonks.

- Vaya, así que de verdad todo queda en familia – dijo Sigfrid – pero eso no es nada, según sé, los padres de James lo adoptaron cuando tenia 16 años ¿no?

- Algo así, ellos fueron siempre muy buenos conmigo y jamás me dijeron nada respecto a mi comportamiento, recuerdo que el papá de James sólo movía la cabeza y nos decía. "va a ser un verdadero milagro si alguno llega a viejo".

- Mi padre siempre le decía a mi madre: "déjalos disfrutar ahora, vaya a saber qué será de ellos cuando sean adultos con esta guerra encima" – suspiró – y tuvo razón, perdimos nuestra juventud tratando de detener su avance al poder.

- Y por eso mismo no han madurado jamás – dijo Master molesto – no deberían…

- Oh, vamos, Master, has conocido muchas generaciones de Potter – le dijo Sigfrid – y siempre has dicho que hemos cambiado el envase y no el contenido ¿verdad?

- Y bien que cualquiera de ustedes sabe sacar de las casillas a las personas – le respondió – supongo que es verdad, no puedo pretender cambiarlos.

- Bueno, ya que hemos terminado con el postre – dijo Harry – es mejor que nos pongamos en camino, miren que aún no averiguamos el ritual del druida que debemos hacer antes de encontrar a las hadas del bosque blanco.

- Pues creo que algo decía el libro de la magia enamorada de los Potter – dijo Sigfrid – no lo recuerdo con claridad, pero era algo respecto a fertilizar la tierra.

- ¿La magia enamorada de los Potter? – repitió Snape.

- Por supuesto – dijo James pensativo – ese libro era un manual mágico para los descendientes de mi familia, todos los rituales mágicos de los druidas aparecen allí, incluso creo que aparece un ritual especial de purificación de la magia negra.

- Y ese libro ¿dónde podemos encontrarlo? – dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo.

- Remus lo encontró en el castillo de Edimburgo – le dijo Ian – creo que quedó allá cuando nos fuimos a Gales a buscar Avalon ¿verdad, chicos?

- Este, no – dijo Draco divertido – yo lo he mantenido conmigo, después de todo, mi hijo también es descendiente de los Potter y quería tener una idea de su magia.

- Genial, vamos a buscarlo – le dijo Harry poniéndose de pie – ya volvemos.

- Claro, mientras se apuren y no se les ocurra mirar la cama – le dijo James.

- ¡Papá! – le dijo Harry escandalizado y totalmente rojo junto a su pareja que se reía divertido – eres un pervertido, nosotros vamos a buscar ese libro, no más.

- Pero gracias por la idea – le dijo Draco arrastrando a su pareja a su habitación.

- Ves que si eres tonto – le dijo Snape – le metes ideas en la cabeza a Draco y con nada se la sacas después, eso es perder tiempo valioso – lo recriminó.

James se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en el hombro de Lucius sonriendo, no iba a serlo, después de todo, aún les quedaban horas en ese día y las del siguiente y su hijo se merecía un poco de relax antes de ver a las hadas.

Al final salieron a media tarde a buscar a las famosas hadas, Draco había conseguido tentar a Harry y se quedaron dormidos, por lo mismo James aprovechó de decir que se sentía mal y que necesitaba descansar un poco, con ello Lucius se olvidó de todo y se dedicó a consentirlo y mimarlo. Sirius alzó las cejar y se rió por lo bajo al comprender que este se estaba aprovechando del pánico, así que le dio un codazo a Remus y este asintió divertido.

Caminaron hacia fuera de la ciudad, donde la casa de Sirius en Belfast se encontraba ubicada, al parecer había sido construida allí para mantenerse alejada de los muggles pero con el tiempo ellos se acercaron a ella y finalmente quedó dentro de la frontera de la ciudad, cosa que no les había gustado a los Black.

Harry iba con Draco abrazado a su costado, a su derecha iba su padre que mantenía sus dedos enlazados con los de Lucius, Remus iba junto a Sirius, Ian con Sigfrid y Master cerraba el grupo con Snape que no lo miraba para nada.

- Espero que no haya más indicaciones respecto a nuestra visita a las hadas – dijo Harry mirando el libro molesto, por lo visto los antiguos druidas eran bastante impúdicos con sus rituales y no había sido capaz de explicarle a Draco en qué consistía el famoso ritual, pero había visto en los ojos de su padre toda la diversión que ello le causaba – ya tengo bastante con el famoso ritual.

- Pues no sé – le dijo Master desde atrás pensativo – las hadas son seres muy especiales respecto a la gente con las que tienen tratos, las que yo llegué a conocer mantenían sus distancias con los magos comunes y sólo tenían tratos con los druidas, decían que ellos si sabían respetar la naturaleza.

- Claro que lo hacían, en especial si le deban su semilla al árbol sagrado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Lucius se volvió a mirar a James intrigado.

- El ritual, estoy seguro, le encantará a Sigfrid – prosiguió ignorando a su pareja – lo malo es que creo que hace mucho frío en estos lados como para realizarlo tal como lo señala el libro, se congelarían ciertas partes de la anatomía de cualquiera.

- ¿Y por qué habrían de congelarse? – insistió Remus mirando a Harry que había bajado la cabeza, no estaba seguro si para esconder la risa o la vergüenza.

- Ya basta, papá, eso es indecente – le dijo y Remus comprobó que estaba avergonzado – con razón los druidas desaparecieron, eran muy indecentes.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Harry? – dijo Sigfrid con mucha curiosidad.

- De los rituales de los druidas – respondió James – supongo que sabes que ellos trabajaban con la naturaleza ¿no? – este asintió – bueno, ellos se unían por medio de sus rituales a ella con danzas que emulaban cópulas con la misma, el druida que conseguía la unión total era aquel que tenía un orgasmo con ella, le daba su semilla para la nueva vida bailando desnudo alrededor del árbol sagrado.

- No voy a permitir que mi Harry ande bailando en cueros y menos tenga relaciones con quien sea, no me importa si es la naturaleza o no.

- Alto – dijo una voz femenina y amenazante – de aquí no pasan los humanos.

- Somos magos y venimos a buscar la Semilla del árbol sabio – respondió Sigfrid.

- Sólo los druidas pueden entrar a ver a las hadas – insistió la voz – sólo tres de ustedes pueden pasar, los demás deberán quedarse en la frontera.

- Bien, entonces los Potter deben seguir el camino – dijo Master divertido de ver a sus respectivas parejas tensarse con la idea de que ellos fuesen a realizar aquel ritual tan impúdico que James les había relatado – nos quedamos.

- El elfo guerrero también puede pasar – le dijo ella viendo que él se quedaba.

- No, prefiero quedarme aquí a controlar las cosas "mundanas" – dijo mirando a Sirius y a Remus que ponían caras de angelitos, pero sabía lo que iban a hacer apenas les dieran la espalda, fastidiar a Snape con lo mismo.

- Bien, herederos de los druidas, seguir el sendero que los guiará al árbol sagrado, pero tengan en cuenta que deberán cumplir su ritual si quieren la semilla.

Harry siguió caminando rojo hasta las orejas mientras Sigfrid y james se reían atrás de él, claro, como ellos era un par de pervertidos exhibicionistas, no tenían problemas, sin embargo él al único que lo había dejado verlo desnudo era a Draco, una cosa era hablar de esas cosas y otras hacerlo, se dijo.

- Para ser un Potter eres terriblemente tímido – le dijo Sigfrid abrazándolo – no te preocupes tanto, leíste el libro y sabes que ni sabrás lo que haces al entrar en trance. Además, sólo estaremos nosotros, somos familia, que tanto que veamos tus "cosas", no creo que tengas nada distinto a tu padre o a mí.

- Es que sólo una persona me ha visto en cueros, me da pena por él ¿sabes?

- Bueno, aquí el único exhibicionista es Sigfrid – le dijo su padre abrazándolo del otro lado – sin embargo, no veo para qué te acomplejas tanto, según sé tienes todas tus "cosas", como dice Sigfrid, en su lugar y sólo la madre naturaleza nos verá así – sonrió – y es para salvar nuestro mundo.

- Sigue sin gustarme – le dijo – debería haber otra forma de conseguirla.

- Vaya, que tenemos aquí – dijo una mujercita pequeña sentada en una roca con forma de flor – si han pasado la barrera es que son druidas.

- Somos James, Sigfrid y Harry Potter – le dijo el primero mirándola. El hada era menudita, parecía una muñequita con tres pares de alas de distintos y delicados colores verdes contra un vestido que parecía ser hecho de delicados pétalos de flor en un tono azulado, por su espalda caía una larga cabellera rubia casi blanca y sus ojos pequeños brillaban como carbones, oscuros pero penetrantes.

- Así que al fin han venido los últimos druidas a buscar el árbol sagrado – sonrió.

- El mundo mágico está en peligro dada la inestabilidad mágica causada por la muerte del malvado Lord… – una manito pequeña lo silenció.

- No digas su nombre – le dijo temerosa – sabemos que lo venciste, pero aún su magia sigue en este mundo y las hadas no quisiéramos que volviera.

- Lo maté de forma definitiva – le dijo Harry preocupado – al menos destruí todos los trozos de su alma que pudimos encontrar con mis amigos.

- Me temo que si bien los destruiste, un pequeñísimo fragmento sigue incrustado en el corazón de uno de tus seres más queridos, no basta como para que él regrese, en especial si tú estás aquí, pero ha causado grandes estragos en la magia de todos al buscar adueñarse de su huésped.

- ¿Está en el alma de Ron? – dijo Harry asombrado – pero es imposible, yo siempre tuve cuidado que nada les pasara a ellos, estaban a buena distancia…

- Ocurrió cuando destruiste el último de los pedazos del alma del Malvado.

- Pero era Draco quien estaba más cerca de mí en esos momentos, Ron, Ginny y Hermoine estaban del otro lado de la pared tratando de detener a los mortifagos.

- Pero él necesitaba a alguien que no hubiese estado involucrado en sus ideales de manera que nadie sospechara que seguía allí, latente.

- Entonces, con más razón debemos realizar el famoso ritual ese que no te gusta – le dijo James muy preocupado – debemos purificarlo antes que comience a manifestarse en pleno en el corazón de tu amigo, podría significar su fin.

- Por favor síganme, si ustedes consiguen revivir al árbol sagrado, las hadas se los agradeceremos profundamente ya que hace siglos que no tenemos ocasión de reproducirnos, era el árbol sagrado quien nos ayudaba a lograrlo.

Caminaron hacia un pequeño claro en el que se veía un añoso árbol cuyas gruesas raíces se veían a la superficie de la tierra, entre sus cuarteaduras se podía ver lo que parecía ser una cara de anciano, llena de arrugas.

- Los dejaré solos, las hadas no estamos autorizadas a ver el ritual de los druidas – le dijo y se rió al ver como el más joven de los Potter se ponía colorado una vez más – cuando hayan terminado, volveré para llevarlos con nuestra reina, ella les dará la información para plantar el nuevo árbol.

Harry estaba cansado, le dolía la cabeza, estaba entumido hasta los huesos y pese a toda la locura de la danza, si es que se le podía llamar así, al famoso árbol sagrado no había ni pestañeado, claro, de seguro no eran lo bastante "buenos" como para que les echara siquiera una ojeadita.

- Esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte – dijo Sigfrid frotando sus brazos, congelado de bailar tanto rato totalmente desnudo – para mí que estamos haciendo el ridículo para un espectador que no está conforme con nada.

- Tengo una idea – dijo James – esto no está funcionando porque no hemos encontrado el éxtasis sexual, que es lo que se nos pide para despertarlo.

- De seguro uno se va a excitar con el frío que hace – se quejó Sigfrid tiritando.

- Quizás si pudiéramos hacer un hechizo aparte para entrar en calor – dijo Harry.

- El libro no decía nada al respecto – dijo James – ni siquiera señalaba cómo debíamos excitarnos, simplemente que debíamos bailar desnudos hasta el clímax – se detuvo pensativo – quizás lo mejor fuera imaginarnos haciéndolo siquiera para hacer el intento de excitarnos, o sea, Harry se podría imaginar que lo está haciendo con Draco, que sus brazos lo rodean y…

- ¡No seas pervertido, papá! – lo silenció ruborizándose totalmente.

- Espera, quizás sea una buena idea entrar en trance – dijo Sigfrid – el libro lo señalaba, en trance podemos lograr olvidarnos tanto que estamos desnudos como del frío que hace a nuestro alrededor viendo lo que queramos ver ¿verdad

- Genial – le dijo James sonriendo acercándose a sus ropas y sacando su varita – esto nos será de mucha ayuda: invertia alma – y los tres se olvidaron de todo reiniciando el ritual, pero cada uno en un mundo distinto en sus cabezas.

Master se sentó a los pies de un alto roble, se muy sentía mareado, tenía mucho frío, es más, le parecía que se ahogaba al respirar a cada minuto que pasaba ¿Qué era todo aquello? Quizás era eso lo que le había advertido Madian antes de salir de Avalon, su magia se debilitaría si se alejaba mucho del lugar y de los señores del antiguo lugar, pero no podía haberlos acompañado, de por sí Harry estaba muy avergonzado por tener que hacer el famoso ritual para despertar el árbol sagrado, no podía asegurar que le gustase la presencia de alguien fuera de su familia, o que al mismo Draco le agradara la idea que él lo viese desnudo, o a Lucius o a Ian, suspiró, y debía tener en cuenta todo el dime que te diré que los merodeadores y Snape se llevaban haciendo, con lo mordaz que era este último, de seguro en una de esas terminarían matándolo con buenas razones.

- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo Remus preocupado – te has puesto muy pálido.

- Es mi magia que se ha debilitado por la lejanía con Avalon – le dijo cansado – lo único que la haría recuperarse es la presencia de mis señores, pero creo que ello les tomará un buen rato todavía, así que dejaré que ella descanse sentado tranquilamente aquí – le explicó mirando el lugar por el cual se habían ido.

- Quizás lo que necesitas es un poco de magia humana – le dijo Sirius.

- No van a empezar de nuevo con lo mismo ¿verdad? – le dijo algo molesto.

- No sé de qué hablas, yo pensaba en que cada uno de los magos aquí presente te diéramos un poquito de nuestra magia hasta que los Potter regresen – le dijo este divertido – así podrías relajar tu magia y te sentirías mucho mejor ¿no?

- Muy bien, creo que no me haría daño un poco de magia – accedió poniéndose de pie – pero deben tener en cuenta que podrían agotarse en el intento.

- Quizás sea cierto – le dijo Lucius – pero no serías de mucha utilidad así como estás en caso que pasara algo malo, que espero no pase – sacó su varita.

Lucius y Draco se pararon frente al elfo, Remus y Sirius estaba a uno y otro lado y detrás de él estaban Ian y Snape, los seis levantaron al mismo tiempo sus varitas y comenzaron a entregarle lentamente un poco de magia. Pero el elfo no resistió mucho más y se desvaneció cayendo en los brazos de Snape que a duras penas consiguió mantener el equilibrio mientras lo sostenía.

- Creo que es mejor que se lo llevasen a su casa – les dijo un hada preocupada – los druidas aún van a tardar un par de horas más y el elfo guerrero está agotado.

- Bien, iremos a casa a cuidar a Master, pero regresaremos en un par de horas a buscar a los Potter – le respondió Remus y sonrió para sí al ver como Snape cargaba al desmayado guerrero con mucho cuidado ¿no sería que este se estaba aprovechando del pánico? Al parecer Lucius pensaba lo mismo, vaya a saber uno lo que era capaz de hacer un Malfoy con tal de lograr sus objetivos, sin embargo, era bastante claro que para ellos el fin justificaba los medios, claro que si el amor estaba de por medio, hasta los merodeadores eran capaces de todo, allí tenían a James que había conquistado a Lily, así que si Master necesitaba una ayudita, podía contar con ellos para lo que fuera…

Continuará… 

Espero más comentarios para el siguiente capítulo o no sigo escribiendo.

Por cierto, yo quería estar en el ritual de los druidas para poder describirlo, pero ellos me echaron diciendo que querían hacerlo en privado, ¿se imaginan a los tres Potter en cueros? Merlín, allí si que corre la baba (¡Ay, Draco, no me pegues! Ya sé que Harry es tuyo, pero eso no le quita lo bueno). En fin, quizás al siguiente capítulo pueda explicar algo más sobre ello.

Ah, alguien me preguntó qué eran los Porotos, creo que en otros lados los llaman frijoles o habichuelas, aquí en Chile le decimos así y eso de "ganarse los porotos", es como ganarse el pan de cada día por estos lados.

Gracias por los que me leen, intentaré actualizar dentro de una semana, pero no les prometo nada, no estoy muy segura todavía.

Shio Chang


	11. Blanco y negro en un solo ser

Ayúdame a recordarme 

A ver si finalmente es el último, se me está estirado mucho la historia, aunque quizás sea bueno extenderme un poco más, ya veremos que nos sale. Ah, y gracias por sus comentarios.

Blanco y negro en un solo ser 

Sirius estaba sentado en la sala con Remus e Ian leyendo todos los libros que había en la casa respecto a los elfos guerreros mientras Lucius, Draco y Snape subían a Master a su habitación, al parecer el elfo guerrero estaba bastante mal, su magia apenas y se sentía, así que tenían que buscar algo con qué solucionar su problema, ya estaba visto que eso de entregarle magia no le era útil, las pociones recuperativas no estaban creadas para una criatura mágica tampoco, así que tendría que ver con otras cosas. Estaban en el más absoluto de los silencios cuando los Malfoy entraron de regreso, ellos lo miraron extrañados, pero ellos se encogieron de hombros sin responder nada.

- Así que a Snivellus también le gusta Master – suspiró Remus – vaya cosa ¿no?

- Al menos ahora está mas tranquilo, aunque no deja de aferrarse a la capa de Severus – le dijo Lucius – creo que con un poquito de cariño se sentirá mejor.

- Pues no sé si me agrade que Snivellus entre en la familia – le dijo Sirius pensativo – después de todo le declaramos la guerra cuando estábamos en el colegio y no hemos dejado de pelearla aún después de terminar los estudios.

- Me pregunto cuánto más se han de tardar ellos – dijo Draco sentándose junto a Remus – mi pobre Harry debe de estar entumido hasta los huesos, si es un gatito tan friolento – suspiró sin notar las miradas divertidas de Sirius y Remus.

- Tú más bien hubieses preferido acompañarlo para poder verlo en el ritual – le dijo el animago divertido – en especial si iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer ¿no?

- No se imagine a mi Harry desnudo – le dijo echando chispas por todos lados.

- Podrías morir por lo que estás pensando, Black – le dijo Lucius molesto también.

- Pues nosotros no necesitamos imaginarnos a los Potter desnudos – le replicó este – y antes que se pongan saltones, quiero a Harry como a un hijo y a James y a Sigfrid como mis hermanos, igual que Lunático ¿verdad, mi ex lobito?

- Por supuesto que si – asintió este – pero me parece que ustedes están un poquito alterados por las ausencias de ellos – miró por la ventana – sé que les tomará un tiempo más, el árbol sagrado no ha hablado con nadie en siglos dado que con los únicos que tenía comunicación era con los druidas y ellos desaparecieron alrededor del siglo V o VI con la avenencia del cristianismo a Inglaterra, claro que lo más seguro es que se hayan mezclado con los magos.

- Remus era el único que no se dormía en clases de Binns y el único de nuestra generación que tomó historia de la magia en sus timos ¿verdad? – dijo Sirius.

- Bueno, no había quien quisiera tomar una materia tan aburrida, pero en el fondo era muy interesante si le sacabas el profesor – sonrió este divertido.

- Si, yo mantenía hechizada mi pluma para tomar apuntes – dijo Lucius divertido.

- Binns, el profesor de esa materia – le dijo Remus a Ian – es un fantasma, dicen que no ha dejado jamás esa rutina, ni cuando estaba vivo ni después de muerto.

- Siempre lo han dicho, es mortalmente aburrido – dijo Sirius pensativo tomando un nuevo libro – yo creo que Remus debió impartir la materia.

- Bueno, Dumbledore decía que era mejor en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Si, pero creo que te puso allí para que ayudaras a Harry más que otra cosa.

- Es mejor que sigamos buscando con qué ayudar a Master – les dijo Ian – ya sabremos cuando los Potter regresen qué haremos a continuación.

Harry estaba arrodillado en el suelo, avergonzado hasta la médula, mientras eyaculaba, un segundo después cayó su padre y uno después de él, Sigfrid. Casi al instante el añoso árbol comenzó a brillar, primero suavemente y luego de forma encandilante, en una luz blanquecina que borró de paso las arrugas del árbol.

- Mm, tres druidas me han despertado – dijo complacido – son deliciosos ¿saben?

- ¿Nos podemos cubrir ya? – dijo Harry ofendido – hace mucho frío para estar así.

- Por supuesto que si, es solo el ritual para despertarme – le dijo el árbol divertido y este se puso de pie trayendo las ropas de su padre y de Sigfrid de paso – bien, después de tanto tiempo he sido despertado ¿se puede saber para qué? – les preguntó mientras ellos se vestían – y luego de dejarme dormir tantos siglos.

- Pare ser un árbol sagrado, parece que no sabes lo que ha pasado últimamente – le dijo James terminado de cerrarse la capa – el mundo mágico estuvo en guerra en dos ocasiones, en ambas Harry detuvo el avance del mal – señaló a su hijo – sin embargo, él perdió su memoria en ella y la magia negra quedó encerrada, pero al regresar Harry a Inglaterra ella despertó y ha desestabilizado las protecciones mágicas de todos los lugares mágicos, hasta los muggles han visto las paredes de Hogwarts, creído ver el bosque prohibido, Hogsmeade y muchos otros que están protegidos de esa manera, incluido el mismo Avalon, incluso cuando viajábamos de regreso a Londres, vimos un dragón marino, cosa que ni siendo mago se ve.

- Así que lo que necesitan es la Semilla del Árbol Sabio – dijo pensativo – pero para ello necesito que hagan otro ritual – se rió al escuchar el gemido molesto de Harry – no, de ese tipo no – volvió a reírse – ese sólo sirve para despertar la primera vez al árbol sagrado. No, el ritual que deben hacer es el de purificación, es decir, deben entregarme toda su magia a la vez, yo la limpiaré para ustedes y se las devolveré íntegramente y de paso, con todo lo que se salve, podré generar un fruto especial que han de llevarle a la reina de las hadas para que les señale el lugar en que han de sembrarlo y hacerlo florecer antes que anochezca el día de mañana – los tres se miraron – no se preocupen por el embarazo de uno de ustedes, la poción del druida mantendrá el bebé a salvo de todo tipo de magia.

James, Sigfrid y Harry se miraron un segundo y luego levantaron sus respetivas varitas entregándole toda su magia al árbol con un destello celeste, de parte de James; uno rojizo, de parte de Sigfrid; y uno verde, de parte de Harry. El árbol cerró los ojos mientras recibía la magia y los tres colores se mezclaron en su follaje comenzando a resplandecer con gran fuerza mientras los dueños de la magia quedaban agotados sentados en el suelo, sin fuerzas para levantar sus varitas, los tres pálidos. Pero fue cosa de segundos que el árbol les purificase e hiciera aparecer una hermosa flor antes de devolvérselas lentamente de manera que no les produjese un colapso el tener tanta magia blanca de golpe en ellos tres.

Harry se sintió mareado, sentía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor como si un huracán lo hubiese cogido y lo devolviera a la tierra así, con todo revuelto en su estómago, que bailaba amenazando con vaciar todo su contenido en cualquier momento. Se sentó en el suelo con la varita aún recepcionando magia, pero al parecer era el único que aún la recibía, su padre y Sigfrid estaban sentados a su lado de un extraño color verdoso tratando de controlar, seguramente, las mismas arcadas que lo acometían a él a cada segundo. Cerró los ojos cuando la última oleada de magia purificada llegó a su ser y no pudo evitarlo ya más, vomitó.

- Exceso de magia – dijo el árbol comprensivo viendo que los otros dos también lo hacían – son magos extremadamente poderosos dada su mezcla con criaturas de tipo mágico y con forma humana, en especial tú, Harry querido, tu hijo va a ser terriblemente poderoso, aunque quizás su mezcla con alguien descendiente de los elfos guerreros consiga estabilizar esa magia que podría llegar a ser peligrosa.

- Todo dependerá de la forma en que sea criado – le dijo James reponiéndose primero – después de todo, si bien Harry no tuvo cariño durante su infancia, pero como era un Potter que fue amado profundamente cuando era un bebé, no fue malo pese a ser tan poderoso como el Señor Tenebroso – sonrió agachándose junto a su hijo – deja que salga todo, te sentirás mucho mejor, pequeño.

- ¿Pequeño? – le dijo divertido el árbol sagrado – si es tan alto como tú.

- Pero es mi hijo – le acarició el cabello – aguamenti – dijo y un chorro de agua salió de su varita limpiando el rostro de Harry que se acomodó en su hombro – es difícil para mí aceptar que ya es un hombre hecho y derecho, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que pude abrazarlo apenas tenía poco más de un año.

- Bueno, ya está lista la semilla del árbol sabio – señaló la rama más baja – tómenla y llévenla a la reina de las hadas, creo que allí viene su mensajera.

Sigfrid se puso de pie y tomó la semilla, estaba tibia y parecía palpitar entre sus dedos, se notaba que tenía vida en su interior. Se acercó a James y lo ayudó a levantar a Harry que parecía haber perdido la fuerza de sus miembros, se volvieron hacia el hada y la siguieron caminando lentamente mientras cargaban a Harry que escasamente se mantenía conciente con mucha fuerza de voluntad.

- La reina de las hadas estaba muy feliz cuando le informé que había tres druidas despertando al árbol sagrado – les dijo el hada contenta – son tan pocos los magos que pueden calificar para druidas en estos tiempos que ya comenzábamos a perder la esperanza que alguno viniese por estos lados, pero ustedes son muy especiales ¿verdad? Y están bien loquitos para arriesgarse de esa manera.

- Los tres somos descendientes de druidas – le dijo Sigfrid – mi bisabuelo lo era, pero prefirió mandarme a Hogwarts a estudiar que convertirme en uno, decía que la profesión ya no tenía futuro dado que había tantos especialistas por aquí y los estudios eran demasiado largos para un Potter – sonrió – la paciencia no es una de mis cualidades y estar demasiado tiempo tranquilo no es para mi ni en broma.

Harry miró a Sigfrid por encima de su hombro divertido, ciertamente él tampoco hubiese podido llevar el entrenamiento completo para ser un druida ¿qué Potter hubiese resistido veinte años de entrenamiento sin ver los resultados? Si Master siempre decía que aún antes de salir de Avalon eran muy inquietos, de seguro a los cinco o seis años se hubiese cansado y habría dejado todo el entrenamiento para buscar nuevos horizontes. Además, estaba el hecho que si quería llegar a ser el mejor debía permanecer solo el resto de su vida, no era muy buen prospecto.

- Bueno, es sabido que los descendientes de druida siempre califican para ser uno pero que no siguen el camino de sus padres dado que saben qué les espera aún antes de comenzar el entrenamiento – le dijo ella – y en estos tiempos, supongo que entre los magos estaría de más un mago que sea muchas cosas a la vez.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora, Harry? – le dijo su padre al notar que se cargaba menos contra él. Este asintió y sólo se aferró a su brazo para no perder el poco equilibrio recobrado – menos mal que ya nos falta poco para terminar esta misión, si tengo que pasar por otra tarde como esta, me regreso a Avalon, te lo aseguro.

- Vamos, papá, si este tipo de cosas te gustan demasiado – le replicó divertido.

- Una cosa es que las haga de vez en cuando – admitió – pero nunca tan seguido.

- Además, es su deber pensar en el bebé que viene en camino – le dijo el hada deteniéndose ante una inmensa roca – esta es la entrada al reino de las hadas, dependiendo de ustedes la visita puede durar un siglo o unos minutos.

- ¡No tenemos un siglo! – dijo Harry exaltado – si no plantamos la semilla para el anochecer de mañana, todas las barreras que protegen el mundo mágico caerán irreversiblemente, no sería justo para un mundo que apenas recupera la paz.

- Bueno, pasen – le dijo ella divertida abriendo la entrada – pero ustedes son muy poderosos, a diferencia del último druida que se apareció por estos lados ¿saben? La reina estaba molesta, era un hombre muy ambicioso, de apellido Gaunt, creo.

James y Harry la miraron sorprendidos antes de mirarse entre sí. Cuando Sigfrid captó sus miradas, los miró interrogativamente, preocupado por su actitud.

- Me extraña que un descendiente de esa familia viniera por estos lados – le dijo James caminado lentamente por el sendero luminoso que había aparecido frente a ellos – pero eso no puede haber sido hace poco tiempo ¿verdad? – la miró.

- Fue hace como dos siglos, exigía tener el poder de los druidas – le dijo ella – según él su abuelo lo había sido, pero la reina dijo que no dado que el siguiente druida tendría el poder de despertar al árbol sagrado porque sería parte de los señores de Avalon, claro que no se lo dijo a él, sólo que no le iba a dar el secreto de los druidas porque no le pertenecía a ella sino a una familia muy especial.

- No entiendo ¿para qué querría ese poder? – dijo Sigfrid preocupado aún.

- Los Gaunt fueron los últimos descendientes de Salazar Slytherin – le dijo Harry – en las ramas de su familia se mezclaron una y otra vez entre primos con el fin de mantener los rasgos mágicos y la pureza de sangre, sin embargo, de tanto practicar la endogamia, aparecieron rastros sicóticos y maniáticos, las últimas generaciones fueron extremadamente crueles y ambiciosas, como que… - se cayó al captar el espanto en el hada – El señor tenebroso era hijo de una de ellos.

- Quizás ella lo sospechaba – dijo James pensativo viendo que el camino se bifurcaba delante de ellos – que de ellos saldría el mago más malvado – se detuvo y miró a Harry – sin embargo, ella sabía que vendríamos a causa de su contacto con los centauros, por ello les dejó un mensaje tan complicado ¿verdad?

- Algo así – admitió el hada parándose frente a los caminos – y esta es la prueba que deben realizar para demostrar que son dignos de ser los sembradores de un nuevo árbol sabio, ambos caminos llevan al reino mágico de las hadas, pero uno de ellos es mucho más corto que el otro, deberán decidir cual es el que van a seguir, los espero al final – les dijo y luego desapareció en un haz de luz celeste.

- Bueno, no creo que sea muy complicado – dijo Harry tomando la semilla de la mano de Sigfrid, el mapa de las zonas interiores y su llave – guíanos – pidió.

- Sólo un druida muy poderoso me puede pedir ayuda – dijo una voz muy extraña – supongo que eres uno de los señores de Avalon si es que acudes a mi.

- Sí, queremos salvar al mundo mágico de la inestabilidad en que se encuentra sumido, no por nosotros, sino que por el bien de todos – le dijo muy sereno.

- Los Potter siempre fueron así, lástima que dejasen de ser druidas con el tiempo, ellos siempre estaban preocupados por el bienestar general aunque fuesen muy inquietos y traviesos – suspiró – ya que han sido los tres mis creadores, los llevaré de inmediato ante la reina de las hadas, así que tómense de las manos – ellos le obedecieron y antes que se dieran cuenta estaban frente a un añoso árbol, muy parecido al árbol sagrado, pero que en realidad era un trono – señora – dijo este.

- Vaya, tres druidas muy poderosos como para conseguir la semilla del árbol sabio y llegar aquí sin haber pasado por ninguno de los caminos – dijo ella.

James la miraba tratando de cerrar la boca, estaba más que impresionado. Claro, era pequeñita y delicada como todas las hadas de los bosques, pero era igualita a su madre: una mujercita delgada, de largos cabellos negros tomados en una larga trenza enrollada en su nuca a modo de corona, de brazos enérgicos, ojos celestes brillantes como zafiros, mirada segura y gestos que le recordaban su primera infancia, una cierta ternura maternal oculta bajo la sequedad de su hablar.

- Papá, te has quedado sin voz – le dijo Harry preocupado mirándolo.

- No pasa nada – le sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza – sólo es que me recuerda a mi madre – le dijo al ver que su hijo no le creía – demasiado, a decir verdad.

- Bien, ahora díganme a qué han venido – les ordeno viendo que no le prestaban mucha atención – y quienes se supone que son ustedes que están aquí.

- Bueno, como podrá ver – dijo Sigfrid en un tono un tanto insolente – somos descendientes de un druida mayor, Harry, James y Sigfrid Potter – los presentó – y estamos aquí porque se nos dijo que sólo el árbol sabio podía ayudar a nuestro mundo a purificar la magia negra que mantiene inestable las barreras mágicas.

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres tener el árbol sabio para tus propios fines?

- Nos ofende, Señora – le dijo Harry – si el árbol sagrado no nos hubiese encontrado dignos de despertar un nuevo árbol sabio ¿por qué nos iba a entregar su semilla? Incluso más ¿Por qué la semilla nos iba a guiar hasta aquí?

- Y otra cosa – le dijo James molesto por el insulto – mi hijo es el mago más poderoso de este mundo, bien podría dejar que el mundo mágico se cayera a pedazos o se hubiese adueñado de él hace años, cuando venció al malvado…

- Silencio, aquí no se pronuncia su nombre – les dijeron las hadas temerosas.

- Dumbledore siempre dijo que el temor a pronunciar su nombre sólo traía más temor – replicó Harry fastidiado – Voldemort no va a regresar porque lo nombre –las vio estremecerse – ya no apareció, está muerto y no voy a permitir que regrese a destruir lo que tanto me costó rescatar, por mi batalla con Voldemort perdí la memoria, a las personas que quería, estuve cinco años lejos del amor ¿Cómo se puede imaginar siquiera que voy a querer el árbol sabio para mis propios fines?

- Ningún hijo salido de Avalon ha sido jamás alguien que quiera el poder para sí – le dijo Sigfrid en el mismo tono – y estamos perdiendo el tiempo, si antes que caiga la tarde de mañana el árbol ya no está plantado, incluso las barreras que protegen este lugar caerán dado que los señores de Avalon lo han visitado.

- Pues para ser druidas, son muy temperamentales – dijo la reina divertida.

- ¡Nadie le toca la familia a un Potter! – replicaron los tres a la vez muy molestos.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dijo ella divertida – les entregaré la información que me piden, pero no se exalten – se acercó a James volando y se posó en su hombro – Los Potter son muy especiales, en especial ustedes dos, padre e hijo han compartido un mismo cuerpo por tanto tiempo que son casi como una sola persona, tienes en tu interior a tu nieto, pero ya lo quieres como si fuera tuyo – tocó su oreja con suavidad – tú escucharás el murmullo del viento. Este te guiará al lugar correcto – voló un poco y tocó a Harry entre los ojos – tú serás capaz de ver el camino aún en la oscuridad más profunda – voló hacia Sigfrid – y tú tendrás la fuerza para mover mil veces tu peso sin mayor esfuerzo – le dijo tocando sus brazos – los tres deberán permanecer unidos si quieren que el árbol sabio resurja en lo más profundo del bosque mágico, cuya entrada está en el bosque prohibido – les señaló – pero deben irse ya, el camino puede ser encontrado sólo de noche y ya sólo les quedan seis horas de esta noche antes que amanezca.

Harry, James y Sigfrid se miraron y se tomaron de las manos tal como lo hicieron antes para desaparecer y aparecer de regreso en las afueras del bosque blanco.

- Quizás debiéramos usar la aparición para acercarnos a Hogwarts – dijo Sigfrid caminando hacia el sector en que supuestamente los esperaban – ¿y los demás?

- Me dice el viento que debieron llevarse a Master a la casa de Sirius porque este se sentía mal en ausencia de la magia de los señores de Avalon – dijo James.

- Vamos allá, entonces – dijo Harry tomando a cada uno de una mano avanzando rápidamente por el sendero oscuro rumbo a la casa de su padrino.

Draco se asombró al ver a entrar a los Potter en la sala, era el único que permanecía despierto a esas horas, los demás habían decidido dormir mientras los esperaban, incluso su padre dormía profundamente, o eso creía.

- ¿Cómo está Master? – le dijo Harry en voz baja luego de saludarlo con un beso.

- Supongo que ahora que han regresado se ha de sentir mucho mejor – le sonrió – pero ha permanecido aferrado a Severus todo el tiempo, creo que le gusta mucho.

- Vamos a tener que despertar a los demás – dijo Sigfrid – debemos regresar al colegio esta misma noche o no podremos salvar el mundo mágico.

- Bien – dijo James – yo iré a despertar a Lucius, Harry a Sirius y Remus, tú, Sigfrid, ve a despertar a Ian y Draco se hará cargo de Master y Snivellus.

- ¿No puedes dejar de llamarlo con ese feo apodo, papá? – le reclamó molesto.

- No, hasta que él no te haya pedido disculpas como debe hacer un buen mago.

- Pues entonces le vas a llamar así por el resto de sus vidas – dijo Draco mientras subían por las escaleras – a mí se me enseñó que un Slytherin jamás pedía disculpas, aunque ello le costase la vida, así como jamás perdonar a nadie.

- Que aburrida la vida de ustedes – le dijo Sigfrid – sin disculpa y perdón no puede haber reconciliación siquiera con tu pareja, y es lo más rico reconciliarse ¿verdad, James? En especial cuando es un apasionadísimo Potter tu pareja.

- ¿Por qué tienes que andar publicando esas cosas? – le dijo este ruborizado.

- Vaya, así que así se consigue que un Potter te dé lo que quieres – dijo una voz a sus espaldas y los tres se volvieron hacia él – si pido disculpas como dicen ¿te reconciliarías conmigo y me darías todo el fuego de tu interior, James?

- Papá, vayan abajo con Lucius mientras bajamos con los demás – le dijo en un susurro y este asintió – Lucius – dijo levantando la voz – acompañe a papá abajo y busquen en el libro de la magia enamorada de los Potter la fórmula de traslado.

- ¿Para qué necesitas ese hechizo? Siempre nos podemos aparecer – le dijo.

- Si, pero con ese hechizo nos podemos aparecer sin que nuestra magia sea detectada por nadie, incluso violar barreras mágicas protectoras – le respondió Sigfrid entrando a la habitación de Ian – mientras menos nos demoremos, menos tardaremos en poner en práctica la reconciliación que quieres ¿sabes?

- ¡Sigfrid! – le reclamó James ruborizado y molesto pero este se rió cerrando la puerta detrás de él – me las vas a pagar, verás que sí, palabra de merodeador.

- Papá, por favor – le susurró Harry y este asintió regresando abajo acompañado de Lucius – Draco, despierta primero a Master, creo que el pobre se va a llevar un susto cuando se dé cuenta de lo que ha estado a punto de hacerle a Snape.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – lo miró y vio la sonrisa maliciosa de su pareja.

- Master nos pidió en el bosque prohibido permiso para usar su magia, se lo dimos, pero papá le dijo que podía usar la magia cuando él lo considerara conveniente, pero en su descontrol la ha estado usando para obtener la fuerza que necesita para seguir con vida y la única magia que le sirve viene del corazón.

- Lo que quiere decir que él y Severus lo han… - dijo asombrado bajando la voz.

- No, aún no, pero si no los despiertas luego, Master va a hacer algo de lo que quizás se arrepienta después – suspiró – no creo que a Snape le moleste mucho, en realidad, necesita un poco de afecto, pero Master no se lo va a perdonar, él es muy distinto a nosotros, le causaría mucho dolor haberlo hecho así ¿entiendes?

- Bueno, pero creo que más bien me lo estás diciendo para que no grite ¿verdad?

- Basta de palabras, el tiempo sigue corriendo – le acarició una mejilla y entró en la habitación de Sirius y Remus que dormía tranquilamente, se extrañó un poco al verlos sólo tomados de las manos, esperaba verlos recostados el uno en el pecho del otro, pero parecían estar cerca y lejos el uno del otro – Remus – remeció al castaño y este abrió los ojos asombrado jalando a Sirius de paso, quien gruñó antes de abrir los ojos molesto por haber sido despertado – debemos movernos.

- ¿Ya amaneció? – le dijo el animago estirándose mientras bostezaba.

- Aún no – le dijo Harry sentándose en el borde de la cama – pero debemos partir de inmediato si queremos cumplir nuestra misión, nos dijeron que sólo de noche podemos encontrar el lugar adecuado para sembrar la semilla del árbol sabio.

- Y sólo nos quedan las horas de esta noche – dijo Remus apurándose a vestirse.

- Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta de la habitación transformándose en perro bajando a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

- Un día va a tener un accidente por ser tan alocado – suspiró Remus, pero se transformó en lobo y bajó de la misma forma las escaleras. Harry simplemente cerró los ojos y apareció en la sala junto a su padre que estaba sentado en el regazo de Lucius leyendo el hechizo que les había pedido buscar.

Draco golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Master, no le gustaba mucho la imagen que Harry le había presentado de lo que podía estar pasando en esa habitación, pero al menos estaba preparado para entender los ruidos que provenían de ella, al parecer estaba intentando seducir al imperturbable Severus Snape a fuerza de pura magia y este estaba disfrutándolo por los gemidos que podía escuchar. Tratando de concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, entró, encendió las luces y vio como Master saltaba del otro lado de la habitación avergonzado hasta la médula.

- Debemos movernos rápido para cumplir nuestra misión – les dijo y salió.

Master se acercó a la pared y se dejó caer al suelo, nunca fue su intención hacer algo semejante, si Draco no los hubiese interrumpido… No, mejor ni pensar en lo que hubiese hecho, su afán de supervivencia lo había controlado, pero sus señores habían llegado justo a tiempo y lo habían sacado del trance, ahora sólo debía dedicarse a cumplir su misión como su guardián, no de otras cosas.

Snape lo miraba desconcertado, el rubio había estado haciéndole sentir demasiadas cosas extrañas en su interior, algo que jamás pensó que sentiría por nadie, nunca había pasado de un gusto con algunos chicos, quizás demasiado lejos de su alcance por estar dentro de su casa, en especial Regulus Black, que siempre suspiraba por parecerse a su hermano mayor pero que jamás tuvo el valor de imitarlo, solo esa vez que quiso salirse del circulo del Lord…

- Los señores de Avalon necesitan mi presencia y acudo a su presencia – dijo Master y desapareció dejando aún más sorprendido a Snape, quien se apresuró a acomodarse la ropa y bajar a la sala.

Ian y Sigfrid ya estaban en la sala cuando Snape se apareció por allí, dirigió su mirada hacia el elfo guerrero, pero este estaba sentado a los pies de Harry escuchando atentamente lo que les habían dicho las hadas. Y ahora sintió más odio contra el menor de los Potter del que sintió la primera vez que lo vio en la escuela, tanto el padre como el hijo sólo sabían causar estragos en su vida.

- Bueno, es todo lo que ella nos dijo – terminó Harry sintiendo la mirada cargada de odio de Snape sobre su cabeza, pero trató de ignorarlo como hizo tantas veces cuando era estudiante, claro que ahora no pretendía fracasar – y a cada druida nos dieron un determinado don, pero ya hablaremos de eso – se volvió hacia su padre – ¿encontraron el hechizo que necesitamos para volver?

- Si, es un poco complicado, pero podemos hacerlo sin que el ministerio nos detecte – dijo Lucius manteniendo el mentón apoyado en el hombro de James.

- Pero debemos salir al jardín, necesitamos más espacio para hacerlo – dijo James poniéndose de pie – y todos debemos concentrarnos todos en llegar al mismo lugar a la vez o la magia será detectada con facilidad por el ministerio.

Salieron de la casa a oscuras y se detuvieron en el medio del jardín haciendo un círculo todos tomados de las manos, cerraron los ojos centrándose en el jardín principal de Hogwarts mientras James y Lucius recitaban el conjuro que los traslado de lugar sin ninguna sensación extraña, esa aparición sí que le gustaba a Harry, no parecía que uno estuviera metido a la fuerza en un tubo de agua ni que lo jalaban por el ombligo, como el traslador. Simplemente era aparecer y ya.

- Los señores de Avalon han regresado – los saludó Firence – pero deben apresurarse a adentrarse en el bosque prohibido, alguien ha dicho en el ministerio que ustedes han sido vistos por estos lados y pretender apresarlos, vivos o muertos – miró a Master quien de inmediato hizo aparecer sus armas – estén alerta, muchos querrán detenerlos antes que encuentren el camino correcto.

- Gracias, Firence – le dijo James volviéndose hacia el bosque tomando de nuevo de la mano a Lucius – eres el único centauro que no se anda con rodeos.

- A los salvadores del mundo mágico se les debe dar la información correcta para que puedan cumplir su objetivo sin demoras – le dijo el centauro – vayan.

Harry tomó de la mano a Draco y comenzó a avanzar por el bosque prohibido mirando el suelo, algo especial debía haber si ella le había dado ese don ¿no? Miró a su padre que se había tensado y comenzaba a sacar su varita, él podía escuchar las voces del viento, de seguro algo le había dicho que lo había puesto alerta. Claro que al ver su gesto, los demás hicieron lo mismo alumbrando con las puntas de sus varitas a su alrededor. Fue en ese instante que lo notó, en las ramas más bajas de algunos añosos árboles había una pequeña marca de un color plateado, un color que había visto en el suelo cuando estaba en primer año ¡sangre de unicornio! Eso era lo peor que podía hacer un mago, matar uno.

- Debemos separarnos – dijo James – se escuchan pasos de seis hombres adentrándose en el bosque, son aurores jóvenes – miró hacia su derecha – y vienen los centauros del otro lado y no precisamente a ayudarnos.

- Hay una manera de detenerlos – dijo Sigfrid – pero necesitamos una oscuridad rotunda para poderlos engañar – miró a su alrededor y vio una roca enorme y avanzó hacia ella – esto nos debe servir para bloquearles el paso por unos minutos – la levantó como si fuera de algodón y la puso bloqueando el camino.

- Andando – dijo Harry guiando a los demás por el camino marcado con la sangre plateada de un unicornio, estaba seguro que los llevaría al lugar correcto.

- ¡Al suelo, amo Harry! – gritó Master apuntando por sobre su cabeza y una horrible acromántura quedó ensartada contra un árbol – que bicho más feo.

- No la habrás matado ¿verdad? – dijo James – Hagrid se enojaría mucho.

- No, esa flecha simplemente la ha inmovilizado, desaparecerá al amanecer, los elfos guerreros no estamos autorizados a matar a no ser que nuestros señores lo ordenen y ustedes no han hecho algo así, simplemente protegía a mi señor.

- El bosque se llena de criaturas que podrían ser peligrosas – dijo Lucius pensativo – a muchas de ellas no les gusta la luz, pero no podemos proyectar una muy grande porque eso nos haría detectable para aquellos que nos quieren cazar.

- Pero existe algo que nos podría ayudar – dijo James a su lado – ellos buscan a los Potter y dos Malfoy ¿no? – ellos asintieron – bien, usaremos un hechizo de camuflaje, Sirius adoptará mi forma y Remus será como Lucius, Ian será como Draco y Sigfrid será Harry – miró a Master – seguirás con nosotros, Snape tomará tu forma e irá con el otro grupo – miró a su hijo – dime ¿cuál es el camino?

- Creo que estos dos caminos llegan al mismo punto, una roca enorme al borde del lago negro, allí donde solían reunirse los merodeadores a planear travesuras.

- Entonces, podemos encontrar el camino sin problemas – le dijo Sirius cerrando los ojos y transformándose en James – vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder – ordenó y su grupo se alejó rápidamente por el sendero con sus varitas en alto.

- Están tratando de romper la roca que bloquea el camino – dijo James.

- Apaguemos nuestras luces, veo que Sigfrid ha bloqueado el camino que ellos han tomado, yo los guiaré el resto del camino a oscuras, no debemos dejar que nos encuentren, si se dan cuenta que hay dos grupos estaremos metidos en problemas – tomó de la mano a su padre que seguía tomado de la de Lucius mientras Draco, que estaba tomada de la otra, tomaba de la mano a Master.

El camino fue silencioso, había procurado no llamar la atención de las criaturas que habitaban el bosque haciendo el andar más suave posible, claro que eso no había evitado que no se tropezaran con las gruesas raíces de algunos árboles, pero alcanzaron la orilla del lago negro casi al mismo tiempo que los demás.

- Les tomará sus buenos minutos llegar hasta aquí – le dijo Remus volviendo a la normalidad – pero no creo que este sea el lugar donde van a poner el árbol ¿no?

- Las marcas que seguía no han desaparecido – dijo Harry pensativo – desde aquí dependeremos sólo de los dones que nos dieron las hadas – miró a Sigfrid – debes levantar esa roca, creo que la entrada está allí – se volvió hacia el bosque, podía ver a la distancia las luces de los aurores – están a mitad de camino.

- Creo que se han encontrado con los centauros – dijo James – escuchó volar sus flechas y los conjuros de los magos, deben estar a una distancia de ocho o diez minutos, quizás les tome su tiempo, pero vienen por el camino correcto.

- Entonces, a un lado, debo allanar el camino – dijo Sigfrid y sacó la roca de su sitio, una débil luz pasó a gran velocidad – debemos entrar y dejar cerrado el paso si queremos conseguir nuestro objetivo – les señaló y todos se adentraron, luego los siguió colocando la roca en su lugar consiguiendo quedar así en una oscuridad rotunda con excepción de una débil luz que se perdía a la distancia.

- Bueno, aquí podemos usar nuestra magia – dijo Snape, pero James lo detuvo.

- No, aquí hay muchas trampas que se activan por magia – miró hacia donde estaba Master – tu magia no las despertará, pero te pido que permanezcas atento.

- Estoy para proteger a mis señores – le dijo este colocándose a su derecha.

Harry tomó de la mano a Draco y a Sirius, que tomó de inmediato a Remus. Detrás de ellos iba James que tenía tomado de la mano a Lucius y este a su vez a Sigfrid, quien guiaba a Ian lentamente por un camino que parecía ser pedregoso, aunque nadie podía asegurarlo y que el único que lo veía era Harry. Snape no se decidía, pero al final tomó de la mano a Master, quien se alegró que todo estuviera oscuro y que Harry vigilase el camino o se habría dado cuenta del calor que pareció abrasar sus mejillas ¿Cómo era posible que luego de tantos años de custodiar los límites de Avalon, al fin encontrase a la persona a la que podía entregarle el corazón? Ahora comprendía por qué el menor de sus hermanos había renunciado a la inmortalidad del elfo guerrero por seguir a aquel mago.

- Se siente olor a muerte – dijo Remus preocupado – y se siente helado el aire.

- Algo se acerca al galope – dijo James escuchando en el silencio – viene de la derecha, trae algo que corta el aire, no es un ser vivo, no respira – agregó.

- Veo la cabeza de un caballo – dijo Harry – no, es el esqueleto de un caballo y sobre él monta un jinete igual de huesudo con una hoz en la mano – se estremeció – se parece a uno de los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis – miró a Master quien había palidecido notoriamente, al menos para él que podía verlo.

- Es el jinete de la muerte y no nos dejará pasar a no ser que siegue la vida de uno de los que se ha adentrado en sus territorios – le explicó – si no se le entrega una vida, cogerá las de todos y no podremos lograr nuestro objetivo.

- ¡Pero no vamos a dejar que mate a nadie! – dijo Sigfrid molesto mirándolo.

- Sólo nos queda una solución – dijo Harry volviendo su mirada al camino – quiere la vida de uno de nosotros y sólo uno puede enfrentar a la muerte sin temor, sólo aquel que se ha visto cara a cara con ella y le ha burlado ya muchas veces.

- Bien, lo detendré – dijo James pretendiendo adelantarse, pero Lucius lo frenó.

- No, papá, tú llevas otra vida en tu interior – le recordó – quizás aquella poción le proteja de la magia, pero no puede protegerle de la muerte, seré yo…

- No, mi señor – lo interrumpió Master – yo le enfrentaré, a mí no puede matarme, los elfos guerreros somos inmortales – le explicó avanzando hacia la muerte.

- ¡Pero ella quiere una vida! – le dijo Sigfrid – de todas maneras no conseguirías…

- Si Master está dispuesto a perder su inmortalidad por nosotros… – dijo James.

- No lo voy a permitir – dijo Snape molesto – todo el mundo parece estar dispuesto a dejar que le hagan daño, y no me parece justo viniendo de ustedes…

- La muerte no puede hacerle daño a un inmortal que entrega su vida voluntaria y confiadamente – le dijo Master tranquilo – será como si tomara una vida de mí, pero yo seguiré formando parte de este mundo, porque no seré arrancado de ella.

- Además, mi querido Snivellus, acabas de delatarte frente a los merodeadores – dijo Sirius en un tono que no presagiaba nada bueno – ¡te gusta Master!

- ¡Cállate, pulgoso! – le replicó fastidiado, pero feliz de que no pudiese verlo.

Harry se acercó un poco a su padre y dijo apenas sacando aire:

- Ambos se pusieron rojos, creo que Sirius tiene razón – le sonrió y volvió a su lugar – mejor seguimos caminado, antes que la muerte cambie de opinión y decida llevarnos a todos, te la encargo Master, aunque es mejor que nos sigas apenas ella se vaya de aquí, dudo que sea la única cosa que trate de detener nuestro camino – suspiró – aunque no sabemos si los que nos persiguen podrán entrar en este lugar con la misma facilidad que lo hacemos nosotros ahora – agregó.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente con Master quedándose atrás. James había escuchado que Snape no caminaba, así que lo arrastró como pudo para que avanzara, sabía que quería esperar al elfo guerrero, pero si se quedaba, su vida sería arrebatada, ni siquiera entendía por qué lo hacía si este había sido tan terrible con él y con su hijo, pero comprendía que no se merecía la muerte.

- Master nos alcanzará muy pronto – le dijo divertido de su actitud – está conversando con la muerte acerca de algo, no comprendo sus palabras porque hablan en otro idioma, me parece que es gaélico o algo así – explicó.

- ¿No que había vivido siempre dentro de Harry? – le dijo Draco extrañado – por lo que recuerdo nos dijo que sabía hablarlo ¿no es así, amor? – le dijo preocupado.

- Una cosa es leerlo y otra muy distinta hablarlo, Dragón – le sonrió – sé un poco de gaélico, es cierto, pero son muy pocas las personas en este mundo que lo utilizan hoy en día, así que no se puede practicar y ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de que realmente lo que yo entiendo sea lo que realmente dicen las palabras.

- A mi no me parecía que la modestia estuviera entre las calidades de los Potter – le replicó Snape con sarcasmo – siempre luciéndose con las cosas que sabían.

- ¿Sabes, Snivellus? – le dijo James fastidiado – es la segunda vez que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida ¿Cuándo te va a entrar en esa dura cabezota que tienes, que eso no es cierto? Nunca me gustó presumir de lo que era, jamás le conté a nadie que éramos descendientes de Godric Gryffindor, que mi familia venía de Avalon o que éramos los magos más ricos de Europa ¿verdad? Ni siquiera se lo dije a mis amigos, ellos sólo sabían que era de sangre pura, que era bueno en el Quidditch y que era genial en transformaciones.

- Por supuesto, y era por eso que pasabas tanto en detención ¿no? Estaba prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos del colegio, pero de todas maneras la hacías por todos lados, luciéndote delante de todo el mundo – le replicó.

- Tú jamás entenderás – le dijo – yo me dedicaba a ayudar a mis compañeros de clase, incluso a los de cursos inferiores, con sus materias ¿Cómo iban a aprender un encantamientos o hechizo si no se los mostraba primero? Para ustedes los Slytherin siempre fue imposible entender la solidaridad entre pares y por lo mismo nunca consiguieron contar con el apoyo de las otras casas como nosotros.

- Creo que esta conversación no tiene sentido – dijo Lucius – es inútil ¿saben?

- En especial porque Master ya viene en camino – dijo James sin voltear la cabeza – escucho sus pasos que se acercan, al parecer la muerte ha decidido no llevarse a nadie, no le ha hecho nada a este – suspiró – pobrecito, no sabe lo que le espera si sigue a tu lado – le dijo a Snape – él no es como nosotros ¿entiendes?

- Por supuesto que lo sé, no me gustaría si fuera como ustedes – replicó molesto.

- Bueno, ahora sólo falta que él lo admita públicamente – se rió Sigfrid y se chocó con Harry que se había detenido bruscamente – ¿Pasa algo malo, pequeño?

- Veo algo extraño delante de nosotros – suspiró – hubiese pensado que eran dos puertas, pero parece que son las suelas de unos zapatos – miró a su padre – papá ¿escuchas algo raro por aquí? – tomó a este y se acercaron a lo que Harry viera.

- Me parece que sí, si los demás contienen la respiración un segundo podré identificarlo – le dijo y ellos obedecieron – es un gigante dormido – dijo al fin.

- ¿Un gigante dormido? – repitieron a coro en voz baja, pero preocupada.

- Y me temo que lo hemos despertado – dijo James retrocediendo con su hijo y este lo vio sentarse buscando en la oscuridad aquello que lo había despertado.

- Tengan cuidado, no se separen – les dijo Harry en voz baja tratando de mantener a todos lejos del alcance del gigante, pero Master no se percató de ello y fue atrapado entre los fuertes dedos del enorme hombre – tiene a Master.

Snape casi sin pensarlo sacó su varita, no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño.

- No – le dijo Harry – nos atrapará a todos – se volvió hacia Sigfrid – tú puedes enfrentarlo ¿verdad? – este sonrió a medias – usa el don de las hadas ¿Si?

- Bien, guíame hasta él – aceptó y se acercaron al gigante – oye, grandote, devuélveme a mi amigo – le dijo parado a un par de metros de este.

- Es un lindo juguetito – le dijo este con voz infantil – muy bonito.

- Seré todo lo bonito que quieras – le replicó Master fastidiado – pero no soy un juguete, soy un Elfo Guerrero de la más alta categoría de Avalon.

- Bonito, siempre quise tener un muñequito rubio – insistió – y él es muy bonito.

- Creo que eres muy infantil ¿qué edad tienes? – le dijo Sigfrid alzando las cejas.

- Tengo doce años – le replicó acariciando con delicadeza los cabellos de Master.

- O sea que eres un niño – suspiró – y quieres jugar ¿verdad? – miró a Master que se debatía porque lo soltara – quieto, Master, podría aplastarte – le pidió.

- La muerte no quiso mi cabeza – le dijo este – dijo que no buscaba el alma de una criatura mágica, sino el alma de un brujo negro encerrado en el interior de un brujo blanco – le replicó molesto – así que sigo siendo inmortal.

- Tonto, que seas inmortal no significa que no vayas a sentir dolor si te rompe alguna costilla, es peor porque tu sufrimiento será infinitamente mayor ¿no?

- Si tu juegas conmigo, te devuelvo el muñequito – le dijo – tu también eres lindo.

- Ah, bueno, eso es cierto – le sonrió acercándose un poco más – pero baja a Master ¿si? No querrás romperlo por la mitad ¿verdad?

- Claro que no – le dijo y dejó al elfo en el suelo y este se sentó adolorido – juguemos a los gallitos, aunque eres muy pequeñito – le tocó la cara con un dedo.

- Supongo que para tu raza lo soy – le dijo – en cambio para la mía, soy alto.

- ¿Todos los de tu raza son tan hermosos como ustedes? – le dijo.

- Bueno, no todos – le sonrió – habemos de todo tipo, rubios, morenos, castaños, pelirrojos, altos, bajos, gordos, flacos, bonitos y feos, supongo que entre los tuyos pasará lo mismo ¿no? Sin embargo, estas diferencias son lo que nos hacen ser lo que somos, sin contrastes no hay cosas buenas y malas, bonitas y feas.

- Creo que es mejor que dejemos a Sigfrid jugando con el gigante – dijo Lucius.

- Es ella – le dijo Harry divertido – pero no podemos dejarlo atrás, el árbol sagrado nos lo dijo, lo mismo que la reina de las hadas, los tres druidas que creamos la semilla del nuevo árbol sabio debemos estar juntos cuando la sembremos para que ella brote y crezca, aunque podríamos avanzar un poco, debe estar por amanecer, casi veo las luces del alba en el horizonte – señaló.

- Pues, pese a ser miope, puedes ver cosas que los que tenemos buenos ojos no – le dijo Snape mirando a Master que se ponía de pie a duras penas – quizás debiéramos ayudarlo, quizás se le rompió algo por dentro en el apretón.

- Master se enojaría mucho si haces eso – le dijo Sirius – quizás esté equivocado, ya que a quien en realidad conocí bien fue a Madian y no a su hermano, pero a él le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera, muy parecido a Lucius ¿sabes?

- Y si Master se parece a Draco, seguramente debe tener una actitud parecida ¿no es eso lo que quieres decir? – le dijo Lucius divertido y el animago asintió.

- Pero el pobre no se puede poner siquiera de pie como se debe – insistió.

- Es difícil amar a un Malfoy – dijo James poniendo su mano en el hombro de Snape – siempre cuesta mucho ver a la persona amada sufrir, nos gustaría estar en su lugar para ahorrárselo, pero a la inversa sería igual ¿entiendes?

- Dices que es difícil amar a un Malfoy, pero nunca te he visto amando a uno.

- Yo no lo viví en un principio – asintió y escuchó a Lucius apretando las manos en torno a su túnica – era Harry quien sufría por él, quería ayudarlo a salir de la situación en la que estaba forzado a estar, pero Draco jamás se lo permitió, así como jamás aceptó tu ayuda pese a que sabía que de verdad lo querías.

- Parece que te has adentrado mucho en el conocimiento de sus mentes ¿eh?

- No seas sarcástico, Severus – le dijo – yo amaba por sobre todas las cosas a mi hijo, moriría mil veces si con ello consiguiera evitar que Harry tuviera que pasar por estos tormentos una vez más ¿Por qué crees que Voldemort no pudo matarlo?

Era un sacrificio de amor, estaba dispuesto a morir por salvar su vida, sabía que jamás lo vencería y menos en una batalla frente a frente, pero tenía la certeza de ganar un poco de tiempo para ellos, no aspiraba a más que darle una oportunidad.

- Los Potter siempre se han sacrificado por los demás – dijo Lucius acercándose a James y abrazándolo – me encantaría conseguir que un día me amases así.

Sigfrid sonrió atentamente a lo que la niña gigante le decía, para él sería difícil vencerla, no por la fuerza, sino por el tamaño, el hada le había dado la capacidad de levantar mil veces su peso, pero ¿cuánto pesaría aquella pequeña gigante? Aunque no era levantarla, pero ¿qué era eso de los gallitos? Eso le pasaba por estar fuera de circulación por tantos años, después de todo eran cinco siglos.

- Creo que Sufrid está en problemas – dijo James – me temo que no entiende el juego que le propone la niña y ella no sabe cómo explicárselo a él – suspiró.

- ¿Y qué clase de juego le está proponiendo? – le dijo Sirius confundido.

- Quiere que jueguen a los gallitos – le explicó – dice que si Sigfrid le gana podrán irse los dos, pero si no es así, se tendrán que quedar los dos a ser sus muñecos.

- Esto de ser tan guapos sólo trae problemas – dijo Lucius dramático.

- Eres muy vanidoso – sonrió James – pero alguien debería decirle a Sigfrid que eso de los gallitos es una prueba de fuerza para los brazos, claro que el tamaño es una gran dificultad, en especial si no podemos hacer magia para equilibrarlo.

- Pero Master podría hacerla – dijo Harry – y la excusa perfecta para ayudarlo.

- ¿Y como se supone que le vamos a decir a Master sin que nos vean? – dijo Ian.

- Bueno – sonrió Harry sacando algo de su bolsillo – esa será misión suya – le dijo a Snape y este tomó la capa y desapareció bajo ella yendo hacia el elfo. James había tenido razón al decir que se enojaría, pero su hijo también había tenido razón al decir que ayudar a Sigfrid le daría la excusa perfecta para que la aceptara y de paso le daría al fuerte moreno la información que necesitaba.

- Sigfrid – le dijo el rubio al oído – hacer gallitos es hacer fuerza con las manos apoyados en una mesa o algo parecido – le mostró como se hacía.

- Pero no podemos hacer eso, soy muchas veces más pequeño que ella – la miró – y Harry dijo que no podíamos hacer magia o nos detectarían.

- Pero también dijo que mi magia sería imposible que la descubrieran ya que no soy considerado un mago, sino una criatura mágica y estoy autorizado a usarla.

- Genial – sonrió volviéndose a la pequeña gigante – acepto tu juego, pero Master me va a ayudar a tener un tamaño adecuado para que compitamos de igual a igual ¿te parece? – le propuso, ella lo miró extrañada unos buenos segundos.

- ¿Y no puedes hacer magia tú o no eres mago? – le preguntó.

- No se trata que yo no sea mago – le explicó – pero la magia de Master es más fuerte que la mía y será mucho más rápido dado que no conozco el hechizo.

Snape lo miraba alzando las cejas, claro que ellos no podían verlo ¿Un Potter diciendo algo semejante? De seguro eso si era digno de ser guardado para la eternidad, aunque quizás estuviera exagerando, le gustaban tan poco los Potter.

Master cerró los ojos y luego trazó un círculo mágico alrededor de Sigfrid, luego otro más grande, y otro, y otro, hasta alcanzar los seis, le dijo a este que se quedara quieto, que con cada círculo doblaría su tamaño hasta quedar de la misma estatura que la niña gigante. Uno a uno los círculos fueron convirtiéndose en una especie de llamarada azul a su alrededor y cuando uno desaparecía, Sigfrid crecía, hasta que llegó al último y alcanzó la estatura requerida.

- Bueno, juguemos – le sonrió divertido sentándose en el suelo frente a la niña.

- Guau, vaya que es lindo mi Sigfrid – suspiró Ian – aunque creo que es demasiado grande – no le despegaba los ojos de encima, ya comenzaba a verse cierta claridad alrededor de ellos – qué cuerpo se gasta – suspiró.

- Así es – dijo James divertido – no me extraña que babees por él, es un Potter.

- No seas presumido, James, que no te viene – lo regañó Lucius molesto.

Harry se sonrió divertido y volvió a mirar a Sigfrid, este estaba con el codo apoyado en el suelo, la mano izquierda apoyada con la palma hacia abajo en la misma actitud que la giganta que lo miraba fijamente como diciéndole que se iba a tener que quedar con ella dado que la magia sólo había acrecentado su cuerpo y no su fuerza, este le sonrió también, ella no sabía que tenía la fuerza necesaria para mover cosas mil veces más pesadas que él, así que si su peso había aumentado, su fuerza también. Master los miró y contó hasta tres antes que ellos comenzaran a medir sus fuerzas, Sigfrid se sorprendió un poco, pero recuperó la postura de su brazo obligándola a hacer fuerza, así estuvieron unos segundos antes que Sigfrid pudiera aplicar la fuerza suficiente para hacer que el dorso de la mano de la niña diera contra la tierra. Ella lo miró molesta de haber perdido pero le dijo que había ganado y que se podían marchar, pero que fuera luego, antes que terminara de salir completamente el sol, a los gigantes que habitaban esos bosque no les gustaban para nada los humanos y mucho menos los magos.

- Gracias – le sonrió mientras regresaba a la normalidad luego de ser tocado por un rayo de sol – quizás algún día podamos vivir todos en paz, magos y criaturas mágicas – caminó hacia los árboles donde los esperaban los demás.

En silencio siguieron caminando por el sendero iluminado tenuemente por los escasos rayos de sol que marcaban el inicio del amanecer por entre las tupidas ramas de los árboles, allí Harry apenas y podía distinguir aquellas marcas que señalaban el camino hacia donde debían de plantar el árbol sabio.

- Las hadas tenían razón – suspiró – se me hace cada vez más difícil seguir las señales hacia el lugar correcto – miró a su padre – pero me pareció que aquello que marcaba el camino era algo así como una snitch pero plateada ¿crees ser capaz de escuchar su aleteo en el bosque, papá? – este cerró los ojos.

- Si, aunque hay demasiados sonidos a nuestro alrededor como para estar completamente seguro si es su aleteo o si son avecillas las que circulan entre las ramas más bajas de los árboles – suspiró – pero también escucho levemente el canto del agua que baja desde un manantial hacia una laguna o algo así.

- Bien, seguramente es hacia allá donde tenemos que ir – aceptó – ¿hacia dónde?

- Bien, los guiaré – sonrió tomando una vez más de la mano a Lucius que permanecía en silencio, pero se notaba de lejos que tenía mucho sueño.

- Creo que todos estamos muy cansados – dijo Sirius bostezando – eso de haber dormido apenas unas horas nos va a pasar la cuenta en cualquier momento.

- Pero no podemos detenernos a descansar – le dijo Sigfrid – aún debemos llegar al lugar correcto y no sabemos cuán lejos está o cuanto se va a demorar el árbol sabio en brotar, recuerden que se trata de sólo una semilla lo que tenemos.

- Lo sabemos, pero estoy que me caigo de sueño – le replicó bostezando otra vez.

- Creo que podremos descansar cuando hayamos sembrado la semilla – le dijo Harry divertido atrayendo hacia su costado a Draco que estaba más dormido que despierto, sospechaba que más bien caminaba por inercia, por seguirlo a él – nos necesita a nosotros tres, así que los demás podrán dormir mientras está listo.

Caminaron en silencio un buen tramo, tanto así que parecía que algunos se habían dormido, en especial los merodeadores, ya que eran Sirius y James los que estaban más cansados, claro que era lógico en este último ya que no había dormido en toda la noche por lo del ritual druida y ya comenzaba la mañana.

- Ya no estamos tan lejos – dijo James apoyado en el hombro de Lucius – hay una pequeña cascada a unos cinco minutos de aquí, también escucho un revoloteo a mi derecha, como si nos estuviera esperando – bostezó cansado.

- Sigamos, ya no falta nada – le dijo Harry siguiendo la dirección que había dado su padre – espero que no tengamos que hacer otro ritual druida, no pienso hacerlo delante de nadie ni de broma – miró a Draco y este lo besó en la mejilla.

- Yo secundo tu opinión – le dijo James – una cosa es salvar al mundo mágico y otra muy diferente es andar exhibiendo mi cuerpo, menos en mi estado actual.

- Me encantaría verte en todo tu esplendor – le dijo Lucius lujurioso – tal como tu madre te mandó al mundo, debes ser magnifico pese a tu estado – sonrió.

- Si quieres ver a un Potter desnudo, pídeselo a Sigfrid, a él le gusta hacerlo.

- Primero lo mato – dijo Ian abrazando con fuerza al aludido – él es sólo mío.

Harry sonrió y se detuvo a abrir una cortina de largas ramas de sauce que les bloqueaban la vista del hermoso lago plateado, sobre sus aguas revoloteaba lo que los tres Potter reconocieron como una snitch de cristal, como la de Avalon.

- Extraño guía nos han enviado – dijo James caminado hacia el lago viendo como la snitch se movía rozando levemente las aguas con su brillo blanquecino – sin embargo, el lugar es demasiado extenso como para saber dónde debemos plantar nuestro árbol para que cumpla su trabajo – bostezó de nuevo.

- Pues allí viene hacia nosotros – le dijo Harry – recuerdo haber visto una igual en la parte más alta de una de las torres del castillo principal en Avalon – se volvió hacia Master – ¿no tendrá algo que ver? No puede ser sólo una coincidencia.

- No lo sé – le dijo sentándose a los pies del sauce cuyas ramas rozaban las aguas – recuerda que yo era guardián de los terrenos de Avalon, nada más.

- Tres hermosos druidas han llegado a las riberas de la laguna de plata – dijo una voz cascada, como la de un anciano y ellos buscaron a su dueño – si quieren saber dónde sembrar la semilla del árbol sabio, deberán adentrarse en la laguna.

- Un árbol anciano – dijo Master sorprendido volteando su mirada hacia el sauce.

- Este es un lugar mágico oculto hasta de los ojos de los magos – le dijo el sauce – y ustedes han llegado hasta aquí porque la semilla del árbol sabio así lo ha querido, porque no todos ustedes son druidas ¿verdad? – les sonrió.

- ¿Adentrarnos en la laguna? – dijo Ian – no creo que sea de aguas tibias.

- Solo los druidas podrán seguir desde aquí, pero debe ir a la cabeza el druida más poderoso con los otros dos apoyados en su hombro luego de invocar el camino con la llave de Avalon – le explicó – apresúrense, el árbol necesita de toda la luz del sol que pueda recibir en diez horas antes que se ponga detrás de la montaña de la cascada, si no está listo para esa hora, tendrán que efectuar el ritual para despertar al árbol, tal como lo hicieron con su padre.

- Ni de chiste – dijo Harry ruborizado una vez más mirando hacia la laguna de nuevo – ni jures que volveré a bailar desnudo y en trance para poder darle a un árbol lo que sólo le pertenece a mi pareja, no, señor, no lo vuelvo a hacer.

James sonrió a medias mirando de reojo a Draco y luego a Lucius, sospechaba que ellos estarían dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de ver el famoso ritual, claro que ninguno aceptaría que hubiese otras personas presentes aparte de ellos en el momento, aunque de seguro ni se darían cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Harry, quisiera que me mostraras el ritual cuando estemos a solas – le dijo Draco con una mirada apreciativa cargada de sensualidad – debes ser magnífico.

- Daría mi brazo derecho con varita y todo con tal de verte en acción – le dijo Lucius a James quien también se sonrojó – ¿será posible una demostración a solas, mi querido James? Porque ni una probadita has querido darme.

Harry miró a su padre y recordó el ritual, era muy vergonzoso lo que habían vivido alrededor del árbol sagrado, habían saltado y girado alrededor del mismo mientras caían en trance y comenzaban a acariciarse con sus propias manos, el trance hacía que vieran a la persona amada siguiendo los caminos de su piel, subiendo y bajando por su pecho, tocando puntos muy sensibles por el pecho, el vientre, el sexo, tanto así que la necesidad del placer los apremió a tal punto que comenzaron a masturbarse con tan poco pudor, nada existía a su alrededor, ni siquiera el frío nocturno sobre la piel desnuda, sentían como si fueran las manos amadas las que los llevaban al clímax hasta acabar en un gemido placentero que los hizo recobrar la razón mientras eyaculaban sobre una de las raíces del árbol.

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Harry, que te has excitado? – le dijo Draco al oído mirando el bulto que apenas se le veía por sobre la capa que cubría el pantalón.

- No querrás saber – le dijo acariciando su mejilla – Papá, Sigfrid, sigamos nuestro camino, los demás deberán quedarse aquí y descansar, no sabemos que nos esperará cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo – se apartó de Draco y sacó de su bolsillo la llave que señalara el viejo sauce – los señores de Avalon, descendientes del druida mayor, pedimos que nos muestres todo tu poder – le pidió.

James le hizo una seña a Sigfrid y cada uno apoyó una mano en un hombro del menor de los Potter, con lo que la llave empezó a brilla con fuerza en la mano de Harry hasta que de las plateadas aguas de la laguna surgió un camino de cristal. Harry no lo pensó demasiado y caminó por él con su padre, siempre con la mano sobre su hombro, a su derecha, y Sigfrid del otro lado del mismo modo que su padre, tras ellos el camino parecía disolverse en agua, lo que significaba que nadie podía ir a donde ellos iban. Caminaron alrededor de 30 metros antes de llegar al centro de la laguna en donde se veía una pequeña isla con una reja de cristal labrado que reflejaba las aguas a su alrededor, puso la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Entraron aún en silencio y vieron que la tierra estaba lista para poner la semilla, pero en los alrededores había dos pequeños seres de los cuales ninguno de los tres sabían de su existencia, no sabían qué eran, seguramente ellos desaparecieron hacía muchísimo tiempo.

- Deben poner la semilla en la tierra y darle un poco de sus sangres para que este pueda renacer – le dijo uno de los extraños seres. A James le había parecido que eran algo así como los duendes, pero al escuchar su voz resonante, le pareció que ya antes había tenido contacto con esos seres en alguna parte ¿Dónde? No estaba seguro, pero le parecía que había sido aún antes de entrar al colegio.

- Al menos tener un poco de sangre es más fácil que lo del ritual – dijo Harry casando su varita para hacerse un corte en la mano para dársela de una vez.

- No, tu sangre debe ser la última que reciba – le dijo el otro ser – debe dársela primero el druida más antiguo – señaló a Sigfrid – los sangre pura primero.

- No me gustan los clasistas – le dijo este pero se levantó la túnica del brazo derecho haciéndose un corte en este vertiendo un poco de su sangre sobre la tierra que pareció tornarse un pequeño charco, pese a ser tan poca.

James miró a su hijo y le sonrió antes de imitar a Sigfrid, su sangre hizo crecer el charquito y la semilla se hundió en la tierra lentamente. Le tocó a Harry hacerlo y vieron asombrados como la semilla comenzaba a echar raíces lentamente, pero muy rápido para una simple planta, así que retrocedieron un poco para darle espacio, aunque casi de inmediato se detuvo en su crecimiento.

- ¿Necesitará más sangre? – le dijo Sigfrid preocupado, le dolía mucho el corte.

- No, ahora necesita lágrimas de náyade para crecer un poco y podrán retirarse a esperar que él tome sol y alcance la estatura necesaria para ser considerado un verdadero árbol sabio – le respondieron los dos seres a coro.

Harry miró a su padre y a Sigfrid preocupado ¿de dónde sacaban las famosas lágrimas de náyade? O sea, antes las había derramado él, pero había sido un caso excepcional, había sido después de un terrible arranque de ira ¿cómo sabía si volvía a manifestar su sangre de náyade por medio de las lágrimas? Además, no sentía ningún deseo de llorar ¿Qué podían hacer? No lo sabía, ni lo imaginaba.

- Debimos haber dejado algunas para este momento – se lamentó James.

- Harry, si pudieras llorar – le dijo Sigfrid – recuerda ago triste, ahora podrás desahogarte de todo el dolor que sintieras en el pasado – lo miró a los ojos.

Harry lo miró unos instantes y cerró los ojos pensativo, los dolores había decidido dejarlos atrás apenas hacía unas noches, no valía la pena tenerlos presentes, en especial cuando aún le hacían daño, pero Sigfrid tenía razón, debía desahogarse y si con ello ayudaba al mundo mágico de paso, mucho mejor, sólo esperaba que aquello no trajera más desastres de los que ya había. Apretando los puños, se concentró en sus recuerdos, uno a uno trajo a su memoria aquellos terribles momentos, cuando sus tíos lo rechazaban, lo humillaban, lo trataban como esclavo, se "olvidaban" de su cumpleaños, le negaban hasta el más mísero de los regalos, le daban las cosas que a Dudley ya no le quedaban, nada de lo que tuvo hasta los once años fue para él, los golpes y las brutalidades de su primo, el rechazo del resto de los chicos por miedo, los castigos por sus logros, el odio y las mentiras de sus tíos, el odio y el rencor de Snape, la desesperación cuando pensó que Sirius había tenido la culpa de la muerte de sus padres… y el dolor comenzó a bajar en forma de gruesas lágrimas que al tocar el suelo se volvían cristales de plata, era casi como si un riachuelo bajara del rostro de Harry. James no pudo soportar aquello ni un instante más, siempre había sentido el dolor de su hijo como propio, así que dejó que las lágrimas bajasen por su rostro también.

- Ya, creo que fue suficiente, sólo debían regarla, no ahogarla en lágrimas – les dijeron cogiendo una buena cantidad de lágrimas que de inmediato fueron absorbidas por el pequeño retoño que apenas asomaba una ramita del suelo.

- Que poco comprensivos y compasivos son ustedes – les dijo Sigfrid abrazando a padre e hijo – supongo que ahora nos podemos marchar ¿verdad?

Ellos asintieron y Sigfrid caminó llevando a Harry y a James apoyado cada uno en un hombro mientras seguían llorando en silencio. Traspusieron la cerca y caminaron por el camino de cristal hacia donde esperaban los demás. Al llegar ambos fueron abrazados por sus respectivas parejas que miraron intrigados al otro Potter, pero este estaba contagiado de su tristeza y lloraba también refugiado en los brazos de Ian que trataba de consolarlo inútilmente.

- El árbol sabio pide un sacrificio: las lágrimas de náyade, y cuando ellas comienzan a caer, se vuelven un río y provocan que todos aquellos que tienen sangre de ellas sientan la misma tristeza en sus almas – les dijo el sauce.

- Y ellos no han dormido nada – dijo Sirius preocupado por su amigo hermano y su ahijado – podría ser perjudicial para ellos seguir llorando así, quedarán agotados.

- Pues creo que ahora pueden irse, si ellos hicieron bien su trabajo, el árbol sabio mostrará sus ramas incluso hacia el exterior del bosque escondido – les dijo – tomará su tiempo, pero antes que caiga el sol estará listo, en especial porque han sido tres náyades los que han dado sus lágrimas y su sangre para él.

Sirius miró a Lucius y a Remus y finalmente asintieron, era mejor que salieran rápidamente del bosque, aunque esperaba que los aurores y los centauros no les encontraran de regreso al colegio, no en el estado actual de los Potter, estaban demasiado sensibles para arriesgarlos en una pelea que no valía la pena.

- Debemos preocuparnos principalmente de los señores de Avalon – le dijo Master retomando el camino que ahora distinguían perfectamente – estén preparados, me temo que cuando se les acaben las lágrimas, se van a dormir profundamente.

- Pero van a dejar por el camino un rastro perfectamente distinguible – le dijo Snape señalando las perlas plateadas junto a ellos – y eso nos podría traer…

- Dudo que alguien, aparte de nosotros, sepa que son de ellos – lo interrumpió.

- Pero ellas serían de mucha utilidad en las pociones – dijo Draco y comenzó a juntar las que alcanzaba con ayuda de Sirius – he leído que ellas tienen muchas propiedades elementales curativas y regenerativas que ayudarían, por ejemplo, a la regeneración de partes del cuerpo que se han perdido accidentalmente.

- Pues vas a poder crear un mar de lágrimas de náyade con este trío de llorones.

- No provoques su ira – le dijo Master – tú no estabas conciente la vez pasada que Harry lloró, primero dejó salir su ira en oleadas de magia negra, oleadas que remecieron toda la mansión Malfoy con gran fuerza, menos mal que sus barreras mágicas fueron capaces de contenerla, pero de todas maneras en el ministerio la sintieron y la identificaron como suya – le explicó – y creo que es mejor que no lo haga aquí, no sólo podría contaminar el árbol sabio, sino que atraer a la muerte.

Ellos miraron a Snape y este se encogió de hombros, se contendría por ayudar al mundo mágico, no a los Potter, se dijo y comenzaron a caminar rápidamente por el sendero hasta llegar a la gran roca con la que Sigfrid les había bloqueado el paso a sus perseguidores en el bosque prohibido, se voltearon a mirarlo, pero este estaba casi dormido de tanto llorar en el hombro de Ian, que le acariciaba.

- Me pregunto cómo fue que nos tardamos tanto en llegar al lago y de vuelta apenas nos ha tomado unos treinta minutos – dijo Remus – parece que nos tomamos el camino largo de ida y el corto de vuelta – les señaló.

- Fue porque por ese camino transitaba la muerte – le dijo Master – ahora el problema va a ser salir de aquí, Sigfrid no está en condiciones de sacar la roca.

- Bueno, podemos hacer magia – le dijo Sirius – ya hemos cumplido con nuestra parte, así que no importaría mucho si nos detectan, sólo debemos poner a salvo a los Potter en el castillo, dudo que Minerva los entregue al ministerio sin dar pelea.

- No faltará quien los defienda – dijo Remus sacando su varita, Sirius lo imitó y juntos consiguieron abrir el paso de regreso al bosque prohibido – pero podemos hacer más difícil su labor separándonos – agregó volviendo la roca a su lugar.

- Creo que estaría bien – dijo Master mirando el bosque, de día se veía menos terrorífico que de noche y, por supuesto, no haría criaturas mágicas intentando atacarlos aparte de los centauros – pero creo que ellos ya se durmieron y sería muy lento nuestro avance de regreso al castillo – miró a su alrededor como buscando algo – si pudiéramos cargarlos sin necesidad de usar la magia.

- Esperen, escucho pasos por el sendero – dijo Sirius – parece que es Hagrid, pero viene con alguien más, pero él podría ayudarnos, cargaría con facilidad a Harry, que es quien más debe estar a salvo y sólo tendríamos que preocuparnos de James y de Sigfrid – miró a Remus y este se adelantó hacia el semigigante que se apresuró hasta llegar donde ellos estaban, acompañado de su medio hermano.

- Creo que Hagrid nos puede solucionar más de un problema – les dijo Remus – su hermano cargará a Sigfrid y a James con él al colegio y los pondrán a salvo mientras nosotros tratamos de desviar la atención del ministerio hasta la noche.

- Draco debe ir con ellos – dijo Lucius mirando a su hijo – no es bueno en su estado arriesgarse a que le llegue un hechizo mal intencionado – le recordó.

- Bien – dijo Master – yo iré con ellos hasta el castillo junto con Draco, no me puedo alejar demasiado de mis señores, pero ustedes tengan mucho cuidado, no creo que Harry soporte perder a cualquiera de ustedes – se acercó a Snape y lo besó en la mejilla – ni yo perderte a ti – se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino al castillo siguiendo a los gigantes y a Draco rumbo al colegio.

Sirius y Remus se miraron maliciosos entre sí antes de mirar a Lucius que sonreía de medio lado, sí, el rubio iba a secundarlos en lo que ellos iban a hacer.

- ¡Vaya, Snivellus, hasta que se te hizo! – le dijo Sirius transformándose en perro – parece que Master finalmente admitió que le gustas mucho ¿eh?

- ¡Cállate, pulgoso! – le dijo ruborizado hasta la raíz del cabello, lo había tomado por sorpresa la actitud del elfo – estás envidioso, no creo que sea otra cosa.

- Ya quisieras – se siguió burlando mientras se alejaba – pobre Master, pobrecito.

- ¡Déjate de molestar! – dijo y comenzó a perseguirlo, pero en cuatro patas Sirius era mucho más rápido en su carrera que siendo humano – me las pagarás.

- Amenazas, simples amenazas – le dijo Remus riendo mientras se transformaba en lobo – nunca has conseguido ganarle nada a un merodeador ¿recuerdas?

- Sería porque siempre han estado protegiéndose entre ustedes – le replicó.

- Bueno, eso te pasa por no haber admitido jamás la ayuda de nadie – le dijo Lucius divertido mientras veía a Remus alejarse por un camino distinto al de Sirius – además ¿por qué te enojas si al fin has conseguido pareja? – agregó transformándose en un hermoso caballo blanco – no es algo que pase siempre.

- Lucius ¿me vas a salir con lo mismo? – dijo perdiendo los estribos.

- Debes admitir que es divertido, ya no eres tan joven como para que consiguieras pareja, yo ya pensaba que te había dejado el tren varado en el andén – se rió y se alejó a todo galope por otro de los senderos dejándolo solo.

- Esto es culpa de los Potter – despotricó molesto – y Lucius se ha contagiado.

Draco se sentó junto a la cabecera de Harry mientras Madame Pomfrey examinaba a los tres, ella movió la cabeza antes de voltearse hacia la profesora McGonogall y Master que la miraban atentamente. Draco suspiró, sabía que ellos se habían agotado en extremo dado no sólo el llanto, sino que lo estaban desde el famoso ritual druida que habían tenido que hacer la noche anterior. Claro que seguía queriendo saber en qué consistía y qué había hecho su amado Harry para conseguir la famosa semilla que ahora crecía en un bosque oculto bajo los mismos terrenos del colegio y que esperaba se volviera grande muy pronto.

- Me temo que los tres están en un estado deplorable de agotamiento masivo, tanto de magia como de energías – dijo la enfermera – deberán tener reposo absoluto al menos por 48 horas de corrido si quieren estar repuestos, en especial James, en su estado no debió tomar semejante riesgo, podría haberlo perdido.

- Está protegido con una fuerte poción druida – le dijo Master sentándose junto a James – aunque ciertamente fue muy arriesgado lo que hicieron, pero no podía ser de otra forma, debían ser ellos quienes hicieran el trabajo pesado – suspiró.

- Bueno, sólo nos queda esperar a que despierten solos – dijo la enfermera.

Un ruido se escuchó afuera y los tres se voltearon hacia la puerta que se abrió de golpe. Hagrid se veía muy preocupado y entraba seguido de Sirius que recuperaba su forma humana lleno de leves cortes en la cara. Menos mal que no había casi alumnos en el colegio porque se habían iniciado las vacaciones de semana santa, se dijo la directora preocupaba al verlo en ese estado.

- Estoy bien – le dijo a la enfermera pero se dejó curar – pero hay muchos aurores apostados en los alrededores del colegio y me temo que si bien no han venido hasta acá es porque no saben que ellos están aquí – señaló a los Potter – y creo que son demasiados para arrestar a Harry, ni que fuera un criminal peligroso.

- Pues me temo que para ellos sí lo es – le dijo la profesora preocupada – según nuestros contactos en el ministerio, muchos temen que Harry quiera adueñarse del poder, claro que hay muchos que quieren que él sea, si no el siguiente ministro de Magia, al menos sí el nuevo jefe del departamento de aurores – miró a Hagrid – debemos trasladar a los Potter a un lugar seguro, así que es mejor que los demás regresen al castillo, no podemos mantenerlos aquí, desde que Dumbledore murió el ministerio anda buscando motivos para registrar el castillo y no puedo dejar que lo hagan, dejaríamos vulnerables a los alumnos antes que regresen.

- Sé de un lugar en donde no los podrán ir a buscar – dijo Master pensativo – y como fui autorizado a usar mi magia, podremos regresar libremente allá, solo que uno de los que ahora batallan no podrá ir con nosotros dado que ninguno de mis señores puede autorizarlo a entrar allí – miró a Harry – de todas maneras estará a salvo, a él no lo persiguen ¿verdad? – miró a Sirius preocupado.

- Ese tipo tiene más vidas que patas un ciempiés – le dijo este divertido.

- Entonces, cuando Remus, Lucius e Ian estén aquí, nos marcharemos de inmediato, no hay tiempo que perder mientras el árbol sabio cumple su trabajo.

- Iré por ellos – dijo Hagrid saliendo de la enfermería. Sirius lo siguió con la mirada pensativo, al menos ahora regresaba a Avalon liberado de su encierro, se sentía casi como aquella vez cuando Harry estaba en tercer año, se había imaginado con su nombre limpio, libre al fin y con la posibilidad de cuidar al hijo del mejor de sus amigos, pero había sido algo muy efímero, y esto no se desvanecería igual.

Era más de medio día cuando al fin pudieron llegar a Avalon, había sido una tarea difícil trasladar a los Potter hacia aquel lugar dado que Master no podía hacer tanta magia a la vez con ellos dormidos, así que había mandado adelante a los demás para que los recibieran y los tuvo que trasladar uno a uno, agotándose de paso, así que cuando Harry llegó, estaba rendido. Menos mal que su hermano estaba allí y los ayudó a poner a sus señores en una habitación.

- Merlín estaba muy contento hace un rato – les dijo Madian colocando a Sigfrid sobre las almohadas mientras Ian lo cubría con ternura – dijo que el arbolito sabio estaba comenzando a absorber la sabiduría del bosque secreto gracias a la gran cantidad de lágrimas de náyade que le dieron los Potter – suspiró – claro que aquí ellos no van a necesitar dormir tanto tiempo, como les dijeron en Howgarts, para cuando el árbol esté listo deberán presentarse todos en el ministerio y entre Harry y James atrapar a aquel mago que contiene los fragmentos del alma negra.

- Voldemort no puede regresar ¿verdad? – dijo Remus muy preocupado.

- No, pero mientras ese mínimo fragmento exista, no pertenecerá al reino de la muerte – miró a su hermano – sé que has tratado de perder tu inmortalidad y que la muerte no ha querido tomarla y que estás triste por no haber podido traerle aquí – le dijo – pero ten un poco de paciencia, ya llegará la hora en que puedan estar juntos, dudo que ellos te impidan ser feliz, siempre los señores de Avalon han sido muy generosos con las criaturas que están a su cargo, debes recordarlo.

- Lo sé, pero él nunca ha sido muy bueno con ellos, es una de las causas principales del dolor que se adueñó de sus corazones – miró a James – fue su rival en el colegio y jamás ha podido perdonarle a mi señor que le salvara la vida, así que no me siento muy seguro con respecto a ser liberado ¿entiendes?

- Jamás un señor de Avalon le ha negado a una criatura su libertad – insistió.

- En el pasado pudo haber sido así – se sentó junto a James que estaba siendo acomodado por Lucius – pero él jamás le perdonaría a James o a Harry si ellos me liberaran para que fuésemos felices, no quiere deberle nada a nadie, es un tanto cerrado en ese aspecto – suspiró – si él fuese capaz de superar el pasado, estoy seguro que mis señores me dejarían partir felices, pero me temo que mi felicidad no está atada precisamente a que ellos me liberen.

- No creo que Severus sea tan tonto de no aceptarte si ellos te liberan – le dijo Sirius – sé que es un pesado y que odia todo aquello que tenga relación con los Potter, pero sería muy estúpido de su parte dejar que la felicidad se le vaya entre los dedos, por mucho que hayas servido alguna vez a los Potter, algo que seguramente no has hecho por decisión propia, sino por obligación de sangre.

- Sirius tiene razón – lo abrazó su hermano – y si él te llegase a rechazar, me encargaré de hacerle pagar con creces tu dolor ¿entiendes?

Draco miró a su padre un instante y este asintió comprendiendo a su hijo.

- Nosotros también te apoyaremos – le dijo Lucius – después de todo, un Malfoy debe ayudar siempre a los que son de su sangre y de un modo o de otro lo eres.

- Gracias – suspiró enderezándose – me estoy comportando como un crío.

- Cuando se entrega el corazón, nuestro comportamiento se vuelve, incluso a nuestros propios ojos, irracional e infantil – le dijo Remus – el dolor de un rechazo, que a unos les parecería poca cosa, puede afectarte mucho más su viene de esa persona a quien le entregas el corazón – señaló a James – su trabajo le costó conquistar a Lily, hacía puras tonterías con tal de llamar su atención y cada vez que ella lo rechazaba James se ponía de mal genio o se nos perdía tardes enteras y nunca supimos a donde iba, sólo que regresaba calado hasta los huesos.

- Mi pobre James jamás se fijó que había alguien más a su alrededor – le dijo Lucius acariciando el cabello de este – yo también sufrí bastante porque no me miraba o se ponía a hacer tonterías delante de ella, pero creo que resultó ser lo mejor, el amor debe de madurar y hacerse fuerte – miró a Master – sabemos que le gustas a Severus, se pudo rojo cuando lo besaste al salir del bosque prohibido, así que ahora sólo va a ser cosa de presionarlo un poquito para que te admita.

- Y sabemos perfectamente la manera de hacerlo – dijo Sirius divertido – y será esta misma noche, luego que los Potter se tomen el ministerio, que se confesará.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretenden hacerle? – le dijo mirándolos preocupado.

- Ese es un secreto de los merodeadores – le sonrió Remus – pero no te angusties, no le haremos nada malo, sólo tienes que estar preparado ¿vale?

Anochecía y desde Hogwarts, en la torre de astronomía, los profesores estaban asombrados al ver surgir de las negras aguas del lago una isla con un enorme árbol cuyas ramas se extendían al cielo en un resplandor de color esmeralda que quería tocar las estrellas. El viento agitaba levemente las hojas y parecía que una suave canción llegaba desde las negras aguas, las mismas sirenas habían asomado su cabeza al escuchar su sonido, lo mismo que los centauros y uno que otro unicornio que se acercaba a la orilla a beber de las aguas que habían adquirido el color del árbol que se movía acompasadamente.

- Ese debe ser el árbol sabio que el trío de locos vino a sembrar – dijo Snape.

- Entonces, el mundo mágico debe de estar a salvo ya – dijo McGonogall satisfecha – esos muchachos se ganaron muy bien su descanso – sonrió.

Snape miró una vez más el árbol pensativo, parecía ser muy Potter, en todo caso, las ramas creciendo disparatadas hacia todos los lados como los cabellos de ellos, su verde del mismo color de los ojos del menor, el mismo brillo que tenían los ojos del padre y lo bullicioso de Sigfrid, sí, había adquirido demasiado de sus creadores antes de nacer, aunque debía tener en cuenta que era un árbol sabio.

- Parece que alguien viene por el camino desde Hogsmeade – dijo Hagrid preocupado – no puede ser, son ellos – los señaló – estaban tan agotados…

- Pues tienes razón – dijo la directora viendo como Harry, James y Sigfrid venían por el camino acompañados por los demás – deben estar locos estos Potter.

- Siempre lo han estado – dijo Snape entre molesto y aliviado, volvería a verlo.

Harry se detuvo y se volteó a mirar el árbol que había surgido de las aguas del lago mostrándose tan magnífico como se lo había imaginado antes cuando apenas era una semilla en la mano de Sigfrid.

- Bien, ustedes se harán cargo de lo de Master mientras nosotros vamos a cumplir el resto de nuestra misión al ministerio de magia, debemos aprovechar, como nos dijo Merlín, que hay un plenario esta noche de terminar con la magia negra.

- ¡A la orden! – dijeron Sirius y Remus riendo mientras se cuadraban – los merodeadores están de regreso – se apresuraron a entrar en el castillo.

James y Harry regresaron hasta la entrada y desaparecieron, su mundo al fin estaría por completo a salvo…

Continuará… 

No había pesado tardar tanto escribiendo este capítulo, quería que fuera el final, pero creo que ya tengo cercano el fin de todo ¿Qué me dicen? Supongo que se imaginan, aunque sea un poquito, el final P.

Por cierto, ha sido completamente slash, puras parejas lindas ¿verdad? Ya quiero ver a Sirius y a Remus obligando a Snape a decirle a Master que lo quiere ¿Quién quiere ser padrino o madrina de la boda? Porque el siguiente sí es el final, si o sí, aunque sea el más largo que haya escrito.

Shio Chang.


	12. Salve el nuevo ministro

Ayúdame a recordarme 

Bueno, sé que me he tardado demasiado en actualizar y que lo hago debido a vuestra insistencia más que nada, pido disculpas, pero alguien me quitó la inspiración con un comentario malintencionado, pero he razonado, si no le gusta el slash o es homofóbico ¿para qué lo leyó? Y he recobrado a mi musa.

Espero les guste este capítulo y que no me queden cosas en el aire.

Salve el nuevo ministro 

En el Ministerio de Magia, todos los magos y brujas andaban como locos de un lado para otro acomodando asientos para el gran plenario, pero se notaba que quienes estaban más nerviosos eran los ayudantes del Ministro y los jefes de la mayoría de los departamentos que habían obtenido esos puestos a cambio de favores o fuertes sumas de dinero. Ese era el caso del jefe del departamento de Accidentes mágicos, un incompetente total, y del jefe del departamento de registro de Criaturas mágicas, ambos habían comprado las jefaturas con mucho dinero y, aunque la mayoría ya lo sospechaba, ciertos favores prestados a Percy Weasley.

- Me pregunto por qué habrán citado a semejante plenario – dijo James a su hijo en voz baja en un costado – ni que fueran a juzgar a un criminal de guerra.

- Quizás esperan que yo me aparezca por aquí o que algún auror me atrape para poder juzgarme – le respondió divertido – quizás no se esperan que seamos dos.

- Bueno, muy pocos son los que saben que en realidad somos padre e hijo – se sonrió mirando como la tarima y el podio eran colocadas en el centro de la plaza – espero que tengan preparado un gran discurso para recibir al nuevo ministerio.

- Esperemos el momento oportuno – le dijo Harry divertido también – iremos cada cual por un costado de ellos sin mostrarnos hasta que Ron esté cerca del ministro, recuerda que tenemos que llevarlo con el nuevo árbol sabio para que su magia sea purificada antes de hacer nada contra el ministerio y sus secuaces.

- Lo sé, por eso vamos a confundirlos ¿no? Será imposible que alguien distinga a la distancia que mis ojos, pese a ser verdes, no lo son tanto – suspiró – creo que es hora de iniciar la función, los espectadores están tomando sus lugares.

- Es cierto – asintió – los actores ya están tomando sus lugares tras bambalinas – le señaló al Ministro y a toda su camarilla alrededor de la tarima mirando ansiosos el reloj de la plaza – parece que el show está por comenzar ¿vamos?

- Adelante, Merodeadores – le sonrió saliendo de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad en la que se habían mantenido ocultos junto a la glorieta de la plaza.

Harry sonrió y se quitó la capa guardándola en su bolsillo mágico, los dos, padre e hijo, vestían de la misma forma, con el uniforme de quidditch de griffindor con la capucha echada sobre la cabeza ocultando sus identidades, lo hicieron porque habían visto en la esfera del futuro de Merlín que andaban muchos magos vestidos así y nadie les prestaría mayor atención. James hizo un gesto a Harry y ambos se detuvieron en primera fila detrás de un par de gruesos aurores, el menor los reconoció como los matones de Percy, así que le hizo un nuevo gesto a su padre que asintió, ellos dos serían el muro en el cual se parapetarían hasta el momento indicado. En eso Harry volteó la mirada hacia la gente que allí estaba, algunos los había conocido en el tiempo que era estudiante, sabía que los que estaban en primera fila alguna vez habían pertenecido a la Orden del Fénix, los recordaba en Grimmauld Place, otros los recordaba del funeral de Dumbledore, los padres de sus compañeros de casa, incluso uno que otro de los que fueron estudiantes en su tiempo en Hogwarts estaban allí. Un fuerte dolor en la frente lo hizo regresar al presente, si bien la famosa cicatriz había desaparecido en las aguas curativas de Avalon, el dolor era en esa zona ¿serían los restos de Voldemort? Pero antes no los había sentido y había estado en varias ocasiones cerca de Ron ¿por qué ahora si? Suspiró, ya sabría que significaba aquello.

El ministro de Magia se acercó al podio y tomó el micrófono mágico antes de comenzar a hablar pidiendo silencio a todos los presentes en esa asamblea.

- Un delicado problema nos reúne hoy – dijo el hombre preocupado – la magia negra ha vuelto a aparecerse por estos lados y con la forma de Harry Potter.

- Dudo que Harry Potter esté haciendo magia negra – dijo un hombre desde atrás y Harry lo reconoció como el señor Ollivander – él era todo lo contrario del que no debe ser nombrado – aseguró y muchos lo apoyaron aseverando lo mismo.

- Yo no he dicho que sea él – los interrumpió el ministro molesto – simplemente dije que tenía su forma ¿podemos aseverar que se trata de él? Se le vio en muchos lugares a la vez y nadie pudo tener la certeza que se trataba de él.

- Si hubiese sido Harry, no se hubiese relacionado con los Malfoy – dijo Ron desde un costado – ellos fueron Mortifagos y él se hubiese ido con mi familia si fuera él.

Una serie de murmullos se escuchó, era cierto que los Malfoy habían estado relacionados con la magia negra, pero nunca hubo cargos en su contra, decían por allí, otros decían que Lucius había estado en Azkaban por más de un año y que quizás fuera cierto que no se trataba de Harry Potter sino que de una copia.

- Perdone, señor ministro – dijo Tonks – pero los duendes aseveraron que fue el propio Harry Potter quien entró en su cámara hace unos días y que tenía la llave ¿cómo la iban a conseguir los Malfoy? Recuerde que a ellos no se les puede engañar tan fácilmente como a nosotros – aseguró ella tranquilamente.

- Harry Potter murió esa noche en que se enfrentó con el malvado – dijo Ron.

- Nunca encontraron su cuerpo, sólo los restos de su túnica – dijo una mujer desde atrás y Harry la reconoció como Lavander Brown – por eso sólo tiene una placa.

- Harry está muerto – insistió Ron molesto – por mucho que nos duela a todos.

James miró a su hijo y le hizo un gesto antes de esquivar al grueso y torpe auror y pararse sobre la tarima para luego quitarse la capucha dejando a todos en silencio a su alrededor, cosa que aprovechó Harry para acercarse a Ron, rodearlo con un brazo y en un triz desaparecer junto con su padre delante de todos antes que nadie pudiese salir del asombro para poder hacer algo al respecto.

El viejo castillo del colegio estaba completamente en silencio, los merodeadores, acompañados por los Malfoy, habían ido al Lago Negro a esperar a Harry y a James que debían de estar por regresarr, cosa que a Snape le había parecido tremendamente sospechosa ¿no le iban a decir nada sobre lo de Master? Si parecía que hasta lo evitaban, lo mismo que Master que se había dedicado a cuidar a Draco y ni una miradita le había echado desde que llegó. Eso a él le olía a chamusquina, no se compraba eso que hubiese perdido el interés tan rápido, era una trampa que de seguro esos tres le tenían preparada, no podía ser otra cosa.

A los pocos minutos Harry y James se unieron a los demás arrastrando a Ron que se debatía con fuerza entre los brazos de ambos despotricando que ellos eran unos impostores que querían adueñarse del mundo mágico con sus mentiras.

- Mira, Ronald Weasley, si no me crees que soy el verdadero Harry Potter ¿por qué no me preguntas algo que sólo Harry Potter podría saber? – le dijo este fastidiado – con el tiempo te has puesto mucho peor que Percy – agregó molesto.

- ¿Qué cosas podrías no saber tú de mi amigo? – le dijo en el mismo tono.

- Por ejemplo dónde estaba exactamente la entrada a la cámara secreta – le dijo Harry – todos aquí sabían que tú y yo la encontramos en segundo año, pero ni Hermione se enteró que estaba bajo los baños de Myrtle la llorona, o lo que estaba haciendo con Dumbledore afuera la noche que él murió – Ron lo miró entrecerrando los ojos – o lo que decía la famosa profecía que me encadenaba a Voldemort o quien la hizo, o quizás el motivo por el cual el Señor Ollivander huyó después que todo el mundo se dio cuenta que había estado diciendo siempre la verdad respecto al regreso de Voldemort – prosiguió – son muchas cosas las que te puedo decir que nadie sabe en verdad de mí, en especial del tiempo que yo no sabía que era un mago, cuando era tratado como bicho raro por mis tíos muggles.

- Harry, es mejor que nos apresuremos – le dijo James – parece que nos han perseguido del ministerio, están entrando a los terrenos de Hogwarts por la fuerza.

- Apurémonos, entonces, en destruir todos los restos de la magia negra que nos amenazan – asintió arrastrando de nuevo al pelirrojo rumbo al centro del bosque.

- Harry, apura, que apenas nos queda tiempo – le dijo Sigfrid apresurándolos.

- Lo sabemos, sólo que este no se da tan fácil – le dijo James fastidiado con Ron.

- Bien, déjamelo a mi, James – le dijo y se lo echó al hombro mientras corrían rumbo al lago – Master dijo que debíamos acercarnos al árbol, pero el camino hacia el bosque oculto ha desaparecido al surgir este totalmente del lago – señaló.

- El camino va a resurgir para nosotros del mismo modo que lo hizo cuando lo sembramos – le dijo Harry – pero necesitamos estar juntos los tres druidas.

- Pero nos tomó mucho tiempo el llegar hasta ese lugar anoche – le dijo muy preocupado – cuando menos nos tomaría media hora, si es que no nos topamos con la muerte en el camino o con la giganta con la que tuve que jugar gallitos.

- No vamos a bajar nuevamente al bosque escondido – le dijo James – al árbol ha surgido fuera de este y debemos llegar a donde se le ve, así que sería cosa de alcanzarlo por sobre las aguas del lago sin que nos ataque el calamar gigante.

- No lo había pensado así – admitió Sigfrid – sería cosa de embrujar uno de los botes para llegar hasta él, es mucho más fácil – asintió dejando a Ron en el suelo.

- No es necesario – le sonrió Harry sacando la llave de Avalon de su bolsillo – usaremos la magia de Avalon para llegar más rápido hasta él – miró a su padre – pero para ello necesito el mapa de las zonas interiores – este se lo entregó.

- ¿En qué momento recuperaste la llave de la reja luego de sembrar la semilla? – le dijo Sigfrid extrañado – si estabas hecho un mar de lágrimas en ese instante.

- Es que no la dejé puesta luego que nos abriera la puerta – le dijo – algo me dijo que aún nos podía ser útil, así que la retiré – le sonrió – es mejor que nos apuremos o se nos acabará el tiempo – se volvió hacia el lago y caminó hacia la orilla seguido de los otros dos que arrastraban a Ron que se seguía negando a cooperar – Mapa de las Zonas interiores, los señores de Avalon te solicitamos tu ayuda para llegar hasta el nuevo árbol sabio, presento como ofrenda la llave del castillo principal, por favor, danos la magia que Harry y James Potter pedimos.

El mapa comenzó a relucir con gran fuerza antes de crear un reluciente puente de cristal hacia el centro del lago donde el árbol sabio seguía cantando una melodía tranquilizadora con sus ramas mecidas por la suave brisa del lago. Harry le hizo una seña a Sigfrid y este volvió a cargar a Ron mientras James y el mismo se subían al puente que se movió con ellos a gran velocidad borrándose tras ellos.

Harry volteó la mirada hacia los que se quedaban en la orilla a esperlos y vio que eran arrestados por un enorme grupo de aurores, incluido el propio Severus Snape, se notaba que habían decidido ganar tiempo para ellos dejándose llevar.

- Ha sido idea de Remus la de entregarse – le dijo James – me pregunto si seguiremos conservando nuestros dones de las hadas por mucho tiempo, creo me gusta esto de tener tan buen oído, sería un gran espía – dijo volteándose.

- Papá, creo que estás harto loquito – le dijo Harry – no creas que es tan bueno, te la pasarías escuchando cosas que quizás no debieras escuchar – dijo ruborizado.

- Como los gemidos de tu hijo haciendo el amor con su novio – se burló Sigfrid.

- Quizás tengas razón, no podría dormir en paz – suspiró divertido – aunque me gusta más el don de Harry, siempre podría ver lo que quisiera en la mayor de las oscuridades, incluidas ciertas cosas que no deben ser vistas ¿verdad?

- Me pregunto si alguna vez van a madurar – les dijo divertido viendo como los demás eran retirados de la orilla del lago sin que no quedara nadie allí para aprisionarlos a ellos – se han ido, de seguro regresan al ministerio para juzgarlos.

- Han dicho que no se preocuparan por nosotros, que de seguro iremos a tratar de rescatarlos y todos quedaremos detenidos – le dijo James mirando a lo lejos.

- Se han metido con la familia de los Potter – dijo Sigfrid – se las verán conmigo.

El camino se detuvo lentamente y quedaron de pie frente a lo que parecía ser la cara de un añoso árbol sabio que apenas los sintió se sonrió amablemente.

- Gracias por ayudarme a resurgir, druidas mayores y señores de Avalon, por eso voy a ayudarlos a recobrar el equilibrio perdido – una rama rodeó a Ron con bastante fuerza pero sin dañarlo – pero para ello necesito aquello que comenzó con el problema – miró a Harry – debes darme tu varita – le tendió otra rama.

Harry la sacó de su bolsillo extrañado y el árbol la envolvió con delicadeza, esta de inmediato, al acercarse a Ron, comenzó a brillar con un destello verdoso, como el de la maldición asesina. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de algo, la varita de Harry tenía dos núcleos, se notaba apenas el resplandor de dos plumas de fénix.

- ¿Absorbió la varita de Voldemort? – dijo Harry asombrado – pero ¿Cuándo?

- Recuerda que ellas eran hermanas – le dijo James – por eso es que no funcionaban bien la una contra la otra, pero como no eras tú quien las obligaba a pelear, ambas decidieron ir en contra de quien sí lo hacía, yo tampoco me percaté de ello en su momento, pero quizás es por eso que la magia negra se comenzó a manifestar sólo cuando tú regresaste a Inglaterra, en parte eras su dueño.

- Debo purificar ambas cosas – dijo el árbol sabio – pero necesito antes que hagas un encantamiento mayor con ella – se la entregó – debes hacer el conjuro final.

- ¡¿EL CONJURO FINAL?! – exclamó James aterrado – oye, eso es casi como pedirle a Harry que mate un unicornio, necesitaría demasiada magia para un mago que en parte es una criatura mágica, sería como un suicidio, demasiado riesgoso.

- No te preocupes tanto, papá – le dijo Harry apoyando su mano en su hombro – no me pasara nada malo, te lo aseguro – lo abrazo y se concentró agitando su varita en un delicado floreo que trazó en el aire una especie de G que desapareció casi de inmediato mientras un destello azul comenzaba a surgir de la punta de la varita iluminando totalmente el lago negro dejándolo tan transparente que podían ver el fondo y las sirenas nadando de un lado para otro asustadas.

Sirius se sentó en una de las sillas delante de toda la asamblea junto con Remus, Lucius, Master, Snape, Ian y Draco, pero como todos estaban encapuchados, ninguno de los presentes los había reconocido desde atrás, ni los aurores.

- Será como un segundo juicio para ti, pulgoso – le dijo Snape desde su derecha.

- Nunca estuve en un juicio, me mandaron directo a Azkaban – le replicó.

- Miren el cielo, está muy luminoso – dijo Draco del otro lado – es casi como si fuera de día ¿qué habrá pasado? – le dijo a Remus, este se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería descubrir a quienes tenemos de prisioneros – dijo el jefe del departamento de aurores – empecemos por aquí – dijo descubriendo a Snape que lo miró molesto, luego a Lucius, a Remus, a Master, a Ian, a Draco y finalmente a Sirius que sonrió al verlo palidecer ostensiblemente – es imposible.

- Bueno, ciertamente los muertos no pueden ser regresados a la vida – le dijo este divertido y burlón – pero realmente no estaba muerto, sino más bien prisionero.

- Debemos interrogarlos acerca de donde está el supuesto Harry Potter – dijo un auror joven confundido por la notoria palidez de sus superiores, no entendía nada.

- Él mismo se los podrá decir cuando llegue hasta aquí – le dijo Draco fastidiado.

- Silencio, traidor – le dijo uno de los aurores matones de Percy tratando de golpearlo pero una magia protectora lo rechazó bruscamente hacia atrás.

- No pueden tocar a Draco Malfoy – le dijo Master divertido cruzándose de piernas – está muy bien protegido por la poderosa magia enamorada de los Potter.

- Las criaturas mágicas no tienen derecho a abogar por un mago – le replicó una voz de mujer desde atrás – no tienen la inteligencia necesaria para algo así…

- Señora, no soy una simple criatura mágica – la interrumpió fastidiado – no insulte jamás a un elfo guerrero, podría resultar más peligroso que decirle a un grupo de centauros simples mulas con torso de humano – agregó – y la mezcla con un elfo de mi clase siempre se ha considerado como purificar la sangre de los magos.

- Hace muchos siglos que los elfos guerreros desaparecieron – dijo alguien.

- Es cierto, la mayoría de los elfos guerreros se mezclaron con magos y druidas, los pocos que guardan nuestros rasgos son los Malfoy, en quienes por años se ha mantenido nuestra dinastía – dijo mirando a Lucius – en ellos se manifestará el poder de los verdaderos elfos guerreros en el momento sea necesario.

- ¿Qué prueba tienes que no eres una simple criatura inventada? – insistió ella.

- Esta Dolores Umbrige es muy dura de mollera – dijo Remus fastidiado a su lado.

- Simple, señora – se puso de pie soltándose de las ataduras mientras destellaba en un color blanco muy resplandeciente mientras sus cabellos se tornaban más dorados que el oro puro y aparecía su arco y sus flechas – no puedo atacar a nadie porque mis señores no lo han autorizado, pero sí puedo usar mi magia, una que no puede ser detenida por ningún mago que no sea alguno de ellos – disparó una flecha hacia el cielo que dio contra su magia y la barrera mágica se disipó un poco mostrando una intensa luz blanca – mi señor está en peligro – desapareció.

Remus cruzó la mirada con la de Sirius antes de volverse ambos hacia Draco, este había perdido el color al oír las palabras de Master, según el propio animago recordaba, Madian le había dicho que un elfo guerrero sólo reaccionaría de esa manera si su señor estaba en peligro de muerte, lo que quería decir o que Harry o que James estaban en esa clase de peligro, lo que significaba que Lucius…

- No voy a permitir que vuelva a irse – dijo este furioso y en él se manifestó el poder de los elfos guerreros, su magia anuló la que lo aprisionaba poniéndose de pie de un salto y desapareciendo de la misma forma que Master lo hizo.

- ¿Qué clase de magia es la que hace ahora el ministerio que cualquiera se fuga en sus narices? – exclamó indignado un mago mayor desde la parte de atrás de la asamblea – entiendo que Harry Potter y ese elfo guerrero lo hicieran, son seres excepcionales, pero Lucius Malfoy no debería ser capaz de hacerlo – reclamó.

Sirius sonrió para sus adentros, era a eso a lo que se refería Master cuando dijo que se manifestaría en el momento que fuese necesario, el rubio estaba muy loco por James y no iba a permitirse perderlo una vez más por nada del mundo.

- Este Lucius se ha contagiado demasiado con los Potter – dijo Snape molesto.

- Tú sólo estás enojado porque Master no se ha quedado a defenderte a ti – le dijo Sirius en voz baja – no porque tu amigo te haya abandonado a tu suerte ¿verdad?

- Cállate, pulgoso – le replicó este ruborizado pero en el mismo tono molesto.

Remus sonrió por lo bajo, quizás no era el momento para hacerlo, pero bien que le podían apretar un poco las clavijas a Snivellus para que cuando Harry y James liberaran a Master de su servicio lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Movió la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo al animago que le sonrió de vuelta mientras veía a Percy acercarse al ex licántropo con una mirada burlona que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Bueno, me parece que aquí tenemos al último de los licántropos – dijo el pelirrojo bastante satisfecho, había odiado al tipo cuando fue profesor de DCAO y ahora podría desquitarse por ese amargo año en que tuvo que aguantar las burlas de los Slytherin por ser "tan pobre como el profesor Lupin con su capa raída".

- Me temo que estás equivocado – le dijo Remus divertido – ya no soy licántropo.

- Es una enfermedad que no tiene cura – dijo un curador – hemos probado con todo desde hace tiempos inmemoriales, pero lo único que hemos conseguido es atenuar algunos síntomas en los pacientes y hacerlos menos agresivos…

- Los druidas tenían la cura – lo interrumpió Remus – sin embargo, son muy pocos los calificados para llevar el entrenamiento de uno y ya no hay quien los forme, sin embargo, tres personas tienen el don de los druidas mayores y han redescubierto el remedio para los detestados licántropos volviéndolos personas normales.

- Estás mintiendo – dijo Percy furioso – no existe nada semejante en el mundo.

- Puedes comprobar fácilmente si Remus les está mintiendo – le dijo Sirius muy tranquilo – existen conjuros para obligar a un licántropo a delatarse ¿no?

- Por supuesto – dijo el jefe de los aurores – pero lo que tú quieres es que se transforme en lobo para poder escapar ¿No? Ni creas que seremos tan tontos…

- Si, creo que son unos verdaderos idiotas – lo interrumpió – tienen tanto miedo de perder los puestos que ahora ostentan que tienen miedo que en realidad Harry Potter esté de regreso, casi tanto como lo tienen de pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort – sonrió al escuchar un montón de gruñidos – el tipo está muerto, Harry acabó con él hace más de cinco años ¿Cuándo le van a dejar de temer? Es de idiotas temerle a algo que ya no existe ni volverá a existir jamás gracias a él.

- Cierra la boca, Black, podríamos condenarte a ir nuevamente a Azkaban.

- ¿Condenarme? – le replicó sarcástico – si la vez anterior ni siquiera hicieron un juicio para verificar si verdaderamente era culpable de la muerte de los Potter o no, simplemente me mandaron allá a pasar horrorosos doce años.

- Nada que no te merecieras ciertamente – dijo un auror viejo desde un costado.

- No creo que me haya merecido aquello, fue Peter Pettigrew quien nos traicionó y le dijo a Voldemort – sonrió para sí al verlos remecerse de nuevo – dónde se escondían los Potter, él era su guardián secreto, no yo ¿O acaso también lo mandaron a Azkaban sin interrogarlo? No sería de extrañar – agregó.

- Pettigrew murió dos meses después de capturado sin llegar a juicio – dijo Kingsley – sin embargo, nos entregó con lujos de detalles lo que ocurrió esa noche en que murieron lo Potter – se volvió hacia el jefe de su departamento – y sabemos a ciencia cierto que Sirius Black es inocente de los cargos de entonces.

- Lo que no significa que sea inocente de los cargos de ahora – replicó Percy.

Harry cerró los ojos agotado cayendo en los brazos de Sigfrid mientras James tomaba la varita de su hijo y se la entregaba al árbol sabio que la envolvió con delicadeza y comenzó a purificar la varita lentamente.

- Esto tomará al menos media hora, el mago que antes tenía la mitad de esta varita la ocupó demasiado para hacer cosas malas y uso en exceso la magia negra, llegó tan lejos usándola que ya no le quedaba nada de humano.

- Voldemort rompió en muchos pedazos su alma para hacer que fuera imposible matarlo – le dijo James pensativo – pero para lograr aquello tenía que hacer lo peor que puede hacer un mago: matar mucha gente, en especial si quería hacer más de uno; incluso Dumbledore supuso que el último trozo que pretendía hacer lo tenía reservado para la muerte de Harry, cosa que no le resultó.

- ¡James! – escuchó gritar y se volvió hacia quien lo llamaba, lucía idéntico a Master – por Dios, ¿estás bien? – le dijo corriendo a su encuentro abrazándolo.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi señor? – dijo Master deteniéndose junto a Sigfrid.

- Hizo el conjuro final – le dijo Sigfrid – y usó demasiada magia, debe estar agotado, por eso se desmayó – miró hacia el árbol preocupado.

Master asintió y puso su mano en la frente de Harry, la temperatura corporal había bajado ostensiblemente, aquello para un simple humano podía no ser tan grave, con hacerlo entrar en calor bastaba, pero para aquellos que eran en parte criaturas mágicas era entrar en agonía, casi como cruzar los linderos de la muerte ¿Por qué le habría pedido algo así el árbol sabio? Puso su mano en el pecho de Harry y le dio un poco de su propia magia, aquello lo traería de vuelta por el momento hasta que entrara en contacto con su varita y recuperase la magia que había aplicado en ella en ese peligroso conjuro que podría haberlo matado.

- Harry Potter tiene muchísima magia blanca, quizás por todo el amor depositado por sus padres en aquel conjuro de protección cuando era un bebé – les dijo el árbol – él es perfectamente capaz de anular la magia negra que contenía la otra varita, sin embargo, ha llamado a la muerte y ella viene galopando hasta acá.

James sintió como se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca al escuchar el tétrico galope de la muerte que caminaba sobre las aguas mientras las criaturas que poblaban el lago huían despavoridas a buscar dónde esconderse de ella. En todo caso ¿Quién no le teme de una u otra manera a la Muerte? Nadie puede evitarla por siempre.

Master y Lucius se voltearon hacia la Muerte haciendo de escudo entre los Potter y ella, quien los miraba con sus cuencas sin ojos mientras sus huesudas manos mecían la hoz con la que segaba las vidas de los pobres y débiles mortales.

- Solo quiero un alma, la de un mago que hasta el momento me ha eludido ocultándose dentro de alguien que aún debe vivir – dijo con su voz cavernosa.

James estaba transpirando hielo, esperaba de todo corazón que no fuese él, pero luego trató de calmarse, debía hablar del último fragmento del alma de Voldemort, él nunca se ocultó de nadie, en su momento se entregó a la muerte con valor, de frente y sin titubear, sin saber cuál iba a ser el resultado de esa entrega.

La muerte esquivó a los cinco que allí estaban cubriéndolos de hielo, era casi como sentir la presencia de los temidos dementores, todo se volvía oscuridad y frío terrible, claro que su presencia no traía sólo malos recuerdos, sino que veías pasar tu vida entera con buenos y malos momentos incluidos. Avanzó hacia el árbol y tocó con la punta de su hoz a Ron, quién dio un alarido tremendo mientras una luz verdosa lo rodeaba, pronto esta luz se volvió negra y luego se separó del cuerpo del pelirrojo dejándolo inconsciente pero rodeado de una luz blanquecina.

- No me esperaba que la muerte acudiera tan rápido a vuestro llamado – le dijo el árbol sabio tendiéndole la varita de Harry a James – pero ella se ha llevado los restos del malvado mago junto con los restos de magia negra que conservaba Harry Potter, así que hora el mundo mágico ha recobrado su estabilidad.

- Genial – dijo James poniéndole la varita en la mano a Harry – entonces, una vez que despierte mi hijo, regresaremos al ministerio a detener a esos idiotas.

- Pues los muy idiotas nos llevaron a juicio público aprovechando que la asamblea aún no se disolvía – le dijo Lucius – claro que parecían bastante asombrados de ver a Sirius Black con vida, pero me preocupa más Remus y nuestra fuga.

- Pues a mí me extraña que te preocupes por alguien que no es de tu familia – le dijo James asombrado – en otro tiempo no te habría importado ni tu propio hijo.

- Bien lo has dicho, en otro tiempo – le acarició la mejilla – pero ahora tengo a alguien a quien no le gustaría que le pasara nada malo a sus amigos, así que es mi obligación ayudarlo para que tú seas feliz y estés tranquilo ¿entiendes?

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos apoyado en el hombro de Sigfrid y miró a su alrededor ¿qué era ese hielo extraño que los rodeaba? Era como si un grupo de dementores los hubiese atacado de improviso, sólo que no había señales de ellos a su alrededor. Se enderezó bruscamente y se acercó a su antiguo amigo que estaba desmayado pero ya no tenía rastros de magia negra, la única forma que él hubiese quedado en ese estado era… ¡había pasado la muerte mientras él estaba desmayado! Por eso sentía ese hielo sin señales del frío, así que el alma de Voldemort finalmente le pertenecía al reino de la muerte definitivamente, suspiró enderezándose apoyado en el brazo de Sigfrid que le sonreía entre divertido y preocupado. Le sonrió también y levantó su varita hacia Ron tranquilamente.

- Debemos regresar de inmediato al ministerio – les dijo Harry– debemos reclamar lo que es nuestro ¿no creen? – dijo acercándose a su padre apoyándose aun en Sigfrid, sentía como de gelatina las piernas pero sacaría fortaleza de donde no la tenía, como siempre lo había hecho al enfrentar los problemas – no dejaremos que juzguen a los nuestros como criminales, nunca lo fueron ni lo serán jamás.

Master lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie mientras Sigfrid levantaba a Ron que no parecía querer despertar por el momento, pero estaba bien en todo lo demás.

Lucius le sonrió y con el poder de Avalon regresaron a la orilla del lago, tan pronto como el puente de cristal desapareció, los dones que las hadas les dieron se anularon en los tres por lo que Sigfrid debió bajar a Ron de su hombro, apenas y podía cargarlo, cuando antes era casi un peso de pluma, no le hacía gracia eso.

- Parece que el hechizo de las hadas no era eterno – dijo James mirando las ramas del árbol sabio que se mecían al suave viento – ya no escucho ni el susurro del viento ni la canción de las hojas del árbol sabio a la distancia – suspiró.

- Quizás era algo que nos duraría hasta que cumpliéramos nuestra misión – le dijo Harry – de todas maneras no tenemos tiempo para lamentarnos por la pérdida.

Los cuatro sintieron, se tomaron de las manos y se concentraron en hacer aquel hechizo que los transportaría en un instante hacia el ministerio sin que los del ministerio detectaran el uso de la magia de los druidas.

La discusión seguía en la asamblea, Sirius había conseguido sembrar la duda en los presentes sobre los métodos que se estaban aplicando actualmente en el ministerio, ya antes se había caído en graves errores judiciales en el apuro antes que el que no debía ser nombrado cayese definitivamente, muchos inocentes habían terminado en Azkaban sólo por no hacer buenos juicios y apresurarse a encontrar culpables a quienes detener, por fingir que estaban bien encaminados.

- Deben recordar el caso de algunas personas – dijo Remus tranquilamente – más de alguno ha de recordar a Stan Shumpike, quien trabajaba en el autobús noctámbulo ¿no lo llevaron a prisión solo por andar presumiendo de Mortifago? Y nadie se preocupó de averiguar que era verdad o no lo que decía, simplemente lo mandaron a Azkaban y ya, no se supo si hubo investigación y juicio sobre el tema.

- Más de alguno ha sido usado como chivo expiatorio – dijo James caminado hacia la primera fila – cuantos inocentes pagaron con su vida por haber confiado en que el ministerio hacía bien su trabajo y este simplemente trataba de ponerle paños fríos al asunto, como dicen los muggles – miró al ministro de magia – cuando Harry les dijo que actuaran porque Voldemort estaba de regreso nadie lo escuchó, si se hubiesen tomado cartas en el asunto de inmediato, muchos inocentes seguirían con vida, pero prefirieron hacerse los locos ¡Los mortifagos escaparon de Azkaban y los dementores se les unieron! – avanzó hacia Dolores Umbrige – no puedo perdonarte lo que le hiciste a Harry en quinto año, él no mentía.

- ¿Acaso tú no eres Harry Potter? – dijo alguien desde atrás confundido.

- No, yo soy Harry Potter – dijo este avanzando seguido por Master que sostenía con fuerza mágica a Ron – él es mi padre y este es un primo lejano, Sigfrid Potter.

- El parecido en la familia se ha mantenido por generaciones – dijo Master.

- ¡James Potter está muerto y los muertos no reviven! – chilló Dolores Umbrige.

- Sí, los muertos no pueden revivir – le dijo este divertido – sin embargo, si uno no está verdaderamente muerto, puede regresar aunque uno no lo haya planeado – miró a todos a su alrededor – y antes que nadie diga que en verdad no soy quien digo ser, les puedo contar cosas respecto a la noche en que Voldemort fue detenido, aquel 31 de octubre en que Peter nos traicionó tristemente.

Harry se detuvo al lado de Draco quien le sonrió, le acarició el cabello con delicadeza antes de caminar hacia el jefe del departamento de aurores, el tipo era bastante antipático, un inútil de proporciones épicas que tenía miedo de tener un rival que pudiese hacer mejor su trabajo y por eso no avanzaban los aurores.

- Se hizo un ofrecimiento a los aurores hace ya más de 5 años, antes que yo cumpliera mi mayoría de edad, poco después de la trágica muerte de Dumbledore – dijo Harry – un ofrecimiento que esperaban atrajese a los mortifagos a traicionar a Voldemort y que funcionara como incentivo para los magos ambiciosos, pero nadie fue capaz de hacer lo que se le pedía, los mortifagos conocían muy bien el poder de su maestro y, sumado al hecho que parecía no poder ser asesinado, le temían demasiado – se paró junto al ministro de magia haciendo un gesto – Tom Riddley o Voldemort, como él prefería llamarse, le temía horriblemente a la muerte así que buscó la manera de hacerse inmortal, o más bien, imposible de matar. Sin embargo, cuando más poder tenía, apareció una profecía; según yo, debió haberla ignorado y seguir su camino, pero fue tras de mí, me marcó como su igual y me traspasó algunos de sus poderes pero no me pudo matar – miró a Dolores Umbrige – sé que muchos de ustedes temen que yo me alce como un nuevo señor oscuro, en especial porque me he relacionado con los Malfoy, pero esa nunca fue mi intención ¿saben por qué? Porque el peor de ellos mató a mi familia y me dio algo que nunca quise, el ser diferente, en el mundo de los muggles nadie me quería por ser un fenómeno y en el mundo mágico todos me acosaban por lo mismo ¿por qué tuve que ser yo elegido? Se lo pregunté a él y me contestó que había elegido a quien le había parecido más peligroso en ese momento.

- Los Potter – intervino Sigfrid al ver que Harry callaba molesto – siempre hemos sido dueños de un gran potencial mágico, descendientes de varias generaciones de druidas y algunos seres mágicos, somos capaces de traspasarle a nuestros descendientes gran parte de nuestros poderes, por lo que al morir bruscamente la familia mágica, esta misma le traspasó sus poderes a sus sobrevivientes, James y Harry, de esta manera la barrera mágica invocada para proteger a este último se fortaleció de tal modo que hizo posible que James siguiera vivo aunque pareciera que su alma le pertenecía al reino de los muertos y que le permitió al mismo proteger a Harry aunque no tuviera una forma corpórea real ni una varita para ello.

James avanzó tranquilo hacia el ministro y sonrió abiertamente antes de plantarse frente a la asamblea con la misma decisión con que siempre lo había hecho.

- Harry venció definitivamente a Voldemort – les dijo – y ahora pedimos lo que se le prometió a quien lo venciera definitivamente, el cargo de ministro de magia y la jefatura del departamento de aurores, estoy seguro en que muchos estarán de acuerdo en que las cosas deben cambiar, no por el actual ministro – miró a este – sino por las personas con las que se ha rodeado desde que asumió el cargo, en especial el cargo de asistente principal, siempre pensé que los Weasley eran personas de una misma línea, pero siempre hay quienes se desmadran ¿verdad, Percy? – este hizo un gesto pero no le respondió – así que esperaremos su respuesta en la mansión de los Malfoy – se acercó a Lucius – ah, antes que digan otra cosa, hemos hecho renacer al árbol sabio, se encuentra en medio del Lago Negro en Hogwarts, lo que significa que la magia de nuestros lugares secretos se ha restablecido satisfactoriamente, así que pueden permanecer tranquilos – miró a Master – con respecto a Ronald Weasley, sólo está desmayado ya que hemos retirado de él los restos de magia negra que Voldemort trató de traspasarle antes de morir y que eran en parte los causantes de la inestabilidad mágica – Master dejó a Ron con mucho cuidado sobre la tarima en que estaban los del ministerio – ya está todo concluido, esperaremos su respuesta en casa – y desaparecieron.

- ¡Los Potter están locos! – dijeron varias voces a la vez, pero al parecer la mayoría estaba de acuerdo en darles a ellos la oportunidad de cambiar para mejor el ministerio de magia, ya tenían suficiente de sus intrigas políticas y malabares que simplemente habían ido en desmedro del mundo mágico.

Varias horas más tarde Kingsley y Tonks se aparecieron en la casa de los Malfoy con la solicitud que los tres Potter se presentaran a la mañana siguiente frente al Wizengamot para decidir si procedía la petición hecha, claro que de los ciento diez notables que habían estado en la asamblea, alrededor de noventa habían estado de acuerdo en darles el ministerio, otros pocos dudaban de hacer un cambio tan brusco y los menos eran los que se resistían al cambio porque perderían muchas de las regalías que habían obtenido del ministerio actual.

- Así que lo más probable es que para mañana estemos celebrando al nuevo ministerio – dijo Lucius complacido – me parece bien, les diré a los elfos que preparen una gran cena para el nuevo ministro de magia y su gabinete.

- No deberías contar los huevos antes que la gallina ponga – le dijo James – aunque podríamos adelantar algo – miró a Harry – tú eres quien venció al malvado así que serás quien decida al nuevo ministerio ¿no crees? Es lo más justo.

- ¿Será posible una reunión de todos los que pertenecieron a la Orden del Fénix a primera hora de mañana? – dijo Harry – creo que vamos a necesitar mucha asesoría, en especial nuestro posible nuevo ministro ¿verdad, papá?

- Bien, todo será informado a los integrantes y mañana nos reuniremos aquí ¿no? – Miraron a Lucius y este se encogió de hombros para luego asentir – bien, entonces nos retiramos, mañana a las once los esperan en la sala de juntas.

Harry acompañó a los aurores a la puerta en silencio y cuando ellos estaban por desaparecer los detuvo, estaba preocupado por los Weasley.

- ¿Cómo está Ron y su familia? – les dijo en voz baja para que Draco, que había estado presente pero en silencio, no lo escuchara, no sabía cómo fuera a tomar el rubio su preocupación por su antiguo camarada y no quería alterarlo.

- Lo trasladaron a San Mungo, según los curadores sólo está agotado y no tiene nada serio – le dijo Kingsley – le avisamos a Molly de todas maneras y ha estado velando por él, igual que Arthur, incluso Bill y los gemelos fueron a verle.

- Me alegro que todos estén bien – suspiró – Remus me dijo que Ginny había tratado de suicidarse luego de mi desaparición ¿cómo está ella?

- Bueno – dijo Tonks – ha estado bastante extraña, creo que ella supo antes que nadie que tú estabas de regreso en Londres, sus guardianes dicen que ha estado muy preocupada de mejorar su aspecto antes que tú vayas a verla, aunque también ha dicho que tienes nueva pareja, ahora que recuerdo, claro que nadie le había prestado atención hasta que te vieron con Lucius Malfoy.

- Ese no era yo, era mi papá – dijo divertido – a él le gusta eso de estar llamando la atención, a mi no me gusta la notoriedad – se encogió de hombros, aquello iba a ser totalmente inevitable a partir de mañana – en fin, luego de asumido el nuevo ministerio pasaré a visitarla, espero que me perdone por cambiarla por Draco y que este no se enfade demasiado, no quisiera que le pasara algo a ninguno.

- Algo difícil teniendo en cuenta el temperamento de los Malfoy y lo posesivos que suelen ser con sus personas queridas – le dijo Sirius sobresaltando a los tres ya que ninguno había notado su presencia – necesito hablar con Tonks ¿se puede?

- Claro, yo me retiro a informar de la reunión, nos vemos en la mañana – se despidió el auror calvo y Harry dejó a solas a Sirius con su prima.

El comedor estaba lleno de personas que pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix, eran bastantes pese a que una buena parte de ellos había caído en batalla. Claro que Lucius, Draco, Master e Ian no estaban allí, había varias personas que no le simpatizaban a los primeros y habían preferido ir de compras y visitar a los abogados y al médico de la familia ya que no eran parte de ella. Por supuesto, a Harry le hubiese gustado que se llevaran con ellos a Snape, pero como era miembro de la Orden, se lo tenía que tragar, claro que lo tenían bien vigilado entre los merodeadores, así que era bastante difícil que pudiera hacer algo en su contra.

- Bueno, señor Ministro – dijo Dedalus Dingle – usted nos ha citado, usted dirá.

- De principio – le dijo James divertido – Harry no quiere ser Ministro de Magia, él quería que fuese yo quien ocupara semejante cargo – sonrió al ver la cara de horror que le ponía Snape – sin embargo, le he recordado mi estado actual y ha aceptado a regañadientes el cargo, es por lo mismo necesitamos asesoría para cambiar, si no a todos, a la gran mayoría de los jefes de los departamentos y en especial a aquellos que consiguieron los puestos por medio de favores y dinero.

- Me parece que el primero que debe irse es el jefe del departamento de aurores, ¿sabían que es auror y jamás estuvo en una academia? – dijo Ojoloco molesto – y todo porque es amigo del padre de Penélope Weasley, la esposa de Percy.

- Otro que debería irse es el jefe del departamento de control de criaturas mágicas – dijo Bill – a Charlie lo ha fastidiado todo este tiempo con que quiere tener un dragón bajo su custodia cuando sabe bien que está prohibido por ley tenerlos.

- Otros deben ser el secretario general y el encargado de relaciones muggles – dijo Remus – desde que este último ocupó el lugar de Arthur nuestras relaciones con ellos han sido terribles, en especial porque el tipo los detesta a morir.

- ¿Y qué decir del departamento de regulación de magia? Desde que Mafalda lo dejó – dijo McGonogall – el departamento se ha vuelto una burla, toda magia detectada es tachada de negra y sus autores se ven obligados a pagar enormes multas o arriesgarse a perder sus varitas e ir a Azkaban por una temporada.

- Y el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional – intervino Tonks – tampoco está funcionando muy bien, hace unos meses casi se arma una guerra con los magos egipcios por algo tan sin asunto como una palabra mal dicha.

- Bien, entonces está decidido – dijo James – vamos a devolverle su esplendor al ministerio de magia británico – se acercó a Kingsley – según me dijo Harry, tú eres uno de los mejores del departamento y no podrían acusarnos de nepotismo si te dejamos a cargo de este, así tampoco se pasan a llevar las antigüedades ¿no?

- Bueno, creo que hay aurores más antiguos que se podrían enfadar – respondió.

- Si no hicieron nada cuando nombraron al jefe actual ¿por qué lo harían ahora? – dijo Ojoloco – y más si quien te nombra es Harry Potter ¿no te parece?

- Bien, el siguiente será el jefe del departamento de control de criaturas mágicas.

- Yo opino que debería ser Charlie Weasley – dijo Hagrid pensativo – siempre le han gustado las criaturas mágicas y conoce mucho de ellas, claro que tendrían que preguntarle primero, nunca le ha gustado estar encerrado en una oficina.

- Arthur ¿estarías dispuesto a regresar al ministerio como jefe del departamento de relaciones con los muggles? – James lo miró directamente y este asintió – bien, nos faltan dos más ¿quién podría ocupar el lugar de Mafalda Hopkirk? – miró a la directora de Hogwarts y ella negó con la cabeza – necesitamos a alguien estricto en el cumplimiento de su labor, pero que también sea justo al aplicar las leyes.

- Dejémoslo pendiente por ahora – dijo Harry – quizás pudiera más tarde, después de la reunión, ir a verla y convencerla de que regrese a ocupar su cargo otra vez.

- Bueno, Mafalda renunció furiosa cuando comenzaron a comprar los altos cargos en el ministerio – dijo McGonogall – lo peor que pudo haber hecho Rufus fue ascender a Percy, nada contra ustedes, Arthur, pero ese hijo es su oveja negra.

- Lo sé, es bastante extraño cuan ambicioso es, teniendo en cuenta que todos nuestros hijos fueron criados iguales – asintió este – una desgracia total.

- Bueno, nos falta el secretario de relaciones mágicas internacionales – dijo James – y debe ser alguien que hable varios idiomas y tenga buen carácter al tratar con otras personas – se volvió hacia Remus – creo que eres el más adecuado.

- Oye, espera, no puedes ponerlo a él en ese departamento, eso si es nepotismo.

- Para mí – intervino Harry – es justicia divina, es un pago por todos esos años que debió sufrir siendo un licántropo, en que no pudo llevar una vida normal ni decente por una enfermedad que no era su culpa y que alguien, quien no lo hizo con buena intención, anduvo divulgandolo, lo que lo hizo estar peor. Además, fue perseguido injustamente por cinco años, así que no se discute más el tema.

- Entonces nos va faltando quien va a ocupar el lugar de Percy – dijo Sirius.

- Si, bueno, es un cargo de mucha confianza, había pensado en poner a Master allí, pero él me ha dicho que no porque pretende regresar a casa a ocupar su antiguo puesto – le echó una miradita de reojo a Snape, se había puesto blanco pero no dijo nada – a no ser que alguien le pida y lo convenza que se quede con él para nosotros poder liberarlo del contrato vinculante que lo une a nuestra familia.

- Bueno, ya veremos respecto a ese secretario – dijo Remus – estamos casi en la hora que nos señalaron y los tres Potter deben asistir a tan importante cita ¿no?

El consejo del Wizengamot estaba reunido en pleno, Rufus Scrimgeour estaba muy tranquilo a diferencia de toda su camarilla, él estaba dispuesto a entregarle su puesto a quien verdaderamente se lo merecía, ya estaba cansado de tanto enredo político, siempre espero que su sucesor apareciese pronto, pero habían pasado siete años desde que asumiera el cargo y había sido difícil cargar con aquella guerra sin contar con el apoyo del muchacho, pero habían salido adelante, quizás el único error, que ahora lo obligaba a dejar la jefatura, había sido subir a Percy Weasley, y es que nunca pensó que, siendo su padre un hombre tan íntegro, el fuese capaz de lo que fuera por tener lo que deseaba, incluso vender el ministerio.

- Los señores James, Sigfrid y Harry Potter ya llegaron – le dijo desde su retrato Everard – venían hacia acá acompañados, pero los otros se quedaron en el atrio junto a la fuente de la hermandad a esperar los resultados de la reunión.

Al poco rato los tres morenos entraban en la sala de consejo dejando a los magos y brujas sorprendidos ¡se veían los tres iguales! James caminaba a la derecha de Harry y Sigfrid, a su izquierda, los dos iban muy divertidos de ver las caras de los presentes, después de todo, allí había tres generaciones de Potter muy parecidos a excepción del color de los ojos, cosa que a la distancia no era muy notoria, en especial porque habían vuelto a colocarse los anteojos pese a no necesitarlos ya, era divertido confundir a todo el mundo, si parecían verdaderos trillizos idénticos.

- Bueno, se solicitó nuestra presencia en este lugar y aquí se nos tiene – dijo James aún divertido por las expresiones de todos – esperamos su determinación para tomar nuestras propias decisiones a partir de allí – miró a Harry que sonrió.

- He decidido entregarle el cargo a quien verdaderamente lo merece tener, y junto con mi cargo, pongo a disposición de este consejo y del nuevo ministerio los cargos de todo el personal que me ha acompañado en este tiempo – dijo Rufus Scrimgeour muy tranquilo pesa a las malas caras que ponían los demás.

- Nos parece bien – dijo Harry acercándose a él – sé que muchos dirán que no estoy capacitado para tomar tanta responsabilidad debido a mi juventud pero voy a dar lo mejor de mí y escoger a los mejores en cada departamento para que el Ministerio de Magia y toda la comunidad Mágica en general se recuperen finalmente de todo aquel daño que nos causó la guerra.

- Habrá que avisarle al Primer Ministro del cambio – dijo una de las brujas presentes – quizás a él le choque tener a alguien tan joven…

- Será cosa de hacer un tanteo – dijo James divertido – los Potter jamás hemos tenido problemas al tratar con los muggles, aunque siempre puede haber excepciones – dijo recordando a la hermana de Lily y su esposo.

- Creo que la mejor forma de conseguir su apoyo es hacerlo por las vías normales para ellos – dijo Sigfrid pensativo – así sabrán que, pese a que no tienen magia, son respetados por el nuevo ministerio – se volvió hacia el retrato que los comunicaba con la oficina del Primer Ministro Británico – necesitamos información de cuando estará libre como para pedirle una audiencia por los medios muggles.

- La tendré dentro de un rato, señor – dijo desapareciendo de su cuadro.

- Bien, entonces tan pronto como hayamos hablado con él, Harry asumirá como nuevo Ministro de Magia – dijo James – espero que entiendan que aparecemos los tres juntos sólo por protección – se quitó los anteojos – yo soy James Potter, es el color de los ojos lo que nos diferencia entre los tres, el de los ojos verdes es mi hijo, tiene los ojos de su madre – lo abrazó – nos veremos más tarde.

Sigfrid y Harry sonrieron quitándose los anteojos también y ellos pudieron notar la diferencia en el color de los ojos, luego volvieron a colocárselos y salieron hacia la entrada, allí estaban los demás junto a la reconstruida fuente de la hermandad, caminaron rápidamente hacia sus respectivas parejas y salieron del ministerio, ahora la comunidad mágica recuperaría el esplendor que siempre debió haber tenido sin pasar a llevar a los muggles.

Harry sonrió para sí un poco fastidiado, la comunidad mágica lo había obligado prácticamente a asumir como Ministro de Magia hacía una semana atrás, dos días después de su aparición oficial en la asamblea de emergencia, y allí estaba frente a la prepotente secretaria del Primer Ministro esperando que la mujer le confirmara su cita con el hombre, pero ella no se dignaba a mirarlo y Harry estaba tentado a usar su magia para apresurar los hechos, pero él prefería hacer las cosas bien, así que sólo dio un golpecito contra el escritorio con un dedo para llamar su atención.

- Ya le dije, jovencito, que el Ministro está muy ocupado y no sé si pueda atenderlo – le dijo ella fastidiada decidida a no dejarlo pasar costara lo que costara.

- Y yo le insisto que tengo una cita con él – le dijo en el mismo tono – y él se va a enfadar muchísimo si usted sigue insistiendo en no darme el paso – se cruzó de brazos – soy una persona muy ocupada, así que no pierda más el tiempo y revise su libro de citas antes de dar una respuesta en semejante tono, señora.

Furiosa, la mujer abrió la libreta sobre su escritorio y se quedó de una pieza, allí, de su puño y letra, estaba fijada la cita de Harry Potter con el Primer Ministro, que debió haber empezado hacía unos cinco minutos, pero es que ella no recordaba haber hecho semejante cita con él. Un ruido la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Señorita Fargus ¿No ha llegado el señor Harry Potter? – dijo en voz clara el Primer Ministro y Harry se sonrió triunfal al verla palidecer por eso.

- Sí, estaba por hacerlo pasar – le respondió temblorosa poniéndose de pie para guiarlo a la oficina principal – adelante, señor Potter – cerró la puerta tras él.

- Buenos días, señor Ministro – lo saludó tranquilamente acercándose al escritorio tendiéndole la mano – espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante.

- Sólo tengo curiosidad por saber por qué del Ministerio de magia han pedido una cita para usted de esta forma, señor Potter, normalmente llegan y ya – le dijo.

- Verá, señor Ministro, nuestra comunidad ha decidido darle nuevos aires a nuestro ministerio y hacer las cosas como deben hacerse – le sonrió divertido.

- Creo que es mejor que se siente, señor Potter – lo invitó y Harry asintió.

- Gracias, generalmente los muggles no son muy educados con los magos – suspiró – es por eso que estoy dando el primer paso, quisiera que las cosas cambiaran para ambas partes, no es bueno permanecer aislados unos de otros, después de todo, nosotros también somos británicos ¿no lo cree, señor?

- Me extraña que su Ministro quiera cambiar su política de trabajo después de tanto tiempo – dijo apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio – así que quiero la verdad del asunto ¿han caído en una nueva guerra y lo han derrocado?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva siendo Primer Ministro? – le dijo divertido, al parecer ni sospechaba de qué se trataba esa visita tan extraña – si conoció a Rufus Scrimgeour debe saber algo de la historia de nuestra comunidad.

- Bueno, sólo llevo siendo Primer Ministro dos años y él no hablaba mucho, sólo se me apareció una vez por estos lados para comunicarme de su existencia y uno que otro comunicado que me llegaron a través de ese retrato, no sé gran cosa.

- Entiendo, pero supongo que algo sabe que nuestra comunidad hasta hace pocos años estuvo en guerra ¿verdad? – el hombre mayor asintió – pues bien, todo se remonta a hace 21 años, un 31 de octubre para ser exactos – suspiró poniéndose de pie – había un mago muy malo que se hacía llamar a sí mismo Lord Voldemort, él iba ganando adeptos y poder, pero surgió algo que lo hizo pensar que había nacido su peor enemigo y fue a destruirlo, un bebé de poco más de un año a cuyos padres asesinó, pero a él no pudo matarle, al contrario, quedó reducido a un despojo humano y el bebé se hizo famoso, ese bebé era Harry Potter, el que años más tarde frenó su regreso y lo derrotó finalmente – lo miró a la cara y vio su sorpresa – sí, ese soy yo, el mago más poderoso del que se tiene conocimiento, pero yo no pretendo ir en contra de la comunidad no mágica, al contrario, mucha de la gente que más aprecio es hijo o hija de ellos, incluso mi madre lo era.

- Así que el Ministro de Magia ha decidido utilizar al mejor de sus hombres para evitar una nueva cacería de brujas ¿me equivoco? – dijo comprensivo.

- Medio a medio, Primer Ministro – le sonrió volviendo a sentarse – los problemas en la comunidad mágica no resistieron el último conflicto y el ministerio ha caído estrepitosamente, así que hay uno nuevo y tiene frente a usted al nuevo ministro.

- Pero eres demasiado joven para hacerte cargo de algo así – dijo asombrado.

- También era muy joven cuando detuve a Voldemort la primera vez, tenía algo más de un año ¿sabe? Y con once años volví a detenerlo y con doce; con catorce lo vi resurgir y luché con él de igual a igual, siendo que él me llevaba más de cincuenta años de ventaja, a los quince volví a hacerlo y a los diecisiete lo vencí, cosa que muchos magos más viejos y astutos que yo no pudieron hacer, así que se me considera capaz de asumir la responsabilidad ya que no estoy contaminado con los vicios del poder – sacó de su bolsillo la varita mágica – no es mi intención molestar, sólo quería hacerle saber que las cosas cambiarán de ahora en adelante y que estoy solicitando su ayuda para que los cambios sean para bien de ambos – se acercó al marco vacío en la pared – Everad ¿puedes pedirle a Sigfrid que venga con el Secretario del departamento de relaciones Muggles de inmediato?

- Como usted ordene Señor Ministro – le dijo el hombre del retrato apareciendo y desapareciendo – vienen en camino, pero su señor padre lo espera en la oficina.

- Dile a mi padre que espere un poco más, apenas terminemos este asunto iré.

Una llamarada verde apareció en la chimenea y luego dos figuras surgieron de ellas, una era la de un hombre alto, de escasa cabellera pero se notaba que había sido pelirrojo pese a que su cabello peinaba canas, la otra era la de un hombre joven, aproximadamente la misma edad que el nuevo ministro y con el mismo aspecto de Harry ¿un hermano mayor quizás? Posiblemente, especuló el Primer Ministro, porque la única diferencia que podía ver en ellos era el color de los ojos.

- Sigfrid Potter, asistente personal del Ministro – dijo el moreno – y él es Arthur Weasley, nuestro Secretario General del Departamento de relaciones Muggles, a través de él trataremos todos los asuntos de ahora en adelante, notará que él está muy interesado en todo lo que tenga que ver con la comunidad no mágica, todos los artefactos muggles le llaman la atención, así que no se asombre si pregunta por el funcionamiento de las cosas, quizás para ustedes sea normal verlas en funcionamiento, pero para la gran mayoría de los magos son cosas realmente extraordinarias – un ruido se escuchó en su bolsillo – disculpe, es mi pareja – le dijo sacando el aparato de su bolsillo apartándose un poco para hablar tranquilo.

- Je, je, debe estar muy nervioso, es la primera revisión médica que tiene de su embarazo y Harry no pudo acompañarle – dijo Sigfrid – están muy unidos pese a que aún no han podido casarse, con esto de reformar por completo el ministerio casi no ha parado en su casa en los últimos días, por eso lo llama ahora.

- Pero ahora la gran mayoría de los departamentos ya esta funcionando como se debe – le dijo el señor Weasley – tan pronto como tenga en funcionamiento total el departamento de relaciones mágicas internacionales podremos reestablecer el quidditch y algunas otras cosas, como el comercio de ingredientes de pociones…

- Perdón, pero ¿Qué es el cuiditch? – dijo el Primer Ministro preocupado.

- El gran deporte de los magos – le dijo Sigfrid – Harry dice que es una especie de fútbol sobre escobas voladoras, pero yo no tengo idea de qué es el fútbol.

- ¿Ustedes no son hermanos? – dijo confundido mirando al joven que cortaba.

- Bueno, muchos fuera de nuestro mundo lo piensan, pero soy un primo lejano de su padre, aunque los tres nos parecemos mucho, a veces confundimos a la comunidad mágica – se sonrió – debemos regresar al tiro ¿verdad, Harry?

- Sí, ha tenido un ataque de histeria y me quiere cuanto antes en casa – suspiró – a veces pienso que el embarazo no le ha muy sentado bien, al parecer ha visto a mujeres con los embarazos más avanzados y se ha dado cuenta que en el futuro va a estar igual que ellas y por eso el ataque, debo ir a calmarle pronto.

- Bueno, supongo que harán las citas del mismo modo en adelante – dijo el primer Ministro al ver que los últimos en llegar se marchaban – ¿no se va con ellos?

- A su secretaria le llamaría mucho la atención si no me ve salir de su oficina ¿no le parece? – dijo – ya está bastante mal como para que le agreguemos más.

- Mi esposa la escogió – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros – ni modo de oponerme a lo que me pedía sin armar un escándalo mayor cuando recién empezaba.

- Supongo que es cierto – suspiró – pero nuestras siguientes reuniones serán por el método mágico, así evitamos estos inconvenientes – le cerró un ojo y salió.

Continuará… 

Lo siento, aun no termino, pero sigue, no se preocupen, ya viene el epilogo, eso debería completar lo que faltó por aquí, pero como hay una personita que me está apurando, les dejo este pedacito para que no coman ansias y disculpen lo poquito, sé que dije que sería el final sí o sí, pero no he podido darle la última puntada.

Shio Chang.


	13. Unidos

Ayúdame a recordarme 

Aquí el final, espero les guste. Ah, y perdonen la tardanza ¿eh?

Unidos (Epílogo) 

El mundo mágico se había visto revolucionado en los últimos días, desde que el nuevo Ministerio asumiera el control, no había quedado una piedra sin voltear y un mago sin investigar. Muchos de los magos de "Sangre pura" se habían quejado por ello, pero al final habían accedido a que se investigara la proveniencia de sus bienes y si sus negocios eran lícitos o no, aquello había terminado de limpiar los nombres de muchas de las familias que alguna vez estuvieron vinculadas a los magos oscuros, ya fuera por miedo o por conveniencia, como era en el caso de los Malfoy y una que otra familia de alcurnia. También aquello había significado cambios en otro ámbito de cosas, como la vida en Hogwarts y la vigilancia del expreso que llevaba a sus alumnos hasta él, así como el control de la magia que se hacía con aquellos magos menores de edad y su legislación en el país.

- Yo fui amonestado en una ocasión cuando era estudiante – le dijo Harry al consejo de secretarios – por una magia que yo no hice, así que debemos mejorar el sistema, se sabe que magos menores de edad, al estar con un mago adulto, hacen indebidamente magia y no son sancionados, es injusto ¿no les parece?

- Y deberíamos tener en cuenta que nuestra legislación se ha vuelto obsoleta – dijo Mafalda Hopkirk – creo que ha llegado la hora de cambiarla y actualizarla.

Y desde ese momento todo el departamento de legislación mágica se había puesto de cabeza a desenterrar las antiguas leyes guardas en los archivos y a buscar la mejor manera de reemplazarlas, así se había creado la secretaría de justicia mágica penal y civil, se había reabierto la academia de jurisconsultos mágicos y la de peritos mágicos, una especialización que podían tomar los aurores al terminar sus estudios en su academia que les permitiría mejorar sus capacidades y entrar en un campo más especializado y menos corrupto.

Lo malo de todos los cambios realizados, al menos para Harry, era que escasamente paraba en casa y Draco estaba bastante sentido por ello, en especial porque comenzaba a notársele la pancita y se sentía horrible por más que el moreno le dijera que seguía tan guapo como siempre, él no se la compraba.

- Señor Ministro – le dijo un hombrecito calvo, Harry sabía que trabajaba en San Mungo desde hace años – los curadores al fin han dado su autorización para que visite a la señorita Weasley, hasta sus padres podrán hacerlo por unos minutos.

- Gracias, señor Kryebons – le sonrió – le avisaré a ellos y estaremos allí esta misma tarde – agregó y siguió su camino rumbo a su oficina pensativo, a Draco no le iba a gustar aquello, cualquier mención a la relación que había sostenido con ella en el pasado lo convertía en una bestia celosa – no tendría que decirle – murmuró para sí entrando en su oficina encontrándose de lleno con su esposo que lo esperaba ansioso – ¡Draco! – le dijo sorprendido – me extraña que te hayas decidido venir a visitarme, normalmente no quieres que nadie te vea.

- Me enteré en el hospital que han autorizado las visitas a la Weasley – le dijo este en un tono que no dejaba dudas respecto a lo que pensaba de la pobre chica – y sé muy bien que tú vas a ir a verla con sus padres porque te sientes culpable de su estado actual – le dijo acercándose a él – así que yo voy a ir contigo para dejar bien en claro quién es tu pareja ahora y para el resto de tu vida ¿entiendes?

- De acuerdo, mi atadito de celos – lo abrazó con cariño – pero no es necesario que te pongas así, ella sabía lo que sentía por ti antes de la batalla final.

- Bueno, pero yo quiero dejar en claro que eres correspondido totalmente.

- Ejem – tosió una vocecita que Harry reconoció como la de Everad – perdonen que los interrumpa, pero la directora de Hogwarts quiere que el señor Ministro le haga el favor de presentarse en su oficina lo antes posible, un asunto urgente y muy delicado que necesita de su presencia por esos lados.

- Bien, dígale que estaré por allá en unos minutos más, que arreglo un par de asuntos y me aparezco por allá – le dijo Harry y este desapareció del retrato – bien, dragón ¿te puedo pedir el favor que le informes a los Weasley que nos encontramos en San Mungo esta tarde como a las cinco? – le rogó.

- Como quieras – le sonrió a medias – pero quiero que me lo pagues ahora ¿si?

- Eh, Draco, que no tengo tiempo – lo besó en una mejilla – te daré lo que quieras después de la cena esta noche ¿te parece? – le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Siempre y cuando no me repitas lo de todos estos días – le dijo haciendo un puchero – llegas tarde y cansado a morir, tanto que apenas pones tu hermosa cabecita en nuestra almohada te quedas profundamente dormido – se quejó.

- De acuerdo, hoy me escaparé temprano de la oficina y le daré un par de repasaditas a las tareas – le dijo pícaro – o quizás inventar algunas nuevas, siempre que nuestro pequeño retoño no se queje demasiado o le hagamos daño.

- Harry, ¿quién te preocupa más, yo o el niño? – dijo el rubio algo molesto.

- Tú, por supuesto – lo abrazó – eres quien paga las consecuencias cuando nos dedicamos a tener demasiado sexo, no me gusta verte enfermito por mi causa.

Draco le sonrió y lo dejó alejarse de su lado viendo como se dirigía a la chimenea, desde que él asumiera como ministro que tenía acceso directo al colegio de esa forma, eso evitaba tener que ir seguido de otras personas o que todo el mundo se enterase de las visitas periódicas del moreno por esos lados. Lo vio inclinarse sobre ella y desaparecer en una llama verde guiñándole un ojo y se volvió para ir a la oficina del señor Weasley a cumplir con lo que le había pedido su esposo.

Harry miró la ordenada oficina de Minerva McGonogall y suspiró, el volver a estar allí después de la horrible muerte de Albus Dumbledore le daba un no sé qué en el estómago, quizás siempre sintiera que ello no estaba bien, el viejito chocho, como le gustaba pensar de él, no había merecido algo así, si hubiese muerto de viejo o por una enfermedad, quizás hubiese sido más soportable su pérdida, pero de esa forma tan cruel, por ayudarlo a vencer a la terrible amenaza de Voldemort y en vano, aún no la superaba, quizás por el tiempo en que el sentimiento había estado olvidado, vaya a saberlo, pero latía más fuerte que cuando apenas sucedió.

- "Harry, si pensara que te haría algún bien induciéndote al sueño por medio de un encantamiento y permitiendo que pospusieras el momento de pensar en lo sucedido esta noche, lo haría – dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad – Pero me temo que no es así. Adormecer el dolor por un rato te haría sentirlo luego con mayor intensidad" – aún escuchaba sus palabras luego de volver del cementerio en el que vio el renacer de Voldemort, quizás ese fuera el motivo de esa sensación.

- Oh, Harry, ya estás aquí – le dijo su antigua jefa de casa sonriendo tristemente – lamento llamarte así, Everad me dijo que estabas solucionando un problema con tu esposo pero que ya venías – suspiró – normalmente no hubiese recurrido al Ministro de Magia, sin embargo, los Centauros han estado un poco subversivos y han atacado a todos los que han osado acercarse al bosque prohibido, tanto de día como de noche, le hemos preguntado a Firenze qué es lo que sucede, pero me ha dicho que debo comunicarlos con los señores de Avalon y no sé quiénes son ellos ni de qué manera hacerlo, después de todo, ese lugar ya no existe.

- Profesora – le sonrió Harry – yo hablaré con ellos, no se haga problemas – dijo saliendo de la oficina rápidamente, chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato apareció a su lado Master, desde que ellos lo libraran del contrato vinculante con Avalon que trabajaba en Hogwarts enseñando encantamientos mientras intentaba conquistar a Severus Snape que impartía de nuevo DCAO y se hacía el difícil – Ronan y los otros centauros son muy especiales para sus cosas, si ellos saben que tú, uno de los guardianes de los señores de Avalon, trabajas aquí ¿no habría suido mejor que te dijeran a ti que querían hablar con nosotros? Y menos dañino para todos.

- Dicen que soy una criatura sometida a los deseos de los humanos, que no merezco el honor de haber sido el protector de los terrenos de Avalon – suspiró muy molesto – son idiotas, estoy aquí porque me gustan los humanos y uno en especial, no porque alguno me haya obligado a hacerlo, sino por gusto.

- Bueno, arreglemos este problema, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer para estarlo perdiendo – suspiró – siempre he pensado que los magos hemos sido demasiado despreocupados por todas las criaturas mágicas, no hemos sabido apreciarlas en toda su capacidad y menos protegerlas, dañándonos de paso.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer, Harry? – lo miró intrigado mientras bajaban hacia la casa de Hagrid a paso rápido antes de entrar al bosque prohibido con cuidado.

- Bueno, supongo que podemos reunir a todas aquellas criaturas que han sido discriminadas por tanto tiempo por los magos, no sólo para saber que siguen con nosotros, sino para darles el lugar que de verdad les corresponde dentro de nuestra sociedad, es sabido que los duendes son geniales para los negocios, sino el banco mágico habría quebrado hace mucho ¿no? Los elfos domésticos podrían tener una vida más decente, no digo que obligarlos a dejar sus trabajos, pero sí enseñarles a vivir más libres, a relajarse; a los centauros los dejaría enseñarnos su sabiduría milenaria sin tratar de romper sus vidas, a las sirenas les permitiría ser lo que son… Así con todas las criaturas que forman nuestro mundo, sería grato que la paz fuera verdadera y no sólo de los magos ¿no te parece?

- Pues creo, señor ministro – le dijo Hagrid divertido parado frente a su casa – que va a tener que cambiar la mentalidad de muchos magos, sacar los resquemores y prejuicios de los arcones y educar a los magos nuevos con ideas nuevas.

- Bueno, Draco me dice que es una locura bonita pero que no sale de allí, pero mi padre le dice que así deben ser las grandes ideas, revolucionarias y locas – sonrió deteniéndose junto al semi gigante – y lo más divertido de todo es que cuento con el apoyo de mi suegro ¿puedes creerlo? Un Malfoy cambiando por amor.

- Quizás era lo que verdaderamente le hacia falta – sonrió Hagrid – amor del bueno, de ese que no lo compra la sangre limpia ni todo el dinero del mundo.

- A propósito ¿Cómo te ha ido con los gigantes, Hagrid? – le dijo Master – por lo que me dijiste, al fin habías contactado con el nuevo jefe de ellos ¿verdad?

- Si, he estado manteniendo contacto con ellos – suspiró – algunos son bastante complicados de tratar, pero creo que después de tanto tiempo he conseguido hacerlos entrar en razón, pero ponen como condición que haya garantías respecto a ellos, y creo que es lo más justo, después de la persecución que se hizo de ellos al terminar la guerra, ya que me han dicho que no todos lo seguían ¿entienden?

- Mira, primero vamos a arreglar el problema de los Centauros y luego veremos qué se puede hacer al respecto de los gigantes, si me consigues algo que pruebe que ellos están realmente arrepentidos de haber seguido a Voldemort, quizás sea más fácil convencer al Wizzengamot para tomar medidas precautorias en su favor.

- Bien, volveré a ponerme en contacto con ellos, señor Ministro – le sonrió.

- Hagrid, que yo sea Ministro de Magia no significa que deje de considerarte mi amigo – le dijo retomando el camino hacia el bosque – ustedes fueron el motivo por el cual pude vencerlo finalmente, no por demostrar que era más fuerte o mejor, sino por proteger a todas aquellas personas a las que he querido siempre.

- Gracias, Harry, me alegra saber que no cambiarás nunca, que siempre serás un digno hijo de James y Lily Potter – volvió a sonreír – eso de seguro lo sabes ¿no?

- Bueno, mi padre siempre me lo dice, aunque a Lucius parece molestarle un poco, ha resultado ser sumamente celoso del pasado de mi padre – suspiró – pero papá lo abraza y le dice: "si él no fuera así, no estaríamos juntos finalmente".

- Mejor arreglamos tu asunto, creo que Draco te va a venir a buscar si tardamos mucho más – le dijo Master divertido – quizás hasta se nos ponga celoso.

- De acuerdo – sonrió. Y es que Draco era un auténtico lío de celos, por un simple comentario podía arder Troya, en especial si tenía que ver con su apariencia, algo que él siempre había cuidado con mucho esmero, o con algún amor de su pasado, bien podía pasar lo de Ginny, pero que ni le mencionaran a Cho o cualquier otro miembro de su club de admiradores, allí se volvía una bestia celosa y posesiva.

El camino por el bosque fue bastante accidentado, la misma intranquilidad de los centauros parecía invadir a las criaturas del lugar, así que Harry se concentró en los sonidos que emitían las ramas al moverse, tal como lo decía la magia de los druidas, al parecer los centauros temían por los cambios del mundo mágico y querían decirle lo que habían leído en las estrellas que pasaría en consecuencia de sus actos, en su afán de unir todo el mundo mágico como uno solo. Una flecha detuvo su andar al clavarse en un árbol a escasos centímetros de su nariz, la misma que fue respondida del mismo modo por Master que se mostraba molesto.

- Los centauros del bosque prohibido hemos invitado sólo al Señor de Avalon – le dijo Bane molesto a Master – no a una criatura mágica indigna de llamarse así.

- Master es mi guardián – le dijo Harry molesto – y él puede ir a donde le plazca, es libre, lo mismo que ustedes, así que es mejor que me digan qué quieren.

- Es muy simple – intervino Ronan caminando hacia ellos agitando su cola – los cambios que pretendes introducir traerán consecuencias nefastas, muchos magos no estarán de acuerdo y podría darse el inicio de una nueva guerra, una tan grande que te dejará convertido en un tirano mayor al que trató de serlo antes.

- Pues creo que somos muy distintos – señaló este – sí, quiero cambios que a algunos magos les parecerá una locura, pero quiero incluir a todas las criaturas pensantes en la paz que hemos obtenido, de modo que ella dure para siempre.

- La paz entre los hombres jamás ha durado mucho – dijo otro de los Centauros, uno en el cual Harry jamás había reparado – así que a nosotros no nos interesa.

- Esto es algo que les involucra también – les dijo cruzándose de brazos – siempre los problemas entre los humanos les han acarreado problemas a las criaturas que nos rodean ¿no es verdad? Es por eso que ustedes habitan aquí, en un lugar que para aquellos que no tienen magia es inaccesible, para que nadie les haga daño, pero en el caso que sea un mago el que ataque su entorno y amenace sus vidas ¿Van a seguir siendo neutrales? Creo que no, y es por eso que quiero evitar que surja un nuevo… Señor Tenebroso – dijo luego de dudar – y para ello estoy seguro que los magos necesitamos su sabiduría milenaria, su conocimiento del futuro más lejano, para comprender las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

- Así que no estás pensando en algo cercano, sino a largo plazo – dijo Ronan – haz puesto tus miras en un futuro que puede estar muy lejos para proteger a todas las criaturas mágicas e incorporarlas al mundo mágico como se merecen ¿no?

- Así es, he estado pensando que quizás ni mis nietos vean cumplirse mis sueños, pero siempre habrá quien luche por ellos y consigamos hacer de nuestro mundo un lugar digno de llamarse mágico, no digo sin problemas, pero más justo.

Los centauros se reunieron en círculo alrededor de Ronan, al parecer de Harry, parecía que le había convencido de sus ideas, pero los otros aún dudaban.

- Bien, debemos hablar de ello y consultarlo a las estrellas y al fuego primero, antes de darle nuestra respuesta, Señor de Avalon, pero a mi parecer, el señor de Avalon fue escogido con mucha sabiduría hace muchos siglos – dijo Ronan retirándose rápidamente seguido del resto de los centauros dejándolos de una.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Harry se volteó a mirar al elfo que movía la cabeza.

- No puedo creerlo, es sabido que los centauros jamás han estimado a los humanos, con muy raras excepciones, pero que ellos alaben la sabiduría de Avalon al elegir a su señor es un gran elogio para ti, ya que ellos jamás hacen esas cosas y menos hacia un mago – dijo confundido – es extraordinario.

- Supongo que es verdad – dijo tomando el camino de regreso al colegio – una vez ellos trataron a Firenze de mulo común por haberme cargado por salvarme del ataque de Voldemort en primer año, son muy esquivos con los magos.

- Y no serán los únicos que te den problemas con los cambios que vas a realizar de ahora en adelante – ambos hicieron una seña al pasar frente a la casa de Hagrid – están los gnomos, los gigantes, los hombres lobo y los mismos magos.

- Lo sé, será una tarea titánica, pero valdrá la pena el esfuerzo, estoy seguro.

San Mungo estaba tal como lo recordaba, siempre con magos que iban y venían por aquella vitrina en la que los muggles jamás reparaban, con sus maniquíes que movían los labios para franquearle el paso, aunque pudieron haber entrado directamente, prerrogativas de ser el ministro de magia, pero Harry no quería mostrarse diferente al resto de los magos y brujas, así que no las usaba. Caminaron lentamente por los pasillos de los enfermos crónicos, allí podía ver a la distancia a Gilderoy Lockard, por lo que sabía jamás recobraría la memoria pero estaba recobrando su magia poco a poco, creando recuerdos nuevos y se le veía feliz, una de las enfermeras les dijo que sabía usar muy bien su varita, por lo que Harry le había dicho que era una gran noticia, pero no le dijo que antes y apenas sabía cogerla, lo recordaba perfectamente de segundo año. Un poco más allá se encontraron con Neville Longbotton que visitaba a sus padres, al fin habían encontrado, gracias a Sigfrid, la cura para los daños causados por el cruciatus, él estaba contento que su primo fuese un gran druida y que tuviera algo que hacer, especialmente con todos los conocimientos que le brindaba el libro de la magia enamorada de su familia, grandes curas había recobrado el mundo mágico al recobrar a los últimos druidas, aunque James aún no pudiese estar de regreso por su estado. Sonrió al recordar a su padre, haciendo invocaciones a los druidas del pasado descubrieron el motivo por el cual se habían separado y por qué al hacerlo se llevó al bebé con él. En realidad no había sido gran cosa, sólo la necesidad de su padre de protegerlo a toda costa y si lo hubiese retenido él, el pequeño habría muerto por el descontrol mágico en su interior y por el exceso de magia que ambos comenzaban a presentar, cosa que hacía insoportable tener dos magias distintas dentro de un mismo cuerpo, pudieron morir si no se separaban.

- Es aquí – les dijo la enfermera – quizás ella no les responda, hace mucho que ha dejado de hablar, pero en sí ha mostrado muchas mejorías desde que regresó – le dijo a Harry, quien sintió que Draco le apretaba la mano, molesto – por ello el curador ha dicho que tal vez sea bueno que les vea, que sepa que está vivo.

Harry asintió y acercó a Draco a su lado para abrazarlo antes de entrar seguido por los Weasley que se habían mantenido en silencio todo el trayecto, pero se notaba que la señora estaba muy nerviosa respecto de su visita, tanto tiempo sin poder ver a su hija, era casi como volver a verla nacer, pero estaba nerviosa, en especial porque sabía que ella había amado más allá de la razón a Harry y este estaba acompañado de otra persona ¿y si le volvía a dar la locura al saberlo?

Harry entró con Draco en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta para que Molly y Arthur Weasley los siguieran y luego caminó directamente hacia la pelirroja, se notaba que el tiempo no la había tratado muy bien, su cabello estaba muy largo, sus ojos estaban opacos y perdidos, sus manos estaban crispadas, pero volteó su mirada hacia los que entraron y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer a quien estaba frente a ella, sus ojos cambiaron de color y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, cosa que molestó bastante a Draco, pero no hizo nada, ya se desquitaría.

- Ginny, hemos venido a verte – le dijo Harry y ella reparó en el resto de sus visitantes – queremos que te mejores y regreses al mundo mágico ¿entiendes?

- El otro día – empezó ella – me pareció verte – señaló la puerta – allí.

- Debe haber sido Sigfrid – dijo Draco – todos los Potter se parecen, sólo espero que el bebé tenga algo de Malfoy a final de cuentas, aunque sea el orgullo.

- ¿En qué habíamos quedado, Draco Malfoy? – lo regañó Harry.

- En que tú no harías cosas raras con ella y yo no diría nada respecto a nuestro hijo – le replicó – y me parece que ya la haz abrazado mucho como para cumplir.

- Hija – dijo la señora Weasley sentándose junto a ella y esta la abrazó con fuerza, lo mismo hizo su padre, ambos lucían más tranquilos al oírla hablar.

- Eres un atado de celos – le dijo Harry divertido – Ginny ¿crees ser capaz de contarnos lo que pasó luego que yo desapareciera del campo de batalla? Quizás eso nos ayude a explicar por qué terminé en Alemania sin mis propios recuerdos.

- Bueno – empezó ella pensativa, le costaba acomodar los recuerdos, pero si Harry estaba vivo, significaba que Voldemort no – Ron, Hermione y yo estábamos en la habitación de al lado peleando con los Mortifagos, vimos a Malfoy derribar a algunos y correr hacia ti – miró al rubio molesta, claro que recordaba que Harry estaba enamorado de él y al parecer siempre había sido correspondido – vimos una especie de lluvia ácida caer sobre ti, un luz salió de ti, dijo algo, empujó a Malfoy lejos y luego una gran explosión que lanzó fragmentos como de vidrio a nuestro alrededor, uno de ellos arañó mi brazo, el otro rozó a Hermione, pero un tercero dio en Ron ¡Pensé que estabas muerto y que Voldemort estaba vivo! ¿De qué había servido el sacrificio de tantos si tú no estabas ya para detenerlo?

- Voldemort fue vencido esa noche – le dijo Draco – no pudimos encontrar siquiera un fragmento de su cuerpo y en todos estos años, todos los seguidores que le quedaban o han sido confinados a Azkaban o han muerto, no existe posibilidad que siga con vida, así que puedes regresar a la normalidad.

- Y por lo visto te has quedado con Harry ¿no? Ni siquiera te castigaron por…

- Ginny, Draco también ha sufrido lo suyo – intervino Harry – estuve por cinco años viviendo en Alemania creyendo que era otra persona, siguiendo mis sueños sin saber nada de mi pasado, viviendo una vida que no era la mía – miró a Draco y le sonrió – Draco estaba aquí pensando que estaba muerto, sufriendo por mi pérdida igual que tú, por ello se dedicó a perseguir mis sueños.

- Supongo que en el fondo siempre supe que terminarían juntos – dijo ella mirando a su madre – desde aquella noche en que Dumbledore murió que estuve segura que te gustaba, todo el año estuviste obsesionado con lo que él hacía, decías que se le veía enfermo y demacrado, pero igual de guapo – Harry se sonrojó – y cuando se fue, comenzaste a preocuparte por él, si no estaría siendo torturado o estaría pasando hambre, si lo obligarían a hacer cosas que no quería, en fin, eso me hizo tener la certeza que si bien me querías, nunca como a él.

- ¡Hola, chicos! – dijo una alegre voz y Harry se volteó a mirar a Sigfrid – vaya, así que al fin has regresado al mundo de los vivos, guapa – le dijo divertido.

- Te voy a acusar con Ian – lo amenazó Draco decidido a fastidiarlo.

- No, por favor – le sonrió – menos ahora que le tengo una gran noticia – se acercó a Harry con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja – nuestra herencia de esturión nos ha regalado un nuevo descendiente de los Potter ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Voy a ser padre! – lo abrazó – después de tanto esperar, al fin podré tener una familia a la que cuidar y darle amor, aparte de ser un curador de verdad.

- Así que también vas a hacer crecer la familia – le sonrió Arthur Weasley.

- Es que en la familia nunca hemos sido muchos – dijo Sigfrid – nunca más de dos hijos y por lo que me contó James, han ido menguando los hijos demasiado, así que espero que Harry y yo le podamos dar a la familia todos los miembros que podamos, siempre que nuestras parejas accedan – dijo al ver la mala cara que le ponía Draco – mis ancestros estarían orgullosos de nosotros ¿saben?

- Tú lo has de saber más que ninguno – dijo Draco – en fin, los dejamos para que conversen a solas, el señor ministro y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer todavía – le dijo a Harry echándole una mirada significativa.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – le sonrió este divertido – cualquier cosa, ya saben dónde ubicarme – dijo abrazando a su dragón – ya sea en mi casa o en el ministerio ¿les parece? – sonrió – nos vemos, y, Ginny, procura recobrarte bien.

- Pero recuerda que Harry ya tiene dueño – le dijo Draco sacando a su pareja a rastras de la habitación, ya veía que se inclinaba hacia ella para besarla.

- Eres un verdadero caso, Draco Malfoy de Potter – le dijo Harry divertido dejándose llevar hacia fuera del hospital – no era necesario que hicieras aquello, ella estaba segura de haber perdido la batalla hace bastante tiempo ¿acaso no la escuchaste? Se dio cuenta que me gustabas cuando estábamos en sexto año.

- Quizás ella lo sepa, pero eso no significa que pierda la esperanza ¿entiendes?

Harry entornó los ojos pero prefirió no agregar nada más, tratar de explicarle las cosas a un Draco celoso era una verdadera pérdida de saliva y tiempo.

Al fin había empezado el cambio total de la sociedad mágica, ello le había tomado a la familia Potter (entre todos habían decidido quedarse con ese apellido para borrar la mancha de haber sido mortifagos de los Malfoy), invertir mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, muchos magos estaban poco dispuestos a cambiar algunas cosas, como eso de tratar mejor a los elfos domésticos y otras criaturas mágicas, claro que el trato con los duendes seguía siendo tenso, ellos eran lo que no querían ceder ni un ápice en sus posiciones, Bill le había explicado que era más que nada porque ellos se consideraban los verdaderos dueños de sus creaciones y querían recuperar todo aquello que hubiese sido fabricado por sus manos pese a que los magos habían pagado por ellas, como pasaba con la espada de Godric Gryffindor y algunas otras creaciones cuyo dueños originales estaban muertos.

- Pero el resto está bastante bien – dijo Draco escuchando el discurso de su esposo – no puedes esperar que ellos dejen de ser testarudos ¿verdad?

- Sí, tienes razón, es casi como pedirle a un troll que piense – suspiró sentándose a su lado – pero olvidémonos de ellos y cuéntame cómo te fue en el médico.

- Bueno, los dos estamos muy bien – le sonrió acurrucándose contra su pecho – me hizo un par de exámenes y ya sé que va a ser, pero no pienso decírtelo, quiero que sea una sorpresa para cuando nazca – tomó su mano y se acarició el vientre abultado, con sus cinco meses empezaba a hacerse notorio el embarazo.

- Pues creo que deberías tener en cuenta que fui auror, y uno de los mejor calificados, como para que no sospeche ya del sexo de nuestro retoño – lo abrazó con ternura – pero no importa mucho, voy a tratar de no averiguarlo hasta que le vea acomodado entre tus brazos con su cabecita rubia sobre tu pecho.

- Va a ser morenito, estoy seguro – lo rebatió – será todo un Potter con el carácter de un Malfoy – agregó orgulloso – y será un Slytherin de seguro.

- Pues no lo sé, el único Potter que estuvo en su casa se arrepintió un mes más tarde y se pasó a Gryffindor – le recordó Harry – no sería bueno ahora ¿no?

- Bueno, supongo que no sería tan malo si cayese en Gryffindor, después de todo es un descendiente, aunque a mí no me guste la idea, pero si mi corazón escogió a un león como mi pareja, no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad?

- Un león nunca es malo – le acarició el cabello con la mano que tenía libre – si hasta tu padre admite que tener uno en casa le da calorcito a su vida – sonrió – me pregunto cómo habrá tomado tu madre la boda de ellos, es decir, jamás en su familia hubo un divorcio, Sirius me lo dijo, así como tampoco hubo matrimonios con muggles o nacidos de ellos, como hizo la madre de Tonks, así que ella sentó un precedente al respecto, vino a ser otra oveja negra de los Black ¿no crees?

- Si, la vi el otro día y me dijo que estaba bastante molesta conmigo por haberme casado con un mestizo, pero que me perdonaba ya que eres el Ministro de magia, que no pude haber encontrado mejor pareja entre los sangre limpia, sólo que esperaba que formalizáramos nuestra relación antes que nuestro hijo nazca, que no era conveniente que un hijo de nuestra categoría naciese fuera del matrimonio.

- Tu madre está tan chalada como la madre de Sirius con eso de la sangre pura – le dijo divertido – papá me dijo que había tenido un encontrón con ella en el banco el otro día, le dijo muchas cosas feas, pero mi papá no es del tipo que se muerda la lengua, Lucius se doblaba de la risa mientras nos contaba "al menos no fue a mí al que cambiaron por una persona de otro sexo ¿verdad?" – imitó a su padre muy serio – y dijo que si no hubiese sido porque allí estaban algunos aurores seguramente le habría lanzado una imperdonable.

- Bueno, James se lo estaba buscando ¿no? Aunque mi madre no debió provocarlo ¿Qué respuesta pensaría encontrarse de él? No es un mestizo o un nacido de muggles, es de una de las familias de sangre pura de linaje más antiguo de Inglaterra, aparte de ser la más rica y poderosa, mi madre está loca.

- Por cierto, Sirius me mandó un regalo, espero que no te moleste – dijo y soltó un silbido y llegó ululando hasta su hombro una lechuza blanca como la nieve – me dijo que la vio en la tienda de mascotas y le recordó tanto a la mía, que no pudo evitar comprarla, y como sabe que no tenía una propia, me la regaló – suspiró al sentir en la oreja un picotazo cariñoso y la tocó suavemente – la llamó Hedwig segundo, ya no le puedo cambiar el nombre, no responde de otro modo.

- Es muy bonita – la acarició también – espero que sea tan noble como la otra.

- Amo – dijo un elfo doméstico inclinándose, Harry aún no conseguía quitarle la costumbre de hacer eso – sus señores padres están aquí con su primo.

- ¡Que pasen! – le dijo divertido, era otra de las costumbres que el joven elfo no se quitaba, la de anunciar las visitas sin hacerlas pasar aunque fuera su padre. Y que el elfo estuviera allí era idea de Draco, al principio no le había gustado mucho la ocurrencia, sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo se le agotaba entre el ministerio y su hogar, había admitido que había sido una buena idea eso de traérselo de Escocia para atenderlos.

- Hola, chicos – le dijo James sentándose en el otro sofá en frente de su hijo – tengo noticias para ustedes – sonrió viendo como Lucius se dejaba caer a su lado, al parecer de Harry había perdido esa "digna altivez" que antes siempre presentaba – al fin el divorcio de Lucius es legal, así que pronto podremos casarnos – se abrazó a este quien lo rodeó a su vez no esperaremos más.

- Si, con Sigfrid casado y su esposo embarazado, debemos ir pensando en la dignidad de la dinastía Potter – dijo Harry divertido – ahora tendremos una boda doble, quizás darle nuevamente el brillo que se merece a nuestro hogar ancestral en el valle de Godric, hace mucho que no vamos por esos lados.

- Me encantaría ir de luna de miel a Egipto – suspiró Draco – nunca fuimos allí porque a mi madre no le agradaba la idea de ver a los muggles a su alrededor, decía que si bien los magos egipcios habían sido geniales, ello no había evitado que los muggles se pasearan por lugares que no eran para ellos.

- Narcisa siempre fue muy estirada – dijo James divertido – pero se ha perdido lo mejor de la vida, ¿no, Lu? – Este asintió divertido – el toparse con los muggles nunca será tan desagradable como encontrarse con algunas criaturas tan repulsivas como los dementores o los vampiros – se estremeció – o las banshees.

- Mejor no pensemos en cosas desagradables, ahora lo que debemos hacer es planear la boda, porque supongo que será doble ¿verdad? – dijo Lucius mirando a su hijo que asintió – y en los posibles nombres de los bebés y como decoraremos sus habitaciones, porque a mí no me gustó la de Draco cuando era bebé.

- Y Harry tiene una lechuza nueva – dijo James mirando al ave que ahora revoloteaba alrededor de sus cabezas, emocionada – y se parece a la otra.

- Sirius me la regaló y le puso el mismo nombre en honor a él – le tendió el brazo y Hedwig se apoyó en él – ve a la lechucería y descansa, allí te darán de comer – el ave pareció asentir y se marchó volando, ululando contento – es bastante especial, me da gusto que no se le parezca tanto como se ve a simple vista.

- ¿Y por qué no te gustaba la habitación de bebé de Draco? – dijo James.

- Verás, Narcisa recordaba muy bien las habitaciones de los varones en la mansión Black y tenía una fijación al respecto, quizás porque nunca tuvo una habitación allí, no estoy seguro, pero la habitación de Draco, en ves de tener delicados tonos pastel como todos los bebés, tenía un extraño color gris que me causaba depresión cada vez que lo veía, hasta que a mi padre se le ocurrió que eso enfermaba al bebé y, cuando ella no estaba, cambió la decoración y Draco se puso más alegre, a partir de ese momento fueron verde y plata y no ese gris deprimente que tanto odiaba – suspiró – pero supongo que este pequeño tendrá tonos rojos y dorados, por ser Gryffindor.

- Bueno, Lily decoró la habitación de Harry con delicados tonos pastel, tenía el fondo verde claro, unos dibujitos en amarillo y celeste, lleno de tiernos dibujos de ositos de felpa y galletas de jengibre, pero lo que más le gustaba era el colgante, era cosa seria cuando aprendió a caminar, recuerdo su primera palabra "¡Snitch!"

- Así que desde pequeño tenias una fijación con ella – dijo una voz que a Harry nunca le dejaría de erizar los pelos de la nuca, Severus Snape estaba allí sin que el elfo lo anunciase, eso significaba que Master también estaba allí – no me extraña nada de ti, de seguro el padre era igualito.

- Oye, Severus ¿no puedes pasar de los Potter? – lo regañó Master – deberías estar agradecido que ellos te conocieron o jamás me habrías encontrado.

- Quizás sea cierto, pero las malas costumbre cuesta quitárselas ¿sabes?

- Bueno, nosotros vinimos a avisarles que tan pronto se inicien las vacaciones escolares, nos casaremos – sonrió Master abrazando a Snape – claro que él no quería contárselos, pero como son mi familia, quería que compartieran nuestra felicidad – vio el gesto de James y se rió – aunque no le guste ni a uno ni a otro.

- Entonces, todo está bien – le dijo Harry – felicitaciones, Master, y usted, dese cuenta que Master está renunciando a su inmortalidad por su amor, así que pobre que lo haga sufrir un poquito que sea o conocerá a los Señores de Avalon.

- Sé perfectamente el regalo que me está haciendo – le replicó – pero ten por seguro que daré lo mejor de mí por hacerlo completamente feliz, como él a mí.

- Que extraño que las cosas se estén solucionando así – dijo Draco pensativo apoyándose de nuevo en el hombro de su esposo – A papá ya le salió el divorcio, Harry ahora tiene un poco más de tiempo así que podremos casarnos, Ian y Sigfrid van a ser padres y este último está de curador en San Mungo como siempre quiso, Remus y Sirius han arreglado sus problemas y se han ido a vivir a Escocia a crear una escuela para magos menos dotados que los que van a Hogwarts a quienes pretenden potenciar para que sean capaces de integrarse a nuestra comunidad como magos y brujas de bien, los Weasley se han unido como la gran familia que siempre fueron… Por cierto, Ronald estuvo la otra tarde en tu oficina ¿verdad? ¿Se podría saber que tanto hablaron? Sigo teniendo curiosidad acerca de cómo arreglaron ustedes sus diferencias del pasado.

- Bueno, Ron siempre estuvo a mi sombra, lo sabes, no era que le molestara, pero a veces lo sacaba de paciencia y le dolía ser ignorado pese a ser mi amigo, más de aluna vez tuvimos diferencias al respecto, sin embargo, nuestra amistad había resistido las pruebas hasta que aquel fragmento de Voldemort comenzó a poseerlo poco a poco, claro, como yo no estaba allí para contrarrestarlo no pasaba gran cosa, pero comenzó a odiar todo aquello que tenía relación conmigo, aquello incluía a su propia familia, claro que él admitió que la molestia le venía de antes que nos conociéramos, eso de tener que competir en todo ámbito de cosas con todos sus hermanos mayores le había dejado bastante mal y cuando se vio con poder, se le subió a la cabeza – suspiró – Voldemort siempre pudo sacar lo peor de las personas, era muy hábil y persuasivo cuando se requería, así que poco a poco comenzó a hacerse un lugar en el alma de mi amigo, corrompiendo sus buenos deseos, volviéndolo ambicioso, más allá de todo buen sentido. Sé que le tomó un buen tiempo el volver a ser el mismo Ron que yo conocí, pero una vez que se vio libre de aquello que lo obligaba a sacar lo peor pudo razonar y cambió.

- Así que te pidió disculpas – dijo James complacido – sabía que no era tan malo.

- Si, conversamos largo y tendido al respecto y hemos quedado de acuerdo, si es que Draco accede, en que él y Hermione sean los padrinos de nuestro hijo.

- Mm, lo voy a pensar – dijo él sin comprometerse – sólo nos queda por solucionar una cosa, y es el hecho que aún sigues siendo en parte Heinrich Töpfer ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? Porque no le has dicho nada a las autoridades alemanas respecto a él y de seguro su desaparición repentina deberá llamar la atención.

- Lo sé, aún no me acostumbro a pensar que viví cinco años pensando que era otra persona, sin saber qué era lo que anhelaba, pero siguiendo siempre el mismo sendero que me había trazado en el pasado, antes de Voldemort.

- Y la mujer que te creía su hijo no estará nada de feliz de saber que su hijo lleva más de cinco años muerto – dijo James pensativo – en especial porque ella fue la que más sufrió a tu lado cuando estabas en el hospital ¿recuerdas? Cuando los curadores te dieron a punta de hechizos una cara que no era la tuya.

- Una pregunta, James – dijo Master – si tú estabas allí ¿Por qué nunca te manifestaste para ayudar a Harry o decir que él no era quien creían?

- Lamentablemente, al perder Harry sus recuerdos, bloqueó mi magia por completo en su interior, mi magia estaría con él siempre que él me recordase, así que lo único que pude hacer fue sufrir en silencio a su lado y presentarme cuando necesitaba un patronus, pero de allí en más, nada podía realizar.

- Iré a verla cuando estemos de luna de miel para explicarle en persona todo eso – dijo Harry – ella no se merece que esto le sea comunicado con una fría carta, no después de todo lo que hizo por mí en esos años, aunque de todas maneras voy a tener que comunicarme con las autoridades alemanas y pronunciarme sobre aquello, sigo siendo el Ministro de Magia británico ¿verdad?

- Mi pobre Harry, siempre metido en grandes problemas ¿qué maldición te hizo tener una estrella que de tan pequeño te presagió problemas?

- "Los señores de Avalon no llegarán a este lugar sin haber pasado grandes penurias, en especial el más joven, será el más fuerte y el más decidido, pero habrá visto el infierno antes de saber hablar siquiera" – recitó Master – estaba escrito hace siglos que los Potter iban a pasar mil y unas antes que pudieran regresar a la tierra de sus antepasados a reclamarla como suya.

- ¿Y tenía que ser precisamente yo? – dijo Harry asombrado.

- Me temo que la profecía aquella debió haberse cumplido hace doscientos años, alguien que las pasó peores que tú en tu familia, sin embargo, le faltó algo para cumplirla por completo, la decisión de cambiar su destino y prefirió la muerte antes de hundir a la familia en la deshonra por haberse enamorado de una criatura mágica – miró a James – un tío bisabuelo tuyo ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, recuerdo la historia, había visto a sus padres morir a manos de una mujer águila, creo que fue de las últimas que existieron, cuando apenas tenía dos años, ella se lo llevó a su guarida para comérselo, pero al final le tuvo lástima y le dejó vivir criándolo como suyo – asintió – creo que los muggles le llaman a eso el síndrome de Estocolmo, eso de enamorarse de quien lo tiene cautivo.

- Sí, pero no habría deshonra en enamorarse de una criatura mágica ¿no? Hay muchas en nuestra familia – dijo Harry alzando las cejas – debió ser algo más.

- Sí – dijo James – ella era una asesina por naturaleza, le gustaba la carne humana, en especial la de los recién nacidos, él trató de hacerla cambiar y ella pareció aceptar porque creo que también lo amaba, sin embargo, él la descubrió comiéndose un bebé a escondidas y la enfrentó, desde que él le había pedido que dejase de hacerlo había matado a quince criaturas y la última era un Potter, le dijo que no la quería más y se fue hacia el valle de Godric, murió en el camino, dicen que de pena dejó escapar toda su magia. Mi abuelo contaba que ella llegó a buscarlo a la casa causando grandes destrozos, pero cuando se enteró que había muerto, fue hacia el cementerio y se inmoló sobre su tumba. Lo más terrible del asunto es que ella dejó una criatura que jamás fue encontrada, al parecer alguna otra criatura secuestró a su cría y la llevó lejos o la mató, nunca se supo.

- Quizás allí está el último rastro de magia perdida de los Potter – dijo Master – porque un descendiente de Avalon fue localizado en Alemania hace un siglo, la magia de ellos siempre fue fácil de detectar para nosotros, pese a la distancia.

Harry se puso de pie pensativo, él guardaba un cierto parecido con el otro muchacho, claro que había diferencias notorias, pero eran los mismos ojos, el color de cabello y más de alguna coincidencia, porque alguien debió de haber notado la diferencia en los conocimientos y la utilización de la varita.

- El apellido tiene el mismo significado – dijo Harry mirando a Master – parece que al fin comienzo a comprender cómo fue que terminé en Alemania. Töpfer y Potter significan alfarero ¿no? Tanto en alemán como en Inglés, él y yo usábamos la misma clase de magia, ya que a nadie le asombró mi forma de usarla, era tan bueno en el quidditch como yo, herencia de las mujeres águila, tenía los ojos verdes del mismo color, aunque su madre los tenía azules, el cabello moreno aunque él lo tenía menos desordenado que yo, la misma clase de miopía y casi el mismo patronus – comenzó a pasearse por la sala – a mis compañeros le llamó la atención al principio porque tenía la cornamenta mucho más grande, pero fuera de eso, nada fuera de lo común. Extrañamente, él no hablaba Parsel, pero a nadie le preocupó saber cómo fue que luego del "accidente" podía hablarlo – volvió a mirar a Master – ¿crees que exista alguna posibilidad que él sea descendiente de el Potter desaparecido hace tanto tiempo del nido de la mujer águila?

- Recuerdo que dijiste que tus padres no eran de sangre pura, que descendían de muggles, que eran magos de segunda y tercera generación – dijo Draco recordando una conversación de hacía mucho – quizás si los rastreamos…

- Quizás por eso me fue tan fácil ponerte en su lugar – dijo James – la magia de los Potter protege y protegerá siempre a los que son de su misma familia por sangre, herencia de las mismas mujeres águila ¿verdad, Master? – este asintió – y llevando este mismo mucha más sangre de ellas, nos atrajo a ambos para protegernos pese a que estaba muriendo, lo que quedó de él vino a quedar en el campo de batalla y tú fuiste a quedar en su lugar, uno de los dos debía seguir vivo a como diera lugar, así siempre ha sido entre nosotros los Potter.

- "Nuestra familia ha de continuar siendo mientras uno de nosotros pueda ser protegido por los demás, aunque ello signifique la muerte" – dijo Master – ese es el lema de Pendragon Potter, el que lo hizo salir de Avalon.

- Así que los Potter jamás serán magos comunes – dijo Snape habiéndose sentado junto a Master – su sangre es demasiado espesa como para la que de otras criaturas llegue a hacerse notoria entre ellos aunque obtengan sus cualidades mágicas y las traspasen a sus descendientes.

Harry estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando la correspondencia, allí estaba el detallado informe de la genealogía de los Töpfer, por sus ramas se desprendía que no eran nativos de Alemania, habían llegado a esos lados hacía algo así como doscientos años, había sido un muchachito que habían rescatado de las últimas mujeres águilas que habitaron esas tierras, el que escasamente sabía hablar y que le pusieron un apellido que sonaba Töpfer porque el niño apenas y tenía dos años. De allí se iniciaba la familia, sin saber quienes eran sus padres se dio por sentado que era hijo de muggles pese a su gran magia y por lo mismo la familia siempre se relacionó con magos de ese tipo ya que los de sangre limpia eran tan estirados como los ingleses. Pero poco a poco la familia había comenzado a dar muestras de gran magia, eran sumamente propensos a los accidentes (al parecer Heinrich había tenido más accidentes que él mientras era estudiante), y tenían notables habilidades para el quidditch y las transformaciones, como que el último de ellos fue admitido, pese a no ser de sangre pura de sexta generación, en Drunstang. Apartó un momento el pergamino, si este tenía su misma edad, ello significaba que quizás Víctor Krum le hubiese conocido ya que sabía que jugaba quidditch, claro que este era siete años mayor que ellos y dudaba que se alegrara de verlo, había estado realmente interesado en Hermione pero ella estaba enamorada de Ron y luego había puesto sus ojos en Ginny, quien estaba enamorada de él, claro que el tiempo pudo haberlo hecho cambiar, hacía siete años que no le veía, pero él seguía practicando ese deporte a nivel profesional en Bulgaria, quizás el contacto le resultase.

Un suave golpecito en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y la cabeza de su secretario se asomó por la puerta. Recordaba divertido el nombramiento del muchacho, era hijo de muggles y había ingresado a Hogwarts cuando él estaba en sexto año, eran de la misma casa, pero había sido uno de sus mejores aprendices en ese tiempo. Claro que había sido un caos elegirlo, había muchos magos antiguos que pretendían el puesto, pero como era un cargo de confianza, habían tenido que aceptar.

- Señor Ministro, tiene un visitante de Bulgaria, dice que usted le conoce – le dijo regresándolo de sus recuerdos – Víctor Krum, ¿verdad? – le preguntó al mago que estaba tras de él – si, ese es su nombre.

- Hazlo pasar, Mike – le dijo divertido – mucho gusto en volver a verte, justo estaba pensando en comunicarme contigo – le sonrió tendiéndole la mano. Víctor no había cambiado mucho que digamos, seguía siendo un tipo de aspecto huraño y hasta hosco, un tipo con malas pulgas, como dijo Hemione cuando fueron a los mundiales antes de iniciar el cuarto año y el torneo de los tres magos.

- Soy el secretario de deportes mágicos en estos momentos y mi gobierno quiere que realicemos un nuevo campeonato mundial de quidditch – le dijo en un casi perfecto inglés – así que he venido al ministerio de magia inglés para tratarlo.

- Si, sería bueno – le sonrió – asiento, Víctor, necesito hacerte unas preguntas respecto a alguien que creo que conociste en tu colegio: Heinrich Töpfer.

- Mm, era menor que yo tres años – dijo pensativo – no tenía muchos amigos, sabe, por eso de no ser sangre pura, pero era muy bueno en el quidditch, podía atrapar con mucha facilidad una snitch incluso entre la lluvia, pero era más bien tímido – miró a Harry – es extraño, jamás me fijé en su persona demasiado, pero ahora que lo pienso, se parecían bastante, siempre terminaba en problemas que no se había buscado, creo que de haber tenido los diecisiete años para venir al torneo de los tres magos en ese tiempo, hubiese calificado mejor que yo.

- Entiendo – se puso de pie – es una lástima lo que ha ocurrido, nunca esperé que nuestra afinidad llegase a tanto como para que al final su sangre lo obligase a salvarme sin saberlo ninguno de los dos, creo que se merece un reconocimiento.

- Según supe, el vino a trabajar aquí hace casi un año, pensé en saludarlo…

- Lamento decir que no podrás – le dijo Harry – él está muerto.

- Pero no se ha sabido nada al respecto ¿por qué lo han ocultado? Incluso su madre piensa que sigue vivo ya que siempre le llegan mensajes suyos.

- Víctor, tú no eres ciudadano alemán, así que es mejor que no indagues mucho al respecto, ya este ministerio se está haciendo cargo de la investigación y dará a conocer la situación de la manera correcta – suspiro – todo esto es por culpa de Voldemort, ni muerto puede dejar en paz a nuestra sociedad mágica – se acercó a la puerta – Mike, ¿puedes pedirle al secretario del departamento de deportes mágicos que venga porque tiene una visita? Él será uno de los más felices en que la selección inglesa vuelva a participar de los torneos de quidditch – le dijo a Víctor. Al poco rato escucharon unos pasos atenuados por la alfombra – vaya velocidad – sonrió y vio a su padre entrar en la oficina.

- Venía precisamente para acá cuando me encontré con tu secretario – le explicó – traigo buenas noticias de San Mungo – sonrió acercándose al búlgaro – James Potter, Secretario del departamento de deportes mágicos.

- Víctor Krum, Secretario del departamento de deportes mágicos de Bulgaria.

- Víctor quiere que nuestra selección vuelva a jugar en los mundiales – le explicó.

- ¡Genial! – Dijo contento – y yo tengo un comunicado desde las otras escuelas de magia, quieren hacer un torneo especial de magia y hechicería a nivel escolar con los mejores estudiantes del último año de cada escuela, creo que pretenden hacer un torneo preliminar o algo parecido, sería fantástico ¿no creen?

- Perdona, Víctor, pero a papá le emociona todo este asunto, aunque no le haga bien a su embarazo – dijo divertido – espero que Lucius te ponga un freno, así no tendrás tiempo de ir de luna de miel si te metes en tantos torneos y cosas por el estilo, la organización del torneo de los tres magos llevó dos largos años y uno a mayor escala de seguro demandará mayores atenciones.

- Pero si ya he establecido un comité organizador – dijo él divertido – incluso Lucius está interesado en ayudarme, creo que por eso de tener que ir de un país a otro realizando las negociaciones ¿sabes que su mayor sueño es volar en avión? No me lo hubiese imaginado de tan estirado sangre pura – se rió – ah, debes de conocer al esposo de Harry, es mi hijastro también, Draco Malfoy.

- ¿No que estabas de novio con Ginny Weasley? – dijo Víctor sorprendido.

- Lo fui unos meses, pero después de la guerra nos vimos separados y mis intereses cambiaron – dijo Harry – y ni se te ocurra mencionarla delante de él, con su embarazo en cinco meses es un verdadero lío de celos y ni hablar de cualquiera que pudiese haber sido su rival de amores, te mataría.

- Bueno, sigamos platicando en mi oficina – le dijo James – por cierto, Harry, es nena la que yo espero, a Lu le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere, va a tener que cambiar la decoración entera del cuarto del bebé – dijo riendo.

- Bueno, no es tu culpa, en todo caso, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no nacía una dentro de nuestra familia ¿verdad? Quizás hasta le alegre.

- Yo espero que sí, aunque Sigfrid se reía mucho cuando me entregaron los resultados, claro que cuando le pregunté por Ian se le acabó, parece que este no ha tomado muy bien el asunto de ser madre, o quizás Sigfrid no supo decírselo.

- Bueno, entonces te dejo el asunto, nos vemos en la cena.

- Recuerda que Lu dijo que era en Malfoy Manor, quiere mostrarnos cómo ha quedado luego de cambiarla por completo, siempre dijo que no le gustaba la decoración pero que a Narcisa le gustaba así, por lo que jamás la cambió.

- Lucius es ahora más feliz, por eso tanto cambio, el lo que hace el amor.

La cena había sido bastante tranquila, pero había sido James quien llevara el peso de la conversación, Sigfrid parecía estar un tanto tenso con Ian, que parecía estar pensando si se comía lo que los elfos le habían servido; Master se veía contento junto con Snape, pero este no parecía muy feliz de estar con los Potter, Draco miraba a su padre divertido, en especial por el entusiasmo con que parecía secundar a James ¿quién iba a pensar que su padre, el mismo que le había enseñado a odiar a los muggles y desdeñar a los que no eran de sangre pura, ahora estaría loquito por conocer los secretos de la población muggle?

- Incluso Sirius y Remus se han comprometido a ayudar, aunque sus alumnos aún no estás capacitados de participar en semejante evento, pero están seguros que en el futuro ellos serán capaces de hacerlo y será bueno tener una cierta experiencia respecto a su organización y la magia utilizada en ella – dijo James.

- Pues no sé como van a conciliar tantos intereses, en especial si las escuelas de magia de todo el mundo van a participar en ese famoso torneo – dijo Snape.

- Bueno, las bases son bastante claras – dijo Lucius – cada colegio elegirá a su manera un representante que debe ser obligatoriamente del último grado, este será presentado a una selección nacional en caso de existir allí más escuelas y colegios de magia y hechicería, de allí saldrá un representante nacional que irá al torneo internacional de magia y hechicería cuya primera sede será el colegio de magia más antiguo conocido, es decir, el Alexandria en Egipto, dependiendo del ganador sabremos cuál es la siguiente sede, dentro de cinco años más.

- Por lo visto tienen pensado hasta en el siguiente torneo – dijo Master divertido.

- Pues esperamos que algún alumno de Hogwarts lo gane para ser la siguiente.

Una lechuza blanca llegó ululando por el comedor y se detuvo junto a Harry entregándole un sobre en el que reconoció la letra de la mujer que por cinco años creyó su madre, acarició la cabeza de su lechuza como agradecimiento y esta se marchó luego hacia su sala de descanso, como la llamaba Draco.

- Está en alemán – dijo Draco mirándola – ¿de quién es? – agregó celoso.

- Alestia Töpfer – le dijo abriendo el sobre sacando dos hojas de su interior – se las leeré – la extendió sobre la mesa luego que los platos fueran retirados mágicamente por los elfos.

"Mi querido muchacho:

Quizás te asombre saberlo, pero desde que te encontraron en ese callejón tan lejos del lugar en que debías estar que sospeche que en verdad no eras mi hijo, es algo que todas las madres tenemos ¿sabes? Algo me dijo que en verdad no eras Heinrich. Sin embargo, al verte herido, sus mismos ojos como perdidos, se me ocurrió que ocuparas su lugar ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que eras Harry Potter?

Respecto a lo que me dices que quizás igual sea parte de tu familia, te diré lo que yo pude recopilar de los recuerdos ancestrales de mi esposo. Miles Töpfer llegó a Alemania en manos de una mujeres águilas que decían que el niño era de su familia, sin embargo su parte humana era más fuerte, era un mago en todas las de la ley, así que nadie se preocupó de comprobar si lo que ellas decían era verdad, simplemente se lo quitaron y acabaron con ellas. Años más tarde el propio Miles buscaría su verdad y se enteraría que era descendiente de ellas, pero nunca supo de donde venía su herencia mágica, con excepción de un trozo de pergamino que te remito porque creo que está escrito en otro idioma, quizás a ti te sea de mucha utilidad.

Gracias por tu respeto hacia mí y por enviarme siempre ese dinero siendo que sabías que no debías hacerlo porque en realidad no soy tu madre y no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo."

- Está escrito en gaélico ¿verdad? – dijo Harry entregándoselo a Master.

- Así es, es parte del libro de la magia enamorada de los Potter – se lo entregó a Sigfrid que lo sacó de su saco mágico y puso la hoja junto a él que de inmediato la absorbió y la convirtió en una parte de él abriéndose donde había sido colocada.

- "La cura para el mal de amores no existe – leyó este – como tampoco existe una poción para que otra persona se enamore de alguien, sin embargo, existe el amor como fuerte contra maleficio de la magia negra. Alguien que se entrega a la muerte por amor, jamás morirá realmente porque el hechizo traspasará irremediablemente esta magia a quien protege."

- Eso explica por qué la maldición asesina nunca pudo dañarme – dijo Harry.

- Hay algo más – señaló – es respecto a James, parece: "Si un Potter se entrega a la muerte por proteger a alguien que es sangre de su sangre, su magia y su alma será traspasada hacia él, llegando a formar un solo ser, sin embargo, podrá manifestarse con la fuerza necesaria como para dañar a alguien aunque no tenga una forma corpórea definida, puede ser un poderoso patronus o cualquier magia similar, incluso tomar prestado el cuerpo de alguien que está muerto".

- Eso explicaría el regreso de papá a este mundo y la fuerza que podía aplicar contra los dementores cada vez que invocaba un patronus.

- "Un Potter siempre protegerá a quienes son su sangre, aunque no lo sepa o ya no lleve el apellido, si está muriendo y puede tomar el lugar de alguien más que puede salvarse con esta acción, consiente o inconscientemente le protegerá borrando sus recuerdos de ser necesario para protegerle."

- Entonces, James no fue quien trasladó a Harry a Alemania – dijo Lucius.

- Papá me defendió con fuerza del ataque de Voldemort y Bellatrix, pero Heinrich me defendió de la muerte ocupando mi lugar, dado que de todas maneras él iba a morir y yo podía salvarme porque mis heridas eran menores que las suyas.

- Al parecer la magia de los Potter era más fuerte en él que en su padre.

- De todas maneras le estoy muy agradecido por su sacrificio, si él no hubiese hecho aquello, jamás habríamos conseguido cambiar el mundo mágico.

- Yo también se lo agradezco – dijo Draco – de no haberlo hecho, te habría perdido definitivamente y jamás hubiésemos formado esta familia, tu padre no estaría vivo y Sirius y Sigfrid jamás hubiesen podido salir de Avalon, y tampoco Master hubiese podido abandonar sus terrenos, Ian y yo seguiríamos siendo mercenarios del ministerio y Remus quizás estuviera muerto. No, nuestra felicidad se la debemos a un chico que jamás supo que era de nuestra familia.

- Creo que Heinrich se merece que brindemos por él esta noche – dijo Lucius – porque con su sacrificio no sólo salvó al mundo mágico, sino que nos salvó de la soledad y la oscuridad de nuestros corazones – alzó su copa.

- Por Heinrich, por traernos de regreso a los Potter – dijo Ian apoyando su mano en la de su esposo que sonrió – porque sin él jamás hubiese conocido la felicidad.

- ¡Por Heinrich! – dijeron los demás a coro.

Una semana más tarde el ministro de magia descubría una placa conmemorativa junto a la fuente de la hermandad que decía:

"Al verdadero héroe de mundo mágico, que tu sacrificio signifique que vendrá la paz duradera al mundo mágico que nos permita la integración total con el resto de las comunidades mágicas del Mundo.

Gracias, Heinrich Töpfer."

Fin.

Comentarios y tonterías varias:

Quiero que perdonen la tardanza, había empezado el final de otra forma, pero comencé a releer la historia y me di cuenta que quedaban muchas cosas en el aire, demasiado cabos sueltos por atar, hasta a mí se me hacía absurdo así que lo cambié drásticamente, por eso la tardanza.

Otra cosa, he estado leyendo el 7º libro (Sí, lo tengo en castellano pero aún espero que salga la versión original en español) y muchas cosas han coincidido (no les digo cuales, deben leerlo), y aunque en definitiva me ha gustado, creo que Rowling ha sido cruel con los merodeadores originales. En fin, deben leerlo, les daría la dirección de donde lo bajé, pero ya no la recuerdo, sólo sé que estaba en un blog de fanáticos.

Saludos y gracias por su paciencia.

Shio Chang.


End file.
